Eureka Seven: The Life Story of a Coralian & Human
by Ashi666
Summary: 5 Years after the end of EP50. Self Insert. There's a war to be waged as someone comes back from the dead but who could this be! Another Human-form Coralian is born and A stranger from a different world! Who could these two new characters be! ExR, SxA
1. Dimension Traveling

**Some things we're fabricated to make things a bit more interesting.  
**

**Also the story in later chapters gets much longer and better. The beginning was rough but if you stick with it, I'm sure you'll enjoy it =).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eureka Seven Characters – Bones does.**

**Eureka Seven Self Insert Fanfic  
Chapter 1  
Dimension Traveling  
****Story Rated: M (Suggested for readers of 15-16+ or those who consider themselves mature.)****  
****Reason: Vulgar language & Jokes, alcohol usage, sexual situations.******

REAL WORLD – Friday 630AM

My alarm from cell phone went off. I picked it up and turned off the alarm. Hello everyone my name's Shawn. I'm a 23 year old male. I have brown hair, hazel eyes that look more closely to cyan, 5'10", 150 pounds. I wear black colored frame glasses. I'm into anime, video games, cars, motorcycles, dragons and computers.  
I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed for work. I went out to the kitchen and gave my girlfriend a morning kiss.

"Morning." I said

"Morning, dear." She said.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Very. You exhausted me last night." I winked. In return it earned me a nice smack on the arm. I chuckled.

"I'll see you after today. No need for breakfast this morning." I said I gave her a kiss on the lips and started heading to the door.

"Ok, have a good day dear." She said

"Love Ya." I said

"Love you too." She said

That was my girlfriend of 3 years. We met in college when I was 19. We had the same classes together. We just clicked. After about 9 months of hanging out we started dating. The relationship had been a bumpy ride and still was due to her not understanding my otaku side and wasn't really interested in doing things with me regarding that. Plus many other things as well were happening as well. This morning though was a good one unlike the others.

I started up my car. I picked up my Ipod and put on 'Don Cartel – City of Angels'. The song caught my attention after watching an Aion video of the gameplay with the music of that band on youtube. It got me hooked ever since. I put the car into reverse and backed out of my drive way and headed off to work. I live out in the country so I had quite a drive. I got on my way. When I got halfway to work I was driving like usual and had some idiot barrel around the corner in my lane! He ended up hitting the side of car causing me to loose control. It rolled into the part of the guard rail that had been damaged by a semi previously. My car busted through the guard rail and was now going front first down a cliff. This happened in all of 6 seconds. Right before my car hit the ground. A flash of light appeared and something in my head said

'_if you want to live come with me'_

Within a moment notice I screamed yes. I then blacked out. When I awoke I was in this round tunnel with purple all around and a light at the end of it. When I reached the light I landed in a field with flowers everywhere and a river flowing through.

Once my eyes adjusted I noticed there was an old man standing there. He was smiling at me with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes they we're lavender with a red ring around his black iris. He didn't say anything while I observed my surroundings, slowly taking everything in and what had happened to me. Once I regained my bearings I walked over to the old man. He extended his right arm I shook it. I was the first one to speak.

"Where am I? The last thing I remembered was my car falling down a cliff." I said

"You're in a realm apart from your world." The old man said

"hm." I said

"Were you the one that spoke to me?" I asked

"Yes, I was." The old man said

"Well, thanks for saving my life. Now who exactly are you?" I asked

"I'm Gonzy." Gonzy said

"I see and do you mind me asking what's up with your eyes? It's kinda weird" I asked

"I'm sure you already know the answer. You have what you call anime in your world. You should remember me from one of them." He said

I pondered on the comment. Searching my memory of where I heard Gonzy from. It then clicked in my mind.

"Oh my god. Impossible! It's an anime none of it is real" I whispered

"Not Impossible. You are standing here talking with me are you not?" He stated

"It's a dream then!" I said

"Sadly, no it is not a dream." He said

"So, this isn't a dream. Well can you send me back?" I asked

"No. If I did you would be dead. I saved you, since I brought you into this 10th dimensional world. This is where, the conscious of the Coralians and people, live." He said

As he said that some more people appeared and just nodded at me. I knew them. Adrock, Diane, even Dewey was there.

"Something is going to happen soon that I need you there for. I do not know exactly what but I have a bad feeling." He said

"I'm going to allow you to give up your humanity and become half Coralian when you're ready. When your emotions become really strong your Coralian looks will come out without you realizing it, but once you calm down you will revert back to normal. Until you're ready to completely give yourself up to the Coralian blood that will be flowing through your viens you will be half Coralian."

"Though the one change that will happen to your body when you awake is your eyes shall be a bright cyan color and you will have some innate abilities like Eureka has." He said

"I see. Will I be going through the same changes as Eureka did?" I asked

"That I cannot answer." He said

"Sadly, you will not remember this conversation when you reach your new home. You will remember a few hours after you come to. "

"Well, since I can't go back and there's nothing I can do about it. Then go ahead and send me to this world of yours then." I said

"Very well." He said

Gonzy approached me and touched my arm. I felt light headed and dizzy a moment. Before I passed out I felt like I was dropped and everything went black.

**Eureka Seven's World  
Five Years after the Summer of Love Incident.**

Everybody was enjoying a sunny day in Bellforest. All the teens we're lifting at Renton's favorite spot. After what happened Bellforest became famous for having the hero Renton Thurston and Eureka living there. The site was no longer controlled by the military and was even named after Renton.  
'Renton Thurston Lifting Park'

Renton was enjoying lifting with Eureka and her three kids Maurice, Maeter, and Linck watching him. Renton and Eureka still looked the same except older, taller and Renton having a red gem in the middle of his forehead and Eureka having a green gem and her Coralian wings. Noone seemed to mind though. Like it was nothing.

All of sudden everybody stopped what they we're doing and started looking at the sky. It had opened up with a small hole in the atmosphere. It was about 30 stories high up. Renton, Eureka and the kids also looked up. Eureka stood up and began walking over to Renton with the kids.

"Renton, what is that?" Eureka Asked

"Yeah papa, what is that?" The kids said in unison

"I don't know." Renton replied

All of sudden they saw something fall out of the hole. Everybody strained their eyes trying to see what it was. As the thing got closer everybody realized what it was. A person was falling from the sky! Everybody just stood there watching dumbfounded. What will happen to this person? Will he fall to his death or will someone rescue this person!

-

Note: Some people have said wait wouldn't you be heartbroken with what happened. Not being able to see your girlfriend again. Right now I am in shock. The breakdown will happen in due time once the gravity of the situation truly hits me.


	2. Where Am I

Here ya go folks another chapter!

Note: _'text' _is them speaking telepathically.

Chapter 2  
Where am I?!?

As the person was falling through the sky everyone was dumbfounded. The only person who reacted was Eureka. She told the children to stay put. She ran towards the cliff that was in front of her and jumped. Her wings reacted to the trapar and she began flying upwards. Her wings we're emitting the green trapar that people's ref boards emit while riding the waves. Everyone snapped out of their stupor including Renton. He saw Eureka flying towards the person. He ran and hopped onto his board and began climbing upwards with his board but not as fast as Eureka was. Eureka reached the person first. She came up underneath him with her arms stretched out. He landed onto her arms. She turned around found Renton about halfway up to her. She started flying back down to where Renton was. Eureka sent a telepathic message to Renton. _'I don't know who he is. We should get him to grandpa's house.' _He agreed with her. They finally got back down to the ground. When they landed Renton took the person out of Eureka's arm and began heading out of the park. Everybody was asking questions. Eureka and Renton told them they didn't know anything and will inform the people when they know. Everybody at the park was left awestruck.

Renton now had a car that resembled a minivan that looked worn but managed to run. He loaded the person into van. Eureka loaded the kids into the van after Renton secured the person in middle seat of the van. He hurried back to his grandpa's house. When they got there nobody was there. Renton brought the person into the house and laid him on the nice black leather couch.

"Kids could you please go up to your rooms so your mama and I can figure out who this person is." Renton told his kids. Eureka agreed with Renton.

This person looked human. Brown hair, the clothing was interesting. Nothing Renton or Eureka had ever seen in the stores around here. He was wearing a shirt that displayed flames on the bottom of it and had of a dragon on the upper part of the shirt. The shirt had light cyan, cyan, dark cyan, red, orange and black on the shirt. He was wearing long pants that we're light blue colored. He was also wearing a black coat with soft padding on the inside that didn't have a hood. He was wearing glasses and a ring on his left index finger. Renton took the persons glasses off and laid them on the table that was next to the couch. He removed the jacket and shirt from his body and covered him with a blanket.

"I wonder where he came from." Renton pondered out loud.

"The Scab Coral?" Eureka replied

"hm, that is possible."

"Well we won't know until he wakes up."

Eureka thought for a moment and agreed with her love.

"I have work in a couple of hours so can you look after him?" Renton asked

"Sure."

Renton bent over and kissed her gently on the lips. Breaking the kiss with love evident in their eyes.

"Thanks, my love." He said

Renton walked upstairs and took a shower then got dressed. Eureka had fixed some lunch for everybody. They all sat down at the table and said itadakimasu. They all began eating and chatting amongst each other.

"Mama. Who's the strange man?" Maurice asked

"Yeah who is he?" Maeter and Linck asked at the same time.

"We don't know. He's been sleeping since he fell from the sky."

"I wonder what he's like." Maurice said

"me too, me too. I hope he stays!" Linck said excited

"The way he looks is different than us. I wonder if he's an alien." Maeter said.

"He looks human to me Maeter." Her father laughed.

"His clothing is strange. No one I have seen wears those." Maeter replied

"Doesn't mean he's an alien, silly girl." Renton lightly chuckled at his daughter's comment

"Yes papa." She smiled while giggling a bit.

The conversations switched from school, work, daily chores, lifting and other things. After they all finished the kids said gochisosama. Got up and put their dishes in the sink. Then they heard some groaning from the living room. They heard some loud non-understandable words then a loud thud. They all ran to the living room. A scream came out from the person right as they reached the room. Then a really bright cyan colored light illuminated the living room. When they all got into the living room they saw the same wings as Eureka sprouting from this persons back but the wings color was different and his eye color caught more of their attention. It was a really bright glowing cyan color in the dark. A cyan colored gem pushed through his skin on his forehead. After that he collapsed and the wings he sprouted from his back disappeared from where they came as did the gem. Everyone stood there stunned at what had just happened. Once they all came back to their senses.

"Eureka, Is this how your wings formed. Was it that painful?" Renton asked

"Yes. The kids were there watching me when I transformed." Eureka replied shyly

"I'm sorry I couldn't comfort you in that time of need." Renton said saddened

"It's ok." Eureka said. She gave him a kiss on the lips. _'Renton I love you'_ she message to him.

He just smiled and nodded.

"Alright kids lets get him back on the couch." Renton said

"That was so cool, scary but cool!" Maurice and Linck said

"He had pretty eyes mama. Is he a Coralian like you?" Maeter asked

"I don't know sweetheart. He doesn't have the usual Lavender color eyes like regular Coralians do. Though the wings and gem really make me believe he is one." Eureka replied

As they lifted the person up off the floor something silver on the back and black on the front fell out of his pocket. When it landed the screen came on. Renton picked it up and observed it. It spelt out IPOD on the back. On the front where the scene was, showed a picture of the guy that was passed out with his name written on it. His name was Shawn. In the picture it showed a pretty brunette haired girl behind Shawn with him sitting at what looked like a piano, similar to the one that was in their grandpa's living room.

_'Come here Eureka. I've never seen anything like it.'_

Eureka turned around and came over to where Renton was.

This little device she was interested in. She then noticed the picture of me.

_'he looks happy with whoever that is Renton' _

'_I was thinking the same exact thing'_

'_So his name is Shawn. It's a strange name. Renton do you think that woman is his lover?'_

'_He did fall out of the sky and you're probably right about the woman' _

"Papa, what's that in your hands?" The kids asked.

"It something called an ipod. By the looks of it can store pictures and maybe more. You can come look kids." Renton said

They all sat down on the floor while Renton began trying to figure out how to unlock it. Renton pressed his finger on the screen and slid the bar to unlock it. It opened to many more icons. He was fascinated about this, it being a touch screen and all. He pressed the photo icon and it brought up many different pictures. It showed a type of car he didn't recognize. The picture of the woman that was on the front photo with Shawn, but she was by herself in a pretty looking black dress. It sparkled due to the light from the camera. Eureka and Renton both thought 'pretty'.

"Mama, Papa what are you talking about. Your gems keep blinking." The kids said

"We're just commenting on how pretty she is and that he must love her a lot." Renton said

"I agree." Maurice said

"What is that picture?" Eureka Said

The picture they we're viewing showed my girlfriend and I standing in front of house. It said our house in Tumwater. As they continued through they saw pictures of my entire family, relatives, Christmas time, my sister, scenery pictures and more. When they reach the scenery pictures everyone seemed awed by them. I had taken pictures of a couple of sunrises and sunsets at a beach, lake, wildlife and much more.

"It's beautiful." Eureka & Maeter said

The boys nodded.

"I want to learn how to take photos like that!" Maurice said

"He really is interesting with this technology he has. I am looking forward to talking to him when he wakes up." Renton said

The family agreed with Renton.

Renton hit the power button on the Ipod and it shut off. They put it on the table next to his glasses. Renton looked at the time and realized he had to go to work. Eureka's shift wasn't till another hour.

"Hey everybody I'm heading off to work."

"Love you all." Renton said

Renton walked over and gave Eureka a kiss while the little ones all giggled. He gave all the kids hugs before he left. Eureka then got washed up for work while the kids played in their rooms. After she finished getting ready she walked into Maurice's room.

"Maurice, please watch over the house and your siblings. If anything happens you know where our rifle is. You shouldn't need to use it but just in case." Eureka said

"Yes, mama!" Maurice said

"Love you all."

"Love you mama." All the kids said while giving their mother a hug and a kiss

Eureka walked downstairs and went into the living room to check on their guest that was sleeping soundly. Where'd you come from she thought? She then proceeded to the front door put on shoes and walked to work. Her job was right down the street from Grandpa Axels house.

**Axel's House 2 hours later**

**Change of POV – First person**

**Mine**

I finally woke up. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark I noticed I was in someone's house. I couldn't remember anything that had happened or how I got here. The only thing I remember is driving to work. I did notice I was on a very comfy leather couch. There's a nice looking coffee table next to me where my glasses and Ipod lay. I grabbed my glasses and put them on then the Ipod. Around the room were pictures of people and places. There was a Piano against the wall I was looking at. A tv to the right of me. The first thing I had the urge to do was use the bathroom. I had to go quite badly. I pushed myself up and swing my legs around. I noticed I was shirtless. Looking around the room I located my shirt at the end of the couch. I grabbed it and put it on. I managed to get up but had a huge headache. I walked around this person's house looking for a bathroom. I finally found one. I closed the door behind me. As I walked past the bathroom mirror I looked in it. Then continued to the toilet, I stopped dead in my tracks. I ran back to the mirror and looked at my eyes. What the hell why are my eyes Cyan colored. Last I knew my eyes we're hazel. I stared at them for a few minutes. I finally came back to reality and realized what I came in here to do. I used the toilet and exited the bathroom to come face to face with……….!

End of Chapter 2 Hope you all enjoyed it.  
Please review!


	3. Coralian, Updated: Added One Scene

Note: I'll be using the term "I" when referring to me so it may seem like it's in first person but it's not as I will show all characters thoughts. Just thought I'd inform you all of this. As seeing a lot of Change of POV is annoying, lol.  
ALSO in this scene if you guys want the music that went with it. PM me. I can set it up so you can download it from my CSS clan website.

Chapter 3  
Coralians

Maurice was standing in the living room looking at the bathroom door. He saw the door open and Shawn walked out. He noticed Shawn froze and didn't move. Maurice just waved him over to the couch. Maurice sat down on the far end of the couch while I sat down on the other end.

"Hello, I'm Maurice." He said. He looked like maybe 9 or 10. He seemed a little nervous of me so I decided to calm my nerves and answer any questions as he was just a kid.

"Hi. I'm Shawn."

"Do you know how I got here?" I asked

"You fell through a hole in the sky while we were all lifting at the park. Mama flew up and caught you. Papa carried you to their car and drove you here. You're at my grandpa's house." Maurice said

Lifting whats that I thought. I made a mental note to ask later.

"I see. Well I'll make sure to thank your parents." I said

"Where are your parents?" I asked

"There at work. They should be home in about 30 mins along with grandpa." Maurice said

"I see. So how old are you?" I asked

"11." Maurice said

"Don't you have school?" I asked

"Summer break." Maurice said

"Ah. Explains why it seems hot to me." I said

"Can I ask you a question?" Maurice said

"Sure." I replied

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Well, the only thing I remember was driving to work and then a flash of light. I know my hometown was in Artic and my father lived in Tumwater. If you wanted me to find it on a map I couldn't as I have a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore." I said

"How come?" Maurice asked

"You said I fell from a hole in the sky right." I said

"Yes." Maurice answer

"I was probably transported here by something from this world." I said it was the only explanation I could muster.

"That's so cool!" Maurice said. I laughed after he said that.

"Do you mind if I use your grandpa's piano? I've been itching to play it for some reason." I said

"I don't think Grandpa would mind. He doesn't use it all." Maurice said.

"Hey Shawn, I have a brother and sister I'd like to bring down here." Maurice said.

"Sure go ahead" I said

I walked over to the piano and noticed they had what looked like speakers hooked into the piano. I thought this is killer. I looked around the room and noticed four speakers total around the room. I bet this will make some great music. I sat down at the piano and finally found the volume switch, after I tested it to find the right volume height. I waited for the children to come down. A moment later I heard running down the stairs. Three sets of footsteps. Right when they entered the room I began playing. 'Leaves On the Seine by David Lanz'. The sound being amplified by the speakers coming from the piano made the song even better. Into the 30 seconds of it I closed my eyes and continued playing. I started getting flashbacks of back home while I continued playing. As the song reached its climax a strong urge of sadness came over me as I realized what really happened and the gravity of the situation. What I failed to notice was wings extended from my back and how they glowed a very bright cyan color. The wings in size we're a couple inches bigger then Eureka's. As I continued playing tears began to stream down from my eyes as more flashbacks happened. Once I finished playing the room was dead silent. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and opened them. I felt something on my back. I turned around and look at the kids they we're staring at me. Well I noticed not at me. They were looking at my back. I then noticed three more people standing in the doorway that went from the living room to the kitchen. One had cyan color hair with green type of wings and a green gem on her forehead with Lavender eyes. There were tears in her eyes. I could tell it was a she. The other one had brown hair. He had grey colored eyes with a red colored gem in his forehead. The last one seemed really old with grey hair standing behind the two.

They both looked at each other and their gems blinked at the same time. Everyone was staring behind me. I look around and my eyes went wide. In an mere instant the rest of what happened yesterday, while I was driving to work hit me. I dropped to my knees and tears ran down my eyes. All the while the females tears didn't stop and the male became teary eyed. The children walked over to me but I didn't acknowledge them. They helped me the best they could to get me to the couch. After I had calmed down and regained my senses. (A few minutes later). I wiped my eyes of their tears and looked around. Now, that I remembered everything. I knew the couples name were Eureka and Renton. The kids we're Maurice, Maeter and Linck. The old man was Renton's grandfather Axel Thurston.

Renton sat next to me and Eureka on the far end. I could feel my wings begin retracting back into me. The couple was staring at me with questions in their eyes. I could already guess what they were.

"Let me guess you have lots of questions?" I asked

Both of them nodded.

"Alright I'm sure I already know some of your questions so let me go ahead and answer them for you." I said

"I'm not from this world or dimension at all. I was transported here by Gonzy." I said

They nodded

"I was sent here on some sort of mission that wasn't revealed to me. He just said he had a bad feeling and knew I would be the answer." I said

They nodded

"Regarding my wings and the gem in my forehead that is cyan colored. Gonzy said since my humanity was basically dead due to my accident that got me here he said I would eventually become half Coralian and Half human. Right now I revert back and forth when my emotions hit their peak. When I decide to become a permanent half Coralian my wings and gem will always show but my eyes I think will stay the same."

They nodded

"Now Gonzy did mention something about innate abilities due to my Coralian blood but he said I would discover them over time. That's about all I know for now." I said

Their gems blinked off and on. I kinda figured they were using telepathy. Their gems stopped after a few moments.

"I can tell you one of your abilities. When you were in that state you projected images and feelings into Renton and I. That is why we were crying." Eureka said.

"hm that's really useful." I smiled

"Any other questions?" I asked

"Yes." Renton said. He went over and picked up my Ipod.

"What does this do?" Renton asked

"Ah that. It stores music, pictures and videos. Did you already look at me?" I asked

Eureka and Renton both looked at the ground a bit ashamed of their curiousity.

"It's cool. That helps me a lot with explaining since most of the pictures have captions on them." I said

"So you we're looking at my family, friends, my house, my girlfriend, my car, motorcycle and my scenery pictures. Do you have any other questions?" I asked

"No, but we're sorry this happened to you." Eureka said

"Shit happens and there's nothing we can really do about it. I'm just hoping I can live here peacefully." I said

"Wait there is one question I'd like to ask." Renton said

"I saw an image that had Eureka and I with all our kids, Gekko Go crew members and all the doctors. What was that." Renton asked.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't believe me but I didn't believe Gonzy with what he told me and well I'm here now. What you saw was an anime that involved your lives starting from the Gekko Go." I said

Silence filled the room.

"So all the things we said and thought about?" Renton asked

"Um, yeah this anime showed it all. I must say your younger self was very amusing. Regarding your wings Eureka, talk about pain when they form. I remember waking up while their forming in this living room. I've never felt that much pain in my life but I must say the wings are very beautiful." I said

"Thank You." She said while blushing.

"So any other questions you guys might have of me?" I asked

"Yeah, where did you learn to play the piano like that!?" They all said in unison.

"Ah I used to take lessons back on my planet. I love listening to soothing music like that. Just makes everything else in this world not seem to matter." I said

"I'll let ya guys listen to my ipod sometime. I have tons of music on it including the piano music I just played." I said

"We'd really appreciate that." Eureka said

"Now a few questions of mine I'll list them all out then you can answer them." I said

"Those gems they allow you to communicate telepathically?" I said

"What about the Gekko Go?" I said

"What about the Nirvash, TypeTHEEND, Anemone and Dominic? Did the Nirvash & TypeTHEEND ever come back. Have Anemone and Dominic tied the knot yet and what about you two." I asked

Their gems flashed a few times and Eureka had a look on her face saying oh that's what he meant. Renton began answering my questions.

"The gems do allow us to communicate telepathically." Renton Said

My eyes lit up and the gem on my forehead glowed a bit. (Note: Yes the gem remained and hasn't gone away yet. The wings did though. The gem is hidden by the excess hair I have coming down my forehead.) This caught the attention of everybody but didn't mind one bit. By the looks of it they enjoy when the gem glowed. I also felt a warm sensation when this happened.

"Holland and Talho had their child already. He was named Dewey Novak. They still pilot the Gekko Go but also run a series of Ref shops. Hilda and Matthieu got married their expecting a child in 7 months. Stoner is still the editor or Ray=Out. Ken Goh is still on the Gekko Go as their weapons operator. Hap is also still on the Gekko go. Not married or seeing anybody. Woz & Jobs still work on the Gekko Go. Mischa and Bear re-married and he has lot a lot of weight. Moondoggie and Gidget got married and work at the Ref shop here in town. Eureka and I got married at the Vodarac Temper by Tiptory as did Anemone & Dominic." Renton said

"I haven't seen the Nirvash or TypeTheEND since the incident 5 years ago." Renton said

"hm I see. Well I'm glad everybody's doing good. They were an amusing bunch. I still say Holland smacked you around a bit too much when you were on board." I said

"Thanks, but its ok. I had it coming most of the time." Renton said

"Anyways guys seeing as it evening and I'm starving could we make some food?" I asked

They all agreed

They began cooking food and the kids got the table ready. The food was done a half an hour later. We all sat down and said itadakimasu. The food was really good. I finished first. I said gochisosama and got up and washed my plate.

"Do you guys mind if I crash here for a bit. Seeing as I have nowhere to go." I said

"I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind." Renton said

"No I don't. I'll prepare you a room tomorrow." Axel said

"Thanks. If you don't mind I think I'm going to hit the sack early. Today has been quite a day." I said

They all nodded

"Goodnight everybody." I said

Eureka and Renton's gem flashed a couple times and they both smiled.

"Goodnight!" They all said.

I went and laid down on the couch. Flashbacks of my other life kept coming back to me torturing my very mind. If this kept up I would break. I just have to remain strong I don't want any self pity from anybody I thought while holding back my tears. I stayed awake for another hour holding back my tears till I fell asleep due to exhaustion.

WOW so much explaining to do, lol. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Culture

Hello everyone. Hope you enjoying these chapters as much as I've enjoyed writing them!  
Sorry for the slow going plot but figured I wouldn't rush this story.

Chapter 4  
Family

Once I fell into a deep sleep I appeared onto that flowery plain once again. I saw Gonzy standing there with everyone else that had been became one with the Scub Coral.

"So how'd you enjoy your new found heritage?" Gonzy said

"I like it. Being able to share my memories, plus the wings are amazing. The slight pain that happens when they emerge Is kinda annoying but I can deal with it." I said

"I'm glad you enjoy these gifts. Your wings will eventually grow bigger and some other abilities will probably show up. Nothing to major but will help on your journey unless your emotions get too strong. Then I don't know what will happen." Gonzy said

"Anyways this task I bestowed upon you. I'll reveal more to you but please do not say a word to anyone, except Eureka and Renton." Gonzy said

"Alright." I said

"You'll be the person who brings everybody from the Scub Coral dimension back to the 3rd dimension. I'll call it the material plane for your sake." Gonzy said

"I see but how the hell am I supposed to do that?" I asked

"I do not have the answer for how all I know is the place is the Great Wall and there needs to be six people for this transference to work." Gonzy said

"I see. Well I appreciate the tip. Also where is Dewey I'd like to talk to him." I said

Gonzy pointed over he was next to Adrock and Diane conversing pleasantly. I walked over to Dewey. As I stopped he looked over at me as did Adrock and Diane. Diane and Adrock bowed but didn't say anything to me.

"Hello, Shawn." Dewey said

"Hello Dewey." I replied

"What can I do for you?" Dewey asked.

"Seeing as I have the mission to bring everybody back to the material plane in due time. Will you behave yourself?" I said

"I was greatly mistaken in my actions that I took towards the planet. Upon my death and being here I've learned that I shouldn't have done the things I did. If I could be granted a second chance I would atone for my sins and help everyone including the Coralians." Dewey said, I could tell he was telling the truth. I don't know how but I could.

"Very well, let's shake on it then." I said

Dewey extended his arm and I extended mine. I shook his hand as a promise to allow him a second chance to atone for what he had done. At least he's willing to correct the things he's screwed up on. He's earned a bit of my respect back.

"Shawn." Gonzy called

"Yeah, coming." I said

I waved bye to Dewey, Diane and Adrock.

I walked over to Gonzy.

"It's time for you to leave. Don't forget what I said. If you complete this task it will unite Coralians and Humans together but there will probably be hard times " Gonzy said

"Don't worry I won't fail." I said

After that I woke up to the smell of food and music playing in my ears. I realized I had head phones in. I got up and threw my old cloths on. I was listening to Century by DJ Tiesto. I walked into the kitchen and waved while I headed to the bathroom. Eureka waved and stared for a second then went back to cooking. I went to the bathroom as I walked by the mirror in the bathroom I noticed my gem was blinking to the music. I was amused by this. I thought it's a perma strobe light I chuckled. I used the bathroom and washed my hands then came out. The time read 7 AM. Wow talk about early. Eureka turned around and started saying something but I couldn't hear it due to the music. I removed one of the head phones.

"Say that again. I couldn't hear due to the music." I said

"I was wondering would you like some breakfast?" She asked

"Sure. Thank You." I said

Before she turned back around it seemed like she wanted to ask something else.

"Interested in what I'm listening to." I said

"Yes I am. Since your culture seems quite different from ours." She said

"No biggie. Here put this in one of your pockets so it doesn't drop." I said

She took the ipod and dropped it into one of her pockets.

"Ok, now take the head phones. This one goes into that ear and this one goes into the other one." I said

When she put one of the head phones in she got a very surprised look on her face.

"Different isn't it." I said

"I've heard something similar when I was on the Gekko Go, but I like this better." Eureka said

"This what they call Trance. It's more, fruity you could say." I said

Eureka nodded.

"I don't know what you mean but it sounds really good. Do you mind if I listen to this music while I cook?" she asked

"Nope be my guest. Gotta give my ear drums a rest." I said

Eureka put the other head phone into her other ear and got back to cooking again. I sat down at the kitchen table trying to wake up myself. In a few seconds I noticed Eureka started swaying while cooking and listening to the music. I was quite amused. These people enjoy the same music cool I thought. Renton finally came down and sat in the chair next to me. He doesn't seem like a morning person I thought.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked

"To tired to think ask me in a few." Renton said

I chuckled as I thought. Renton looked over at Eureka then back at me.

"I let her borrow it. My ears needed a break." I said

"What type of music?" Renton asked

"You remember the music you heard at that park when you ran away from the Gekko Go." I said

Renton Nodded

"Similar to that but three times better." I said

"I can see why she's enjoying it so much." Renton said

"What can I say. I have excellent taste in music and I can usually tell what other people may like." I said

"Mind if I listen after she's done?" Renton asked

"Nope be my guest or what you could do is plug it into those speakers. I noticed the plug in was similar to the head phone plugin." I said

"Good idea." he said

"So how old are you and Eureka anyways?" I asked

"I was 14 when I was on the Gekko go so I'm 20 now and so is Eureka. Since we don't know Eureka's birthday everyone picked it as the same day as mine. March 14th is our birthday." Renton said

"What about you. How old are you?" Renton asked

"23 I'll be 24 on Jan 4th." I replied

"I'll make sure to remember it." Renton said

"So I've been wondering. What happened after you and Eureka floated back down to the planet. I mean at the end I noticed your blinking lights by a lake in the woods but after that I don't know what happened." I said

Eureka 'Love I need your help in explaining this.' Renton thought

Renton 'What is it love?' Eureka thought

Eureka 'Take out those things in your ears and turn around.' Renton thought

Eureka removed the head phones and turned around.

"Yes?" She asked

"After the second summer of love what happened to you guys when you came back to the planet?" I asked

They both look at each other again. Eureka's eyes seemed to get a little distance.

"Should I not have asked." I said

"No it's ok. I'll go ahead and explain it Eureka." Renton said

He got up and walked over to Eureka. Put an arm around her waist while leaning up against the counter.

**Flash Back**

Eureka and Renton had just woke up from their long float back down to Earth. He noticed Eureka was laying on top of him in that white thin dress sleeping peacefully. Rentons cheecks turned a little pink once he fully awoke and realized exactly what his situation was. He looked around the best he could without waking Eureka. It seemed like it getting close to dawn. There was a lake to the right of him with blinking lights way off in the distance. He figured it was a town. Renton felt Eureka stir a bit. Renton looked down at her face. He could see she awake and looking at him with a smile on her face. She moved upwards and gave him a kiss on the lips after a few minutes they released.

Renton 'Where are we?' she thought as she did her gem blinked blue.

"I don't know." Renton replied.

"I didn't say anything." Eureka said

"yeah you did I heard it." Renton replied

"I thought where are we. I didn't say it." Eureka replied

They both realized what had happened after she said that.

"We have telepathy!" Renton exclaimed

"What is tel..e..pat..thy?" Eureka asked

"We can talk to each other in our minds." He explained.

"How did you send that thought to my mind?" he asked

"I thought Renton where are we." She said

Eureka 'Can you hear me' Renton thought

Renton 'Yes I can' Eureka messaged back

"Wow, I'm kinda glad I gave up half of humanity to become one with you." Renton said

This caused Eureka to bluff quite profusly. "Thanks." She said quietly

Eureka pulled her herself a bit away from Renton so he could get up. Renton stood up and extended his hand to Eureka to help her up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"I saw some blinking lights a ways across the lake. Lets go check them out." Renton said

"Sure." Eureka said

"Renton. Can I hold your hand?" Eureka asked

Without replying Renton grab a hold of her hand. Both now had a slight tinge of pink on the cheeks. They started walking around the lake. This side of the lake wasn't that big. As they made it halfway around they noticed the sun was coming up. The sun had many colors of orange, red and yellow in the sky. Eureka stopped and pointed towards the sunrise. Renton looked where she was pointing. He was taken back by the beauty that was unfolding in front of him.

'It's beautiful Renton' Eureka thought

'Your beauty is more breath taking.' Renton thought

He looked at her and smiled. Renton released Eureka's hand and put his arm around her waist and brought her body to his while watching the sunrise. Renton didn't want this moment to end. He was enjoying her sweet scent her body has. The way her wings glisten in the morning sunlight and how the sun hits her face just right. She looked like an angel at that very moment. Renton took his other hand and slowly turned her face to him and pressed his lips gently against hers. She was taken back for a moment then fully accepted his kiss. She deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth. This caught him off guard but returned with his tongue dancing wildly with hers. Due to the need for oxygen the kiss finally came to an end.

"You're beautiful my angel." Renton said

"Thank you. I love you Renton." She said

"I love you too." Renton smiled

"As much as I enjoy this moment want to continue on?" Renton asked

Eureka just nodded

They continued on their way hand in hand. After about 30 mins they reached the other side of the lake and started walking up the hill. Once they reached the top of the hill they saw a town in the distance. It looked to be an hour walk. They both looked at each other and nodded. An hour later they finally reached the town to find it completely deserted. They searched each of the buildings for food. They didn't find anything to eat. What they did find was a radio to call for help. Renton went through all the channels saying they needed help. That they we're Eureka and Renton Thurston and what their position was. He kept this up for about an hour. Then sat down next to Eureka.

"Someone will come to save us, I'm sure of it." Renton said

"I know. Whenever I'm with you Miracles seem to happen." Eureka Smiled

This caused Renton to blush a bit. He put his hand on top of hers. After that they waited for a long time Eureka fell asleep. Her head slid onto Renton's Shoulder. Renton just smiled as he drifted off to sleep himself.

A few hours later he felt someone kick him hard in the gut.

Alright everybody that's all for the chapter today. Hope you all enjoy the rest of the flashback next chapter. :D.

**Also I won't be adding Eureka/Renton before thought messages now. Figured it's a pain and well I'm sure since everyone already knows what they have to do to communicate telepathically, well ********.**


	5. Humans Torment & Anguish

**Note: As for now the 'txt' will be consider thoughts and "text" will be consider people talking.**

Onto the next chapter.  
**Previous Chapter**  
Renton was kicked in the gut by someone.  
but who was it?!?

Chapter 5  
Human Torment & Anguish

Renton's eyes shot open when he felt a very sharp pain hit his stomach. He noticed the man going in to kick him again but he grabbed the person's foot and flipped the guy on his back. The man dropped something that clanged onto the floor. Renton went for it which turned out to be a rifle. He picked up the weapon and pointed it at the man. The man was in pure shock of what had happened. The man put his hands up in the air showing he wasn't a treat now. Renton surveyed his surroundings. It looked like a jail cell of some sort and the stupid guard left the door wide open. Renton smacked the guard hard in his tempo with the gun's hilt. While the guard was knocked out he stripped him of everything he had. His cloths and all and put everything on that the guard had. He proceeded out of the cell while sliding the door shut and locking it. Now onto finding Eureka he thought.

'Where are you!' Renton sent a message out to Eureka hoping it would reach her.

'Someone took me to this room. They keep on doing these tests on me. They hurt Renton. Help Me!' Eureka replied

'Tell me how to get to that room!' Renton replied

Eureka explained how to get to the room as she was kept in the same cell as Renton.

Meanwhile…….

"You stupid Coralian because of you my entire family died. I should kill you right now." The young man said in a very menacing tone

"I didn't kill your family. They are still alive in the Scub Corals conscious." Eureka pleaded

"Lair!" The man slapped her across the face. Tears sprang to her eyes not only due to the pain but due to the fact of the man loosing his loved ones.

"Hey! Calm down man. I'm positive she's the key to getting our families back." The older man said

"Do what you want I'm going outside to smoke." The younger man said

"Sorry bout that. He can be quite ill tempered sometimes." The older man said

"I'm glad you finally spoke so now maybe you can answer my question then." The older man said

"I don't know how to bring your family back to life. I'm being honest." Eureka said with tears in her eyes.

Right as the man reached the door and opened it. Renton had the rifle pointed at the man. He shot him in the chest then in the head causing blood to spatter across the room. The young man went limp. The life leaving his eyes as he fell to he's knees then hit the floor with a thud. Renton took aim at the older man with rage evident in his eyes.

'Are you okay.' Renton thought

'No get me out of here.' Eureka thought with tears swelling up in her eyes again.

"What did you do to her you scum bag!" Renton yelled

"Listen kid we lost our families due to this second summer of love and we plan on getting them back. If what your girlfriend says is true. That they are alive within the Scub Coral I plan on getting them out. Now I haven't done anything to harm her. I just monitor her health." The old man said.

Eureka nodded in return

"Fine, but I'm taking her with me. If there is a way to get your family out then I'll see to it.

What's your name?" Renton said

"Greg Shoten." He replied

"Very well. Eureka lets go." Renton said.

The old man untied Eureka as she ran to Renton with tears in her eyes. She embraced him hard while he kept the gun pointed at the man.

"How do I get out of her Greg." Renton said

Greg explained in great detail how to escape from this facility.

"Thank you. I won't forget this kindness." Renton said

They ran as fast as they could and exited the door Greg had told them to. They came face to face to the city they had fallen asleep in. The very next minute Holland landed in his B303 Devilfish. Eureka and Renton ran towards it. The cockpit opened and they noticed that it wasn't the usual helmet it didn't have the injection spot and he seemed fine. They climbed on board and Holland lifted off and headed back to the Gekko go.

**End Flashback**

Renton explained to me the experiments they did and all the evil things they did to Eureka. I sat there dumbfounded. Wow, just like on my planet the whole racism thing in a way except they're all human beings but still. I was really disgusted by that one human. Coralian's are living beings too. My gem was glowing a dull cyan color and tears were evident in my eyes. I looked behind and saw Maurice standing in the living room. He was listening this entire time. Maurice walked into the room and went over to his mother and gave her a hug. Her face was buried in Renton's chest. After the sadness I felt a huge amount of anger well up inside me. My gem went from a dull cyan color glowing to such a bright pure cyan glow it enveloped the entire kitchen. After the glow died down everyone looked at me.

"That was unexpected." I said very surprised by what had happened. Right then a sharp pain shot through my entire body and some scars started appearing on my arms and hands causing me to let out a cry of pain as I gripped my arm. A flood of memories shocked my system. It was during the time at the facility. The pain subsided a few seconds later. Renton stared in disbelief. Their gems blinked a couple of times and Eureka removed her gloves and pulled her sleeves up. They both went wide eyed.

"What did you do?" Eureka asked

"Well…..When Renton told me all that. I thought that was cruel for anybody to go through and wished I could do something about. That's when my gem glowed brightly." I said

Renton and Eureka approached me embracing me. "Thank you." They both whispered with tears in both of their eyes.

"Those scars were from the experiments. That's why Eureka always wore those gloves and sleeves. She felt ashamed so she wouldn't show those scars to anyone but us." Renton said

It all clicked now.

"Please there's no need to thank me." I said. I must admit I was a bit embarrassed but didn't let it bug me too much. She shook her head just then Maurice also came up and hugged me. Thanking me as well. After a few more seconds they all let me go and wiped their eyes. The scars I noticed on my hand had been slowly going away. I thought it was weird but I did travel into a different dimension can't get any weirder then that.

"Sorry." Eureka said

"Like I said it's not a big deal. I've been known to do nice things to people who deserve it." I said

After a few more minutes she went back to cooking. Renton and Maurice sat back down. I walked past Renton put a hand on his shoulder then walked over to where Eureka was grabbing my Ipod and walked into the other room. I noticed Maeter and Linck standing there behind the wall smiling. Axel was right behind them. I had a feeling someone was in the other room listening. I just nodded. I didn't need more affection I thought. I decided to check out the house. The dining room, bedrooms and all the rooms looked similar to my home. I opened up another door that led to a big work space. I noticed a LFO in ground mode.

"Hey!" I shouted

Axel came into the work shop.

"Yes, Shawn?" Axel asked

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked

"A LFO. Yep. Mischa dropped this off hoping that Renton or Eureka could pilot it, though it didn't move an inch. So she left it here. She said something in her gut told her to." Axel said

"Mind if I touch it?" I said

Axel motioned his hand basically saying go ahead.

I walked over to it. This LFO was white with Cobalt blue strips and cyan colored where eyes could be. I felt something tugging on my mind to touch the LFO. So I did.

'Hello Shawn' something said in my mind. I ended up freaking out retracting my hand back the moment I heard those words. Axel noticed this and walked up to me.

"No way." Axel whispered

"What." I said acting as nothing was wrong.

"Touch the machine again. I'm not stupid." Axel said

I muttered something and did as I was told. I reached my arm out again and touched the LFO.

'No need to be afraid I won't bite' it said into my head chuckling. This voice sounded female.

'So it was you. Caught me off guard with the first one.' I chuckled as did she.

'So what do I call you?' I asked

'Michiko. It means Wisdom or Beauty' She said

"Michiko" I said out loud

'The name fits the being.' I chuckled

'So how long have you been here on the earth?' I asked

'Since ancient times all by myself' Michiko said

'Wow. That sucks well being from a different planet I sort of understand. Having to abandon everything and change my way of living, though I haven't been alone though.' I said

'Don't worry. Since I can communicate with you I wouldn't abandon a human or animal or an LFO for this matter.' I said smiling. I felt a warm feeling coming over me. I wondered if that was coming from the LFO.

'You're a very kind human you know that.' Michiko said

'Well on a different note I know of this mission and since you're a two person LFO by the looks of it. There's a human form coralian girl I have to find?' I asked

'Smart as well as kind I see.' Michiko chuckled.

I shrugged and nodded.

'She isn't born yet. She's still growing. You'll meet in time so be patient young one.' Michiko said

'No offense but I am 23 almost 24. I would consider myself an adult.' I said

'Compared to me though?' Michiko commented back

'haha very funny. You have some spunk to ya.' I laughed

'Yes I do.' Michiko joked

As all this was going on Axel had ran back inside and grabbed the family and latterly dragged Renton out here followed by Eureka and the kids. They arrived right as I said Michiko out loud and remained standing there.

'Anyways I think someone is standing behind me so I'll be right back.' I said

'There is.' Michiko replied

I brought my hand back to my side and turned around. I noticed everybody was standing there gawking at me.

Hope you all enjoyed. Things are progressing along nicely at least in my opinion. XD


	6. Destiny

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the eureka seven characters**

Note: Sorry for the very long absence everyone. I had some things going on in my life. I'm back and back to proofing the chapters I've typed. I decided on changing a few things as well. Look forward to the new chapters everyone!

Chapter 6  
Destiny

Renton and Eureka were very surprised by this development. They both looked at each other their gems blinking off and on. I knew they were having a conversation.

"Can you hear this child's voice?" Eureka asked curiously

"Yes and it's no child. It's as old or older then the Nirvash. Its also female." I said

"I see." Eureka said with a sincere smile then shifted her eyes to Renton.

"You want to pilot it?" Renton & Axel asked.

My eyes lit up. Sweet! But then I realized I've never piloted one of these things before. The disappointment evidently showed on my face due to what Renton asked next.

"I take you want a crash course?" Renton asked in his usual happy toned voice.

I nodded my head vigoursly!

"Alright hop into the pilot seat. I'll sit in the co-pilot seat." Renton said

I climbed into the pilot seat and sat down. I looked over to see a compac drive attached to the machine but no amita driver. Something then dropped into my lap, it was the amita driver for the LFO! I look up to see axel's grinning face looking down on me.

"Enjoy." Axel said giving me a thumbs up.

I beamed with joy. Over the next 15 mins Renton explained the controls, how to shift into Jet mode, mech and vehicle mode. (Note: I used mech for when the LFO transforms into human form with the Ref board.)

"You all ready?" Renton asked

"Yep. Thanks Renton!" I said ecstatically.

Before Renton hopped out he clicked a button without me noticing. The button made it so you weren't looking through a screen but the actual glass. I put in my head phones and started up my Ipod with the music blaring.

'I'm curious' Michiko said already knowing what she was probably going to ask.

'The device I just started. It holds music and these things that are in my ears allow me to hear the music.' I replied

'Interesting device' Michiko replied with curiousness still evident in her voice

'Anyways ready to go Michiko!' I said in a estatic voice

'Yep!' Michiko replied

I slowly drove out of the shop and towards a clearing down the road so I could transform into mech mode. I floored it and right before I went over the cliff and I switched into mech mode. The LFO grabbed two pieces from behind her back and connected them together to form the board and hopped on it. We took off into the air getting higher and higher. Then we stopped gaining altitude. I couldn't believe it I was reffing! I let out a happy yell. Once I got the hang of the controls. I thought lets see what happens when I put on the Amita Drive. I took it out of my lap and slammed it onto the top of the compact drive. The bars or whatever it was came out of the Amita Drive and connected down to the bottom of the compact drive. A moment later a very bright green light illuminated the entire cockpit as the eyes on the LFO lit up as well. Then a bright rainbow colored light enveloped Michiko except It was outlined in a cyan color and slammed into the ground below and extended upwards into the sky. After that I didn't notice much of a difference except the handling improved a little bit. The light that illumindated the cockpit, It caused so many good emotions to flow through me. I also got to witness as the clouds slowly cleared rays of lights emerged from the clouds hitting the ground while the sky fish came out and were flying with me.

'Breathtaking' I thought

'It is. You enjoying?" Michiko asked

'Yes. This is the best thing that has happened to me in a while. Especially coming here and having to leave my friends and family back in my world.' I said

'Could you tell me about your world?' She asked curiously

'I can show you as I believe you're considered a living being so I should be able to share my memories.' I said

In the joy of the moment I let my emotions peak by thinking about my family and friends. My gem glowed a bright cyan colored and I felt another being's conscious touch mine. After a few minutes the images stopped and I came back to my senses.

'You must love them a lot.' Michiko said

'I do. Though I'm considered dead in the other world and would die if I went back. So as much as

it sucks I will make the best of my life here with the help of everybody around me.' I replied

'I am sorry you had to go through this.' Michiko said

'I appreciate your condolences to my situation. Anyways what do you think about the music?' I asked

'This music is quite interesting. I do enjoy it.' Michiko said

'Ah, yeah this genre of music is called Trance. It's usually meant to be magical, lifting and has a nice rhythm to it.' I said

'Genre?' Michiko asked

'Type of music.' I said

After that Michiko was silent. When came closer to the ground and saw people had gathered. A lot of people, 40, 50, 60 wait no 90 people! I could tell they were staring at the LFO. I decided to land the LFO in the field and transformed back into vehicle mode. The cockpit hatch opened and I climbed out. I slide down the LFO and landed on the ground. The Thurston family was closest to me. I walked over to them and just smiled.

"You both seem very happy." Eureka smiled

"Yeah, seems she enjoys the music I was listening to. She also enjoys talking a lot." I chuckled lightly.

"Renton and I were unable to hear her voice so she must have been lonely."Eureka said

"Yeah she was, but she still enjoyed your company. She's happy she can talk with someone now" I said happily.

"How'd it feel reffing for the first time?" Renton asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I can't describe this feeling. It's feels like a natural life high! Everything in my body is tingling with excitement and joy. I know how you felt when you piloted the Nirvash!" I exclaimed with much enthusiasm

Eureka and Renton both nodded in agreement. The crowd behind finally couldn't stand still anymore. People were slowly walking up to me. Saying things like that's so rad dude, first time reffing, and much more questions I got bombarded with. I just chuckled. Someone from the back of the crowd pushed their way through it was a news person.

"Hello sir. Do you mind if we have a word with you." The woman asked

"Sure and it's Shawn." I said politely

"Hello Shawn. I'm Lia." She replied

"Nice to meet you, so what can I answer?" I asked

"Well, we heard you fell from a hole in the sky. Is this true?" Lia asked

"Yes that is." I answered.

"Where did you come from then?" She asked

"Well seeing as I did come from a hole in the sky. You would call it dimension hopping." I said, the woman looked at me weird.

"Coming from a different world that none of you live on. We don't have LFO or KLF in our world." I said

"Then how do you defend yourself." She asked

"We have things called tanks, aircrafts, ships, nuclear weapons and more." I said

"I see. Can anyone else from your world come here?" She asked

"I don't know, as far as I know the answer is no." I said

"How'd did you get here then?" she asked

"This world's Scub Coral brought me here due to me being in an accident that killed me." I said

The woman eyes went wide eyed as did everyone else.

"So how can you be alive here then if you died on your planet?" She asked

I pulled up my hair and revealed my cyan colored gem that was embedded into my forehead.

"I'm mostly human at the moment, but I'll eventually turn into a human Coralian" I said

"Don't you fear about becoming a Coralian." She asked

"Honestly, at first yeah, since on my planet they would have been called aliens and well some people would be against them while others would welcome them. So, I was thinking this planet would have the same problems." I said

"That is true. Some people here still don't accept Coralians due to what the second summer of love caused. Losing loved ones, friends and family. Could you blame them?" She asked

"No I don't actually blame those people for remaining resentful. I know I would remain quite resentful as well but the people are actually lost." I answered in a humble manner

"What do you mean lost, Like they are still alive?" She asked in a curious surprised type of tone.

"I'm no scientist but from what the scub coral told me they are a part of its conscious. Not dead yet not living either. I can't really explain it very well so can we change the subject, please?" I asked kindly.

"Sure." She said

"Anything else?" I asked

"Yes. I heard from my sources that only coralians can pilot those special LFO's and the humans that are destined to be with those coralians known as blank sheets. Since you say you're almost one hundred percent human how can you pilot that LFO?" the woman point to the LFO behind.

"Well I do have some coralian DNA in me so I suppose that's the case." I said

"I see." She said

"Not to be rude but I do have other things to do today. I know I'm probably the biggest scoop of your career at the moment, but I've had a long journey. Mind if I go now?" I asked

It looked like she didn't want to let me know go but nodded her head and thanked me.

"Thank You" I said bowing a bit

The news reporter bowed a bit as well then walked off. Everyone else started to gather around the LFO. Looking at it and touching it. I noticed some of the other people though didn't look too happy with me. When I showed my gem their faces turned sour when the reporter was interviewing me. I decided to walk over to the guy. Eureka and Renton followed me. I could tell they were wondering what I was doing. I stopped in front of the crowd of 5 people. Once I got up close it was evident that they didn't like what they saw.

"Hey mister how come I get the feeling you don't really like me though I didn't do anything to you?" I asked

"Because you're coralian. You're the reason our loved ones died. If you and that blasted scub coral didn't exist we never would have went through what we did. I don't care if you say our loved ones are in the Scub Coral. That doesn't excuse the fact that we can't see or talk with them." The man said. Everyone else around him was nodding in agreement.

I stood there stunned. Even though I had only just arrived here a day ago I'm getting the third degree from those people. I clinched my fist, turned around and started walking away. I grabbed Rentons arm and began pulling him with me while Eureka followed. My gem was currently glowing a dark hue of cyan. Eureka and Renton noticed the glowing reflected my mood. Renton didn't say a word but finally started walking with me so I released his arm. I pointed to the LFO and motioned for them to get on. I climbed up and got into the pilot's seat while Eureka and Renton got in the co-pilot.

"Everyone please back away I'm going to launch and Maurice don't worry I'm only borrowing them for a moment." I yelled

Maurice nodded. After that I closed the cockpit hatches and everyone backed away. I slammed my foot on the pedal and took off at full speed towards the cliff before going off of it I switched into mech mode and caught some trapar allowing me to get some lift and got high into the air. I needed to talk with them about some things after what I had just witnessed.

*********************************************************  
That's it for this chapter guys. Sorry about the slow going of this plot but hey at least it gives everyone something to read and enjoy instead of those short stories. Yeah I already know sometimes I end it at weird parts :D.  
**

**Leave a review please. Thanks!**


	7. My New Home Revisions 113010

Chapter 7  
My New Home

I reffed a little ways away from the crowd then landed. I looked at both of them with serious eyes. They waited for me to say something.

"Sorry about that Renton. I was just so pissed off at those people I had to get outta there or else I was going to do something I would regret later." I said

"It's ok. You'll get used to it eventually. We did." Renton said

"Has it always been like that. The coralian hate?" I asked

"Yes. It used to be a lot worse." Eureka said while Renton nodded.

"How so?" I asked in a serious tone

"They used to throw things at Renton and I." Eureka said teary eyed. Renton wrapped his arms around her tighter to comfort her.

"Didn't anybody help you?" I said

"Sometimes. I did my best to protect her." Renton said

"Well anyways if crap like that happens again and I'm around I'll be sure to take care of it. Good people and coralians don't deserve such treatment. It reminds me of people being racist towards other races back in my world. It really angers me because we are all living being no matter how different we look. This goes for u to Eureka I'd treat your kind as equals." I said in a very serious tone.

"Thank You Shawn. That means a lot to us." Eureka said in a very kind hearted manner as her eyes looked like she was going to cry but didn't.

"It's the least I could do since I am staying sorta rent fee at your granpa's place." I said smiling.

"To a much happier subject. Do you guys have your own house? Cause I mean after 5 years, ya know. You never answered my question about you two being married." I said

"Yes we do. It's in Bellforest. It's on the outskirts of town. More space for the kids to play. We only took you to grandpa's place since it was closer. So I'll tell him to not worry about making you a room. You can stay with us. " Renton said

I went wide eyed for a second. "You sure. I mean won't I be intruding on you two love birds." I teased. This got both of them to blush profusely. I laughed really hard at the site of that.

"You guys are still easily embarrassed. Never lose that part of your personality it's a big plus." I said happily.

"ANYWAYs, no you won't be intruding just help out around the house and yard." Renton said, Eureka nodded signifying she agreed with Renton.

"As for being married." Renton said while blushing

"Not yet but soon. It's been too busy with everything that's happened." Eureka interjected.

"I see." I said

"Well ill began talking about what I really brought you two out here for. What if I told you I could bring the people from the Scub Coral back?" I asked

Eureka and Renton both looked at each other then at me with disbelief.

"I'm very serious here. I can bring back your father, sister and anyone else lost during the first summer of love and the second summer of love if they joined with the Scub Coral." I said

"How?" They both asked

"Well Gonzy told me it involved 6 people. That need to be united. So I'm thinking he meant you and Eureka. Dominic and Anemone. Myself and one other female Coralian." I said

"Another human form coralian is going to be born?" Eureka asked

"From my understanding yes and Eureka once we find her. Mind helping her since she will be just like you when you were first born." I said

"Do you really need to ask?" She said

I see Eureka got a little spunk these past years. How amusing. Figured she would eventually change.

"Alright. Also Gonzy told me to make sure you guys and I don't say anything to anybody about this task I was given. Not even to the Gekko Go crew." I said

"But why?" Renton said

"Gonzy said so, let's just respect his request. Since he did become the command cluster instead of Eureka so you guys could be together." I said

They both thought for a moment then nodded. I started the LFO back up and lifted back to the park. I landed in the park one more time switching over to vehicle mode then let Eureka and Renton out then began driving back to the Axel's shop. I reached Axel's shop just as Renton and the family pulled up in their mini van. I parked the LFO then hopped out. As Axel was walking out of the garage as everyone was walking in.

"That was so cool!" Maurice said

"It looked like Nirvash!" Maeter and Linck said

"Yep and if you kids are good I'll take you for a ride sometime. If your parents say it's ok." I said

Their eyes lit up when they heard this.

"REALLY!" They all said

"Yep. It's a promise and I keep my promises. Anyways let's go inside we have things to take care and Axel no need for that room. Renton and Eureka said they wouldn't mind letting me bunk with them for a while. Thanks though!" I said

"Very well." Axel said

"Oh and one other thing. Michiko wants to come with us. Is that alright Axel?" I asked

They all looked bewildered at me.

"The LFO. Michiko is her name." I said

"Yes you may take the LFO with you." Axel said

"Pretty name." Eureka said

"Hey Shawn. I'll contact Holland when we get back to our house." Renton said

I nodded my head and headed inside. Everybody began packing the things they brought and loaded them up into the minivan. They all gave Axel a hug and said their goodbyes. Axel then walked up to me.

"Watch over them for me. If anything happens make sure you protect them with that LFO. I'm glad I met an interesting person like you in my time." Axel said

"Don't worry I will. Even though it was short, me staying here, I enjoyed it greatly and after all this is over I wouldn't mind becoming a part of this family as a good friend." I said

"One last thing, here." Axel said, He handed me what looked like a male to male plug for something. I noticed it fit to my audio output on my ipod.

"In the LFO there's a port where you can plug in the other end. I designed and put it in last night." Axel said

I laughed. Sneaky old man didn't even hear him come through the living room.

I extended my hand and Axel shook it. He isn't so bad I wouldn't mind calling him grandpa even if we're not blood related or married into the family I thought. After a few moments the hand shake ended. I turned around and started walking towards the LFO. I waved back at Axel as I continued walking. I noticed Eureka was putting the kids into the minivan and Renton was already at the driver side. I climbed my way up to the cockpit and climbed inside. I plugged the male side of the cord into what looked like the port I should use. I turned on the Ipod and hit shuffle.

'I can tell he really liked you even thought he just met you.' Michiko said

'I know bummer I have this task. I wouldn't mind visiting with him more.' I said

'I'm sure you can visit once your task is done.' Michiko said

'Point taken, I'm sure we can.' I said while a smile formed on my face.

I started up the LFO and Secrets by OneRepublic started playing. I then drove out of the garage and followed Renton in the Minivan. It took us about 40 minutes till we reached their home. It really was on the outskirts of town. There wasn't any other houses around besides his. There was also a big garage; Big enough to fit an LFO on his property. Once they pulled in. Renton got out and ran over to the garage. He opened up the big door allowing me to drive the LFO into his garage. I opened the cockpit and turned everything off. I climbed out and slide to the ground. I observed his garage. I noticed it kinda had a small place to sleep out here. There was a hammock to the right of Michiko. I decided I was going to sleep here since it wasn't cold outside or in here.

"Hey Renton is it cool if I sleep out here in that hammock?" I asked

"You sure?" He asked

"Yep. For the time being I don't mind staying close to Michiko." I said

"Sure. Let me go grab a blanket and pillow for you." He said

"Thanks!" I yelled back as he was jogging back to his house.

**Inside the House**

"Where's Shawn at?" Eureka asked

"Said he wanted to sleep out there with Michiko, I still have the hammock setup out there." He said

"Oh. How you slept next to Nirvash all those times to keep her company." Eureka said

"Basically." He said, Eureka just smiled and started getting their children ready for bed. How nice of him she thought.

"Do we have any blankets or pillows out there for him?" Eureka called from upstairs

"Nope. I'm taking them out to him now." Renton called back

"Oh, ok. I'm going to get ready for bed. If you want to talk with him more I don't mind. He's an interesting person." Eureka said

"Will do. Love you dear." He said

"Love you too" Eureka said

Renton walked out of the house with two blankets and a pillow. He also grabbed his small case of beer from the fridge. When he got closer he could hear me talking to somebody. He noticed I had my hand on the LFO named Michiko again. He really is interesting and quite a talker Renton thought. I have a feeling things are probably bound to get hectic again I just hope I'm wrong. I wouldn't mind having another guy around my age to chat with more he thought.

"Hey Renton how come your just standing there." I asked

"No reason. I brought you some blankets and a pillow." He said

"Awesome thanks man." I said, I took the blankets and pillows from him and put them on the hammock.

"You drink?" Renton asked

"A little." I said, He showed me the case. I shrugged and sat down by Michiko using her as something lean up against. I patted the ground next to me. Renton plopped down next to me and handed me a cold beer. I opened it and took a swig. I wasn't really a fan of beer but this didn't taste so bad.

"Ain't to bad." I said, Renton just nodded.

"Some few days, eh?" Renton said

"Yeah tell me about it. Though so far I don't have much to complain about besides my family back home." I said, Renton just said uh-huh and patted me on the back.

"You can crash here for as long as you want. Having someone extra out here to help me, I wouldn't mind that. Plus in case something happens." Renton said

"I appreciate that man. So about Holland, he still that grouchy guy he was back when you were on board?" I asked

"Not so much. He settled down a bit after his child was born." Renton said

"That's good. Always having his blood pressure shoot through the roof isn't good." I said. This earned a chuckle from Renton.

"Anyways let me go ahead and call him now. It's a bit late but he should still be up." Renton said

"Wait! Before you do don't inform him about me having a little Coralian blood in me or about the mission. I know I said it once but I'd just thought I'd make sure you don't forgot." I smiled

" I'm sure he won't mind but I'd rather keep it a secret for now. I'll just keep my hair over the gem for the time being and keep my emotions low level." I said

"Suits me. Less to explain." Renton said.

Renton picked up the phone in the shop and dialed a number. After a few rings someone picked up. It sounded like a woman. Renton said something but I didn't pay much attention to it I was enjoying my beer. Then a man came on. Renton and the man talked for about 10 minutes then they hung up. What I didn't know at the time would change my life. Now looking back I should have listened in but in a way it was a nice surprise for me.

"He'll be here tomorrow. So about 730." Renton said

"Gotcha." I said

For another two hours we talked about many things. My world, this world, my family, friends, his family, friends and all the delightful and hard times they went through over the 5 years. Finally he decided to head into the house leaving the case of beer next to me. I finished mine and put the empty can next to the case.

"Man this sucks." I said

'What does shawn'

"Having to leave my world behind and my wife, I know we fought a lot but I do love her." I said as my voice began cracking. Michiko didn't say anything cause she didn't know what to say.

'If I could physically comfort you I would but sadly I am still a machine.'

"It's ok just knowing someone cares is enough for me." Was the last I said before I broke down in tears and began sobbing. I stood up and walked over to the wall. "GOD DAMN YOU GONZY YOU HAVE JUST LET ME DIE." I yelled with the loudest voice I could and began wailing on the wall with all my might. I didn't even notice my hands were bleeding. Minutes later I felt someone grab me and brought me into a warm embrace. That snapped me back into reality as I collapsed to the ground with the person refusing to let me go. I remained in the embrace crying all my sadness away even when tears wouldn't fall anymore and my body was numb. Once I quieted the person who embraced me released. I noticed it was Eureka with Renton right behind her. She wiped my face with a small towel.

"Lets get you to bed Shawn. You'll feel better in the morning." Eureka said

I just nodded my head and tried to stand but failed and fall back down. Renton had to lift me up and carry me over to the hammock he had set up. Their gems began blinking off and on.

'Someone needs to stay out here with him' Eureka thought

'We both could just so he's not alone.' Renton thought

'I'll go ahead and grab some blankets then. Poor guy If I lost you I don't know what I'd do.' Eureka thought

'Same here.' Renton thought

Eureka ran into the house and came back a couple minutes later and the kids had followed her. They all came out and the kids came up to me saying something but currently I was numb to the world I just showed a sad smile while more tears streamed down my face. Once I could feel my body again I brought my hand up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I know we're not your real family but you can think of us as your family." Eureka said as she pulled me up and the entire family embraced me. We all stayed like that for a while until finally I passed out from exhaustion. Renton laid me back down while Eureka put the blankets on me. Eureka shooed the kids back inside they listened and went back inside.

"This must have been eating at him since he arrived here in this world." Eureka Said

"I agree. Poor guy, if he is destined to be with a female coralian I hope she arrives soon so things may get better for him." "Well shall we head to bed?" Renton asked

"Yes Let's." Eureka replied.

Renton decided on leaving the garage door open as it was quite warm tonight. They both resided for the night and left shawn to the world of his dreams.


	8. Gekko Go Revisions 113010

Chapter 8  
Gekko Go

After I fell into a deep sleep I appeared in the command clusters dimension again. I looked around and thought what now. Can't a person get a decent nights sleep with good dreams and not be bugged! I thought. I noticed it was only Gonzy this time. He was walking up to me and bowed a bit. I bowed back.

"So how is your life so far?" Gonzy asked

"Interesting, but I can't seem to get a good night sleep due to my memories." I said

"I'm glad so let us get down to business the reason why I brought you here again is because a female human form Coralian has been born into the world. I do not know the details of what she looks like or her name or location, but the task you'll have at hand will not be an easy one. Now I know she is in a cave somewhere but that's up to u to figure out. " Gonzy said

"A Challenge, eh? I like challenges" I said sarcastically

"You'll need to protect her as there are people who will hurt and try corrupting her. Using her for their own evil deeds and due to her knowing nothing, well almost to nothing. She is a complete blank sheet as you humans call it, but she already knows how to speak properly or close to it plus has some memories as well. She will have to be taught a lot of things so everybody should be prepared for a lot of questions but she's a very fast learner. So teaching her things will not take too long." Gonzy said

"I see. Well I'll do my best. I'm not the best teacher though." I said

"Do not worry. You will have help by the people around you. All I ask is to be patient she is more fragile then you realize. Even more fragile then Eureka." Gonzy said

"Don't worry. I'll make sure I'll protect those around me from harm. But just to let you know having me let go of my love for my wife back on my world isn't going to happen overnight. It will take quite sometime" I said in a very serious tone.

"I realize this but we are not going anywhere. So we can wait till you are ready to come to terms with your life on your world and accept this new life we have given to you." Gonzy said

I sighed in defeat. "Very well, since you're respecting my wishes." I said

"It's time for you to wake up. For what it is worth. Your wife does not think you left her even though they could not find a body. She is sad but in the future she will move on and love again. So should you eventually." Gonzy said before I could say anything else the world faded to black again. I opened up my eyes with sunlight shining in from the side windows of the garage. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and climbed out of the hammock. Stupid Gonzy, saying those things at the last minute I thought. Once I came to my senses I noticed a red, blue and orange LFO unit outside the garage. When I focused my eyes on the people that we're out talking with Renton, Eureka and the Kids my eyes widened. No way it's actually them I thought. I decided to walk out there and greet them. There was someone quietly observing me that I failed to notice hiding next to Mickiko. I walked up behind Renton and Eureka. I pretended to not know Holland and the crew, it would be easier that way.

"You must be Shawn. I'm Holland" Holland said

"I'm Hilda and that goof next to me is my husband Matthieu" she said

'I can tell who runs this relationship' I chuckled in my head.

"I'm Stoner. I'm the editor of Ray=Out" he said

'Interesting guy' I thought.

"My name is Mischa. It's nice to meet you. If you have any medical problems let me know." She said

'Ah the docter' I thought

"Hap" he said as he was looking over something on a piece of paper

"The rest of the crew is aboard the ship up in the air." Renton said while pointing up. I looked up and realized it was the Gekko Go. I broad smile formed on my face.

"So I heard you wanted to join Gekkostate." Holland said

I Nodded.

"Got any skills?" Holland asked.

"Not much at the moment. I do know how to pilot that LFO that's in the shop behind me." I said

Holland look behind me and went wide eyed. He looked at Renton and Eureka then back to me.

"Isn't that the thing that even you guys couldn't get to move" Holland said

Renton and Eureka nodded.

"I'm impressed kid. But can you fight in it." Holland said

"Well not at the moment. I know how to lift in it and do some moves but with enough practice I'm sure I could be of use to you guys." I said

"Very well. I'll find a room on board and give ya a job then." Holland said

"Thank You Very Much!" I bowed

"Oh and Eureka, Renton, Maurice, Maeter and Lynck. Thank you for what you did last night. I can finally begin moving on in my own way." I said. "Anytime." Renton said and mouthed to Holland don't ask. He just shrugged.

"So Renton, Eureka you guys interested in joining us again. It's been five years and well we find something you guys lost." Holland said

He motioned everybody and walked around the corner of this huge wall that was blocking the view of whatever he wanted to show us. It was covered up with a parachute. No way it couldn't be I thought. Holland removed the cover to reveal the Nirvash that looked brand new. It was in it's Spec 2 form.

Eureka and Renton both ran up to it. Eureka and Renton put their hand on the Nirvash. They both smiled.

"Holland Can We!" they both said.

"Be my guest." They both got in along with the kids and took off. Within a few minutes they we're up in the air lifting, pulling off crazy moves that I could only dream of.

Just then I noticed something off in the distance. I waved to Holland then pointed to where I was looking. Hollands eyes went wide with fear.

"IT'S THE REBELS." Holland said

Everybody scrambled for their LFO's. I ran to mine and hopped in. Started it up and lucky for me my music started playing along with it. In the rush of things I failed to notice a girl sitting in the copilot seat. I took off out of the garage at full force then transformed into mech mode while Michiko hopped on the board. I caught some good trapar and lifted higher and higher till I was at the same height as the Gekko Go. I looked over and noticed a name on my compac drive. It said Amarante then I looked up and noticed a girl in the co-pilot's seat. My eyes bugged out of my sockets. Right then Holland came up on my monitor and my music cut out.

"Stand down. I want you to board the Gekko Go. Let us handle things here. WHAT THE HELL. WHY IS SHE IN YOUR COCKPIT." Holland said

"I DON'T KNOW! WHO IS SHE." I said

"She's the human form coralian we found after that Kute-class coralian had disappeared. We found here last night around midnight." Holland said

"Oh my god. You're the ones who picked her up." I whispered

"What was that, shawn!" Holland replied back loudly

"Nothing. I'll go ahead and dock with the Gekko Go." I said

"Good. SHAWN WATCH OUT." Holland said

Right then an enemy LFO came out of nowhere a yard behind me and launched two missiles at me.

"HANG ON!" I yelled to the girl next to me.

I pulled off the move cut back drop turn and barely missed the missiles. I aimed for the LFO with my board and sliced it in half with pink smoke and blood coming out from the unit. But I noticed the missiles had flipped back around and continued following me. Shit! I thought what can I do.

'The compact drive.' Michiko said

"That's right!" I said, I reached down and pulled the lever up. When I did the LFO filled with the green sparkly light. The LFO became more response and faster. I keep on trying to loose the missiles but to no avail it wasn't any good. At the least second I activated the boosters then pulled a 180 and took out two very large blades that were on Michiko. I blasted full speed towards the missiles at the last minute I pulled down and ran both of my blades through the missiles. They both exploded with a big bang and a cloud of smoke formed.

Holland appeared on the intercom again.

"Yo Kid are you ok!" Holland said

"Yes Sir!" I said

"Phew that's good. Nice piloting I owe ya one." Holland said

"Nah you don't. It's all in a days work." I joked

"Anyways get yourself on the Gekko Go Now. And missy we're going to have a talk when we get back. You too, Shawn I need to ask you a few questions." Holland said in a very serious tone.

Oh great this is going to suck. Stupid KLF I could have remained unnoticed I thought.

"Ramp is lowered Shawn. You're all green to dock with the Gekko Go." A female voice on the Gekko Go said. It sounded really familiar.

I managed to land on the ramp transforming into vehicle mode and going into the hanger of the Gekko Go. I noticed the ship had gotten bigger. There was an empty space to where the Nirvash would be docked. I moved Michiko into that spot.

**Back On the Battlefield**

Eureka and Renton were showing everybody they didn't dull at all. They still believed in not killing anyone as they were disabling the enemies KLFs weapons. The battle was over within mere seconds with our fast they were.

"Looks like they didn't need our help this time." Holland said on an open com.

"Guess not." Hilda

"Show off." Matthieu said

"Yep you know it." Renton said while Eureka just smiled

They all doubled back and headed back to the Gekko go. After they all got inside they noticed me talking with the newest crew member of all. Holland approached us with a very unpleasant look on his face. Right then some more of the crew members barreled into the hanger.

Just had to end it there ;). Don't worry I'll get the next chapter up soon. :D.


	9. New Members Revisions 112810

Chapter 9  
New Members

Holland approached me and the girl that was standing next to me. She looked like an emotionless doll so I thought. She had cobalt blue hair. Her hair went down to her mid back. She had a nice looking flower clip that was on the right side of her hair keeping it out of her face. She had Lavender colored eyes with a red ring around her iris like Eureka's. Her height looked to be about 5'0". She wore military uniform like Eureka had when she was onboard the Gekko Go. When she looked at me she actually showed a tiny bit of emotion. Her eyes had a kind and gentle look with a hint of curiousness behind them. Her skin complexion looked just likes Eureka's. She looked like she was either 17 or 18 in appearance.

"Shawn. Stop gawking." Holland said, this snapped me out of my stupor. I turned my head and look at Holland.

"I'm not gawking just observing is all." I managed to choke out while my cheeks became flushed a tiny bit flushed. This caused a very small smile to appear on Amarante face then disappeared just as quick. This didn't go by unnoticed by Holland but he didn't mention anything.

"Whatever. I wanted to thank you again for what you did. Also does your LFO have an amita driver attached to it's compac drive?" Holland said

"Yes and Yes. Axel built another Amita Drive." I said.

Holland didn't ask anymore questions after that then turned to the girl.

"Amarante what were you thinking. You shouldn't have gotten into that LFO." Holland said in a raised voice. So her name's Amarante. Interesting I thought

"Why?" Amarante said with blank eyes.

"Because it isn't yours and if you had stayed put you wouldn't have gotten into that dangerous situation." Holland said

"He saved me. I do not know why you're angry." Amarante said blankly yet again

"Not angry. I was worried." Holland said in a more settle tone now.

"Hey Holland don't worry about it. Everybody's safe and sound. Plus Michiko enjoyed her company." I said, shit I let that slip. Crap how do I explain this! I got it.

Holland looked at me weird. I pointed at the LFO.

"Why name it Michiko?" Holland asked

"hm, just had a feeling that's what its name is." I said

"That childs name is Michiko." Amarante said

"How do you know?" Holland asked

"That child spoke with me." Amarante said

Hollands eyes went wide as did Mischas.

"Did I say something wrong?" Amarante asked

"No. We're just surprised nobody has been able to pilot that LFO. So Shawn being able to pilot it was a surprise to see and to hear it communicates with you is a bigger surprise. It's like Eureka and Renton." Mischa said

"Can it communicate with you?" Mischa asked looking now at me.

I mentally chuckled. You have no clue Mischa. I kinda feel bad lying to them but I don't feel like being bugged about this whole development. I still have some issues I have to come to terms with first.

"No I can't hear anything." I said

"Do you mind if we do some blood work and tests on you Shawn." Mischa asked

"Eh? Well I guess. Not much a fan of needles though." I chuckled nervously. This got a rise out of everybody.

"Just like Holland." A woman said from behind him. I could tell that it was Talho with her son Dewey Novak. She walked past Holland and extended her hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Talho, his wife." Talho said.

I shook her hand.

"Shawn, It's a pleasure to meet you. Cute kid." I said with a smile which he smiled back as well.

"Thanks. He's Dewey Novak." She said, as she smiled down at him while he was standing next to her. Dewey was 5 years old. Took after his father in looks and personality but had his mother's eyes.

"Oh and thanks for taking care of that KLF. I was worried you two we're going to get shot down." Talho said in a very worried tone.

"No need to thank me. I was just acting on instincts. Besides I wouldn't let anybody die on my watch if I can help it." I said, Talho just smiled, she walked over to Amarante and gave her a hug which Amarante returned but still had that emotionless look on her face.

"I'm glad you're safe." Talho said

"Thank You for your concern." Amarante said

"Eventually you'll meet jobs, woz, gadget and moondoggie." Holland said

I nodded. "Thanks for having me. So where would I be staying?" I asked

"This way." He said, We walked past many doors and finally came to one he stopped in front of. Once the sensor sensed someone was there it opened up. It revealed Renton's old room.

"This is your room. Not much but you'll have to make do." Holland said

"It's cool. I just need some place to store stuff at. Do you have something for me to sleep on by chance and a hammock?" I asked

"Yeah I do. Why would you need two things?" he asked

"I enjoy sleeping out next to the LFO. Since I believe LFOs can get lonely too." I said

"Weird but Eureka was the same way about Nirvash. Very well. I'll get it setup ASAP." Holland said in his usual laid back way.

"Anything else?"

"Nope I'm all set. Thanks again." I said as I bowed a bit

"Anytime, kid." He said, Holland walked out the room and almost ran into Amarante who was standing right outside.

"Whoa." Holland said as he stepped back to regain his composure "You shouldn't stand right outside someone's door. They might run into you. You need anything?" Holland asked

"No. I am interested in this human. He is different than all of you." Amarante said, He shrugged thinking 'she's quite direct but underneath I wonder who she really is' and said "Go in if you're interested." He gave me a look that said don't try anything. I just glared back and mouthed Pervert.

Amarante came in and sat down next to me. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"So you're a Coralian eh?" I asked

"Yes." She said

"I see. So do you know anything about this world?" I asked

"Yes I do. Thanks to Eureka's time spent here the Scub Coral received all the memories to better prepare future human form coralians to come into this world. We do not have any emotions and understanding on human customs, when we're created. I do not know why the Scub Coral would not give us those things." Amarante said

"I think I can sort of understand." I said. This caught Amarante attention.

"Please explain?" She asked with minor curious showing in her eyes again.

"Well, learning and understanding these emotions and human customs is better when experienced. It molds us in a way to who we are by experiencing these things. It shapes our personality you could say as does many other factors too." I said

The rest of the time I went on explaining things about emotions and such. About what my Ipod was. I showed her pictures and started explaining to her about my world that I came from. I don't know why I decided to tell her those things but I did. I could tell she was enjoying listening to everything I was saying. Like a child listening to their father telling them adventurous tales. I even introduced her to some music. We continued talking for the next 30 minutes until someone knocked on the door outside and then opened. It revealed Mischa standing outside. I heard many footsteps hurrying away so as not to be seen. I see they're still as nosy as ever I thought.

"Can I speak to you privately?" Mischa asked me

"Sure. It was a pleasure meeting you Amarante. I'll tell you more things if you're interested including about Eureka and Renton." I said with a kind smile which earned a minor smile back.

Her eyes lit up a bit. "I'd enjoy that." She said in a minor excited tone.

'Hm, it seems her reactions and the way she treats me is different but I suppose it's to be expected.' I thought for a moment then shrugged it off.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yes. Follow me please." Mischa said

I followed her to the medical lab where she worked.

"Sit on the examination bed please." Mischa said

I sat down on the bed and waited for her to get her medical equipment ready. She walked over with a needle in hand. She wiped my arm with a wet cloth then got ready to poke my arm. She looked at me and I nodded. As she pricked my arm my gem went off and blinked. This caught Mischa attention immediately. She took the needle out of arm and put a cotton ball where the needle had pricked my vein.

'Shit! Stupid gem I know she's going to ask me to explain. I just know it but I'll pretend I don't know anything until she asks.' I thought nervously

"So are you going to explain or do I need to ask Holland to come in here." Mischa said, I sighed with defeat so I went ahead and explained everything to Mischa except me being the chosen one and anything relating to the great wall. About me still being human but had the ability to sprout wings and so on. Also told her that gonzy gave me these abilities and so on. Once I had finished explaining Mischa was left there stunned.

"Anymore questions?" I said

"So you actually can speak with the LFO." Mischa said

"Yes I can. How do you think I got her name?" I said

"Point taken but why would Gonzy do all this for you. Didn't he tell you anything?" Mischa said

"Nope. Though I can imagine it has to do something with Amarante. Since its quite a coincidence. Now can I ask you not to tell Holland and them?" I asked

"Of course, you have rights as the patient too." Mischa said

"Thanks. So anyways anymore tests?" I asked

"Yes I want you to take out Michiko and do some test runs then I want you to bring Amarante out with you." Mischa said "Oh and for what it's worth sorry about your wife."

"Nothing much I can do about it." I said in a rather monotone voice. Mischa belted a machine onto me and put pads on my head, chest and back.

"That should do it." "Let me radio Holland to get the ok to launch." Mischa said, She radio Holland and after some persuading he gave the go ahead.

"Ok go ahead." Mischa said, I waved my hand and proceeded to the hanger slowly. I reached the hanger and noticed Amarante again was out here observing Michiko.

"Hey. Might wanna get back to railing. Mischa having me launch this out and to do some tests on me. She'll be having you come next." I said

"Ok. Enjoy." She said, I nodded my head and climbed on board Michiko. I hooked in the Ipod.

'What's wrong?' Michiko asked

'Nothing'

'Don't play dumb with me.' Michiko said in a stern yet caring voice.

'Fine. Memories of my past life.'

"You're green Michiko launch is a go." Holland said

After that she was silent. "Michiko launching" I said

The LFO shot out of the catapult and switched into mech mode and I began lifting. I just hit shuffle and play on the ipod then strapped it down next to me. The song Hero of War by Rise against.

**Back on the bridge**

"Can you patch into his audio without him knowing." Mischa said

"Yeah." Holland said

"Please do." Mischa said

"Gidget you heard her. Connect to the Michiko and put it on the speakers." Holland

"Sure thing leader." Gidget said

After a few moments the audio connected and everybody was on the bridge listening. The music hit home to some of them. While others wondered why such a song would be playing when he was fine an hour ago.

"Alright connect me fully so I can speak to him." Mischa said, Gidget did that. They all noticed Shawn's eyes weren't cheerily but sort of lifeless. But no one said anything.

"Alright Shawn go ahead and do whatever feels natural." Mischa said

"K." I said

The LFO, Michiko, started doing trick after trick but it seemed sloppy and didn't seem like he was enjoying it. Holland got up and walked over to Amarante and whispered something in her ear. This earned a look from Talho. Amarante gave a confused look but nodded. Holland went and sat back down in the command chair. Talho walked over and whispered "What'd you tell her?" she asked "You'll see hopefully this will cheer his ass up." Holland said. Talho just shook her head about the fact her husband is probably trying to play match maker.

"Alright we got all the readings we need from you Shawn. Come back in and pick up Amarante." Mischa said

"Will do."

Shawn Piloted the LFO back in, docked and Amarante came out a few minutes later and climbed into the co-pilots seat of the LFO. The cockpit doors closed and Shawn re-launched again.

**IN THE COCKPIT**

"Hey Shawn." Amarante said, I looked over to her acknowledging I heard her. She reached over and touched my hand and asked "Are you ok?" she asked.

This was enough to catch me off guard as it happened so fast. The LFO jerked hard left and I got it back under control. Holland forgot that he still had the audio/visual on. Everyone could be heard laughing on board the Gekko Go.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT!" I yelled

"You, for freaking out like that. It was priceless." They all said, This got me fired up

"Amarante did they tell you to do this." I asked as nicely as possibly

"Holland told me to. He said it would put you in a better mood. Did I do something wrong?" she asked. I looked over and she looked really worried that she had done something bad. God Holland that's cheap.

"No don't worry about." I said, Holland you're going to get it. I unstrapped my ipod and switched the music to something harder and pressed Play. Then turned the music up a bit more. I looked over after and Amarante

"Hang on Amarante." I said grinning

'Shawn…' Michiko said

"Shawn what are you doing." Holland voice had worry intertwined within it.

"PARTY TIME!" I yelled

I then grabbed the lever and pulled it up. The entire cockpit filled with the green light. The entire LFO was enveloped in a rainbow light. Out of nowhere I took off my adrenaline was maxed out. I shot straight up then spiraling diagonally down then shot to the left doing a complete 360. I shot back up and did a cut back drop turn, intertwining all the moves together. After the song was over. I slowed down and started laughing. I forgot how much I enjoyed a good adrenaline rush. I looked over at Amarante and she was laughing as well.

**Back on the Bridge**

"I swear kids these days." Holland said

"You have to admit though he got her to laugh and enjoyed herself." Talho said, this silenced him as he knew she was right. They had tried to get her to smile and such but to no avail nothing worked with her.

"I'm still going to smack him around cause he only did that cause I told Amarante to do that." Holland said angrily

"Alright Shawn come back in and dock." Mischa said

"Roger." I said

The docking ramp was lowered again and I came

"I'd have to say that looked to be faster than the Nirvash by far." Renton said

"I think your right dear." Eureka said, everybody on the bridge nodded. They we're astounded to say the least.

**HANGER BAY**

I came in and docked Michiko. Turning off and unplugging my ipod. I opened up the cockpit and hopped out. I helped Amarante out as she had trouble getting up after all that excitement.

"That was amazing!" I said, my anger had totaled vanished so I thought.

"I had so much fun. I did not know that could be so much fun." Amarante said "That was my first time, laughing, I think that's what you humans call it."

"Yeah laughing, Enjoyable isn't it." I said, She nodded her hand.

Right then Holland stormed into the hanger but I didn't notice him yet. Amarante looked over and about to say something when I felt someone grab the back of collar and push me to the ground hard. I smacked down face first then rolled over.

"That's for you getting cocky with me after I tried helping you and you pull a stunt like that. You realize that immaturity can get u killed out on the battlefield" Holland said, by then everybody had gathered into the hanger.

"Holland KNOCK IT OFF." Eureka and Renton said, they remember what happens when I get too worked up.

Once I regained my senses. I pulled myself up wiping the blood that was running out of my nose. I didn't feel any pain at the moment. While Eureka and Renton we're arguing with him. I started running at Holland at full speed. Hap ran at me and restrained me along with Ken-goh helping. As I was struggling my anger hit the boiler point. I was thinking that ass hole I didn't need some old senile man to help me with my problems. If he would have minded his own business things would have been fine. That's when it happened. Pain hit my head hard enough to bring me back to my senses the pain then went straight to my back. I dropped to the floor on my knees with my arms wrapped around my stomach. My gem in my forehead started glowing a dark cyan color hue instead of the usual bright glow then 4 wings pushed out of back much like Eureka's transformation except my wings had grown bigger. They we're 6 inches bigger then Eureka's. After the transformation I dropped to the floor breathing very heavily. All I could hear was someone saying. "What the hell. He's a Coralian." "GET HIM INTO MY MEDICAL ROOM NOW" then I passed out.

I had the most pleasant dream I was back at my house in my world. I dreamed about the life I had there. Many other memories we're flashing by. Then the scene switched to Michiko in front of me. I heard a voice in my head. 'You must let go of the past. You do not have to forget it but let go or else your sadness with swallow you whole and you will forget who you are.' Then the scene faded and went to the scene of when I met Amarante then to when we talked about my world. The scene switched again showing me us laughing in the LFO. After that everything went black and I could hear another voice. "S…. ….." "Sha….. …" "Shawn …." "SHAWN WAKE UP" I shot straight up nearly missing Renton's head from smacking into mine. I dropped my head back down onto the pillow.

"Ah my head hurts." I said "What the hell happened?"


	10. Decisions

Chapter 10  
Decisions

"After you transformed you tried attacking Holland again. The look in your eyes was enough to get Holland serious. Hap, Renton, Ken-goh, Stoner had to use all their strength to restrain you. Talho hit the back of your head to knock you out." Mischa said

"I see. So they know?" I asked

"Yeah they know." Mischa said

"Did you already explain things to them?" I asked

"No I didn't. I told them I'd allow you to complain it yourself." Mischa said

I then noticed that not only was Renton there but Eureka and Amarante too.

"Shawn what happened to you. You were totally different this time." Eureka said

"Well Gonzy told me that he didn't know what type of abilities I'll acquire and what will happen when my emotions peak, but I guess we found out some of them already. Mind sharing and Rage." I said

"So we shouldn't allow people to anger you to that level again." Renton said

I nodded in response.

"Sorry about that Renton." I said sounding ashamed.

Amarante came over and sat down on the medical bed.

"It's ok Shawn. Friends forgive each other." Renton said

"What about Holland? I'm worried he might throw me off his ship." I said

"Well it's not his entire ship everybody pulls their weight so it's everybody's ship in a way." Renton said "As for Holland. Talho gave him an earful as did Eureka and Amarante." Renton said

I looked over at Eureka then Amarante they both nodded. They both looked a bit embarrassed as I smiled at them.

"Thanks that means a lot. Just seeing as you guys are the only ones I can consider family now." I said "But I gotta ask this and don't get me wrong I appreciate what you did. Amarante how come you got on your dad's case?" I asked

"Because if someone as you showed me such a good time and has been nice enough to tell me about your world. I know you're a nice person. I wouldn't want you to get removed from the ship." Amarante said smiling a little bit. I noticed her emotions keep on showing more and more which makes me happy she's opening up.

"Thanks." I smiled. My gem started blinking its usual bright cyan color. I noticed everyone else started smiling.

"I have to ask, Shawn does your gem have any special powers to make people feel happy when your mood is also good?" Mischa asked

"I believe so. Renton and Eureka mentioned the same thing to me a few days ago." I said, hm is all I heard from Mischa as she wrote something down on a pad of paper. I felt something still on my back. I look behind me and yep they were there, emanating a gentle green glow.

"Still it all feels like a dream. Back in my world I always thought those wings of yours Eureka were stunning and I wouldn't mind having a pair or my girlfriend having a pair. Guess you could say be careful what you wish for you might just get it." I chuckled, I could tell this caused Eureka to blush a little.

"Do you mind if I touch them, your wings?" Mischa asked

"Be my guest, it would be interesting if I had angel wings." I joked, Mischa walked over behind me and laid her palm on one of my wings. I could feel it. It actually felt good for someone to touch them. This was new to me. After a few seconds she stopped and wrote some more things.

"Hey Eureka it is supposed to feel nice when someone touches you wings?" I asked

"Yeah it does. Like when Renton strokes them at night it gives me a very nice feeling." She said

"I can tell. I could fall asleep by someone doing that long enough." I said, I looked over at Amarante. It seemed like she wanted to ask something.

"Yes Amarante?" I asked, "um, I was wondering is this ok?" She extended her hand and pointed at my nose. "You hit the ground pretty hard." She said

"Yeah it hurts a bit but nothing I can't handle for now. Thanks for asking though." I smiled, Mischa looked at Amarante than me. She chuckled which caught my attention.

"Yes Mischa. Mind sharing?" I asked

"Oh it's nothing really. She hasn't shown much interest in anybody until you came on board. Similar to what Eureka did with Renton." Mischa said, This caused Eureka and Renton to blush a bit. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "HEY that's no fair Mischa!" Eureka said, This got me laughing even harder.

"Ah my side….Hurts.. Can't…stop…laughing…." I said, My gem and my forehead went from a blink to a glow and my wings glowed brighter. Mischa went back to jotting down notes in her book then put the papers into a folder with my name on it and filed it away then locked it.

"I'm all done here so you can go ahead and leave when you feel you can." Mischa said as she got up and walked out of the room. The doors opened and I noticed Eureka's three kids outside peeking their heads around. I waved them in they slowly came in. "I'm fine now there's no need to worry." I smiled. That got them to come all the way in. All three of them eyed my wings then me.

"Yes you may. If you're interested you can touch them too Amarante." I said, She looked at me, seemed like she was double checking with me. I nodded my head. I pulled my legs over the edge and fully extended my wings.

"Wow his wings are bigger than mama's wings." Maeter said

"Big wings." Linck said

"Yeah, I like how they glow." Maurice said

"Pretty. I like how they feel, their warm." Amarante said

"Well I'm glad you guys like them I guess having you guys accept them doesn't make it so bad." I said with a nice smile

"How come your wings are bigger?" Maeter asked

"Well I think because I'm a guy therefore I weigh more but I don't think they're done growing yet, but with this size I should be able to fly another person with me when my wings catch trapar waves." I said, the kids stopped rubbing my wings and ran back other to their mama and papa. Amarante sat there next to me just observing.

"So whatcha think about?" I said to Amarante

"I'm just observing all of you. So this is what they call a family." Amarante said

"Well" I pointed to everyone sitting across from me "That's a family. I just sorta dropped in." I chuckled.

"No, you are our family. That is if you want to be." Renton and Eureka said.

"I appreciate it. You guys really don't mind?" I asked again

"Nope. The kids enjoy you. Renton likes hanging out with you and I find you a pleasure to be around since then I'm not the only one with wings around." Eureka said lightly chuckling afterwards

"The Winged Duo, battling Evil in our spare time!" I joked striking a corny pose. Everybody laughed except Amarante who looked puzzled. "It's a joke. It's made to make people laugh." I said, on a late cue she got it and started laughing which just caused all of us to start laughing again.

"Well can someone help me up and take me to where Holland is?" I asked, Amarante scooted over and put her arm around my waist and my right arm over her shoulder. This caught me by surprise but I went with it. I nodded. She lifted while I pushed with my legs. Once we got balanced, we all started walking to where Holland was. I still didn't have all my strength back yet. I noticed something while Amarante was this close to me. She smelled like flowers, I didn't mind it figured it was the smell of shampoo or something of that sort so I thought.

"You ok?" Renton asked startling me out of my stupor.

"Yeah just a little out of it. I'll be fine in a bit." I said

We finally managed to reach where Holland and the crew were. Seemed like they were discussing things, probably about me I thought. "You ready?" Amarante asked. I nodded yes. Renton and Eureka entered first with their kids which got everybody's attention. Amarante and I entered next. Amarante helped me to chair and slowly put me down. She then leaned against the wall. Everyone's eyes we're on me. I could tell they're observing not really me but my wings as they still had a green glow. My gem went back to just blinking slowly every 9 seconds again.

"So, I guess you all found out then." I chuckled. "I suppose I might as well start from the beginning then, but to keep a promise to someone I can't tell you everything yet, in due time I will." I said

They all looked at each other and then back at me and nodded.

"K, first things first, Holland I realize you were trying to cheer me up but I don't appreciate people meddling in my personal affairs. If I need some advice or just someone to talk to I'll usually talk when I'm ready, secondly sorry about the whole thing in the hanger." I said

"I need to apologize. I didn't mean to have you hit face first in the floor. So for that I'm sorry." Holland said. This caused a surprised look to appear on my face but the surprise quickly faded. I just nodded.

"Shall we begin and hold all the questions till the end please." I said. I started out by telling them about my world, the war that was going on (9-11), my wife and family. Then I went into explaining how I wasn't full coralian. I had only a little bit of Coralian in me but slowly I would become half Coralian then three fourths Coralian. I told them about me being able to communicate with Michiko and so on. This took me about 2 hours to explain everything in great detail. After I had finished they just stared at me. Talho was the first to speak.

"Why did those people do that, crashing a plan into that tower?" Talho asked with tears in her eyes

"I don't know I never paid much attention to the news as it is depressing." I said, They all agreed about that.

"So that explains why you acted how you did." Gidget said she said teary eyed. "That's so sad you had to leave your wife like that."

"Well what hurts the most is I wasn't always the best husband. Due to working myself a lot and not being that understanding we had a lot of fights. Just thinking about I wish I would have been more a husband." I said with sad smile

"Why did you fight?" Gidget asked

"Even now I don't know. I guess we sorta grew apart after a while then things just went downhill. Some days were good others bad. The bad days just got more often." I said, Gidget didn't ask anymore questions after that.

"Thank you, Shawn." Holland said. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"For what?" I asked

"That you told us the truth even though you didn't want to." Holland said "You've earned my respect."

I just smiled a bit and bowed my head.

"You can think of us as your family now." Hilda said

"That's a lot of older brother and sisters." I laughed causing everybody to smile

"The more the merrier right?" Renton asked

"Point taken." I smiled

"So technically you already knew all of us in a way didn't you." Hap said

"Basically but I didn't say anything because I wasn't ready too. Plus how do you explain this type of thing but figured after that incident I owed you all an explanation." I said. Hap nodded in agreement.

"You're all right in my book kid. So you're good with numbers, eh?" Hap said (Note: I was an accountant at my job)

"Yep." I said

"I might have you help me from time to time regarding the Gekko Go's Finances." Hap said

"If need be I can help." I said

"Do you like beer?" Hap asked "Yes I do, Hap." I said. He walked over to the fridge and pulled four beers out, tossed one over to Holland, one to Renton and one to me. The woman looked at the men. "What it'd be good to loosen him up." Hap laughed. We all opened up our beer and took a swig.

"Hm, that's the stuff." I said

"Better now?" Hap asked

"More of less." I said. Hap nodded. Woz walked in holding my Ipod.

"I found this in the hanger." Woz said

"That'd be mine." I said, I extended my hand out. Woz gave it to me.

"Interesting device; Being able to store pictures and music on it." Woz said. That caught everybody's attention.

"Pictures?" Stoner said

"Yes stone go ahead and look." I said. Stoner got up and took the device from me. I showed him how to get to my pictures. He started flipping through the pictures with everyone else huddled together trying to see them too. I couldn't help but I chuckle finding them huddled around the table looking at the pictures. I heard them saying things like beautiful, she's pretty, aww, wow and many other things. Stoner looked up at me.

"You're good." Stoner said

"Would you be interested in helping me with Ray=Out sometime." Stoner asked

"Seriously? I never thought I was that good." I said

"These pictures are really good. Which reminds me can I put all of what you said into Ray=Out with a picture of you and Amarante? This would be a perfect piece for it." Stoner said

"Sounds fun. What about you Amarante?" I asked

"I do not mind. What is this Ray out thing?" Amarante asked

"Basically it's a magazine that lifters read but probably due to the second summer of love a lot more people read it to find out the truth about things." I said

"Wow you were serious about that anime thing." Stoner said

"Yeah. It showed a lot of moments between a lot of you or your memories." I grinned.

Right then two other people walked in. I recognized them immediately. The woman had pink hair and wore that pink dress. Anemone and Dominic was the guy. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Eureka and Renton then to me. Their eyes widened.

"Holland, who is that?" Dominic asked

"If you two didn't stay up late last night you would know now wouldn't you." Holland winked while Dominic and Anemone's face got red. I couldn't help but laugh that added to their embarrassment.

"Had a little too much fun last night Dominic." I said "I ain't gonna explain how I know your name or Anemone's. I will say that my name's Shawn. Shawn Murphie. Holland can explain the rest." I said

The only response I got was a nod. I could tell they were staring at my wings. Jeez they're not that rare. Eureka has wings too! Maybe not as big as mine but still I thought. Oh well I'll just enjoy the attention. Holland went ahead and explained everything in a very shortened version that took 30 minutes to explain, while I continued chatting with the rest of the crew.

"Do you know how to lift?" Hap asked

"Using Michiko yes, on a board no. I imagine it's the same thing as skateboarding but more balance is needed." I said. Hap had a curious look. "Board that has wheels on it." He gave me this oh type of look.

"We can teach you if you want." Hap said

"I wouldn't mind. I'd need a board though." I said

"We can get that taken care of next time we land." Hap said

"Cool! Much appreciated." I said happily

Holland had finished explaining everything to Anemone and Dominic. They looked back at me with this sympathetic look. "Don't even. I don't need sympathy just be my friends and call it good." I said

"So are you Amarante next partner then." Anemone asked. This caused me to try standing up to protest and ended up falling back and out of the chair. Everyone started laughing, even Amarante started cracking a smile. "Sorry Shawn I couldn't help it." Renton said

"It's cool." I said

"To answer your question Anemone I don't know." I said but in all reality I did I just didn't want to forget my past life and let new feelings into my heart. At least not right now. Expecting me to forget years of one life in days is impossible. I'll just make sure I don't show what I'm thinking on my face anymore.

"Well if you need anything at all just ask us." Anemone said

"I'll keep that in mind." I said "So, If you don't mind me asking did they ever fix those side effects?" I asked

"Side Effects." Anemone said

"From that drug when you were piloting theEND. I will admit it pissed me off that somebody could do that to a person. Well Coralian to be exact but I figured since you and Eureka look like humans I'd consider both of you people, despite your eyes Anemone, Amarante and Your wings Eureka." I said. I noticed eureka and anemone got a little teary eyed. Amarante was looking at the two girls wiping the tears from their eyes. I motioned for Talho to come over then asked "Can you explain to Amarante about tears?" Talho nodded then went over to Amarante and explained what that liquid was.

"Thank You, Shawn." Eureka and Anemone said while everyone made an awww sound. I switched my eyes over to the peanut galley and gave them a look. They all stopped. "Just joking." I winked. "Can't get me that easily unlike Renton over there" I said.

"Why you." Hilda said getting up and marching over here. I just gave a look like oh shit and put my hands "Sorry! Sorry!" I said. She then did something I wasn't expecting. She playfully smacked the side of my face and said "If I didn't have Matthieu I'm sure you would make a fine boy toy." Hilda winked. This caused me to jerk back and the chair hit the back of the wall. "Whoa now. Down woman." I said. Everybody got a riot out of this. She shrugged and walked back over to Matthieu.

"Do you guys mind if I went to the hanger for a bit. Oh and Holland did you get that hammock set up?" I asked

"Oh yeah, I did." Holland said

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Can someone help me up and out to the hanger?" I asked. Holland started to get up but Amarante had already wrapped her arm around my hip and helped me up. This earned curious looks from everyone.

"This is just thanks for his comment early." Amarante said. I was surprised she didn't blush at all but figured she was just born technically. Amarante helped me to the hanger then into the hammock. It was close enough to Michiko that if I wanted to touch the LFO I could. I rested on my side due to my wings that still hadn't gone away yet. This sorted to worry me a bit but just dismissed it for now. This is comfy. I noticed Amarante had sat down and was leaning her back against the wall.

"You don't need to watch over me. I'll be fine." I said

"I was hoping to talk more. Your stories I enjoy." She said

"I see. Alright." I said

We continued talking until I started getting sleepy and eventually feel asleep as did she. In the background lots of pairs of eyes we're watching us smiling.  
************************************************************************************

Well I tried adding some conflicts into this chapter along with some humor and a lovely dovey atmosphere. Gotta love the crews curiosity.


	11. Amarante & Music Revisions 120410

Note: You all wanted to know how Amarante came to be. Well enjoy XD! Plus I added in some other things as well =3.  
*************************************************************************

Chapter 11  
Fun Times In The Hanger

I woke up a few hours later with a note on my chest with my ipod and head phones. It read please mop the hanger floor. The bucket and mop is against the wall across from you. I chuckled always working everybody even an injured person eh. I sat down then swing my legs around and stood up. I was surprised I wasn't sore at all anymore. I just dismissed this off as nothing. I looked at the bucket and they had already filled it. I felt the water and it was semi warm. I figured they had left here a little while ago. I grabbed the bucket and mop started in the spot where Amarante was sleeping. I put my head phones in and started listening to music. I began mopping and humming the tune I was listening. After about 3 minutes the song switched to Your arms feel like home by 3 doors down. My humming turned into my normal voiced singing. The songs switch between Truly Madly Deeper – Savage garden to Drops of Jupiter. I swear I could have felt something staring at me. I whipped my head around and saw nothing. I shrugged it off as nothing as I continued singing. It went to We dance by Brad Paisley then to Thank you by Keith Urban. By this time I was full out singing and using the mop handle as a microphone. Then the song Never gonna be alone by Nickelback started playing. I started singing along with the lyrics as I enjoyed this song greatly.

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_****

My voice got much higher here with this verse as I closed my eyes**  
**_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_**  
**  
My voice went back to normal here as my eyes remained closed, My body was moving with the music turning about and such.  
_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

My voice peaked again while singing this verse. I was having so much fun that I failed notice the people gathering behind me. Seeing as I was also facing them too but my eyes were close so I didn't know.  
_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_****

_**Oh, you've gotta live every single day  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes**_****

_**Time is going by so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**_

My voice peaked here again with the verse._**  
You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day

The song then ended. As it went to the next song I opened my eyes. Once they had adjusted my eyes almost bugged out of my head. There stood, Holland, Talho, Renton, Eureka, Anemone, Dominic, Hila, Matthieu, Hap, Mischa and lastly Amarante. I ripped my head phones out. They were clapping. While Holland just stood there smirking. Oh god how long have they been listening I thought. My face became quite red with embarrassment as I normally don't sing for other people.

"Shows over folk. Nice voice kid." Holland said

"Where'd you learn to sing." Eureka said

"I don't think I'm that good. I never took any vocal lessons or anything. I just sang whenever I was by myself when I was in my own world." I said with embarrassment evident in my voice. I guess always singing turned from bad to decent.

"Well you can sing better than me." Renton said "What band was that?" Renton asked

"Their called Nickelback. You can borrow this whenever I'm not using it. Which is rare but does happen." I said

"I'd appreciate that." Renton said

"I liked it a lot!" Amarante exclaimed with a bit more emotion then she's shown in the past day. She walked up to me with the look like she wanted to ask me something. "Would you sing more?" Amarante asked

"Well I guess so seeing as I don't think I can get any more embarrassed then I am now." I said "I gotta ask how long we're you there?" I asked

"Lets see Talho came in first looking to check up on you when your humming turned into singing then grabbed all of us and we hid behind the door. When you turned around with your eyes closed we all pilled out here as quickly as possible." Holland said

"Wow. Alright you got me." I said "If you say my singing is good. I notice some speakers over in the corner got a microphone or headset that works?" I asked

"Yeah we'll get it hooked up right now." Talho said

Holland tossed me a head set and setup the speakers.

"Alright I'll continue mopping. Enjoy eating your food." I said. I noticed there was an aux input on this box. I jumped into the cockpit of Michiko and grabbed the male to male cable. I put it into the speaker then into my ipod and pushed play. The music was loud but low enough to hear my voice over it. The next song that came on was S.E.X. by Nickelback. I continued mopping while singing and was quite amused by the song!

_**You know there's a dirty word  
Never gonna say it first  
No, it's just a thought  
That never crosses my mind**_

Maybe in the parking lot  
Better bring your friend along  
Better rock together  
Than just one at a time

S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

I'm loving what you wanna wear  
I wonder what's up under there  
Wonder if I'll ever have it  
Under my tongue

I'll love to try to set you free  
I love you all over me  
Love to hear the sound you make  
The second you're done

S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

After the ipod went silent I couldn't help give this type of satisfied grin with a wild look in my eyes. They all were speechless. I could tell my wings that hadn't gone back into my back we're glowing really bright even with the lights on you could tell. Amarante was the only one who was clapping. She then got this curious look on her face. I knew a question was coming and I half knew what it was.

"What's sex?" she asked. Holland did a double take and got this look on his face saying how the hell do I explain this! Holland never was good at explaining this stuff when women ask him. Just like when Eureka asked him before he let Talho explain it. I then lost it and started laughing so hard I fell back on my ass and kept on laughing. Amarante just looked confused about Hollands reaction and why I was laughing. I managed to calm down to say something.

"Did I say something weird?" Amarante asked

"Nah, it's just explaining such things to a girl, he's has never been good at it. He did the same thing with Eureka. I had to explain it to eureka." Talho explained

"Are you enjoying this?" Holland asked sarcastically

"Every minute of it." I smiled. After that Holland got up and walked out of the room. "Don't mind him he's probably just being moody." I said

"I'M NOT BEING MOODY. TALHO EXPLAIN IT FOR ME." Holland yelled back. Talho just shook her head.  
"Alright. Amarante you asked what sex is. Let me explain." Talho said. All the guys got up and walked out of the hanger before Talho started. Eureka, Anemone, Hilda and Gidget stayed. I walked over and grabbed my ipod then put my ear piece back in and flipped on Wecome2daclub by Dj Magix but I kept the music low enough to listen in. I also had a curious personality. I continued mopping while jiving and singing along with the lyrics. Talho started explaining what sex was and why people do it. The rest of the girls piped in as Talho was explaining.

"I know I have Doggie but I wonder how he is in bed." Gidget said pointing at me. All the girls giggled while Amarante still looked clueless. I whipped my head around. They realized I could actually hear them. "I was only joking!" Gidget said chuckling. I just shook my head and said nothing. 'Women' I thought chuckling in my mind. After Talho finished explaining it seemed Amarante understood to the best of her ability. They just said "when you fall in love for the one you're meant to be with you may understand it better."

I walked out of the room saying "I'd be right back." Amarante tried getting up but I said nicely "You're having fun talking here. No need to worry about me." Then I smiled very kindly which she returned with another genuine smile of her own. I went looking for Holland. I wanted to ask him how they found Amarante. After about 20 minutes of searching I ended up at his room. I called out his name and he said I could enter. I walked forward some more and the doors opened with Holland sitting on his couch. He motioned for me to come over, I did so.

"You need something?" Holland asked as he was reading some boring magazine.

"Yes, I was wondering how did u find amarante?" I asked curiously. Holland looked up thought for a moment then asked "How come?"

"Hm, I just want to know more about her if you didn't mind." I said sincerely. Holland again went into thought then shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure, why not."

"Also how old exactly is she?" I asked

"She told us that the scub coral made her body and mind equivalent to that of an 18 year old due to the memories and that it decided on having an older coralian being born for some reason. She doesn't know why." Holland said, as I nodded in response. "Well here's how we found her."

*****Flash Back*****

In the kitchen Anemone, Dominic and Holland were eating, talking about random subjects, life and so on. Talho went onto the intercom stating they were flying over the Aratana hajimari caves. The intercom went off then immediately came back on. "Holland get to the bridge now." Talho ordered promptly. Anemone, Dominic and Holland bolted up and ran to the bridge. When they got there, Talho had it up on the monitor. It seemed like the rebels were doing something down below in the caves. It didn't sit well with Holland. Something in his gut told him to go check it out but he was hesitating. Then out of nowhere Anemone dropped to the floor grabbing her head and screaming in pain this caught the attention of everyone on the board. After a few seconds it stopped as she stood up not moving for a moment with her eyes closed. Her eyes opened as they were void of all emotion. When Anemone spoke it sounded just like a robot speaking. "There is a girl down there, another coralian, you must rescue her, she is of great importance. Her name is Amarante." Then Anemone collapsed back onto the floor. She didn't wake back up. Holland ordered Dominic to take Anemone to the medical bay to have mischa take a look at her. Dominic didn't have to be ordered he was planning to do just that even without Holland's orders. Dominic picked up anemone gently with a worried expression on his face then ran as quickly as he could to the medical bay. "Talho I'll be going out in the R909. You're In charge while I'm heading down there." Holland ordered. Talho was about to protect about him going by himself but she knew he wouldn't allow it. She just nodded her head as Holland bolted to the hanger bay and hoped into the R909. "You're all green R909" Talho said as she opened the catapult and Holland launched.  
Holland began heading to the rebels camp site in the black of night. He landed a little ways off in the distance and scooped out their camp of operation. It only seemed to have 3 tents and only 5 soldiers. He thought that was very odd considering what that being said while possessing Anemone. He continued down the hill and worked his way around big rocks and other obstacles to where he finally reached the rebel's camp. It seemed like they were roughing someone up in the tent closest to the cave's entrance. It sounded like a girl crying out in pain as she was hit repeatedly then asked something it sounded like but Holland couldn't make it out then nothing was said by the girl as she was hit once again. Holland couldn't take it anymore. One guard was walking around the outskirts of the camp patrolling it. The moment the guard turned around to walk back the other way Holland rushed up behind him right as the guard turned around Holland was right up in his face as Holland clamped the guards mouth shut then rammed a knife up through the soldiers throat and into his brain. The dying guard made a few minor noises until he went limp in Holland's grip. He laid the guard down taking the guards weapon then continued to the next guard. Holland had a sniper rifle with them. The other guard was off at the cave entrance. Holland looked around quickly then took aim with his scope and fired hitting the guy in the head. He lugged the gun back onto his shoulder and now was holding an AK47 in his arms. Out of one of the tents came a knife slicing through the tent and stabbing Holland in the arm. He rammed the barrel of the gun into the guards abdomen then fired a couple of rounds into him. The man fell to the ground grabbing his chest and screamed out in pain. Holland quickly bolted back towards the other vacant tent. He heard two guards run out of the one tent that had the girl in it. Then ran to the other tent as Holland poked his out of the tent he saw the other guard running to check on his fallen campaign by the entrance of the cave as the other guard was looking around then began walking away from the camp with his back to the camp looking for a suspect. Holland took this chance to run for it and dove into the tent at the last second and noticed a girl with cobalt blue hair, age about 18 passed out on the ground with few scrapes on her face and a bloody nose with nothing covering her. She was completely naked and the bruises showing on her body made Holland very angry. He brought out his sniper again poking his head of the tent he noticed the guard on his way back to the camp. Holland quickly took aim as the guard saw him and got ready to fire Holland pulled his trigger first nailing the guard directly in the chest then fired again and hit him in the head. Due to the guard having his finger on the trigger, the guards hand tightened then fired off his entire clip at Holland hitting him 2 times in his left leg. Holland let out a muffled grunt due to the pain then forced himself to focus on the other guard. The other one didn't have a gun and was running away at the moment so Holland took aim with his rifle one more time then fired off a shot hitting the guy dead on in the back of the head. "Gekko come in." Holland said into his radio. "Gekko, we copy, how's the rescue mission going?" Talho asked. "Send help down here and bring someone who can fly my R909 back to the ship. I was hit a few times with bullets and a knife. I found the girl though. She's badly beaten due to the soldiers." Holland said. "Help is coming now." Hilda launched and Matthieu was with her. They landed while Matthieu checked on Holland. Hilda went inside to see how badly the girl was beat. It made her very angry. She wrapped up the girl with a blanket that was in the tent then carried her back to her R606 while Matthieu helped Holland get back to the R909. They both lifted off heading back to the Gekko go.

*****End Flashback*****

"That's basically what happened. Amarante lacked emotion except for fear and pain. Due to what they did I'm sure it affected her quite badly. She was quite afraid of us until she saw Anemone then she calmed down a bit. Plus the other women tended to her while assuring her the men on the gecko go weren't bad people. Plus the emotions she's showing towards you is a improvement too. Just like how it was with Eureka and Renton." Holland said with a small smile.

"The soldiers seriously beat her that badly." I said to myself in a very dark tone it wasn't really a question but Holland answered "Yes." It seemed like most of the crew were outside holland's door listening in and were watching too. They had managed to open his door without me realizing but Holland saw them. What happened next no one was expecting it. I closed my eyes and stood up trying to gain control of my anger which I was failing to do. My wings went from green to red and the veins in them turns black the nails on my hands grew a bit and became razor sharp. I went over to the wall in Holland's room and began punching it trying to get my emotions under control which didn't really help until I heard Amarante's voice then she touched my back which caused my rage to subside almost immediantly. My wings slowly turned back to normal and my nails went back to normal then I opened up my eyes as I collapsed onto the floor but didn't pass out. Amarante sat down and looked at me with those innocent eyes. "What's wrong Shawn?" Amarante asked in a worried tone. All I did was hug her and quietly whispered in calm sympathetic tone "Those human's shouldn't have hurt you. They had no right. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you like that again as long as I live." Amarante couldn't place this emotion she was feeling inside her but she liked this emotion she felt as I was hugging her. Eventually she instinctively hugged me back as well which earned a surprised look from everyone. If right on cue something always had to break up the happy moments.

"Incoming Rebel Units straight ahead. There's 16 of them. Scramble all LFO units." Holland said over the intercom.

The hug ended up and I ran down the halls to where Michiko was climbing up and hopped into the pilots seat with Amarante in after me. Renton came barreling into the hanger and climbed on board the Nirvash. Eureka was already in waiting for him. Hilda had boarded her LFO.

"Michiko Launching lower the catapult." I said

"Way ahead of you kid." Holland said

"You're all clear to launch."

"Michiko launching." I said. We launched into the air switching to Jet mode and headed for the enemy. I could see Nirvash launching then R808 launched. I could tell they activated their Amita Drive. I looked over at Amarante and she nodded. I pulled the lever up and the usual Green light emanated from the drive. I switched into mech mode and took out my blades that we're shaped like boomerangs. The Nirvash also switched out of jet mode. We took them head on.

"LETS DO THIS." I yelled

"YEAH." Eureka, Renton and Hilda said

I activated the boosters and flew past two of them in a blink of an eye. A second later the LFOs were cut in half and exploded. The emeny then scattered into 7 groups of two. 3 groups were on Nirvash, 2 were on me and 2 were on the 808.

Nirvash was doing many twists, turns and dancing wildly in the avoiding of bullets and missiles. They pulled back and stopped in midair. Two of the LFO's flew right past them. Renton used his boosters then took off the LFO's arms and missile launchers so they were defenseless. They turned around and focused on the next two. A few bullets graced the Nirvash's body. Eureka didn't like this at all. They took off at full speed within a flash they were below the other group. They shot up and spun in a full 360 slicing off the heads of the LFO's. The third group decided to flee.

"GROUP THREE RETREATING! GROUP LEADER AND 2ND GROUP HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT." 03 group leader said

"Group 4 and 5 still engaged." 04 Leader said

"Group 6 is down. 07 still engaged planning to execute that plan." 07 leader said

Nirvash headed towards Hilda and went to help her. Hilda was having a bit of trouble when Nirvash came in to save the day everything was a synch. Nirvash went after the one behind Hilda. They were behind the LFOs in a matter of seconds

"WAIT NOT THAT P….."Group 4 and 5 were shot down at that moment.

Nirvash took out the left units weapons and severed the head of the LFO on the right side. Hilda finished off the front LFO with a perfect laser shot causing the LFO to explode. Boosting forward in a instant and firing her gun at the other one. "Thanks Nirvash. I thought I was done for" Hilda said "Anytime." Renton said "Let's hurry and go help Shawn." Hilda said. They both took off and headed to Shawn's location. Before they reached them they say what was about to happen, but we're too slow to stop it.

I was doing somewhat fine. I had taken out one of the groups but what I didn't expect was a kamikaze move by the other group. While I was being distracted by the first group, they had gotten in place to execute their plan and the one in front charge forwarded I was able to disarm his knife but then the LFO's arms wrapped around my LFO then from behind the other knife went through the cockpits pilot side and some of the blade had went into my right shoulder causing a deep gash in it. Blood spattering through most of the cockpit. The one LFO behind me released and seemed like he was escaping a second later a large flash of light happened. I had managed to jump over to the copilots seat to protect Amarante from the explosion. All I heard was Amarante screaming my name and someone through the radio yelling something then everything went black.

So whatcha think of that battle scene, just imagine being stabbed by a large blade. Man that has to hurt!  
Plus the scene explaining sex I was quite amused with that.  
Ja Nee!


	12. Feelings

Note: RefBoarder informed me about the Spec 3 for Nirvash mistake. The Nirvash is in Spec 2 form not Spec 3. Revised Chapter 8. Thanks for pointing that out to me.

-  
Chapter 12  
Feelings

Eureka and Renton had carried my LFO back to the Gekko Go. Mischa was in the hanger telling people what to do and what she needed. When Holland opened up the cockpit he saw Shawn had managed to jump over and covered Amarante before the blast went. "IDIOT!" Holland yelled as he picked up me up and followed Mischa into the operating room and the door shut while Amarante was following behind Talho.

"No Amarante please wait outside." Talho said then went inside of the operating room as well.

"But…." The door shut before she could protest further. "I want to stay by his side to make sure he's ok." She said quietly. She couldn't figure what this emotion was. Her chest was hurting with such pain. She hadn't felt this before. Her eyes began to pool with salty liquid. She took her fingers and wiped some of the liquid onto her hand. More liquid kept pouring out of her eyes and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"If I wasn't there this wouldn't have happened. He got hurt protecting me." Amarante said. This was the last straw. She broke down, more tears spilling from her kind innocent eyes. She looked confused and hurt. She dropped to her knees as she was trying to hold back her sobs. Eureka hurried over to her as did Hilda. When her face hit Eureka's chest she began sobbing uncontrollably. Her sobbing wracking her entire body yet the pain didn't go away. It just got worse.

"It's not your fault Amarante." Eureka said

"Why do I feel like this, like something is stabbing my heart?" Amarante asked through her sobs

"It's because you care for him. Whether it's as a friend or more than a friend is up to you to figure out." Hilda said in a very kind voice. Eureka nodded in agreement with a kind smile.

"I went through the same thing with Renton. I liked him a few days after I met him but I didn't know it until later on then it turned to love." Eureka said while giving Amarante a sincere kind smile after that she let her cry into her chest just comforting her as no more words were said. Amarante then passed out due to exhaustion sometime later. They all stayed there, outside the door for what seemed like hours. Gidget brought something comfortable for them to sit on. She looked at the door then back at Eureka. Eureka shook her head. Gidget then walked away with worry in her eyes. Everyone's mood wasn't the same after that incident as they all enjoyed having Shawn on the ship and Amarante enjoyed being around him the most. It was like when Renton had first boarded the Gekko Go. After 4 hours had passed the doors opened which caused Amarante to wake up. She sat up wiping her tear stained eyes and looked at Holland who didn't say anything. He just kept on walking. Talho came out next and motioned for her to go in. "Just be prepared Amarante it's not a pretty sight." "What an idiot playing hero like that. It isn't fair for someone as nice as him." Talho said. Her voice seemed hoarse but no one said anything. Hilda, Eureka and Amarante got up from where they were sitting. They all seemed hesitant to go on as they didn't know what sight awaited them. After a few minutes Amarante walked into the room. She first saw Mischa jotting some notes on a piece of paper. Mischa looked up then stood and walked over to Amarante. "Here you all can see him now. I finally got him stabilized." Mischa said. She walked over and pushed the curtain aside. What everybody saw put them into shock. Shawn was hooked up to multiple machines and IV's. His lower part of his body was covered with a blanket while the upper part was exposed. There were a lot of bandages on the side where Shawn was hurt. Amarante noticed his shirt was on the other bed. It seemed some of the buttons had come off from his shirt and it was stained red with his dried blood. She walked over to the other bed picking up the shirt along with the buttons. "Can I hold onto this?" Amarante asked "Yes you can. I'm sure he would like that." Mischa said. Amarante just nodded. She sat down on the spare bed and just stared at Shawn. Many thoughts were going through her mind at this time but the strongest one was her wishing he would get better so she could talk with him more. She felt he understood her being from a different world and she didn't want to lose this person. "Amarante I'll go ahead and get Holland to bring in a comfortable chair." "Would you like anything else brought in?" Mischa asked

"Yes. Can you get Holland to bring that music thing in here? I think Shawn would like that." Amarante said in a quiet sad tone.

"I'm sure it would help. Eureka could you stay here with her and watch over Shawn?" Mischa asked. Eureka nodded walking over to Amarante and sitting next to her. Mischa walked out of the room and headed to the front of the ship where she found Holland. She asked him to help her bring in that chair and that speaker. At first he was hesitant but after Mischa told him that Amarante requested it he caved in. Holland and Hap brought the things in that were requested. When Hap saw the condition Shawn was in he just stared. Holland had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. Holland and Hap then left the room without saying a word. They both went to the lounge where he noticed everyone else was at the moment.

Gidget was the one to break the silence. "How is he Holland?" Gidget asked

"He's stabilized but in a coma and Mischa doesn't know when he'll wake up." Holland said

"This isn't fair." "ITS NOT FAIR" Holland said while punching the wall. He turned around and stormed out angry. He couldn't do anything for those two and it aggravated him to no end.

"I hope Shawn wakes up soon. This mood sucks." Anemone said

"I wish I had an LFO so I could help out more!" Dominic demanded

"Doing what you guys do now helps a lot." Hap said sternly

"Leader seems to be taking this pretty hard." Hilda said

"Because he acts a little like Holland so I think that's why." Hap said

"Why do these things always happen to those people? First Eureka then Renton suffered and now Shawn and Amarante." Gidget said sadly

"The worlds a cruel place is the only way to explain it." Renton said

"Why don't you see how Eureka is doing?" Moondoggie asked

"She's with Amarante tending to her. I feel I should let them be alone for the time being." Renton said.

"I'll make sure those rebels pay for this." Renton said in a very menacing tone.

'Renton are you ok.' Eureka thought

'Yeah I'm fine how are you holding up?' Renton thought

'Amarante is still down and won't leave his side.' Eureka thought

'Do you need me?' Renton thought

'For now, no, let me take care of Amarante. We need some girl time anyways.' Eureka thought

'Ok. I love you.' Renton thought

'I love you too dear' Eureka thought

Everyone was staring at Renton. "She's fine. She's looking after Amarante. She won't leave that room." Renton said.

Everyone was silent after that.

Meanwhile back in Mischa operating room. Amarante had moved to where the chair was. She was sitting in it with Shawn's shirt. Eureka had tried to let her wash it but she wasn't going to let that happen. So Eureka dropped it. The speaker and Shawn's Ipod was next to her. Shawn had shown her how to turn it on and reach the music and how to turn the sound up and down. Eureka decided to break this depressing silence.

"He's interesting isn't he?" Eureka asked

"Yes he is. He's always fun to be around." Amarante said with a happier tone as a smile

"Renton was like that when I first met him. Well he still is." Eureka smiled while thinking back on all the things that he's done.

"You hungry?" Eureka

"A bit." Amarante said as she seemed distance again.

"I'll go bring you something." Eureka said. Amarante just nodded. Eureka walked out of the room and headed to the lounge to get something for her and Amarante to eat.

Amarante went to the playlist that said mellow music playlist and pressed play and adjusted the volume so it wasn't too loud. She heard a very nice melody begin playing and she enjoyed it. She slowly drifted off to sleep. (Note: It's piano music and violin music.) Eureka came back into the room with Renton and saw she had fallen asleep. When Eureka and Renton heard the music they also enjoyed it. It was peaceful. Eureka set the tray down on the table behind Amarante. She walked out with Renton in tow. They saw Mischa walking towards the operating room. They asked her to keep the noise minimum she's sleeping in the chair. Mischa nodded and went into the room.

**Shawn's Dream World**

Everything was black. The last I remembered I was fighting and got injured then passed out. The black changed into the Coralian world. Gonzy was standing there again. "Would you like some tea?" Gonzy asked

"Sure." I said. A cup with tea in it appeared at my feet. I sat down next to Gonzy and sipped it.

"So I see you got injured while protecting Amarante." Gonzy said as I just shrugged.

"Well what do you think of her?" Gonzy asked

"She's nice, curious and has an innocent type of personality. She's a pleasure to be around." I said

"Well that's good."

Me and Gonzy talked there for a very long time. Then the scene suddenly switched to Michiko. I was in the hanger standing next to her with Amarante also by me. Then the scene switched again showing me all the memories I've accumulated so far. After the last image everything went black again. I could hear music and someone's voice calling me. It was Amarante calling my name. It was full of sorrow that caused my heart to ache in pain. A bright light started to come into view.

**Real World**

It had been 7 days since my accident. It was 1 AM. The song Story Writer from the eureka seven anime was playing. Mischa was sitting at her desk doing her paperwork when she noticed something going on with me. She got up and walked over to me and observed. My gem had begun pulsating. When it pulsated it gave off an energy enough to wake up Amarante. It pulsated again but stronger then again. Renton and Eureka came in. "Mischa what's going on I can feel this weird energy and it's coming from here." Eureka said. Mischa just pointed at Shawn then to the speaker then back. Another pulsation came but with much more intensity. Mischa ran over to her phone and used the PA system. "HOLLAND GET HERE QUICKLY." Mischa yelled. Lets just say no one was happy to hear that. The entire crew including moondoggie who was piloting at the time came running. People started barreling in.

"Whats Wr…." Holland began saying but another pulsation came that caused them to lose their balance a bit. The song again repeated. My wings began to pulsate their usual green glowing color. My body sat upright but I wasn't awake. My wings extended fully which caused the entire room to fill with light when my wings pulsated with light Eureka could tell they grew a bit more in that instant, maybe an inch or two. When the song ended Shawn fell back onto the bed. I slowly opened up my eyes and noticed everybody was standing there staring at me. The events of the accident flooded my mind. This caused my eyes to widen a bit. "Water." I finally managed to say. Mischa who was standing in a stupor finally reacted and grabbed the cup of water that was on the table. I tried lifting up my left arm but I couldn't muster the strength.

"Holland hold him up a bit so I can give him the water." Mischa ordered. Holland did as he was told. The water trickling down my throat was a great feeling at the moment and knowing that I was somehow still alive. After I had finished drinking the water Holland laid me back down. I looked over at Mischa and asked "how?"

"How what?" Mischa asked

"Battle, Blade, Blood, Blackness." Was all I could say due to just waking up.

"The Nirvash carried Michiko into the hanger and when we pried open the cockpit we found that you had shielded Amarante from the blast by hopping into the co-pilots side. We rushed you her and I had to do a blood transfusion. Even then you're lucky to be alive. You've been in a coma for 7 days." Mischa said. She stopped for a few moments letting me absorb everything that was being said.  
"We've had to sedate you multiple times due to you thrashing about wildly. We also stitched up your wound. That's in your right shoulder.

"Is Amarante ok?" I asked as I tried to force myself up. Holland kept me from moving and pointed over behind Mischa. Mischa stepped aside and a flood of relief went through my body. I relaxed and Holland laid me back down. I closed my eyes as tears of relief formed in them. Man I sure got my ass beat pretty bad I thought.

"Shawn." Amarante said "Shawn." She said a bit louder "Sha" she started to say.

"I'm here Amarante I ain't going anywhere." I opened up my eyes up winking with a grin forming on my mouth trying to lighten the situation.

"Baka. BAKA." Amarante said as she quickly walked over to my side. In a instant there were tears in her eyes.

"Gomen. I suppose I am a baka but I didn't want you getting hurt." I managed to move my left hand a bit to touch her hand and smiled.

"She wasn't the only one who was worried and cried." Said Gidget, Hilda, Eureka and even Talho.

"Don't ever do something like that again!" They all said at the same time.

"Can't promise anything since I'm like that crazy baka over there, Renton." I joked while putting on a smile. Then pain shot through my right side. My eyes went wide and Mischa knew what it was. She rushed over with a few pills putting them into my mouth while putting the cup to my mouth letting trickle into my mouth as I swallowed the pills. The pain was enough to bring tears to my eyes. The medicine kicked in after a few minutes. The pain slowly subsided. I opened up my eyes again. Amarante was the one who wiped my tears from my eyes. I mouthed thanks and she just nodded

"So Hero you hungry?" Hap asked in a joking manner to loosen the mood.

"Better believe it. I'd just like soup for now." I said

"Coming right up." Eureka and Renton said. They walked out room and headed to the kitchen and started cooking.

Mischa began running tests after tests. Holland and Talho stayed in the room along with Amarante. While everyone was waiting outside, an hour had passed since I woke up. When Holland walked over to Mischa I finally noticed he was limping, it was minor but I could tell. I was wondering about that since the bullet wound was quite fresh from rescuing Amarante.

"So how's the crazy kid." Holland asked. Mischa looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"I don't know how but he's healing faster than a normal human even faster than Eureka." Mischa said

"Something I'm curious about is why your body reacted like it did to the music." Mischa said

"I honestly don't know. I heard some music that I recognized and a voice that seemed familiar talking to me. I knew it was Amarante after a while." I said

"It shouldn't be too long before he's up and moving. About a day or so I presume." Mischa said

"I want you taking it easy even if you can walk and do things. It's light duty for the next 3 weeks." Mischa said. I just groaned, which caused Amarante to chuckle a little.

"Alright, more rest for you." Mischa said "Hai." I said in a bored tone and just smiled. Mischa walked out of the room with Talho and Holland in tow. They were all bombarded with questions from the crew. I heard Talho say shhh and footsteps of people walking away. Amarante went back to her chair and turned back on the usual soft music. Eureka and Renton came in later and had Amarante feed me. I thanked her as she laid me back down and covered me with one of the blankets. "Hey Amarante." I said. She looked at me "Yes?" "Sorry about this whole thing." I said. "It's not your fault. I also learned more things about myself from Eureka." Amarante said with a small smile. I just smiled and closed my eyes falling into a peaceful sleep with the smell of flowers in the room.


	13. Federation Army

Chapter 13  
Federation Army

"Holland, Jurgens is on the line for you." Gidget said

"Thanks Gidget."

He picked up the line. "This is the Holland."

"Hey Holland did you think about our proposal about joining up with the federation army. They've changed since the last time you were in it." Jurgens said

"I'll be discussing that with the crew today. You'll have my answer by nightfall." Holland said

"I look forward to your answer. Jurgens out." Jurgens said

"What a persistent fellow." Holland joked. He got onto the PA system and announced "Everyone meet me in the lounge in 15." He said

Fifteen minutes later everybody was there, including me. Amarante helped me while I got used to using a Cane. I was sitting down in the back. The door slide open and Holland walked in. He looked to make sure everybody was here. When his eyes came upon me they stopped. "You could have stayed in your room Shawn. You're still injured." Holland said

"I was bored outta my mind. So figured I'd come here and see what this meetings about." I said. Holland continued to the front of the room.

"The reason why I called all of you here is I'm thinking of accepting Jurgens proposal about joining the Federation army to fight the Rebels." Holland said "What do all of you think?"

The room became silent for a few minutes. A few of the members were whispering between each other. I was the first one to speak my opinion.

"Well. I wouldn't mind it. I don't really like fighting but due to all the kindness you have provided me, even though I was a stranger, I feel I need to repay that. So letting me fight to end this war so we all can live peacefully would be the best thank you gift I can give you all. Plus I'd want to protect the people important to me with my own hands." I said

"Nicely said, Shawn, though in your current condition you can't really fight at the moment." Holland said

"When I get better, duh." I said with a joking smile on my face.

"How can you joke around like that during these times?" Dominic asked

"That's the exact reason. If you're always stressed and can't joke and have fun your health will be affected." I said. Dominic stared for a moment then nodded his head in defeat as he knew I was right.

"I agree with Shawn. Living peacefully would be nice and knowing we helped cause this peace I would be honored." Ken-goh said

"I'll agree with whatever Holland wants." Hap said

"Can't let all of you take all the fun." Moondoggie said

"I'm with Doggie on this one." Gidget said

Everyone else agreed.

"So it's settled I'll contact Jurgens and inform him. Then we'll meet at Tresor to form a battle plan and to rest for a few days, since we won't have a chance to really rest after this." Holland said

"You all dismissed." Holland said, Holland walked out of the room and headed towards the bridge to inform Jurgens.

"Shawn, You're such a smooth talker." Gidget joked. This got a laugh out of me.

"Itai!" I said. "You ok, Shawn?" Amarante asked. "Yeah. The laughing caused me some pain. It's gone now." I said "Well I'll need to get better, faster so I can help." I said

"You ain't rushing anything. You take your time healing. We don't want another incident." Renton said

"Yes Father." I said in a joking tone causing everyone else to chuckle a little. "If you'd excuse me I'm gonna head back to sick bay." I said and with that Amarante helped me get up along with the help from my cane. Everybody was just staring. I decided to make one last joke before going. "What ya staring at sunny boy." As I shook my cane at Renton and talked in an elderly voice. This got everybody to laugh real hard. I just smiled and waved as Amarante walked with me back to my room.

"You're funny." Amarante said with a smile. "Pleasure to be of service, milady." I said "Well more like you're helping me." I chuckled. We reached sick bay and Amarante helped me back into the bed. "You hungry?" Amarante asked. "Yeah. Whatever you wanna make is fine with me." I said. "I don't know how to cook though." She said with a sad voice. "Ask one of the crew members. I know Renton and Eureka are excellent cooks." I said. This caused her face to light up as she ran out of the room. I just smiled. The speaker was moved closer to the bed so I could reach the Ipod. After about 10 mins of silence I decided to play some music. I put on Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. I enjoyed singing that song even when there wasn't a reason to sing it. The music started off. I turned up the music just a tad but I could still clearly hear my voice. Then the lyrics began. I started singing along with the singer. After the song had ended the door opened. Amarante came in first followed by Anemone, Eureka, Renton and Dominic. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Anemone asked. Figured someone was listening to me I thought.

"No where, I taught myself though I don't think I'm that great though." I said.

"You sound really good!" Eureka said

"You're lucky Amarante. Does he sing for you?" Anemone asked

"If I ask him but most of the time he just does it because he enjoys it. So I rarely have to ask." Amarante said in a happy tone. 'It's nice she's finally showing more emotion.' I thought happily.

"Basically, So what did you fix me Amarante?" I asked

"Beef Stew with the help of Eureka." Amarante said

"I see." I said. I sat up and motioned for her to put the tray down on my lap. I took a good wiff of it. It smelled divine. I took a spoonful and put it into my mouth slowly chewing every bit of the meat, carrots and potatoes. The taste was out of this world. Eureka and Amarante were staring at me waiting for me to say something. Figured I'd keep them in suspense but couldn't help but smile.

"Hey don't keep us waiting here." Eureka said.

"The stew is excellent. Best meal I've had in a while. Thanks girls." I said

"Anytime." Eureka said

"I'm glad you liked it." Amarante said with a tiny blush on her cheeks.

After I finished eating Anemone took the tray back to the kitchen. Amarante sat in the chair while Eureka sat in the spare chair and Renton and Dominic sat on the spare bed next to me. We just talked about random things. I was enjoying the conversations a lot. My wings began glowing brightly as did Eureka's. This caught everyone's attention.

"I wish I had wings like that." Anemone said "You and Eureka are lucky."

"Well their nice but in a battle sometimes they can become a hindrance. More things for the enemies to target or spot me when hiding other than that they are quite beautiful and I'm glad Gonzy did this for me." I said which surprised everyone. "What I knew eventually I'd begin enjoying this change even if there's some issues that arise due to it." As I shrugged after talking.

Anemone and Dominic gave me this look.

"He was a human form male coralian that was on this ship. No one knew till Renton rescued Eureka from becoming the next command cluster. Holland was quite surprised to find out he had another coralian observing them on the Gekko Go." I said

"If you're curious, tap the button that says video." I said. Amarante picked up my ipod. Went back to the main page then clicked on videos. She got a curious look on her face. Eureka and Renton walked over and looked at what she was viewing. Their eyes went wide and looked up at me. What was on the screen was the entire series of Eureka Seven from my world. So I knew they would be surprised.

"Curious?" I asked. They both nodded

"That shows everything you guys did while Renton was aboard the Gekko Go. When he ran away and met Ray and Charles and much more. Just be aware if you watch the videos it also voices your thoughts or when you were by yourself." I said "So with that if you're interested go ahead and watch it." I said (Note: Yeah I know. I just thought It'd be interesting in adding this scene.)

Amarante had pressed play on episode one. A half an hour went by and the episode ended. Eureka just looked at Renton with love in her eyes.

"Welcome." I said as a smiled

"We'll have to watch all of these videos." Eureka said

"Well you guys can watch them when you visit here or when I get moved back to my room. You guys can visit me in there and watch them. I must say I was very amused by your personality Renton though some things you said to Eureka were stupid but you were young so we all have those moments." I said. Renton couldn't make a comeback as he knew what I was talking about.

"Amarante could you turn back on the soothing music, I'm a bit tired." I said.

"Sure." She clicked on the album that we were listening to earlier. As I closed my eyes I fell into a deep comfortable sleep with a smile on my lips. After about 10 minutes they all changed the subject checking to make sure I was asleep.

"He's interesting." Dominic said

"Yeah he is but I still feel sorry for him being brought into this world and losing his family." Anemone said

"Yeah, He has handled it as well as someone could but I still wonder if he's holding some things inside." Renton said

"We should throw a party for him. I'm sure that would cheer him up." Anemone exclaimed.

"I think he would like that." Amarante said

"I Agree. What about you dear?" Eureka said

"I'm sure he would, love." Renton said

"Then it's settled. Let's go talk with everybody about setting this up!" Anemone said with much enthusiasm. Everybody left but Amarante. She stayed behind and also fell asleep listening to the music and enjoying the warm glow my wings put off.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Holland had contacted Jurgens and informed him of the decision. Jurgens agreed to meet at Tresor to address the rebel forces and battle plans.

"You sure about this dear?" Talho said with her son following her.

"No but it's the only way I feel we can end this war along being able to live without worrying about money." Holland said. A smile touched Talho's lips and nothing else was said. She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips then headed out of the bridge with their son in tow.

A moment later Renton and Eureka came in. They told Holland about Anemone's idea and wanted to get permission to plan the party.

"hm. Sure why not. A change of pace would do us some good. We're heading to Tresor so we can hold it there when the ship lands." Holland

"Thanks Holland!" Eureka and Renton both said as they gave them a huge hug then ran out. Holland just smiled and went back to staring at the front of the bridge. "Back to work there's nothing to see." Holland said. The crew went back to paying attention to their duties but not without an amusing grin on their faces.

Renton and Eureka ran into Anemone and Dominic's room. "It's approved!" Eureka said excitedly. "YAY! Lets go get Hilda and Talho." Eureka said. The women both ran off to get the other two female crew members to begin planning the party.

Meanwhile back in Mischa Office, (Medical room). Mischa was quietly doing her paperwork on Shawn's progress in healing and other misc things. Stoner walked in and observed Amarante sleeping.

"Hey Mischa mind If I take a picture. I'm sure Shawn would like the picture of that scene." Stoner said pointing at Amarante. Mischa looked over and smiled. She had a peaceful look of bliss on her face as she slept. She had a smile on her lips. The way her hair laid made for a perfect photo. Stoner quietly took some photos of Amarante and of Shawn while he was sleeping. He decided, to add the story of him risking his life and how it put him into a coma, onto one of the Ray Out Magazine pages as well. Man From Sky Wakes From Coma he decided to label it. Since he had some nice shots of Shawn when he didn't have the wings with Amarante in it and one with when he now had wings. He decided to crop them and add both of them onto the cover of Ray Out along with the story he got. It was almost complete just a few more days. Stoner quietly walked back out of the room and went to his room to develop the photos and do some finish touches on the magazine.

After Mischa finished her paperwork she gently woke up Amarante.

"Amarante you can take him to his room now. I don't need to supervise him 24 hours a day anymore." Mischa said

"Ok." Amarante walked over to me and shook me up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at who woke me up. "Yes?" I asked "Mischa wanted me to move you to your room." She said "Ah ok."

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed my cane. Amarante helped me as I lifted myself out of the bed. "When do I need to come back and get checked out again Mischa?" I asked

"Tomorrow come back in. You should be healed enough to take out those stitches."

"Will do. Well lets head over to my room so I can rest some more." I said to Amarante. 'I cant get enough of her scent, That flowery smell seems to put me in a dazed state. I wouldn't mind having her sleep in my room' I thought. Whoa where the hell did that thought come from. I shook my head to clear my head. I noticed Amarante was looking at my strangely. "It's nothing" I said with a smile and a slight chuckled. "Strange." Amarante said. As we continued walking we ran into Eureka & Renton's children. They stopped in front of me.

"Are you ok Shawn?" Maurice asked

"Yeah, guess these types of things happen when it comes protecting your family during a war." I said

"I'm glad. Everybody was sad including us when we heard what happened. You still have to keep your promise with us." Maurice said

"Yeah we want to ride in your machine." Maeter said

"Me to, Me to." Lynck said

This brought a smile to my face. I always enjoyed how children are very honest. Sometimes too honest but they can't help it. "Don't worry I won't go dying off anytime soon. I'll make sure of that." I said extending my hand arm out giving them a thumbs up and laughing loudly.

They all gave me a hug then ran off somewhere. Around the corridor Renton and Eureka were standing there just listening. They both smiled after they heard all of that. They both came around the corner and stood there staring at me.

"You guys hungry at all?" Renton asked

"Yeah. You guys can fix me anything." I said

"I am a bit hungry." Amarante said

"Alright it's settled. We'll cook something for the both of you." Eureka said

"We're heading to my room. Mischa ok'ed me to stay in my room now. So go ahead and bring the food in." I said

"Will do, let's go Eureka." Renton said cheerily. Eureka waved at us then caught up with Renton

It took us a few minutes to get to my room due to my condition. We got in and I noticed someone had switched the bed I had to a more comfortable one that was higher up. It made getting in the bed easier. Someone also added enough pillows so my torso is sitting somewhat upright. Once Amarante got me situated, she sat in the chair across from me. A few minutes later a knock came on the door. "Come in!" I said. It was Stoner with the new Ray Out Magazine in his hand. He walked over and handed it to me. "I decided to add some pictures of you and Amarante. Also I added in the story about your whole battle incident. Would it be ok for me to publish it as is?" Stoner asked

"Mind if I read it first?" I said

"Sure." Stoner said

The cover says Coralians + Humans United. It showed one picture of me and Amarante when we were talking both of us had smiles on our faces. Then the bottom part of the magazine had me with my Coralian wings and gem showing. I opened the page to where it talked about me. I skimmed through it and everything was perfect. I then switched to the page about me during the battle. It showed pictures of when I was badly injured, then when Mischa had patched me up and I was in a coma then to a picture of where I was sleeping and Amarante was also in the picture too, she was sleeping. The title says "Man from Sky Wakes from Coma" it said. I read through the entire article and everything was right one. I looked up at Stoner and nodded.

"Nice job on these articles. I'm sure the readers will enjoy this." I said. "Wanna see it Amarante?" I asked. She nodded as she had never seen this magazine as they call it before. I handed the magazine to stoner and he gave it to Amarante. Right then Eureka and Renton walked in with something to eat.

"Stoner is that the newest edition of Ray Out?" Renton asked

"Yep. It has Shawn and Amarante in it with articles about them." Stoner said

"Can I read it!" Renton said excitedly

"Sure, once Amarante is done." Stoner said. While she reading everyone could tell certain emotions were going through eyes until she couldn't read it anymore, she closed the magazine and handed it back to Stoner. She felt these same feelings while Shawn was in the coma. She was wondering why they surfaced again. This emotion that caused her heart to hurt, Stoner gave the magazine to Renton as Eureka slowly walked to Amarante and put her hand over Amarante's hand.

"It's called a flashback. When something that hurtful happens sometimes you don't always heal fully and the emotions come back when you see the images again or sometimes it just appears in your head for no reason." Eureka said. Eureka just sat there with Amarante. None of them said anything. Renton had walked and stood next to me putting his hand on my shoulder while looking down at me. He just smiled and mouthed take care of her. I just nodded though inside my feelings I felt were only that of friendship so I thought.

"It's ok Amarante. I'm here now in perfect health. Well as perfect health as one can be." I joked. This caused her to cheer up, a smile touching her lips, the usual happy eyed girl came back that I was used to seeing. Much better I thought. I looked over at Renton he had opened the magazine and was reading it. After a few minutes he closed it. It remained silent as it seemed like he was trying to piece together the right words to say.

"You've out done yourself Stoner. This is the best masterpiece you've done so far." Renton said

"Thanks, but it was all thanks to Shawn and Amarante arriving when they did. This allowed me to piece together the perfect story for the readers." Stoner said

"Not just that but your choice of words and detail allows the readers to picture what happened in their head very well." Renton said

"I thought too." Stoner said. "Well thanks for the help you two. I'm going to get this ready to be printed and sold." He turned around and walked out of the room.

I looked over and saw the tray of food. The smell of it finally made me realize how hungry I was. My stomach made a loud growling noise. This caused everybody to laugh. "yeah, yeah, laugh at the injured hungry person. Can I have some of that please?" I asked

Eureka got up and placed the tray on my lap. While picking up the other plate that was on it and gave it to Amarante. I began eating it. The moment it hit my mouth it was heaven. "I don't know how you guys do it but this food is just heavenly." I said. I continued eating in a few minutes I finished. An idea hit me. "Hey how would you guys like me to cook something, when I can move about on my own of course." I said

"Yeah I wouldn't mind trying it. What about you Eureka?" Renton asked

"Yeah I'd like that." Eureka said

"Me too." Amarante said

"Alright It's a double date then!" I exclaimed. This caused Eureka and Renton to laugh while Amarante just stared at me bewildered. "Eureka wanna explain the meaning of a date. Though I was just joking about the whole double date thing." I said.

Eureka went ahead and explained what first a date means then a double date. It finally clicked and Amarante blushed a bit. She said something that none of us could hear. I didn't ask what though I was curious. Right then alarms sounded on the bridge. Holland came onto the speaker system. "We got enemy LFO's incoming. There's only 6. Be careful these look different then what we've seen." Eureka and Renton bolted out of the room towards the hanger. "Man this sucks being grounded." I said. "I'm glad though." Amarante said as she walked over and sat down next to me. I didn't say a word after that just braced myself in case the ship had to maneuver due to incoming fire.

Eureka and Renton made it to hanger and hopped in the Nirvash. Hilda, Holland, Matthieu we're right behind them.

"All green to launch." Talho said

"NIRVASH LAUNCHING." Eureka and Renton said

"DEVILFISH LAUNCHING." Holland said

"R808 and R606 LAUNCHING." Hilda and Mattheui said


	14. A Clone Revisions 120210

Author Note: I think I failed to mention both DevilFish and the R909 were onboard the Gekko Go. After this he won't be placed in the Devilfish anymore. I noticed some people were worrying about Holland. Plus there's reason why I had Holland take the Devilfish out.

Chapter 14  
Clones

The enemy LFO units looked entirely different and the way they moved almost matched the Nirvash. It said Hammer of God on the side of these LFO's then underneath it. Death Delvers Squad. DDS for short. So they formed a new squad did they he thought. Right then a familiar voice came over all frequencies. Holland was positive he heard this voice before. It hit him it was Dewey's voice but he was dead!

"I was cloned by the DDS to carry out my will in eradicating the filthy coralians from this planet. My name is Dewey and I am the leader of the Hammer of God Rebel faction. If anyone wishes to eradicate the evil coralians and purify this planet then join me to make a difference!" Dewey said then the transmission ended. When it ended the enemy LFO's went straight after the Gekko Go's LFO's.

"INCOMING CAREFUL EVERYONE." Holland yelled

The first two arrived first targeting the Nirvash. The A unit shot a laser beam at them nearly missing them thanks to Renton's fancy moves. The B unit used it's boosters to get around the Nirvash while firing missiles in the progress. They shot up releasing a missile smoke screen then doubling back in circle of the sun. Both the units couldn't see them until they looked up. It was too late. The Nirvash had activated the amita driver causing the something similar to the seventh swell but it was more focused. Where Renton pointed a seven colored beam shot from the chest of Nirvash nailing the A unit dead one. The units arms and other manmade metal on it exploded from it. They aimed the beam at the B unit, but it had already retreated after that attack. In the progress it managed to grab Unit A.

Unit C & D we're fighting the Devilfish. They were proving to be a challenge for Holland. The Nirvash rushed over to help when a huge beam of light shot past Unit C & D hitting the right side of the Devilfish. Nearly missing the Nirvash some of the armor pulled away due to how close it was. The last thing the beam hit was the Gekko Go It did some damage but thanks to MoonDoggie's pilot skills the damage was minimal. A huge ship came out of the clouds and it wasn't showing up on the radar at all. The Nirvash came in hot grabbing the Devilfish and heading back to the Gekko Go. Ken-Goh Position the guns just right so those two new LFO's and that ship were in the blast range. "FIRE." Talho yelled. The guns powered up then released 6 lasers. Unit C & D barely missed the beams. They decided to retreat for now. Unit E & D also retreated but not without the R606 and R808 nailing them once in the arms with their lasers. The 4 of the 6 Beam hit the ship In front of them dead on a few explosions happened then it flew back underneath the clouds while the other LFO's followed it.

Meanwhile back on the bridge. "They were testing us." I said. "Whoa where the hell did you come from." Ken-Goh said. I just shrugged. "I'd suggest getting Mischa down to the Hanger and someone else to help get Holland out of the Devilfish." I said.

"Mischa hanger now! Holland was hit." Talho said over the PA system "Hap, Ken-goh with me now." "Shawn and Moondoggie watch the bridge." Talho said while rushing off. I was left speechless. "Well I hope nothing else happens." I said. "I Agree with you there." Moondoggie and Gidget said. As if on cue something did happen, another ship not as big as the last one but still a threat came from below the clouds.

"DOGGIE BELOW US. THEY GOT A LOCK ON US." Gidget said "TALHO GET KEN-GOH BACK HERE. ENEMY BELOW US." Gidget said over the PA system.

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS JAMES." I yelled while I limped over to where Ken-Goh sits with Amarante I was able to get into his seat. I quickly surveyed the controls and found what I thought to be the correct trigger to fire the main lasers. Doggie did a good job on evading the laser they fired upon us and put us in the perfect position to fire ours at them. "FIRING LASERS NOW." I yelled. I pulled the trigger, on the screen In front of me showing the canons energy being dispersed and firing at the other ship. It hit dead on all 6 lasers causing the ship to blow up but still remained on its course to collide with the Gekko Go. "JAMES 90 DEGREES LEFT AND PUT THE ENGINES TO FULL THRUST." I yelled in a panic. Somehow I knew that would save us, I didn't know why though. Doggie did as he was told and we barely missed them from hitting us. I wiped the sweat off my fore head and let out a loud sigh.

"God I hate these guys, almost giving me a heart attack." I joked

"Nice shooting, Shawn and nice moves, Moondoggie." Ken-goh said. Oh shit I'm in his post I thought.

"Sorry about this. I just hopped in on an impulse to try to save our asses." I said scratching the back of head while laughing nervously.

"Well I'm not mad. You did an excellent job and on directing moondoggie on the angles and such. Where'd you learn that?" Ken-goh asked

"Back in my world I took Algebra and Geometry. So I guess in the heat of the moment my brain did the math and I shouted what my brain had calculated. Regarding the guns I just figured this trigger would fire the main guns." I said

"How would you like to be trained on the weapons system? I could use the help." Ken-goh said. I was speechless. I managed to nod my head.

"Isn't this great Shawn?" Amarante exclaimed

"Yeah it is. Mind if I get trained a bit later when things settle down?" I asked

"Why don't we start now? The threats passed and you're sitting in my seat." Ken-goh said

"Good point. Wanna go check on Holland first though?" I asked

"Hap and Mattheiu have It handled. One more person would get in the way." Ken-goh said

"I see. Well lets start then." I said

Ken-goh started going over the basics of the controls which I understood. What button does what, how to disengage and engage the safeties on the ships weapons, what all the numbers among other things. A bit later Talho walked in stressed with her son in tow. "Mommy will daddy be ok?" Dewey asked. I looked back and could tell she was having trouble to answer that. "He'll be ok, he was always a stubborn one when it comes to giving up." I said. "Yay, daddy will be ok." Dewey said as he ran off with joyous laughter. Talho looked to make sure Dewey had left.

"Thanks, Shawn. That meant a lot." Talho said

"No Worries. I saw your distress though you do a job on hiding it." I said

"Thanks." Talho said again

"So how is Holland doing?" I asked with a worry evident in my voice and showing on my face.

It was silent for a few moments. "Mischa said it's a 30/70 chance. Hap and Matthieu are helping Mischa best they can." Talho said

"Man this is total bullshit. First me, now Holland. I should have been out there!" I said angrily

"We couldn't even detect that ship. Having you out there might have put you back into a coma or worse kill you." Talho said "I appreciate your thoughts. I really do. So what happened earlier while I was away?"

"Shawn gave doggie perfect orders to save us from being rammed into and managed to take down that ship that fired upon us from below." Ken-goh said.

I just shrugged. "It was nothing. I just took control of the situation and turned it into a better one with the help of Doggies quick maneuver skills." I said. "It wasn't much." Doggie said

"Don't be modest Doggie if you hadn't done what you did we would be dead." I said

"Well I notice Ken-goh is training you on the weapons system." Talho said

"Yep." I said

"How's it coming?" Talho asked

"He's a really fast learner and smart." Ken-goh said

"Always have been even in my own world I got that a lot." I said

"How would you like to be trained to become a backup leader when Holland needs a break?" Talho asked. This caught me way off guard. I just stared at her in a stupor. Ken-goh nudged my shoulder to bring me back into the real world.

"You Sure?" I asked

"You think I would have asked if I wasn't sure." Talho said in a sarcastically joking manner.

"Good point. Very well if I could be of use then go ahead and train me once Ken-goh is done." I said

"This won't be easy. It will probably be the most difficult thing you've ever done." Talho said

"I know, but I get the feeling that this would help me in the long run." I said

"Very well, when Holland wakes up I'll discuss this with him. Continue on Ken-goh" Talho said

"Yes Ma'am." Ken-goh said

"Amarante you can go relax down below. Shawn's probably going to be a while." Talho said

"Ok." She said in a disappoint tone. "Don't worry I won't be too long." I said trying to cheer her up a bit which worked. She went down below to relax. Ken-goh got back to teaching me. It took another hour then I was relieved of my post. I went down stairs and noticed Amarante had fallen asleep with a small smile touching her lips and some of her hair had dropped over her face covering it like a veil.

"Beautiful." I thought out loud. Stoner came behind me and tapped my shoulder causing me to yell a bit and jump forward. "Jumpy are we?" Stoner said. I looked back to make sure I didn't wake her. Nope she was still asleep. "Whatever. So whatcha you need?" I asked. Stoner gave me a photo with the blank side up. "Turn it over." Stoner said. I did as I was told and I was speechless. It was a picture of her sleeping with her long hair draped on the front of her body with a smile touching her lips. She looked heavenly in the picture with how my wings we're glowing causing it to illuminate her face and hair. "You can have it." Stoner said. "Thanks and you're really good ya know." I said. "That's thanks for the story you gave me." Stoner said. I just nodded as Stoner walked back up the metal stairs as quietly as possible. I limped over and sat down on the other side of the booth. I brought my legs around and laid myself down wondering how Holland was doing. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep. In my dream I was floating among an erray of colors it was the weirdest dream I've had so far but it was comforting. Eventually I opened my eyes and I was standing over Hollands body in Mischa office with my hands placed on his wound and my gem was glowing brightly along with my wings. I released my hands immediately and surveyed my surroundings. "How'd I get here?" I thought out loud. I turned around noticed Eureka, Renton, Talho with Dewey next to her, Eureka's Kids, Hap, Matthieu and Mischa standing there speechless. "What?" I asked causing them to snap out of their stupor.

"What did you do?" Mischa asked with amazement in her eyes.

"I don't know. I was sleeping the last thing I knew. Then I woke up in here with my hands on Hollands wound." I said

"Not only did you stabilize him into a healthly state but his wound has healed some." Mischa said

I just stared at her then began feeling dizzy. The world began spinning and then I passed out but I never hit the ground.

"Mischa what is he. I don't know of any Coralian able to do what he's been doing." Eureka said

"Well he's also a human and Coralian. Plus being a different world maybe these things play a part in this. Also his wings are almost ¼ or ½ the size of yours now. Though I'm sure some of these powers have side effects. We'll have to run some tests to find out how he is doing." Mischa said.

Talho lifted Shawn and put him in the bed next to Holland. "Thanks Shawn. Whatever you did." Talho said with tears in her eyes. She stood back up and went over to her husbands side giving him a kiss on the lips and took their son out of the room.

"Man we owe this kid big time." Hap said

"I second that." Matthieu said

"I'm just glad Holland is ok now." Renton said and Eureka nodded

A few minutes later after Mischa had started doing some tests on Shawn. Amarante walked in the room.

"Does anyone know where Shawn is? I can't find him anywhere." Amarante said

"Amarante! Um, before I tell you he Is fine. He somehow healed Holland and well passed out." Eureka said as she pointed to the other bed. Amarante looked over then realized that it was Shawn. She ran over to the other side. "How is he?" Amarante asked.

"He's fine by the looks of it. He just used up his energy while healing Holland. He should be awake in a few." Mischa said. This gave Amarante a sense of relief. She got up and brought one of the spare chairs over next to Shawn's bed, sat down, didn't move and gave everyone this look like don't even try it. I should have stayed awake she thought.

Eureka and Renton went over to Anemone and Dominic's room and explained the situation so they wouldn't wonder what's going on.

"WHAT!" Anemone yelled

"It's ok he's fine now. He just exhausted his energy while healing Holland." Renton said

"Wow. I don't know what to say except this guy just doesn't get a break." Dominic said

"What about Amarante?" Anemone asked

"She's not moving from his side and had this look that said try moving me and see what happens." Renton said

"Talk about faithfulness." Anemone said

"I Agree." Renton and Dominic said

"Well thanks for informing us you guys. We really appreciate it." Dominic said

"Anytime." Renton said as Eureka and Renton left the room and headed to theirs. They found the kids inside sitting on the bed.

"How's Shawn, papa?" Maurice asked

"How'd you know about Shawn?" Eureka asked

"We were watching behind you." Maeter said

"I see. He's doing fine and Holland is now healing nicely." Renton said

"We're lucky to have him onboard." Maurice said

"Mama can we see him?" Lynck asked

"Not yet he's resting. He used a lot of his energy when he healed Holland. When he wakes up we'll go see him." Eureka said

"YAY!" Lynck yelled this caused Eureka and Renton to smile. It was already evening and hunger finally set in.

"You guys want something to eat." Renton asked

"Yeah!" They all said

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen kids." Eureka said

They all walked to the kitchen as the door opened most of the crew was there eating. They all looked up and then continued conversing among themselves about what happened earlier. Renton started fixing something while the kids sat down on the floor next to the table with Eureka. There was one more day left to go until the ship reached Tresor. Eureka hoped nothing else bad happened. Renton finished cookie and brought the kids and Eureka plate along with his self too. With all the things that had happened everybody's emotions were in disarray. Everybody finished eating and they all left one by one and went back to their own rooms including Eureka, Renton and the kids. Talho and Moondoggie were on the bridge doing their shifts. Talho decided to go see Mischa again and put Doggie in charge. She walked back into the medical room.

"How's Holland?" Talho asked

"Still hasn't woken up. He's stirred a bit in his sleep which is a good sign." Mischa said

"And Shawn?"

"He woke up once and didn't say much then went back to sleep again." Mischa said

Talho walked over to Amarante who was still sitting in that chair asleep. Something caused her to smile and Mischa saw this. Mischa got up and walked over looking at what caused Talho to smile.

"Amarante must have grabbed his hand after he fell asleep." Mischa said

"She really is a cute kid and devoted." Talho said while a smile touched her lips.

"Thanks for everything Mischa." Talho said as she walked out of the room. Talho went back to the bridge and let Doggie know that Holland was still unconscious. They both went back to their duties for the night.

Everyone else was asleep already due to what happened today. They all just wanted to forget today and dream of something better.


	15. Tresor

Chapter 15  
Tresor

I was dreaming about my life back on my planet with my wife then it suddenly changed to where I was back in the cockpit of Michiko fighting with Amarante by my side. The LFO in front of me had latched onto Michiko and this knife went through the middle of my chest and a huge explosion happened blowing up the entire cockpit of the LFO.

"AMARANTE!" I Yelled as I shot up, my face dripping with sweat. Pain shot through my shoulder, I slammed back down onto the bed grabbing my shoulder. Mischa rushed over and I felt a needle poke my skin and some sort of liquid entering my body. The pain subsided enough for me to think. I opened my eyes again and looked around. I saw Mischa, Talho, Amarante and Holland staring at me.

"What happened, Shawn?" Mischa asked

"Nightmare." I said

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amarante asked

"Honestly it would just bring bad memories back for you." I said

"Flashback." Talho said. I looked at her and nodded.

Amarante walked over and sat next to me on the bed I looked surprised about this closeness though I didn't mind it. Inside Amarante was still trying to figure out why she always wanted to be as close as possible to me. For the moment she felt acting on these feelings would be better then ignoring them because it made her feel good. Everyone didn't say a word by what Amarante did. "So what exactly happened?" I asked.

"You saved my life. I owe you a big one, but I have to ask how'd you do it?" Holland asked

"I don't know how but I must say I felt like my life force had been drained." I said with worry evident in my voice.

"I see. Lets hope you don't have to do this again. I appreciate what you did but I don't need you making amarante cry." Holland said looking at Amarante

"I'd have to agree with you there, but what can I say I'm just a mischievous person." I joked with a smile touching my lips.

"I'm amazed how you can always joke no matter what the situation but we're serious" Talho said

"It's a gift given by the gods. Yes I know you're serious and Don't worry I won't throw my life away." I said in a dramatic voice extending my left arm to the ceiling of the room. Holland & Amarante chuckled a bit while Talho just shook her head.

"Hey you all love this personality of mine. I wouldn't be me without it." I smiled

"Hai, Hai." Talho said while waving her hands. Just then Eureka's kids walked in and looked over to Holland and I. "Their AWAKE!" the kids yelled. Maurice rushed me, Maeter and Linck rushed Holland. They gave us all a hug. I just smiled and put my hand on top of his head. Holland on another hand couldn't move that well so he just sat there chuckling.

"I'm alright you two. I'm too stubborn to go off and die like that." Holland said with confidence. Maeter and Linck dried their happy tears from their now wet faces.

"Regarding our current situation, the devilfish and Michiko is out of commission. The good news is we're only a few hours from Tresor." Talho said

"I see. Well that's good news. The Tresor's staff is going to have a field day with Shawn and Amarante." Holland said

"Wait, why are they going to have a field day with us?" I asked a tad bit

"Full human slowly becoming Coralian and another human form Coralian." Holland said

"Ah. Makes sense. This shall be fun." I said sarcastically. I looked over at Amarante and she had a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry I'll make sure to be present when they do whatever tests they're going to do." I said. This relieved her a bit but she didn't smile. I decided to put my left hand on her right hand this startled her for a moment but caused a smile touch her lips.

"Oh brother." Maurice said snapping me back to reality as I retracted my hand. "Hey I was comforting her. Tests aren't fun when you're being pocked, prodded and pricked." I defended. "Sure" Maurice said. "Why you!" I said causing Maurice to ran as fast as he could out of the room. "Kids." I laughed. Amarante chuckled a bit while her left hand touched her right hand in the same spot I had touched. A bigger smile this time touching her lips with a twinkle of something in her eyes but I failed to notice it. Everyone else noticed it though.

"So who's hungry?" I asked

"We are!" Maeter and Linck shouted

"Alright lets go get something fixed for you two!" I said

"You should rest some more." Mischa adviced

"Why I feel great. Better than I have in the last few days." I said. I stood up slowly since I know laying down for long periods you'll get dizzy spells when standing up too fast. Once I was sure I was fine. I walked over to the Maeter and Linck.

"Ready to go princess and prince?" I asked while extended my hands. Maeter gave her best princess look and took my hand, this got a chuckle from me. Then linck grabbed my hand. I started walking out of the room. I looked back and said "You guys coming? If you're late you ain't getting anything. Mischa can Holland come?" I asked. Mischa surveyed Hollands situation and nodded. "Talho could you help him and here's a cane too." Mischa said. Talho helped Holland up while Mischa gave him a cane.

"We all set." I said to the children

"YEAH!" They said

"CHARGE!" I yelled but instead of running we walked due to my condition. This caused Talho and Mischa to laugh.

"He's really good with kids." Talho said

"He'll make a good father one of these days." Mischa said

"I agree with you there. Oh Holland I need to discuss something with you when we get to lounge." Talho said

"Can it wait till later?" Holland asked

"hmm, no. It's about Shawn so I want him included in this conversation." Talho said. Holland gave her this look that said what are you planning now. Holland then just shrugged and went with it. "Alright." Holland said

Once we all got to the lounge I saw Renton and Eureka sitting down on the floor just talking about random things. They all looked up and smiled at the sight. I released their hands as they ran to their mom and dad. I walked over to the kitchen without the need for my cane. If I walked slowly I was fine. I had decided to make eggs, bacon and Sausage. "How does eggs, bacon and sausage sound?" I asked

"Please and Thank You." Maeter said in a princess voice which caused Eureka and Renton to look at each other then me. "Yes, princess, coming right up." I played along. They realized what was going on and just chuckled a bit. "What about you Linck?" I asked "Yes!" Linck said "Maurice?" I said "Yes please." Maurice said. "Renton, Eureka you guys want something too?" I asked "Nah we already ate." they said.

I pulled my head phones out and started playing Aerosmith – Fly with me. As the music started I began singing along with the music while I started on making breakfast for the kids, Talho, Holland, Amarante and even Mischa came in and sat down. It took about 40 minutes to cook everything. Eureka and Renton brought the plates to the table the food I placed on them. Everyone waited for me to sit down. I walked over with my plate and managed to sit down with very little trouble removing the head phones as well. "itadakimasu" I said then everyone else said it. We all began eating. Everyone took a bite and I could tell they enjoyed it greatly. "Nice singing as usual." Everyone said. I just bowed a bit then went back to eating.

"Shawn this food is almost or is as good as Renton and Eureka's cooking." Talho said

Holland just gave a grunt as his answer causing me to laugh. That's Holland for ya.

"Thank you Shawn!" The kids said in Unison

"You're most welcome." I said

"This food is delicious. Man whoever you marry is gonna be a spoiled wife." Mischa joked

We all just stared. "What, I can joke sometimes." Mischa said in a matter of fact tone

"Miracles do happen." I said. Mischa flung a piece of egg at me. "You deserved it." She said while smiling. I just laughed.

"I appreciate that you cooked for me and everyone else." Amarante said

"Anytime, I'm just glad you all liked it." I said happily

The rest of the time no one talked we were all focused on eating the delicious food I had cooked.

"Ah I'm stuffed. So Anyways Talho you wanted to talk to Holland about me." I asked

"You heard me?" Talho said

"Yeah I'm not deaf. I do have pretty decent hearing." I said

"Well Holland would you be willing train Shawn on hand to hand combat, LFO combat tactics, Target shooting and everything else so he can be an excellent SOF. " Talho said, this immediately caught my attention as I looked over at Talho.

"I don't really mind but you serious Talho?" I asked. You could tell I was very surprised about this. Talho just nodded in response while waiting for Holland's answer.

"hm." Holland said while looking at me

"This isn't kids stuff here. You'll be worked till you're dead ass tired then worked some more." Holland said

"I realize this but I feel having this training will be useful during this war." I said with confidence in my eyes the once surprised look completely gone now.

"Those are the same eyes Renton had long ago." Holland said "Very well. As of right now I'll start teaching you. When I recover then we'll go into combat training and so on. We won't need LFO training as you've already got that down a little more practice will do u good though. I'm willing to teach you a few things about the ship as well. Weapon system and how the gecko go works as you have earned my trust and show potential." Holland said

"Ken-goh went over the weapon system with me. I had to hop in his seat when a ship earlier came out from underneath us. Doggie maneuvered it so I could fire the main canons at them. All six lasers hit the ship taking it out. I also directed doggie on the angle and when to put the engines at full thrust to avoid the ship colliding with us." I said, Holland looked over at Talho to confirm this. She nodded. Holland had a look you rarely see. He was utterly surprised.

"You've had no previous training before today?" Holland asked

"Nope, none at all." I said

"Alright this should be fun." Holland said with grin on his face. "Let's start now then."

Holland began drilling useful information into my head. About battles, hand to hand combat, how the ship maneuvers and many other things. 3 hours later Holland had to take a break. Talho helped him up and took him back to Mischa's room. Amarante had fallen asleep against the wall. Renton and Eureka were still in the room chatting amongst themselves. I stood up and walked out of the room. I went into my room and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket. I walked back to the lounge and carefully lifted amarante's head and put the pillow behind her and covered her with the blanket.

"That's sweet." Eureka said. I just smiled saying "Least I could do." I walked over to the sink and got myself a glass of water. I drank it all in one go. I set the glass back down and headed back over to Amarante I sat down next to her. 'What a day' I thought. Eventually I closed my eyes and fell asleep but not without Eureka and Renton planning something.

A few hours passed by while I was sleeping. I awoke when I didn't feel the ship moving anymore. I felt someone laying against me with what felt like a head laying on my shoulder. I turned my head to the right and opened up my eyes. I noticed Amarante had cuddled up next to me with her head laying on my shoulder. I also noticed the blanket I gave her covered both of us now with the pillow behind my head. I also felt something clasped onto my hand.

'Renton or Eureka I'm gonna kill you' I thought jokily.

'Well this is comfortable though. I forgot how nice it is to cuddle with someone. What the hell, what am I thinking! Ok whatever mind' I thought.

I closed my eyes again quite frankly I was too tired to care and to be honest to comfortable. What I failed to notice that the door had been cracked and someone was watching us. The door slowly slid open and someone took a picture then quietly closed the door. My eyes snapped opened surveying the room again. "Must be my imagination." I whispered. I fell back asleep.

I felt someone gently nudge me saying my name. I opened my eyes to be greeted by Amarante real close to my face. She slowly moved her face away. "Sorry I think I fell asleep on you." Amarante said with a red tinge on her cheeks. "It's ok. I woke up early but just decided to fall back asleep. It was comfortable." I said happily. This caused her cheeks to become fully flushed now. I finally noticed there were other people in the room. I looked around her and saw people in white coats standing there. I recognized Mischa, Greg and Sonia. "Hey Mischa, Greg and Sonia. Don't ask how I know you. Mischa I'm sure can explain it. If there's anything else then I'd be glad to answer that." I said. I tried getting up but failed I looked over at Amarante, she just smiled and helped me get onto my feet.

"She already explained everything to us." Sonia said

"You're the most interesting discovery made since Coralians. I hope you don't mind us running some tests on you and Amarante." Greg said. I sighed knowing it was going to come to this.

"It's fine with me but I promised Amarante I'd remain present while you run these tests on her so she can feel comfortable as one can be. Amarante it's up to you. You don't have to go if you don't want to." I said

"It's fine as long as you're there with me." Amarante said

"Well you have your answer now. So can we get this over with?" I said

"Very well. Follow me." Mischa said

Noone said anything further. "Scientists" I thought irritated. Amarante picked up this negative emotion and looked at me. She mouthed I'll be alright. I nodded and settled down a bit. We followed Mischa, Greg and Sonia into a room with lots of equipment, needles and so on. "One thing though. Greg you wait outside. I maybe an outsider but there's a thing called modesty that I follow." I said. Greg wanted to object but Sonia and Mischa both stared him down agreeing with me. Greg eventually left after some convincing from his wife. I was still surprised about Greg though. He lost a ton of weight compared to when I lost saw him in the series.

"Sorry about that. My husband can be quite persistent." Mischa said

"Its cool. So I'll go ahead and sit down over there and you doctors can do your thing." I said. Amarante released me and I walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Ok. Amarante we're just going to run a series of tests. We'll make this as painless and quick as possible." Sonia said "Then it's Shawns turn." Sonia said

"YAY!" I said sarcastically as I raised my arm up in the air then back down. Causing Sonia and Mischa to shake their head but Amarante was chuckling. I looked over and just watched as they took her blood pressure and so on.

"Amarante we need you to remove your uniform so we can continue the tests." Mischa said. This caught me off guard. I ended up falling out of the bed and landed with a loud smack on the floor.

"NOT A WORD." I said. Slowly getting back up and planted myself on the bed facing away from the doctors and Amarante.

"Why did he do that?" Amarante asked

"Because he'd be seeing you while you were almost naked." Sonia said

"He's a good man." Mischa chuckled

Amarante still was clueless about modesty but I didn't mind one bit. The innocence I found quite cute.

They continued the tests on Amarante after about 30 more minutes I heard her put her uniform back on. I turned back over facing them again as amarante was dropping her hair down. I always wondered how she got it so shiny. It always illuminated her, making her look like an angel without wings of course.

"It's your turn Shawn. Do you want Greg to examine you?" Mischa asked

"It's fine. I don't care really who does the tests." I said

"Let's begin then." "Amarante go ahead and hop down." Sonia said

They drew blood, swabbed my mouth, checked my blood pressure and so on. "Shawn could you remove your shirt and pants, we're curious if any other changes occurred to your body." Sonia said. I shrugged and undressed completely forgetting that there was one extra person in the room. I sat down on the table behind me and let them continuing their examinations of me.

"Wow that's huge." Sonia said.

"What is?" "Oh I see yeah that is unusual. Haven't seen one that big in a long time." Mischa said

"What?" Amarante asked as she looked over. I realized then that Amarante had been watching. I just shrugged it off. Didn't bug me too much.

"Oh, my birthmark, yeah it's always been that big. Don't know why though." I said (Note: Gotcha ya guys! You we're thinking something dirty weren't you!)

"Interesting." Amarante said. She's never seen an almost naked male before. Besides the time when Shawn was in the medical room but she never had the chance to observe.

"What is?" I asked

"A human males body. It's different from mine." Amarante said

"Of course honey. The female body is different for good reasons." Sonia said. She went into explaining why while they continued poking and prodding me.

"Interesting. So males have penis's. I have what you call a vagina." Amarante said. "Can I see one?" Amarante asked. Both docters looked at me.

"HELL NO. NO. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SONIA AND YOU TOO MISCHA." I yelled. Both women chuckled at my comment. While Amarante look a bit disappointed. God, Scub Coral why couldn't you have given her understanding of our bodies! I thought. The two women we're thinking about forcing Shawn down and pulling off his boxers to do a human body lesson for Amarante.

"Why did he react like that?" Amarante asked. She was very curious now instead of disappointed.

"Shyness." Mischa said

"Hey you wouldn't go showing off your body to the opposite human form coralian sex now would you! I have some sense of modesty here." I said to Mischa while crossing my arms.

"You have a point. I'm sure some point later on you will get to see one. Just like Eureka did." Mischa said thinking back to Renton when he was in his boxers when Eureka walked in. Plus there were a few other times. Mischa chuckled thinking back on those times.

"You're no fun, Shawn." Sonia said

"I'm glad you enjoy tormenting me." I said

"Are you finished with the tests?" I asked

"Yep you may put your cloths back on." Mischa said

"Thank god!" I said. I grabbed my pants putting them back on and put my shirt on buttoning it up.

"Any other questions?" I asked

"Yes about your wings and gem in your forehead. How do they work?" Sonia asked. I started explaining to her about how it reacts to my mood only, also allowing certain abilities to surface during certain times. I went into detail about the abilities and so on, which fascinated Sonia. I also mentioned about being able to telepathically communicate with Michiko. I went into explaining who Michiko was, that it was the LFO that they had found. Mischa interjected and mentioned that the wings had been growing more. They we're now 3'11" in length and still growing very slowly. After a few more questions they let me go. I grabbed my ipod out of my pocket pressed play putting my left head phone in my ear and slowly starting walking out of the room. "Amarante you coming?" I asked while looking back. She ran up next to me and nodded. I waved back at Sonia and Mischa. I notice Greg in the hallway, so as not to be rude. I extended my right hand out and Greg. (Note: I'm 5'8")

"My name Is Shawn."

"Greg"

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise"

Our hands released and I continued walking towards the exit of the building humming the music I was listening to. I did notice Amarante wasn't too keen on introducing herself to new people. I noticed Greg wasn't bothered by this at all. He just continued observing as we walked out of the building. I stretched my arms and legs when we got out the building.

"I'm glad to be done with all those tests." I said

"I agree with you. I didn't enjoy them." Amarante said. I noticed her speech had improved a great deal.

"You're talking more like a person now. I take it you've been studying how I talk along with everyone else?" I said

"Yes I have." Amarante said

"Nice job. I'd have to say if it wasn't for the hair and eyes you'd fit right in, though I don't look like a human either." I chuckled

"Is it bad that I have this color of hair and eyes." Amarante asked with worry in her eyes.

"No no, It's fine you have those colors. I actually really like your hair color and eye color. It makes you unique." I said. This caused her face to light up, she seemed really happy about my comment that she grabbed my hand. "I want to show you something." She said as she led me back to the ship hanger. As we entered the hanger the lights we're off. Once the door closed behind us the lights suddenly came on blinding me for a moment.

-  
Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter =3.


	16. Party Time! Revisions 120710

Note: Made Revisions Regarding the whole Amarante and Talho Daughter thing. Thanks to Refboarder for pointing out such things. He also wrote a small part of the story too as I had trouble writing it correctly.

Chapter 16  
Party Time!

Once my eyes adjusted I noticed that everyone was in dance party clothes. There was about 100 people easy here. They had tables set up on one side with chairs around them. Decorations and such were around the entire hanger. Some very nice huge looking speakers plugged into turntables with Matthieu at the Dj station.

"Lets get this party started!" Matthieu yelled. The music began playing.

"Wow. When'd you guys plan this?" I asked

"When you were unconscious. Anemone thought of it. Eureka and I helped out. Well I was in charge of you." Amarante said

"Hey you two love birds go get changed. Shawn go into my room there's a nice tux for you. Amarante go into Anemone's room she picked something out for you." Holland said

"I'm sure you'll love it." Talho said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Holland. It means a lot." I said

"Anytime kid or should I say Co-Leader." Holland said causing me to laugh a bit.

"Hai. Alright Amarante shall we?" I asked

"Yes, Lets." Amarante said.

We walked on board the Gekko Go and stopped by Anemone's room first. Then I walked to Hollands room. There was a tux on the bed. It was the usual black and white tux except there were slits carefully places in the back of shirt and coat. Ah that's considerate of them. I undressed and put the tux on. It was a perfect fit I thought. I walked out of Hollands room and walked to Anemone's room. I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Anemone first. She walked out of the room looking very pretty then came Amarante. My mouth literally dropped. Anemone seemed to have done something fancy to her hair making it all curly as a few curls came down around her face. The dress was dark blue coming down to her knees. She also had the same color of shoes to match. She also had white gloves on. She looked positively stunning.

"Does it look weird on me?" Amarante asked

"It looks absolutely stunning on you!" I exclaimed

"Thanks." She said shyly

"You look very handsome too." She said

"Thank You." I said

"Well shall we go?" I extended my arm out

"Yes." Amarante intertwined her arm with mine and we walked out. As we were walking the music ended and changed to some slow music. A spot light came upon us as we were walking out of the ships hanger. Everyone turned their heads and was staring at us. We could hear some murmuring going on causing both of us to blush a tad. When we reached the ground the light turned off my wings had been glowing very brightly so it began lighting up the room.

"They look so cute together." Someone said

"Yeah. He's quite handsome I wonder if he's single." A Woman in her 20's said

"Maybe, you should go ask him to dance." The woman next to her said causing the other woman to blush. I just chuckled and smiled bowing to them a bit as I passed by. They got all excited over that. Amarante and I reached the dance floor.

"Don't worry I'll show you how to dance." I said. I turned her towards me so we were facing each other. I put my left hand underneath hers while hers was on top of mine. I then put her other hand onto my right shoulder and my hand went around her waist. It brought us really close together. I then went through the motions telling her each step until she got it. The song had just ended by the time we got the hang of it. Matthieu walked out onto the dance floor quickly.

"Hey dude let me borrow your Ipod thing. I'll play another slow song." He said winking at both of us. I handed him the Ipod and said "Only you can love me this way by Keith Urban also get Hilda to dance with you. She'll enjoy it." I said. Matthieu ran over to Hilda and brought her over to the Dj stand. He hooked up my ipod and found the song. He gave me a thumbs up I did the same. The music then came on. When the singer began I sang along with it. All the women looked at me while they were dancing with their dates.

_**Well, I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
That's why  
We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand**_

I heard some of them say why don't you ever sing for me! I chuckled in my mind. Cause not everybody is comfortable enough to do this I thought. Right then the lights dimmed down and the entire room light up with white lights circling around the room. My wings began glowing a gentle green color putting off a mild warmth that I could feel. Eureka and Renton had managed to get next to us. I bowed my head a bit acknowledging he was there and he bowed his head back. Eureka was in the same position with Renton while dancing as Amarante and I were in. _****_

That you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way

"She's so lucky to have a man like that." One of the girls from the side lines said. I felt Amarante pull me closer to her to where our bodies were as one. I released her hand and brought it around her waist her arms came around my neck and her head rested on my chest. Renton followed suit. This earned a lot of awes from many people. Eureka's wings also began glowing in unison with mine. My gem started to glow a bit while theirs were blinking slowly. _****_

I could've turned a different corner  
I could've gone another place  
But I'd a-never had this feeling  
That I feel today  
Yeah 

The white lights changed to colored ones and fog blew onto the dance floor making the mood even more romantic. Right then Matthieu flipped something and the entire hanger lit up with fake star specs. _****_

And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only can love me this way

Ooooohh…

Na na, somebody love you

And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way

Only you can love me this way

When the song ended everyone turned to me and started clapping. I looked down at Amarante and noticed something in her eyes was making her entrancing. We released from the embrace and walked over to one of the tables. I brought out the chair from under the table so she could sit down. "Thank You." She said "You're Welcome. Would you like anything to drink?" I said "Yes, please." She smiled. I walked over to get us some drinks. I grabbed two cup and poured some punch into the cups and walked back. I saw another woman there looking at Amarante and talking with her. I could tell it wasn't a nice talk. The thing I feared happened, the woman who was standing slapped Amarante with a good amount of force. I dropped the drinks and went into a full run I slide across the table that Amarante was at and caught the woman's hand in mid swing and gave her this look like that would cause the bravest men to piss themselves. This got everybody's attention and the music stopped. All eyes were on us. I threw her hand to the side and slapped her catching her off guard.

"Hey Amarante what was this Wench saying." I said in a not so happy tone

"She said I didn't deserve you and that I could never make you happy. I told her that you enjoyed my company and she didn't have the right to say that to me. Then she slapped me." Amarante said with tears in her eyes.

"I see." I looked back over at the woman that still had the nerve to still be present. "One I do enjoy her company. Second I am the chosen one to bring your family members back from the Scub Coral. Third a wench like you could never make me happy I hate your type. Now get lost." I said the last part in a dangerous tone as my eyes glowed a very dark color of cyan almost black. She quickly ran the other direction out of the hanger. Amarante got up and gave me a hug calming me down to where my eyes went back to their normal color. "Thank you that meant a lot to me." She said "Your welcome." As I returned her hug. "Excuse me a second I need to vent so I'm going go sing. You can come if you'd like." I said. Amarante nodded she grabbed my hand and I walked to where Matthieu was. "Mind if I sing a couple?" I asked

"Be my quest dude. Nice job putting that woman into her place." He said

"It was my pleasure. No one hurts those close to my heart." I said

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I YELLED

"YAY!" Everybody yelled. The music started playing as I grabbed the microphone and got out front of the stage. Animals by Nickelback

_**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'**_

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
  
The young people started going crazy while the older ones just looked at me thinking what the heck is he singing. Then all the special effects took off. Laser lights going every which way. Fog machine was spraying massive amounts of fog on the floor. Strobe lights going along with the black lights on.

_**So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in**_

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

The music ended and everybody went nuts even the older people. I showed this satisfied grin on my face with wildness in my eyes. I could tell I captured some hearts out there.

"Thank you very much, All you're are great." I said. I tossed the microphone back to Matthieu. "God that felt good. You can take it for the rest of the night Matthieu." I said

"I don't think I can top that performance." Matthieu said causing me to laugh. I just shrugged and looked over to Amarante. I extended my hand to Amarante and motioned with my head towards the dance floor. Amarante gladly took it with the biggest smile on her face I've seen. We walked out to the dance floor right then the next song on my Ipod started playing. It was a swing dance song. Everyone just looked at each other. As I began teaching Amarante how to Swing dance which she picked up on very quickly, within minutes we were dancing and having a blast. By the end of the song we were both exhausted. Everyone clapped and some of the men and women asked if I could teach them. Maybe later I mouthed as we headed to our table we sat at last time. Amarante sat down and I pulled a chair right next to hers and sat down.

"You were amazing." Amarante said

"Thanks!" I said

She reached over with her right hand and grabbed my left hand. I looked over then back at the dance floor. I didn't really mind. I knew she had feelings for me but me for her I was trying to sort that out. I knew that my feelings were growing for her. I just needed to sort through them.

"Does this bother you?" Amarante asked

"Nope just unexpected is all." I said with a kind smile. I could tell she was enjoying the physical contact between us so I decided not to ruin it. Eventually she laid her head on my shoulder. We stayed like just making small talk about today among other things.

"Alright guys the last few songs are going to be nice and slow. So Shawn wanna come up and pick them for me?" Matthieu asked. I jostled Amarante a bit and motioned for us to go to where Matthieu was. We both got up and walked over there. He handed me my Ipod and then left headed out of the building and towards the bunkers for the night with Hilda. The songs I decided on were

Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban  
Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden  
Drops of Jupiter by Train  
Heaven by Warrant  
This Gift by 98 degrees

Then I hit play. I escorted Amarante out to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. The only people left out there were Eureka, Renton, Anemone , Dominic and few girls that had been watching us for most of the night. I looked over at Renton and whispered "awesome party." Renton nodded. We all continued slow dancing till the end of the last song.

"I don't want this night to stop." Eureka said

"I agree." Anemone said

"I picked some great songs didn't I?" I asked

"Yeah you did. How'd you get good at this stuff?" Eureka asked

"It comes natural. Hopeless romantic and I'm not embarrassed to do things like this in public." I said while I swept Amarante off of her feet and held her bridal style. She had this why didn't you warn me type of look. Everyone just laughed by the sight of her reaction.

"Anyways it was a pleasure everyone." I said while walking off.

"I wonder if their dating now." Anemone whispered

"Not yet." I said

"He heard me!"

"Yep I did. Night. Keep it PG 13 out there." I said winking then walked away with Amarante in my arms.

"SHAWN!" They all said, I just laughed hard as I walked out of the hanger.

I walked to the dorms and found an empty spot for Amarante I laid her down on the bed coving her with the blanket. When I turned to walk away I felt something had latched onto my tux. Amarante gave me this look that clearly stated stay here with me. Women and their faces sometimes it's so hard to say no and well I didn't feel like sleeping by myself tonight so I indulged her wish for tonight. I removed my jacket but kept my shirt and pants on. I took off my shoes and socks. Amarante sat up and took off her dress so she was more comfortable. I didn't say a word I just had a feeling this might be a mistake. I climbed under the covers as she laid on top, her head resting on my chest.

"Thank You." Amarante said shyly. She snuggled into me and took a deep breath then released it.

"I smell nice I take it." I said with a smile touching my lips. She nodded her head. I draped my arm over her tiny frame. She was very light while laying on top of me. I began playing with hair its always been a habit of mine I noticed she enjoyed the attention.

"Night." I said

"Good night." Amarante said

Eureka, Renton, Anemone, Dominic all walked into the same room about 20 minutes later that Amarante and I were staying sleeping in. One comment caused my eyes to shoot open. "He works fast." Dominic said while Anemone elbowed him "Dominic! He's not like you. I think it's sweet."

"Enjoy the fact I can't move at the moment. No I didn't sleep with her, she wanted company and well with the face she gave me and being latched onto my coat kinda hard to say no. Plus, well I won't say the other comment" I said

"It's nice some men don't think about that all the time." Anemone said

"It's sweet. You'll make a perfect partner though I've been meaning to ask what did you mean back at the dance. Something about the Scub Coral." Eureka said. Shit I did say something about that.

"um." I said "Shawn don't keep secrets from us." Anemone said

"Fine." I said. I went ahead and explained what Gonzy had told me and my task. After I had finished explaining everything, they sat there saying nothing. Unlucky for me Amarante was awake the entire time listening in and was the first to speak.

"When we become one then we bring all those people in the Scub Coral back and end this war." Amarante said causing me to literally jump.

"Jesus. I thought you were still asleep." I said

"All the noise and talking woke me." Amarante said

"To answer your question, Yes, but I'm not ready yet. In due time maybe but it's too soon for me. I will admit I enjoy being like this. It causes some new emotions to emerge but I'm not ready to fully accept them yet. So if you can give me time then I will answer your feelings with mine." I said. Amarante was still for a moment and nodded her head.

"By uniting you mean that sex thing or something else." Amarante asked shyly

"Beats me, Gonzy could mean marrying each other, the sex thing or other things that need to be done. Eureka you can explain the marriage thing. I was never good at explaining things." I said. Eureka went ahead and explained what marriage was.

"It binds you and that person together forever?" Amarante asked

"Yes." Eureka said

"Hm. Humans have interesting customs." Amarante said

"I agree." Eureka said with a smile on her face. What no one knew was that Eureka and Renton did get married in Bellforest but they didn't want any commotion about them uniting so they kept a secret but their children knew.

"Well anyways you girls can go ahead and continue talking if you want I'm going to go to sleep." I said. I put my head phones in my ears, hitting play and closed my eyes. The song Look after you by The Fray came on. The rest of them continued talking for a bit longer about human customs, me, the war, children and so on. I finally dosed off to sleep.

"He asleep?" Anemone asked

"Looks like it." Amarante said while looking up at Shawn's face. She pushed a stray hair away from my face.

"You'll be a lucky woman when you finally capture his heart. With how he acts and everything you seem like a perfect match for him." Anemone said

"I am?"

"Yeah. You're beautiful, sweet, honest, devoted, you always seem to comfort him when he needs it." Anemone said

"I guess that's true isn't it." Amarante said to herself.

"I still feel bad about taking his wife's place though." Amarante said

"Well didn't he say that he died in his own world?" Renton asked

"He did, but I still feel bad though I don't know why. It's just whenever I'm around him my heart begins to race and he makes me smile. But I don't know why. What is this feeling?" Amarante said with curiousness in her voice.

Renton, Eureka, Dominic, and Anemone all looked at each other and shared a smile.

"That's love." said Eureka.

"...Love?" Amarante asked

"Yes, you love him." Anemone said like she was stating a fact.

Amarante thought about it for a moment letting it all sink in.

"Love. I love Shawn." she realized speaking the word out-loud.

"Is this wrong since he's already been married?" Amarante asked.

"Well I would think of it like this. He died in his world therefore nulling his marriage. I know it's a cheap way to think about but if it helps then use it." Dominic said as he shrugged.

Amarante nodded

"We have a busy day tomorrow, we should get some sleep." Renton said.

Everyone laid down and slowly entered into the world of dreams.

What they all failed to notice was I wasn't truly asleep. I was listening to my music and didn't want to be disturbed but the music was low enough for me to hear. As Amarante snuggled into me I opened one of my eyes then closed it as I finally fell asleep listening to piano music with many things now on my mind.

AN: Hopefully I didn't go too fast on this relationship development for some of you readers. I still believe it's progressing with at the speed that seems reasonable due to all the things they were put through.


	17. Night Flight Revisions 120710

Chapter 17  
Night Flight

I woke up looking around the room I knew something was amiss. I finally noticed it Amarante wasn't here. I slowly got up so as not to disturb anybody and walked out the door. There were two other couples awake during the time watching me as I walked out of the room. I walked around the barracks looking for Amarante. I couldn't find her here so I decided to walk outside. I found her staring off into space. She looked over at me and smiled

"Can't sleep?" Amarante asked

"Well I felt you had left so I woke up and was looking for you." I said

"Oh. Sorry about that." Amarante said

"It's ok. That's such a serene sight, being able to see all the stars and moon." I said while walking behind the chair Amarante was sitting on. I leaned forward and placed my arms on the back of the chair while my hands rested on her shoulders.

"It's beautiful." Amarante said

I noticed something on the ground in the distance. I could tell it was moving and shifting different directions. It didn't have any color but I could tell something was there. "What is that." I said to myself.

"What?"

"That." I pointed towards where I was looking.

"I don't see anything."

"hm." I decided to walk over to it. It was about 30 feet in front of us. When I came into contact with it my wings reacted with it. I decided to walk through it and the air behind my wings turned green like when people are lifting and the boards expel that green stuff. I had an idea. I started running as fast as I could once I noticed my feet were slightly raising off the ground I pressed my feet against the ground as hard as I could. I shot up diagonally forward and my wings caught what I thought it was. It was trapar. My wings unfolded fully capturing all the trapar it could find. I realized I was flying. I let out a loud happy yell. I came back down touching the ground then running and slowing myself to a walk. I went up over to Amarante with excitement in my eyes. She stood up wondering what I was going to do. I brought out my ipod hit play and put one ear piece in my ear. I picked up speed and began running to Amarante.

"Grab my neck!" I yelled. She jumped looped her arms around my neck and while I caught her bridal style. I ran back out into the trapar gaining speed again and then jumped. I lifted up I didn't climb as fast as I did last time but we finally managed to get up in the air.

"Don't let go!" Amarante said frightened as we were quite high up in the air.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do that. Put the other head phone in your ear." I said. She did as asked and smiled. What was playing was Nightflight by Novaspace then To the sky by Owl City. I thought it was very appropriate for the situation. We soared through the night sky while we thought everyone slept but there were many who awoke due to my yell. The stars and moon shined brightly in the background as I glided on the night trapar with Amarantes hair gently blowing with the wind behind us. The air that we flew on was slightly chilly but due to my wings warmth we were comfortable. I swooped down increasing in speed and angling ourselves so we flew across the water that was below us. Amarante put her feet in the water enjoying the feel of the water then we flew back up. We decided to go back to the base. As we were coming close to it I started lowering ourselves closer to the ground when we reached the base my feet hit the ground I began running then slowing to a walk then to a full stop. I released my arm holding Amarante's legs so she could stand up.

"Wow I guess being what I am comes with some advantages." I chuckled

"Thank you! I had so much fun." Amarante said

"I can see you two were enjoying each other." Someone said from behind us in the shadows

The Gekko Go crew all walked out of the shadows with a smile on their face. Stoner raised his camera and took a picture. The flash caught me off guard but I recovered quickly enough.

"We also got a picture of you two while you were flying up there." Holland said. My mouth dropped, I was speechless.

"Could I post this in the next issue of Ray Out?" stoner asked. I looked over at Amarante who nodded.

"Alright go ahead." I said

"So how long have you been able to fly like that." Talho asked

"I just figured it out tonight." I said

"How come Eureka can't fly with people in her arms like that." Renton asked (Note: Yeah I know beginning of chapter, she actually had a really tough time due to my weight.)

I walk over to Eureka and stood side by side pointing to our wings. Renton made this Oh type of look and I nodded. I swear boy sometimes you should use your head I thought chuckling.

"Can you fly up again and do some maneuvers so I can record it." Mischa said as she walked out from behind everybody. I look over at Mischa and shrugged. "I Guess." I said. Mischa attached some more devices onto me and gave me a thumbs up. The trapar had shifted again so I had to pinpoint a good place to run at. I found it then began running with the flow of trapar. Right as my feet were lifting off the ground I jumped causing me to gain some altitude from the ground. I keep on gaining altitude till I knew I had enough height to pull some things off. I then began my decent gaining speed along the way, I twisted to the right the response was excellent. I went right with no delay. I managed some more maneuvers till I began getting tried. I decided to land and walked over to Mischa. She removed the machine thanking me and walked into a different building where the research lab was.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked

"2 in the morning." Talho said

"Wow I think we should go back to bed." I said. I started walking back inside with Amarante in tow. I laid back down on the bed as Amarante got into her usual sleeping position on top of me. Holland and Talho walked in. Talho stopped dead in her tracks and just starred.

"Wasn't my idea. She wanted me here." I said. Amarante just looked up and nodded then closing her eyes falling asleep.

"Kids these days." Holland said

"Hey at least she's still a virgin. I haven't been the one making the moves" I protested. Talho and Holland didn't say anything further and climbed into one of the bunks in the room. Eureka, Renton, Anemone and Dominic all came in. I waved with my free hand they all bowed slightly then climbed back into bed. The rest of the night was peaceful as I finally managed to fall asleep. The next morning I woke up with sunlight shining through the window. Amarante was already up as she wasn't in the room. I suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. What's going to happen to now I thought. Something faint entered in my mind.

'Help' It said. This woke me up fully. I listened again. 'Help Me!' it said. After a few moments it clicked. That was Michiko's thoughts in my head! Lucky for me I was already dressed. I jumped out of the bed tripping almost hitting a wall but managed to steady myself and rushed out the door. Holland and Talho were in my path I rushed around them and continued in a full sprint out of the building. I closed my eyes and concentrated again, trying to figure out where Michiko was. My eyes snapped open and I bolted to the building next to the hanger that Gekko Go was in. I slammed open the door. I jumped over a table and went straight for Michiko who was thrashing about in the back of the hanger. I could sense a lot of fear coming off her.

"Hey stop that guy he's going to get himself killed!" One of the guys said. Someone tried stopping me but I just out right punched him square in the face with enough force behind it to knocked him a few feet away from me. I approached Michiko and she stopped thrashing about. I placed my hand on her.

'Why all the fussing.' I thought

'These people were the same ones that tried dismantling me before. Axel saved me last time.' Michiko thought

"Hey You." I pointed at one of the many workers.

"Did you guys try to dismantle her before?" I said with a very serious look on my face.

A guy started walking to me. He had black hair and seemed quite intelligent with how he held himself.

"Yes we were going to in the past but Axel saved her. Holland was having us repair this LFO due to the damage she took in a battle." The man said

"I'm Morita and you must be Shawn I take it." Morita said

"Oh you, I know you. One sec." I said

'Don't worry Michiko this man won't do anything to you. He knows who I am and trust me they won't do anything to harm you or else they deal with me.' I thought

'Very well, if you say it is safe then I'll calm down.' Michiko said

I removed my hand and turned around. "Should tell your men all machines have souls, especially LFO's, some just can't express their feelings like she can." I said pointing to Michiko. "You guys better take extra good care of her." I said walking back out the way I came. All the workers moved out of my way while I passed. When I reached the door I noticed Talho and Holland staring at me.

"What, Michiko was scared." I said. They gave me this oh expression and let me pass while they entered in the building. I decided to walk to where the Gekko Go was so I could get changed. I walked into the hanger and noticed some men working on the Gekko Go. I bowed my head a bit and they did the same. "Guys mind if I go aboard to change out of these cloths?" I asked

"Nope, be my guest." The man said

"Thanks." I said while walking on board. I walked into my room and noticed Holland had placed my cloths here and it looked like they placed some extra boxers on top of my cloths. I didn't think much about not putting them on as I did need to change my boxers. I removed all my clothing and my boxers. The door opened up and revealed Amarante standing there. I flipped around. "HEY TURN AROUND PLEASE!" I yelled. She turned around finally not understanding why she had to. I pulled my boxers on and put my pants on. "Ok you can turn around." I said while I grabbed my shirt and put it on I figured I didn't need to button my shirt up as it was kinda hot. Amarante was looking at me curiously.

"Remember the modesty thing I talked about before." I said. She nodded.

"This reaction is related to that. When we begin dating and things progress then the need for modesty won't really be needed. For now though it does to keep my sanity." I said. She nodded her head again.

"So where'd you go this morning?" I asked

"Renton and Eureka wanted me to come help with breakfast." Amarante said

"Ah, is it ready?"

"Yes that's why I came here looking for you. I couldn't find you where we had left you in that building." Amarante said

"Ah ok. Well lets go." I said. Walking out and heading to the kitchen still forgetting to button up my shirt. Amarante and I walked in to food on the table but a lot of it looked like someone had eaten already. Eureka looked at me and quickly looked away. I look puzzled by this reaction. Renton pointed down and I noticed not only was my shirt still unbuttoned but my fly was down as well. I quickly buttoned my shirt and zipped up my fly.

"Sorry about that." I said

"How could you forget to do those things?" Renton asked

"Amarante walked in on me naked." I said while sitting down to eat.

"Ah ok." Renton said "NANI!"

"It's cool nothing much was seen." "Man this looks real good!" I said. I put some food on my plate and began eating with Amarante next to me acting as if nothing happened regarding the bedroom scene that just took place.

"Shawn I've been meaning to ask did something happen in the hanger next door?" Eureka asked

"Yeah Michiko was very scared and was thrashing about. I calmed her and the workers are repairing her armor and such." I said

"How'd you know she was scared?" Eureka asked

"Telepathy. She reached out to my mind asking for help and I heard it." I said

"So you have the same ability I do. I can sense Nirvash's moods." Eureka said

"Yep I know. It was in one of the Episodes." I said

"Really which one?" Eureka asked. I pulled out the Ipod and found the episode and pressed play. I sat it next to me with the head phones. Eureka and Renton came over and sat down putting an ear piece into one of their ears and watching. I noticed the scene where Renton almost kissed Eureka and then she mentioned the Nirvash. I couldn't help but laugh at that scene.

"That scene gets me all the time." I said with a huge grin on my face. Renton and Eurekas face were beat red due to that scene. "I see you two are still easily embarrassed." I joked. "Still wish they showed more kissing scenes. You two looked cute on the last episode kissing and falling down to the earth." I said. Eureka then gave me this look. "Alright, Alright. Give it here." I said. I switched it to the last episode and let it play. By the time the episode ended I was finished eating. I looked and noticed Eureka was in tears.

"I really did do that for you Eureka. Going through all that pain to save you." Renton said

"Yeah man, you had some really big guts but hey love will do that to you. I'm just glad everything worked out. Then you becoming non-human. In the manga of you guys the author had Eureka disappear when the coralians left the planet. You were depressed and it actually got me to shed a few tears. I wasn't too happy about that ending." I said

"Disappeared, as in…" Renton said not wanting to think about it.

"Yes as in combined back with the Coralians I suppose. The author lets you speculate what exactly happens." I said. I noticed Eureka face and stopped talking about the books.

"Don't worry about it. It's just make believe. Well I guess I am here so before arriving I thought it was make believe, but that time has already past and you're all still here so be happy you have him." I said. Eureka nodded wiping away her tears.

"You're right. I shouldn't be crying cause I have Renton." Eureka said while giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Hey you love birds. Some decency please." I joked.

"Sorry." Renton said

"It's cool. Anyways how long will we be here?" I asked

"I don't know till the Izumo arrives then once the repairs are all done." Renton said

"So a couple days then, hm I wonder if they have a pool. I know I saw a body of water a little off in the distance. Getting there by LFO wouldn't be too hard." I said

"I like that idea. Everyone needs a break. Dear lets go convince Holland." Eureka said excitedly. We all stood up and started walking towards the door and Mischa ended up walking in.

"Oh Shawn, I was trying to find you. I have a question." Mischa said

"Yes?" I asked

"Have you been able to see something that previously you couldn't? I'm referring to last night." Mischa said

"Now that you mention I can see the trapar waves." I said. Renton and Eureka flipped their heads around and stared at me.

"Can't you guys see the waves?" I asked

"No we can feel them. Big different." Renton said

"Oh, I take it being able to see the waves is a big advantage?" I asked. Renton gave me this look like I was an idiot for asking that question. "Foreigner." I said

"Yes it is a major advantage in battle and well just being able to see it Is a good thing." Eureka said

"I see. Anything else?" I asked

"Nope that's everything." Mischa said walking back out of the room. Doctors I thought. Eureka and Renton's gems blinked a few times then continued walking out of the room. Amarante and I followed them. Eurekas kid's noticed us in the hallway and decided to tag along asking their mother what we were doing. After their mother told them they got all excited running back into the ship to get their swimming suits. We went back to the hanger that Michiko was in to see Holland and Talho talking with Morita. We all walked into the hanger and headed over to Holland.

"Father. Do you mind if we all went swimming?" Eureka asked

Holland thought about it for a moment. "I'm sure everybody would enjoy that. Sure let's all go." Holland said

I felt a tug on one of my wings. I looked behind me and saw Dewey looking at them. "Like them squirt?" I asked. He nodded. I knelt down to allow him to get a better look at them. I just smiled as he examined them. "Thank You." Dewey said. "For what?" I asked "Saving papa." Dewey said "Anytime. To be honest Holland currently is the closest thing I'd consider a father figure to me." I laughed causing my wings to glow.

"You seriously mean that?" Talho said

"Yeah, though every father doesn't see eye to eye with their children sometimes." I said thinking about the times with my biological father.

"If you'd like you can consider us your father in law and mother in law." Talho said. Holland nodded in agreement.

"So do plan on adopting Amarante as your daughter?" I asked

"Going to if Amarante would allow us." Talho said

"What is adopting?" Amarante asked looking at Talho. So Talho went into explaining what adoption was and the process of it.

"So it would mean you and Holland would become my mother and father." Amarante said

"Yes, are you against it?" Talho asked

"I am not against but I do not see the reason behind it." Amarante said

"You don't need to give us an answer now. You can tell us later." Talho said

"Very Well." Amarante said

"Now why father in law and mother in law? I haven't married Amarante yet." I said

"You plan to though don't you." Holland said confidently

"No comment. Anyways onto a different subject, got any swimming trunks I could borrow or should I just swim in the boxers." I said

"I got an extra pair. You could always swim in your boxer." Holland said while Talho gave him a smack on the arm causing us to laugh.

"Thanks Holland."

"Any time kid." Holland said

"Come on Son lets go." Talho said. They all walked out of the hanger and headed to the Gekko Go to inform everybody of the plans.

"That was interesting." I said, everyone else just nodded.

"Hey Morita how's she comin?" I yelled

"One more day. You'll like the upgrade we made on her I'm sure." He yelled back

"Will do I look forward to it." I said while we all walked out of the hanger and towards the Gekko Go for the swimming trip.

Things are slow now but figured these guys could use some R & R!


	18. Swimsuits & Fun Revisions 120710

Chapter 18  
Swimsuits

Everyone was loaded up and ready. Now we were deciding on who was going with who, the military gladly lent us some vehicles but I didn't need any. Renton was driving one vehicle while Holland was driving the other one.

"What about you Shawn, who are you riding with?" Talho said

"Riding with?" I said. Looking around I found a good dense spot of trapar. I just grinned I ran over picked up Amarante bridal style and ran for the spot as the trapar intensified I jumped off the ground and my wings caught the trapar lifting us up.

"YAAHOOOOO." Amarante and I yelled

"SHOW OFF!" Talho yelled. Amarante gave a thumbs up

"LIVE TO THE FULLEST." I yelled

"Dear do you mind I flew and you lifted along with me?" Eureka asked

"Sure thing love." Renton said as he grabbed his board out of the vehicle

"Doggie Nii-san can you drive?" Renton asked

"Sure thing! And knock off the Nii-san your too old for that." Moondoggie said while shacking his head.

"Hai." Renton said with a lot of amusement evident in his voice.

Eureka ran towards the same spot and jumped off the ground her wings catching the trapar and Renton followed suit. Once they got some altitude Amarante and I came up next to them.

"This is so much fun!" Amarante yelled

"I know! It's the best." Renton yelled back

I motioned with my head the direction we wanted to travel. We all turned towards the direction and saw a very beautiful site. The water looked like it had a million diamonds in it sparkling from the sun and the sky fish were in the air flying as well. When we got closer the sky fish came up to greet us. Eureka ran her hands over one while another one came above me and was flying close to me observing me. It gave me a light tap on my head with the tip of it's body.

"It likes you." Eureka said. I just chuckled.

"Well I like you too sky fish." I said with smile on my face.

The sky fish then took off. I eventually took the lead as Amarante began looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked

"Do u think me being adopted by Talho and Holland is a good idea?" Amarante asked

"Well honestly it is up to you. It will make you officially a part of their family and I believe being a part of a family is a wonderful thing but the choice is up to you. I'll support you in whatever decision you make. Plus I believe you would get human rights so things would be fair for you instead of being singled out though people may still do that." I said

Amarante went silent and began thinking. After a few moments she nodded her head like she made a decision on something but she didn't say anything after that just looked at me then smiled happily.

We finally reached the lake. Eureka and Renton had landed on the beach while we continued flying over it. I lowered closer to the water allowing Amarante to run her hand through the water. I looped around and landed where Eureka and Renton landed except I lost my footing on the sand and tripped I managed to save Amarante from eating sand but as for myself well I wasn't so lucky.

"Shawn are you ok!" Amarante asked concerned

"Yeah I always enjoying eating sand for my afternoon snack." I said while spitting out sand and shacking the sand out of my head. Renton and Eureka we're laughing hard as then I heard a vehicle pull up behind us and everyone in the vehicles saw my face when I looked behind. They paused then I could hear them laughing as well.

"That's not nice." Amarante said which didn't help the situation at all. That caused a bigger uproar.

"Alright I'm just going to wash this stuff out. Forget swimsuits for now I'm jumping in with just my boxers." I said.

I took my shirt, pants, shoes and socks off then jumped in. Next I could feel someone had jumped in next to me. I opened up my eyes under water and noticed it was Amarante. She only had on the military bra and panties. (Note: The Ones Eureka wears throughout the E7 Series.). I swam over and helped Amarante above the water.

"Don't know how to swim?" I asked.

"No" she said shyly.

"I can teach you." I said. Amarante face lit up

"Really?" Amarante asked

"Yes really." I said.

We swam to swallower area where we could touch the ground. I went through instructing her and having her practice after a few tries she got the hang of it. Holland and the rest of the crew walked over to where Renton and Eureka were.

"See told ya. Better to just go in with what you're wearing." Holland said while winking at me

"Holland I didn't know you turned more perverted then Renton!" I yelled back. Holland stopped picked up some sand throwing it at me. I ducked underneath the water then came back up smiling.

"Yeah you're right Holland, I'll admit it." I said. I had to admit he was right. Amarante had quite a nice body and the white as ghost skin complexion didn't bug me at all. I actually got a good look at her figure and realized just how beautiful she really was. After I worked with her on swimming a bit more we went to the shore. I noticed Talho, Gidget, Hilda we're wearing two pieces but Eureka was wearing a one piece.

"Eureka that's old fashioned why don't you have a two piece. I'm sure Renton would love that" I teased. Renton and Eureka both blushed.

"I don't own one." Eureka said

"Honey I have an extra one you can probably fit in." Gidget said. Eureka's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yeah I brought an extra one." Gidget said as she pulled it out of her bag. It was a sky blue two piece. She handed it to Eureka as Eureka ran off to one of the vehicles to change into it. When she back out everyone just stared at her, she was very good looking in that swim suit.

"Nice choice Gidget." I said

"It looks really nice on you!" Renton said with a tinge of red on his cheeks

"Thank You." Eureka said while walking over and kissing her husband.

"You guys want the swim suits we brought?" Holland asked me and Amarante

"Nah I'm most comfortable in these." I said pointing to the boxers

"I don't see the point of them." Amarante said with a honest look.

"Guess she doesn't either." I laughed

"What about modesty that you were preaching about earlier." Talho said

"Screw modesty I'm enjoying myself to my hearts content today. Oh by the way you're not being modest either with your revealing two pieces." I winked.

"Why you!" Talho said coming into the water

I ran deeper into the water diving under water. I noticed the wings under water actually help me swim faster when used in unison with my arms. I popped my head out of the water and looked behind me. I noticed I had swam a little ways out. I started swimming back towards shore a bit. Amarante had started swimming a bit towards me. I could tell she was enjoying the water a great deal. I finally reached her as she seemed a bit out of breath. I grabbed onto her and helped her swam back towards shore a bit. "No need to push yourself since you just learned how to swim." I said. I noticed they also brought some water floaties. When we got to the shore I looked at Holland and pointed at the two person floatie. Holland nodded, I grabbed it and walked back into the water. "Amarante lets hop on this." I said

"Is it safe?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah it's meant to hold two people above the water. Here you can get on first I'll be right next to you." I said

"Ok." She came next to me and managed to get on after one failed attempt with my help. Next I got on the other side and hopped on.

"Ok, now move your arm in unison with mine and we can float around the lake like this." I said. She nodded her head and we both paddled a bit with our arms stopped when we reached a little ways from the shore.

"This is nice." Amarante said

"The sun feels great and so does the wind." I said

"It's nice being with you." Amarante said touching my hand causing me to blush a bit.

"Thanks. Am I really that much fun?" I asked

"I don't lie now do I." Amarante said in a sarcastically jokily manner. It took me a second to realize she just used sarcasm. I just chuckled.

"Point taken, I won't ask again." I smiled as she smiled back.

"So they explained what love was to you last night." I said, which earned a very surprised expression from Amarante.

"I wasn't actually asleep I just didn't want to be disturbed while I was listening to my music so I remained quiet." I said. Just then it looked like Amarante wanted to ask a question but in the end she never did. I had a vague idea of what it might have been but I already knew what I was going to say if I was right.

I brought my hand up and placed it gently on the side of her face. "Whenever you're ready to ask it I'm willing to listen and answer honestly." I said with a very kind tone. I noticed her cheeks were flushed now with this cute smile placed on her lips. I released my hand and laid it on my stomach but she didn't release from me. She just stayed there not saying anything. I felt something bump our floatie then one, wait no two heads popped out of the water. I noticed it was Anemone and Dominic.

"You two enjoying it out here all alone." Dominic winked at me.

"Matter of fact, I am. Now it's all ruined." I said with a dramatic tone raising my hand to my fore head being all dramatic causing Anemone and Amarante to laugh.

"Glad I could be of entertainment, My Ladies." As I chuckled.

Meanwhile back on shore everyone was enjoying themselves.

"They really do make a cute couple or will once he makes up his mind." Gidget said

"I agree that hopeless romantic side of his is really nice. To bad he's interested in Aramante I wouldn't mind going after him." Talho said in a jokily manner

"Talho!" Gidget said

Holland just shook his head.

"Just kidding dear." Talho winked. Holland just turned his head away and laid back down.

"Poor baby. You know I wouldn't leave you, who else would be able to take care of you." Talho joked

"Yeah Yeah. I love you too." Holland said

"Though I keep on getting this bad gut feeling that something bad is going to happen, I just don't know when." Holland said totally changing the mood.

"How come all the doom and gloom now?" Renton said

"Just a feeling maybe it's nothing." Holland said as he closed his eyes

"Well I can't wait till those two get married! I wanna help design their wedding." Eureka said changing the subject to something better. This got all the girls talking about ideas and so on for Shawn and Amarante's wedding.

Moondoggie came over and sat next to Renton. "Bummer this will probably be the last relaxing break we'll get in a while." Moondoggie said

"I agree with you there and I do agree with you Holland. I haven't been able to shake this bad feeling for a while ever since Amarante started loving Shawn. Like something bad is going to happen I just hope it's nothing." Renton said

"Well let's hope It's just your imagination then, for their sakes at least." Moondoggie said

"I'm gonna go jump into the lake and pester those two anybody wanna come?" Renton asked while standing up and brushing the sand off his backside.

"Yeah!" Doggie, Gidget and Eureka said

"We'll stay here and relax." Talho said

"Suit yourself!" Gidget said while running into the water followed by Doggie, Renton then Eureka.

Back on the floatie. I had noticed them run into the water and I got an excellent idea.

"Hey Amarante let go for a second. I'm gonna go scare them." I said. She looked at me weird but released me. I slid off into the water started swimming towards them under water. When they came into my view, I grabbed each of their legs one by one freaking them out. I then popped my head out of the water and went back underneath the water swimming back towards Amarante. I managed to climb back on the floatie. Anemone and Dominic looked at me chuckling at what I had done.

"Pretty good wasn't it." I said

"Yeah it was." Dominic said

"Ever since you came aboard you seem to always cheer up everybody somehow." Anemone said

"Just my personality though due to it I've gotten my ass into a good amount of trouble." I said lightly chuckling. This caused Amarante to get quiet. "Oh come on I look at the past with light heart. No getting all gloomy" I said as I began tickling her, I noticed she was very ticklish on her sides.

"Ok stop stop I'm better." She managed to say between laughter. I just smiled as she playfully slapped my arm. By that time everybody had reached us and were hanging onto our floatie.

"Hey guys enjoying the water?" I asked

"Yep it feels great. So how are you two lovebirds doing!" Gidget said

"We're doing good. By the way Eureka, I was also awake last night when you told Amarante that she loved me or more like explained it. Sorry for eavesdropping." I said

"Wait you were?" Eureka asked. "Yes I was. In due time I will fall completely in love with you Amarante, just act like you always do and my feelings will continue to grow" I said, as everybody was surprised at this confession. "What!" I said, "Nothing." Everyone said with a wide grin on their faces.

"Shawn, how did you know what I was going to ask?" Amarante said

"Well due to your expression earlier after I had said I heard the conversation from last night plus common sense. Plus the college training I did regarding Psychology and Human relations as well I've gained a higher perception of things. I've always been a bright and intelligent person since I was young." I said

Everyone just stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You actually went to college!" Renton said

"Yeah." I said with a casual tone

"Is it that great and what is college?" Amarante asked

"College basically is place where you gain more knowledge and can further your studies for a job. As for a job it's similar to what those Tresor mechanics do. But there are many different types of jobs but there's too many to really go into explaining each type. Sometime later I wouldn't mind doing this." I said smiling.

"The reason why it's so great Amarante is depending on the college sometimes you need a lot of money and depending on the classes you need to be smart too." Renton said

"Wow." Amarante said

"It's really nothing." I said.

"You must have had it nice in your world." Moondoggie said as I just shrugged.

"Material possessions mean nothing unless you have someone you can share them with." I said

"Didn't you have your wife?" Moondoggie asked

"Yes but the marriage was, how shall I explain this, going down the tubes per say. Our personalities changed and I wanted different things causing us to grow apart. So honestly in a way me coming to this world was a good thing. Cause now I have friends to hang out with, back in my world we didn't keep in touch, I have someone here that really does think of me as their world, back in my world not so much and other things as well." I said, "So as I said life is meaningless unless you have that special someone to share it with because home is where your loved ones are." I said

"You really are a romantic." Anemone said

"I suppose, I just have a way with words." I said shrugging my shoulders.

A ship that looked like the Izumo flew over head and was heading to the Tresors base. There's Jurgens I guess this little vacation has to end now I thought.

"Well I'm gonna head back into shore. You wanna come Amarante or stay out here with our friends?" I asked

"I'll go with you." Amarante happily said

"Alright once we get into shore you guys can have the floatie." I said

"k." they all said. It didn't take us that long to get into shore. I slide off then Amarante slid off on her side. We both walked onto the shore. I grabbed one of the towels they brought laying it down on the sand. Amarante did the same laying it next to mine. I laid down on the towel exhausted while she laid down then moved herself to where she was laying her head where my shoulder and arm met. I wrapped my hand around her hand and closed my eyes.

"Have fun?" Talho asked

"Yep I haven't had this much fun in a while. Too bad all that's ahead of us is battles now." I said

"Don't worry we always manage to find sometime for fun or a break so we'll still have fun." Talho said with confidence.

"That's good." I said as I dozed off

"He has a cute sleeping face doesn't he Amarante." Talho said

"He does I like looking at him when he's sleeping. It gives me this really warm feeling here." Amarante placed her hand on her heart. "Eureka called it Love." Amarante said

"She's right you're in love with him but just so you know at times your heart will hurt when you see him in pain but your heart will soar high when he's happy. There will be good and bad times but the thing that matters the most is that you work through it with him. In the end it will bring both of you closer. I'm sure in due time he will fall in love with you so keep acting how you normally do, but I am amazed on how bold you are." Talho said

"I just listen to what my heart tells me to do. Isn't that natural?" Amarante asked

"For humans not always but I suppose that's a good trait you and eureka possess. You listen to your heart and act upon it." As Talho smiled.

"Really?" Amarante asked

"Yes." Talho said

"Talho remember what we talked about yesterday?" Amarante asked, as Talho gave this concentrating look trying to remember.

"The thing about adopting." Amarante said as Talho then nodded.

" Can I become apart of your family?" Amarante asked surprising Talho and everyone else around.

"Yes." Talho answered with widest happiest smile. Holland was also quite happy about this.

"What do I need to do?" Amarante asked

"We'll need to sign some papers and such then you'll officially become out daughter and have human rights as well." Holland explained to Amarante

"Thanks son-in-law." Holland teased as I just rolled my eyes at him causing everyone to pause for a moment and look over at him then everyone started laughing.

"So what do I call you now?"Amarante asked

"You can still call us Holland and Talho or you can use mom and dad." Talho said while pointing at herself when she said mom and at Holland when she said dad.

Amarante nodded. "Mom and dad." Amarante said seeing how the words sounded. It felt foreign to her but she believed she'll get used to it soon enough; when she said those words both Talho and Holland smiled.

"Now Eureka was already adopted by us so that makes her your older sister and dewey your younger brother. They're both officially your family though everyone on the Gekko Go is family too." Talho said

Amarante just nodded letting everything sink in. She went back to laying down on me. I began gently running my hand up and down the bare parts of her back. She closed her eyes enjoying the contact between her and I.

Just then a KLF landed next to the military vehicles and two very familiar people emerged from it.

Hope all of you are enjoying the chapters as much as I enjoy writing them. Review please :D.


	19. Enlisted For War 011611

Note: I'll be going to Hawaii for two weeks so if you guys don't see an update for two weeks you now know why. But I'll continue writing mind you. I'm currently working on Chapter 30 as we speak =3. Yes I'm torturing you all making you wait ;). MUHAHAHA! On with the story! =3.

Chapter 19  
Enlisted for War

Jurgens emerged from the KLF with his wife Maria. They both climbed down and greeted Talho as they approached us. I opened my eyes a bit and looked at Jurgens then closed my eyes once I realized who he was. Holland sat up and greeted Jurgens.

"How goes it Holland?" Jurgens asked

"Just taking sometime off before we start this grueling war path." Holland said

"I see, mind if we join?" Jurgens asked

"Be my guest, the water is great too." Holland said

"Oh before we forget this is Amarante." Talho said pointing to her

"So you're the new coralian girl. You're very pretty. Where's her partner?" Maria asked

"Thank You. He's right here." Amarante said pointing at me. She laid her hand on my side. "Shawn wake up." She said

I opened my eyes again. "Hi Jurgens and Maria. I see you two got married had a feeling you would." I said

"Have we met before?" Jurgens asked surprised about my comment and how I knew those things.

"Nope I came from a different world." I said

"Then how?"

"Long story that I really don't feel like explaining again but let's just say I know most of everything that happened from when Renton caused the seven swell phenomenon. Renton filled me in on most of the things that have happened since I came to this world. Being 5 or 6 years have passed since the second summer of love." I said

"I see, well nice to meet you." Jurgens said extending his hand out to me. I sat up and shook it.

"You got a firm grip there lad. You must be one hell of a guy." Jurgens said

I laughed a little "Yeah you could say that, with all the crap that's happened so far."

"I know some of it." Maria said taking out the latest issue of Ray Out

"Ah, so then you already know of my incident then." I said

"Yeah sorry that you had to go through that, It must have been horrible." Maria said

"Horrible for me and horrific for Amarante, no one as innocent as her should ever witness something like that, but fate is a cruel ride that were on throughout our entire life." I said

"Very true we can only do what we can." Jurgens said

"Well it was a pleasure meeting both of you. I look forward to serving in the federation if I'm working alongside someone as yourself." I said while I laid back down.

"Likewise, we should have a drink sometime man to man." Jurgens said

"Anytime is fine by me." I said. Jurgens and Maria sat down next to Holland and continued talking. I was just enjoying basking in the sun. I felt Amarante lay back down next to me I felt like someone was watching. I opened up one eye to find her staring at me with a pleasant look on her face.

"Enjoying yourself." I said as a smile graced my lips

"Yep!" she said cheerily leaning over and kissing my cheek. This caught me way off guard. I went wide eyed then relaxed. Everyone else was coming onto the shore when they saw what Amarante did. They we're all just staring speechless.

"Um ok that was unexpected. Any reason?" I asked

Amarante thought for a moment, "Something inside me made me want to kiss you." Amarante said.

"I see." I said as another bigger smile came across my face

"Did it bother you?" She asked with a hurtful expression on her face.

"No, no. That isn't the issue. I just wasn't expecting it is all. It was a nice surprise." I said happily

"Ok, I'll do that more often!" She said happily. Lovely this is going to get interesting. Everyone was still just staring.

"Are we that interesting." I said while looking at everyone.

"Yep." They all said as they brought everything out of the water and onto the sandy beach. They all put down towels and laid on them. Nothing else could be heard except Holland, Jurgens, Talho and Maria talking. After a few more hours the sun started to set. I felt someone nudge me. I opened up my eyes and saw Amarante pointing at something. I looked over and saw the most gorgeous sunset I've seen in a while. The light was reflecting off the water with all the orange, yellow and reds. The sky was even more beautiful with the sun being the center of it all. I sat up and decided I'd finally start acting on my feelings. I scooted over to Amarante and wrapped my arm around her side surprising her but she leaned into me laying her head on my shoulder as we gazed at the sunset together. I decided to ignore everyone's stares enjoying the moment. My gem and wings were glowing in unison while my wings slowly came together and apart. All of us stayed like that till we could see some stars coming out. We decided to load up the rest of our stuff. Amarante and I put the rest of our cloths back on then we went to the vehicle hand in hand. We climbed into the back of the vehicle that Renton was going to be driving. She cuddled into me and laid her head on my shoulder again while I brought my arm around her waist. We both fell asleep enjoying each other warmth before Renton even started driving. The entire inside of the vehicle though was glowing green due to Eureka wings upfront and mine in the back. After a bit of driving the vehicle came to a stop waking me up. I looked around and noticed we were back at the base. I noticed Amarante was still asleep so I decided not to wake her. I picked her up carefully so as not to wake her. I carried her to the Gekko Go. I noticed Renton had the same idea. Eureka had fallen asleep and he was also carrying her bridal style.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" I whispered

"Yeah it was. I see you finally decided on your feelings?" Renton whispered

"Yeah, I figured I'd open up my heart instead of keeping it closed. I now fully understand that I'm stuck here and realized that having Amarante as my partner would be very enjoyable plus I've already been developing feeling for her anyways." I whispered

"I think it's for the best. At least you're happy right?" Renton whispered

"Yeah I can honestly say I haven't been happier." I whispered as a smile graces my lips.

"I'm glad just take good care of her. I've noticed natural born coralians are very fragile when they fall in love and remain that way. So the only advice I can give is always show her your feelings and tell her what you're thinking." Renton whispered

"I'll take that into account. Thanks man." I whispered

We reached the Gekko Go hanger and continued to our rooms. I decided to place Amarante into my room for the time being. I laid her down as gently as I could. I covered her with some blankets. I moved some stray strands of hair out of her face. I continued to stare at her face as a calm feeling swept through me. I just smiled and stood up. I grabbed my ipod, head phones and walked out of the room with a strong feeling of happiness welling up inside of me. I put in my head phones and pressed play turning the music up. I walked out of the Gekko Go and went over to the hanger where Michiko was being repaired. I walked through the hanger door and noticed some major changes had been done to Michiko. I noticed some extra bulges on the armor that we're round. There we're 4 of them that I could see, one on each of the arms and one on each of the legs. I noticed there was only one person working at the moment. I walked over and noticed it was Morita with a beer in his hand.

"Got an extra one?" I asked

"Whoa. Didn't hear you come in. Yeah there's a pack on the table." Morita said

"Cool, thanks and sorry about your worker earlier today." I said

"It's ok. He understood why you did it and he wasn't hurt too bad." Morita said

"That's good." I opened up the beer and drank it in one go. "Good stuff." I said

"Yeah it is. So what's your take on all of this?" Morita asked

"Take on what?" I asked

"This war we're are in and all this bullshit." Morita said taking another drink of his beer.

"On my planet there was a war going on. What caused it was a plane hijacking and ramming into a building called the trade center that was used for the stock market." I paused for a second remembering the news on this day.

"They call it 9/11 now. September 11, 2001 is when it happened. Many innocent lives were lost due to the terrorist attack." I paused again

"That's when the war started against a terrorist group across seas. I never joined the army so I don't know what the front lines are like but what happened shook the entire nation and it made all of us sick on how someone could such a thing." I said, I paused again

"So when you ask my thoughts on all this bullshit. I wish some sense could be smacked into these people on this planet that war isn't the answer. I mean the Coralians want to co-exist with us and even brought me from a different world into this one to help them. I plan on carrying this mission till it's completed or I die. Since everyone even the enemy has families that will miss them so stopping this war will make them all safe." I said

"I completely agree with you. I also cannot fathom someone doing something so terrible to innocent people like that. It sucks we can't all just get along." Morita said

"Then that would be a place I'd love to live in, the promised land." I said smiling. I walked over leaned against Michiko.

"So what's your take on this Michiko?" I asked

'You already know my answer Shawn.'

"Yeah I do don't I. I'm sure you'd rather be used to enjoy the trapar waves instead of killing living things." I said

'You are right.'

"You're speaking with it?" Morita asked

"Michiko." I said sternly

"Sorry, you're speaking with Michiko."

"Yes I am. It seems that the coralians and her have been observing me for a long time, how long I do not know." I said

'Since you were born we have observed you.'

"No way, that long?" I asked

'Ever wondered why you always get those chills down your back throughout the day when you were relaxing watching your anime or reading or writing stories.'

"Good point, now I know why."

"It seems they had been watching me since birth." I said

"Wow, guess you showed some promise then." Morita said

"I guess, I still say for most of my life I screwed up a lot of things but maybe this current self was just laid dormant all this time." I said

"Human beings are interesting. We can always evolve and change for the better or the worse." Morita said

"Ain't that the truth!" I said chuckling a little.

'You've changed for the better. I also can feel a new emotion within your heart.' Michiko stated

"Yes you're right Michiko. I decided to accept her feelings and decided on returning them too. I know it might be unfair to my wife in my world but as Gonzy has told me I can never return, though he did give me some closure saying that she will find someone in the near future that will be her soul mate." I said

"You talking about Amarante's feelings?" Morita asked

"Yeah" I said "I guess realizing you can never return to your world and that someone in this world loves you as you are even if the girl is a coralian. I still see her as a human being though even I am half Coralian now, so you could say I enjoy having other beings to relate to so I don't feel like an outcast. I'm sure she does too." I said as I opened up another beer taking a swig of it.

"It does make a difference when you have another one of you race there with you." Morita said

'And you do have me. I'm here whenever you need me.' Michiko said

"That's true Michiko. I do appreciate it. I guess you could say you're like a big sister or mother, at least someone close to one." I said

'I'm honored' Michiko said in a humble tone

I noticed a few people in dark moving about back in the corner. "Hey Morita was there anyone else here?" I asked

"Oh yeah. Talho, Holland, Anemone, Dominic and Jurgens have been here." Morita said. Right then all five of them walked out from the darkness. "Sorry for eaves dropping." Talho said

"It's ok. I no longer let it bug me. Yes, Anemone having another being to relate to is comforting since I have no blood related family." I said staring up at the ceiling.

"We all consider you as family though." Talho and Holland said

"Holland getting sentimental, wow the world is going to end." I cracked a half smile and looked over. Holland walked over and plopped down next to me. "Very funny, you act like how I did when I was young. Except you haven't been corrupted by the military and yes I just complimented you." Holland said

"Thanks." I said as He ruffled my hair a bit.

"Hey Holland?" I asked

"Yeah." Holland said

"Do you ever have flashbacks of what you've done in the past?" I asked

"Why do you ask?" Holland asked

"Cause I seem to keep getting flashbacks of the KLFs and LFOs I've destroyed so far and my life threatening incident." I said

"It's normal and no they probably won't go away. You just get used to it and have your friends and family support you the best they can." Holland said.

I just shrugged then stood up and brushed off my backside. I waved as I headed to the hanger door after I got outside I decided to walk over to the grassy area that was to the left a little ways from the hanger. I sat down cross legged and rested my arms on my legs closing my eyes. It was very peaceful out there that night. The crickets chirping and even some fire flies we're out flying around the area where I was sitting at. It was a full moon out tonight with many stars shining. I heard two different footsteps walking towards me. I opened my right eye and noticed Eureka and Renton were walking up to where I was. I closed my eye again and relaxed my body. They sat down next to me and didn't say a thing. It seemed they were enjoying the atmosphere as well. Then everything fell silent I opened my eyes to reveal I wasn't among the living anymore. I was in the 10th dimension again and Gonzy was sitting cross legged next to me.

"Hello Gonzy."

"Hello. So how are you faring so far? I know about the incidents and such." Gonzy asked

"Doing pretty well, I've healed almost fully." I said

"That's good. So how's the other part." Gonzy said moving his hand to his heart

"I've come to accept my fate and Amarante feelings and expressing my feelings as well.. I've opened my heart to love again so we'll see where things lead." I said

"Like allowing her to share a bed with you." Gonzy said jokily

"NANI!" I almost yelled

"We're always watching. We know you were clothed I just wanted to see your reaction." He smiled

"Very funny. You better not watch us when we're doing intimate things!" I sounded quite stern about this.

"Don't worry we won't. What about Michiko how is she?" Gonzy said

"Doing good, she actually enjoys having someone to always talk with and we even upgraded her armor so she's protected more and added some additional weapons for better defense and offense."

"I see. How goes the war between Dewey's clones?" Gonzy asked

"I've decided to fight against the rebels to protect my friends, family and Amarante."

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked

"I've learned that something tragic is going to happen and you will be faced with a choice. It is a life or death situation." Gonzy said as everything then faded to black. My soul was thrown back into the 3rd dimension. I opened my eyes and noticed I was back. It seemed Eureka and Renton we're no longer around. I noticed Amarante was walking up to me. She sat down in front of me and laid back having the back of her head rest in my lap as she looked up at me.

"It's pretty." Amarante said

"It is." I said

"What are you thinking about?" Amarante asked

"A lot of different things; I'm just sorting everything out in my head and heart." I said with a smile.

"Is there anything I can do?" Amarante asked with love clearly showing in her eyes.

I moved a piece of hair out of her face. "If there is I'll be sure to ask, for now though you can stay by my side helping me through these times I face." I said. We both looked up at the night sky together for a little while longer as I ran my fingers through some of her hair. It was one of my habits that I had. I noticed she had fallen asleep after sometime with a peaceful smile places upon her lips. I decided to pick her up and walk back to the Gekko Go. I earned some glances by the crew of the Gekko Go as I took her to her room. I laid her down and tucked her in for the night. I walked towards the door and looked back.

'It's to bad we're stuck in this hellish mess' I thought.

Next morning Amarante woke up early and went to my room. She lightly knocked on the door. No answer. She walked into the room and saw I was still sleeping. She decided to sit against the side of my bed then held onto my hand. She eventually dosed off. Talho went to wake up Amarante and saw she wasn't in her room so she headed to Shawn's room. When the door opened it revealed both of them asleep. Shawn was in his bed with a pleasant look on his sleeping face. Amarante was asleep as well holding shawn's hand. Talho decided not to wake them up and continued onto the meeting.

**Meeting Room**

"So as we discussed we will be joining the federation army to fight the rebel forces called the Hammer of God." Holland paused "If any of you would like to leave, now is your chance to do so." He stopped. No one objected. "Then it's settled. Jurgens what needs to be done?" Holland asked

"Nothing I've taken care of everything. I just need you to sign here and list all your crew members and the LFO's you have on board. Also the army has put you into a faction of your very own. They started up the SOF again and I'm putting you in charge of it Holland. " Jurgens said

"I see. Very well, I won't be mindlessly killing anyone anymore if I don't like the orders I will not carry them out." Holland said

"You have that right to do so. The army is giving you a lot of freedom for your corporation." Jurgens said

Holland went ahead with signing the paper and listed all personal including the LFO's.

"Ok, all done. Now what?" Holland asked

"Here's the new frequency." Jurgens said

"So as for our mission?" Holland asked

"You'll be doing some scouting missions for the time being, till something big comes up." Jurgens said handing him a list of potential cities where the enemy hidden bases might be.

"Will do Sir, Anything else?" Holland asked

"Nope that is all." Jurgens said as he handed a paper to everyone showing what everyone's rank was as the meeting ended everybody went back to their usual duties.

"Jurgens I have a question." Renton said

"Yes Renton." Jurgens said

"Why did the higher ups decide on giving Shawn the title Lieutenant Grade 3? That's right under Holland's rank of Captain." Renton asked.

"I really don't know. It might be because he posses powers plus will be the go between humans and coralians. So giving him a title with power is a way of trying to get him on their side. I disagreed with this method but the higher ups are the boss." Jurgens answered. Renton just shrugged then and didn't ask any other questions.

"One last thing Holland. We upgraded your R909 to a spec 2. It's faster, more durable and more responsive then your current one. We combined some parts from the devilfish and your old R909 to make the new one. We've already loaded it into the Gekko go's hanger." Jurgens said

Holland just nodded but he was quite curious to see this new toy of his. He couldn't wait to test it out in the field.

"Everyone is dismissed." Jurgens said as he walked out of the meeting room. After a few minutes everyone that was in the room barreled into the hanger to see Holland's new LFO.

The huge laser was downsized a bit, it seemed like the mechanics had removed some extra things off of it to make it lighter while still maintaining the armor in the needed places to protect Holland. The boomerang knifes were also upgraded. They were folded in half attached to the sides of the LFO. Holland wondered about the boomerangs and couldn't wait to test those out. It seemed like the boosters were also upgraded. The color had changed from the red to a green color. It also had 4 metal flaps on the side of it. Like Charles LFO. His R909 still had a lifting board as well so Holland couldn't understand why they would still keep that on the LFO if the metal flaps are what he thought they were.

**Back in Shawn's Room**

Amarante had woken up before Shawn and was currently staring at his face. I woke up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I noticed Amarante was in my room looking at me "Enjoying the view of my sleeping face?" I asked. "Yes." She said with a smile. "I see." I said

We could hear footsteps approaching our door then someone stopped In front of our door. It opened to reveal Eureka standing there. She walked in and set what looked like a uniform, firearm and knife down.

"We joined a special division called the SOF. We're only doing some scouting in certain cities for any sign of the rebel forces. Come to the bridge when you're ready for debriefing." Eureka said in a monotone way. I didn't ask why she seemed so distant. I figured the SOF gave her really bad memories.

I did as I was told. Amarante put back on her military uniform. She looked behind to find me getting dressed facing away from her. I removed my old pants and shirt putting on the military uniform attaching the sidearm into its holster and sheathing the knife. I looked myself in the mirror that I had in the room. I actually looked really good in it. My suit was a midnight blue color which was weird.

'I know soldiers normally wear camouflaged gear, oh well it looks cool either way' I thought.

We walked out of the room and headed towards the bridge. When we got there Holland explained what are orders were and that we were all given ranks now but we didn't have to salute each other and such. Holland was now a Captain. Talho, Matthieu, Hilda, and Hap, Dominic, Ken-goh were deemed 2nd Lieutenant Grade 1. Renton, Eureka, and Anemone were deemed 2nd Lieutenant Grade 2. Amarante was deemed Officer Cadet. I was given rank Lieutenant Grade 3 so I was right under Holland in ranking which was major grade 3, it was surprise to me.

"Well any questions?" Holland said

"Nope I know about rankings at least. Lieutenant Grade 3, eh. Well whatever I'll take what they serve me I guess. Oh yeah what changes did they make to Michiko?" I said

"Here's the manual they gave me, it's yours now. It has all the changes." Holland said

"Lovely some extensive reading, oh well I got time to kill so ill review the weapon systems then." I said as I started walking away.

"Moondoggie plot a course to Warsaw as that's the closest city to us." Holland said

"Yes, Leader, it will take us about 5 days to reach there or if you permit to exit earth's atmosphere we can reach it in 2 days." Moondoggie said

"Very well, granted, take us into space." Holland said "Gidget announce it on the PA system"

"Everyone we will be exiting earth's atmosphere. Buckle up and hold on tight." Gidget announced over the PA system.

"Oh my god no way we're going into space?" I said with much excitement in my voice

"This is so exciting. I've never been to space." Amarante said "Where's space?"

"It's above the blue sky that we always see. We exit the atmosphere then that space." I said

"Yep lets hurry to the hanger." Eureka said as Renton and the kids followed her. Amarante and I we're right behind them. They climbed into the Nirvash while we climbed into Michiko and belted ourselves in.

"Holland everything is green to go." Talho said

"Alright punch it." Holland said

"Yes, Leader!" Doggie said as the ship moved upwards till it was facing diagonally up at the sky. A second later the engines fired and we were heading out of the atmosphere. Once we reached space they killed the engines and began floating in space.

"This is so cool. I have to see what the earth looks like!" I said. I unbuckled myself as did Amarante. We both began floating. I grabbed Amarante's hand. "Let's go!" I said while pushing against the seat causing us to fly slowly out of the cockpit. I noticed Eureka, Renton and the kids we're also enjoying this.

"Renton where's a window at, so we can see the earth?" I asked

"Follow me." He said. We all followed Renton and his family to where the windows we're. Amarante and I both looked out the window and were speechless. It was the earth. We could see land masses, clouds and water. We also got lucky enough to see the moon too.

We all continued watching the earth while we floated in space.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
Leave a review please =3.


	20. Impending Doom

Note: Decided on staying another 2 weeks in Hawaii so figured I'd post this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please post any suggestions or errors you see. It's greatly appreciated.

Chapter 20  
Impending Doom

The two days in space was a blast. I spent time reading the manual on the upgrades with Amarante explaining to her what certain words meant, listening to music and I finally had a chance to talk with Woz. Him and I got along perfectly. He was fascinated about my worlds computer technology and so on. We talked about them for two hours while Amarante seemed curious about them so Woz and I explained to the best of our ability about computers, software and hardware. She understood a bit of it but still listened in. We visited Matthieu because I wanted to have him listen to some of my trance. He really liked most of the tracks saying I had good taste in music. I visited Jobs down in the engine room. He went on explaining the engine and what things do what. I found it very interesting as I don't know a lot about machines. Then I found Renton as he decided to teach me how to service my own LFO. Amarante eventually wondered off to find Eureka and Anemone. Renton spent the rest of the day teaching me things about certain tools, what they do and why. As lunch time came around Eureka and Amarante brought Renton and I lunch as we ate with them and continued working while the two of the girls continued talking about things.

"To bad this environment couldn't last forever." I said

"I agree with you there. It's nice not having to fight and worry about surviving." Renton said

"Hey Renton I have to tell you something important but I'd like to be away from the girls so I don't worry them." I whispered. Renton nodded agreeing to come with.

"Hey girls Renton and I will be right back, bathroom break." I said as the girls both nodded, we both headed out of the hanger and headed to the bathroom. Once we reached the bathroom I turned around.

"So what is it?" Renton asked

"You know when I was meditating on the hill back in Tresor." I said

"Yeah."

"Well Gonzy brought me to the 10th dimension again. Those bad gut feelings turned out to be accurate. He wasn't able to finish telling me everything but it seems that there's something I will have to do that will either make or break this war. By the look he had on his face it seemed something very serious." I said

"I see. We'll keep this from everybody for now at least there's meaning so I feel a tiny bit better." Renton said

"Anyways let's head back and continue working on the LFO's. Thanks man for not saying anything." I said

"Okay and anytime man." Renton said patting me on the back.

We walked back out to the hanger again and continued working on the LFO's.

The next day I spent getting trained in hand to hand combat and with multiple different guns. Like how to dismantle the gun to clean. Which guns had their strong and weak points plus even doing some target practice getting used to the recoil. Most of the day went by and once Holland finished with me I was dead tired.

"Nice job Shawn." Holland said

"Thanks." I said while breathing hard. "So Holland what is my actual title on the ship?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Holland asked

"I know I'm a second class lieutenant in the military but my title on this ship?" I asked again as Holland realized what I was saying. Holland thought for a moment.

"You'll be our strategist. Since you're good with numbers, angles and combat related things when I need help deciding on how to handle a situation or need suggestions I'll ask you." Holland explained as I nodded my head.

"Alright that works. Anyways I'm going to hit the bath. I smell quite rank." I said wiping more sweat off my forehead." I said as Holland nodded his head while I walked off.

I went into the bath area and decided to clean myself. After I undressed I walked into the washing area from the clothing area. I soaped myself up and washed the soap off then hopped into the tub. It was a decent sized tub. I sat there thinking about everything that had happened. My thoughts kept on drifting back to my world. My eyes became a little blurry with tears eventually letting them run down my face. Suddenly the sliding door to the wash area opened up. I wiped my tears away and quietly cleared my throat. I couldn't see who it was due to all the steam that was in the room. I noticed someone in the steam walking towards the tub before I could get a chance to ask who it was I noticed It was a womanly figure that revealed herself to be, Amarante!

"Amarante what are you doing in here?" I asked dumbfounded. She had a towel around her body so nothing was showing.

"I needed to clean myself. Talho explained to me hygiene is very important for a woman or girl." She said

"Would it possible to do it later?" I asked

"I am already undressed. I don't understand why I can't bathe at the same time with you?" Amarante asked

"Fine, I give up. Go ahead and go wash your hair and body. Then you can soak in tub." I said

Amarante went over soaping up her body then her hair and rinsed all the soap off. Then she climbed into the tub removing her towel again for the second time as I had turned my head a bit giving her some privacy.

'I swear my sanity is going to break' I thought.

I took both of my hands slapped both sides of my face a bit to get myself to calm down. Lucky for me the water wasn't crystal clear. We both sat there soaking. I decided to break the silence and talked about my day since she hadn't seen me for the entire day due to training. She listened attentively showing a lot of interest and me explaining the reason why I had to go through this due to rank and in case something happened to the top ranking people. Which Amarante understood the reasoning but I could tell she was concerned about my health as she has never seen me this tired before. She then went onto how her day went with Eureka, Anemone, Gidget and Hilda. Once she had finished telling me about her day she stood up, I quickly turned my head, she stepped out of the tub grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body as she waved to me while I waved back smiling a bit. She walked out of the wash area and into the clothing area. I sighed with relief.

'Man talk about awkward but I did get a few good glimpses. She is very beautiful.' I thought then stopped for a second and shook my head. 'I really am going to loose my sanity.' I thought while chuckling to myself.

I got out a few minutes later. I slowly opened the door and noticed she had already left. I dried myself then got dressed I went over to the mirror combing my hair then exiting the clothing area to relax for the rest of the day as it passed by quickly, Doggie descended into the atmosphere that evening and landed the ship in the outskirts of Warsaw. It was decided that Holland, Talho, Renton and Eureka would go into town and do some scouting and shopping while Doggie and Ken-goh were in command with me as a helper on the bridge while they we're away. I walked into the lounge and noticed most of the crew was relaxing there chatting. Matthieu played a joke by saluting me.

"Very funny Matthieu you know you don't need to do that." I said chuckling a bit.

"Nervous about helping out on the bridge tomorrow?" Hilda asked

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous though I'm sure nothing will happen besides it's only helping I'm not commanding or anything." I said

"Well remember you can always rely on us to help when you need it." Hilda said

"Thank You. So anything left over?" I asked

"Yeah, one sec let me grab you a plate." Eureka said

"No worries I can grab it myself you just enjoy yourself over there." I said while walking over grabbing a bowl and dishing me up some stew they had cooked. I sat against the wall since there was no more room at the floor table. I took a bite of the stew. "You guys always out due yourself on cooking this is delicious. I'm going to miss this cooking when the war is over." I said

"You could always build a house next to ours or we can add onto our house if you help out. We wouldn't mind would we dear?" Eureka asked

"Not at all, we would enjoy having you guys around." Renton said

"What do you mean…, Never mind don't answer the question I know who else you were referring to." I said

"Of course Amarante would be with you she almost never leaves your side especially when you're hurt or seem out of it." Renton said

"Now that I think about it you do have a point. Eureka, were you like that when you finally realized your feelings for Renton?" I asked

"Yes I was, even before I realized my feelings. I'm glad he didn't mind me fawning on him all the time." Eureka said while a smile touched her lips

"Eureka, that made me the happiest man alive when you were always around me." Renton said with a smile causing Eureka to blush a bit. I just smiled remembering the past when my wife and I were like that. Amarante walked in and was looking at me she noticed a tear had trailed down my face. Amarante was over at my side instantly catching the attention of everyone. They looked at me and realized why.

"Shawn are you ok. Do you hurt anywhere?" Amarante asked concerned.

'Amarante I appreciate your concern but sometimes you appear at the wrong moments' I thought as everyone could tell something was wrong.

"I'm not in pain." I said quietly but gently

"Amarante dear come over here and Shawn go get some air." Gidget said

"But.." Amarante said

"No buts just trust me ok." Gidget said. Amarante got up and walked over to where Gidget was. I stood up and mouthed a thank you to Gidget, she just nodded.

"The food was good." I said in a monotone voice while walking out of the room leaving the bowl on the table.

"Isn't he in pain we should help him." Amarante said concerned

"Honey the pain he is in no one can help fully and sometimes it's best to leave the person alone." Hilda said, Amarante gave them a clueless look so Eureka decided to explain

"Amarante, how would you feel if Shawn just suddenly died or left or you thought he died?" Eureka asked.

Amarante thought about this for a moment. "I would be really sad." She answered

"Now imagine how he feels since he had a wife that probably loved him as much as you do back in his world." Eureka said

"The pain he feels is probably eating him alive but he acts all strong for us so we don't worry about him. I can tell he's trying to move on so just give him time." Hilda said in a sad tone

"I can't stand this feeling." Amarante said feeling helpless with more tears forming in her eyes

"This is love. There will be sad and happy times. Whenever you can't do anything for him your chest will hurt, but don't worry he will be better. Time heals all wounds of the heart." Gidget said as she wrapped Amarante in a hug trying to comfort her to the best of her ability.

**Outside of the Ship**

I was sitting cross legged on the sand watching the evening sky. I felt sorry for Amarante seeing as she loves me but I still hold some feelings for my wife. I know I feel strongly for her in due time it will become more but I really need to deal with these other feelings. After sometime I could hear multiple people's footsteps coming out to me. Two people sat down next to me and two on the other side of me the fifth person wrapped their arms around my shoulders catching me off guard but settled down once I could smell her scent of flowers. I brought my hand up and touched her arm. The people that came out with Amarante were Eureka, Hilda, Anemone and Gidget. They had told the guys to let them handle this.

"I appreciate what you're doing. You don't need to say anything, just comfort me when needed and I'll be fine in time." I said. She released her arms around me and sat down next to me. I put one of my arms around her waist as she laid her head against me.

"You're a good man Shawn and you shouldn't have to suffer." Hilda said

"If there's anything we can do let us know so you don't have to suffer alone." Gidget said

"We're all family here who help each other in hard times." Anemone said

"If you can't ask us for help at least have Amarante help you as she does love you with all her heart." Eureka said

"Thank You." I said quietly. We all stayed out there for about an hour longer then went back inside. First Eureka and Anemone then Hilda and Gidget after that myself and Amarante went back inside. Amarante walked me to my room. I went inside as she followed me inside. I laid down on my bed putting on some soothing piano music. Amarante climbed onto my bed laying against me this earned a pleasant smile from me as I wrapped one of my arms around her. Eventually I fell asleep to soothing music and the smell of flowers.

**10****th**** dimension**

I looked around and noticed I was back in the 10th dimension again.

"What is it this time?" I thought out-loud as I began looking around I noticed there were other people in this world now. I saw Adrock Thurston, Diane Thurston and many other people but what I couldn't figure out is how Dewey Novak made it here. Gonzy approached me from the sea of people as he noticed my confusion he looked to where I was looking.

"Have a question Shawn?" Gonzy asked

"Yes, how the hell did Dewey reach this dimension?" I exclaimed with much anger in my voice.

"It's because I summoned his soul here." Gonzy said

"Why would you do that Gonzy! You realize how much pain he caused Anemone, Dominic and many other people with his ideals. Creating that machine that killed the scub coral! Treating those children like pawns as well as everyone else. Why should he be enjoying life here!" I said with much more anger evident in my voice as I had raised my voice quite a bit getting everyone's attention.

"Because he's changed, when he died he realized many things he's done caused a lot of suffering and death. He wishes to atone for his sins by getting another chance to live and set things right between everyone he's hurt." Gonzy said as Dewey approached me, bowing slightly.

"You are Shawn, I take it?" Dewey asked me

"I am." I said in a monotone voice

"May I ask why you hold such hatred towards me when I do not remember wronging you in anyways?" Dewey asked

"It's what you did to Anemone, Dominic, The Sager and many other innocent people." I answered coldly

"How do you know of all the things I did when you've only recently came to this world?" Dewey asked

"Because I have a device that showed me all the past things that have happened, you greatly pissed me off due to the things you've done." I answered now with anger evident in my eyes.

"I see." Dewey said pondering for a moment as if trying to come up with words to say. "I know it does not mean much but I apologize for my actions that have caused many people pain and death. I wish to atone for those sins anyway possible. I do not expect your forgiveness." Dewey said as he bowed once again then walked away leaving me stunned. I was honestly speechless which rarely happens. I decided for now I wasn't going to think about what he said. The next few people that approached me were Adrock and Diane. I began talking with them for a bit. It seemed they had a lot of knowledge thanks to the Scub Coral. The things we talked about were very eye opening for me, after a bit I noticed another two approached me. My eyes widened as I realized who they were. It was Norb and Sakuya.

"Oh my god, it's really you." I said astonished

"Surprising isn't it." Norb said

"It is but why are you here?" I asked

"Norb and I want another chance to live again on the planet; once you complete your destiny this will be possible." Sakuya said happily as she was holding Norb's hand.

"I'm glad to help you two. I was sad when you two joined the 10th dimension." I said

"It's an honor to have someone such as yourself who cares so much for us." Norb said

"The honor's all mine because I get to meet the both of you." I said as a wide smile spread across my face.

We continued conversing off and on about many different subjects. I told them about my world, my old life and my new life. I talked about Amarante, the gecko go and what everyone is doing now. After that Sakuya and Norb walked off into the distance. Then everything went black as I woke up.

**In Shawn's Room**

The next morning I woke up at 6:30 AM and got dressed.

"I swear the things that get sprung on me." I chuckled.

I went and grabbed myself some bread to eat then went to the bridge. I bowed my head slightly to Holland. He did the same.

"I was about to go wake you up." Holland said

"Ah, I was having a good dream but yeah you don't need now." I said chuckling.

"So, when you guys leaving?" I asked

"In a few minutes, Go ahead and help doggie and Ken-goh on the bridge with whatever they need." Holland said

"Will do!" I said

Holland then walked over the PA system. "This is Holland. Doggie and Ken-goh will be in charge while Talho and I are away. That is all."

He then walked out of the room and headed to the hanger. Renton and Eureka went with Holland and Talho. They decided to take the Nirvash due to it having more room for them. They all got set and lowered the ramp driving out onto the sand then taking off towards town. It took them about 15 minutes to get into town. They had Renton stay with the Nirvash while Eureka, Talho and Holland went to pick up supplies and investigate the town for any rebels. Eureka and Talho stayed together while Holland went by himself. Eureka and Talho did the shopping while in the market they asked some of the vendors if they had seen any rebel forces around here. Everyone except one of them said no. The last vendor told them they frequent here quiet often but they usually don't have uniforms on. Talho thanked the man and paid for the supplies. She radioed Holland informing him the information they gathered but he didn't radio back. Someone else answered back informing her that Holland had been captured. They informed her to meet them in the market place alone in 20 mins. Then the radio went silent.

"Ken-goh we have someone trying to reach us through the emergency frequency." Gidget said

"Put it through."

"Yes Sir." Gidget said as Ken-goh got up and walked over to Gidget listening to what the person had to say.

"This is the Gekko Go." Gidget said

"This is Talho we have a situation. Hollands been captured! We need more people to come to the marketplace here in town. They gave us one hour." Talho said

"Ken-goh let me take Dominic and Matthieu into town. I can handle the situation." I said with confidence.

"You have permission. Don't make any mistakes kid." Ken-goh said before I could let him finish his sentence I was off. Ken-Goh came on the PA system ordering Matthieu and Dominic to head to the hanger immediately and explained why too.

I ran to the weapons room grabbing a sniper rifle and two weapons that looked like my worlds AR15's with a scoop on it for Matthieu and Dominic. I ran as fast as I could to the hanger. I noticed Dominic, Anemone and Amarante we're there along with Matthieu

"Is there anything we can do?" Dominic said

"Dominic and Matthieu with me, Anemone and Amarante stay here I don't want to get either of you in harms way." I said

"But we can handle ourselves." Anemone defended

"NO BUTS IT'S AN ORDER STAY HERE." I said yelling. I tossed the M4 to Matthieu and Dominic

"Co-pilot side quickly." I said while climbing up first and hoping into the pilots side of Michiko. Dominic and Matthieu we're in and ready to go within seconds. I hit the gas catching air out of the Moonlight hitting the ground hard. When we hit another hill catching air I switched to airplane mode and took off staying low to the ground. I hit a switch that enabled the new defense system, camouflage mode. We reached the town in 15 minutes I noticed where the Nirvash was parked. I switched to ground mode and slowed down stopping right next to the Nirvash. I jumped out of the cockpit with Matthieu and Dominic in tow. Renton pointed where we needed to head I nodded my head and went running. We went through the back alley ways and found the market place. We broke into the back of one of the buildings. Luckily no one was there we headed up to the roof. When we got up there Matthieu went to the right and Dominic went left jumping across building as they were placed closely together. Once everyone got into place I pulled out the radio and informed Talho. There was 7 minutes left. I was able to spot Talho and Eureka in the marketplace. 7 more minutes passed then 5 people approached Talho with Holland in front of them. What a bunch of idiots, they brought the hostage with them. "Shawn we're locked onto the two people that have their guns pointed at Holland." Matthieu and Dominic radioed. I radioed to Talho that we were ready I noticed she nodded. All of us fired, Matthieu and Dominic hit their targets in the head. I hit the man to the right of Holland. Talho rushed forward and pulled out a knife slashing the first one's throat while the last guy starting running. I got up quickly and jumped off the building spreading my wings fully catching the Trapar and I did a nose dive after him ramming into him hard taking him down. I noticed he grabbed something and shoved it in his mouth. I grabbed his mouth but was too late. Some sort of white liquid oozed out of his mouth and his body violently shook then he was dead in seconds. I stood up and walked over to where Talho was. Everyone moved away from me but continued staring. "It's ok we were rescuing our comrade ." I said. I walked up to Talho and noticed something wasn't right with Holland. Matthieu and Dominic arrived a few seconds after me.

"Talho what's wrong with Holland." I asked

"It looks like they pumped him full of drugs! We need to get him back to Mischa quickly!" Talho said

"Matthieu and I will carry him to Michiko. Dominic will ride with you and Eureka." I said

Matthieu helped me lift Holland but looks like we didn't need to take him to Michiko after all. She ended up coming down from the sky right next to us. She extended her hand. Everybody got on. Somehow we managed to fit everybody inside. Michiko jumped upwards with enough force to get her airborne. I switched her to airplane mode then took off to the moonlight. "Renton head to the moonlight we're taking Holland to the medical lab." I said. "Roger." He said. "Moonlight come in!" I said "This is the Moonlight." "Tell Mischa to meet us in the hanger, Holland needs medical attention now." "Yes, Sir" We got there in 8 minutes due to me pushing Michiko to the max. I drove in the hanger real quick almost hitting the wall. Talho, Matthieu and Dominic took Holland out. They rushed him to the medical lab with Mischa in tow. I noticed Anemone and Amarante were standing at the door that led from the hanger into the ship. I walked up the stairs and approached them. I looked at Anemone first I could tell she wasn't as angry anymore but figured I should apologize for earlier.

"Sorry about earlier." I said as I extended my hand out. She smiled and shook it. "It's ok you were worried I know." Anemone said. I walked past Anemone and approached Amarante. "Sorry you had to see that side of me and sorry I yelled." I said. She didn't say anything just took my hand and walked me inside towards the medical room. I was wondering if she was still hurt due to how harshly I sounded. When we reached outside the medical room she said "It's ok. I know you were trying to hurry." That gave me great relief. We all waited for a few hours then the doors opened and Talho quietly walked out with tears streaming down her face.

Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Please review :D.


	21. Unidentified Object Revisions 122810

Chapter 21  
Unidentified Object!

Talho walked out of the room with tears of joy in her eyes. "Mischa said it was a numbing agent they injected him with. He should be fine by tonight thanks to how fast you were Shawn." Talho said

"Don't scare me like that! Crying when you come out of a medical room I thought the worse happened to Holland." I said relieved. "I'm glad he's ok, like I said I make sure my loved ones and family stay alive even at the cost of my own life. I just hope it never has to come to that." I said walking over and patting Talho on the back. "Anyone want some food?" I asked. They all nodded as we all walked to the kitchen area. I cooked an easy meal that was quick. I walked over and kneeling down to set the plates on the table when I stood up I began to feel really dizzy. I had to use the wall to balance myself. Amarante was up by my side helping me keep my balance. "I'm ok just a bit dizzy I think all that adrenaline and everything that I did today finally wore me down." I said

"Renton can you serve the rest of them while I sit down for a bit?" I asked

"Sure, want some water?" Renton asked

"Yes please." I said. Renton stood up walking over to the sink pouring some water in a cup and gave it to me. I gulped it down in an instant and rested my head against the wall. Renton brought me a plate and laid it next to me. I placed it in my lap and ate as much as I could. After about 20 minutes my body was back to normal. "Phew all these side effects suck. I just hope my body gets used to this routine soon." I said

"I'll say, you're going to give me a heart attack or Holland will." Talho said while she continued eating keeping a watchful eye on me to make sure I was indeed better.

"So Talho regarding battle reports when do they have to be turned in?" I asked

"Once you're feeling better you can write it. Everyone else will be doing their reports shortly so they don't forget any details" Talho said while the others groaned. They all hated paperwork.

"Will do." I said. I stood up and started walking towards the door. "You can visit with them Amarante you don't always need to tend to me since I'm sure you have other things you want to do." I said kindly.

"Okay. You sure your okay?" Amarante asked as I nodded my head

Amarante decided to sit back down at the table with the others though inside she was still worrying about me. I walked over to the bathroom as I had this uncomfortable feeling in my back and could fell something liquidity. I took off my shirt with some minor pains shooting up my back. I turned around as I noticed that between where my wings had emerged from there we're two additional slits that had some blood slowly oozing out. I put my shirt back on quickly and walked as fast as I could to Mischa room. I entered in and noticed Holland was still out. Mischa turned around and could tell something was wrong.

"Mischa I need some bandages." I said as I removed my shirt and turned around.

"Shawn what happened!" Mischa asked with a lot of worry in her voice.

"I don't know I just got dizzy all of sudden in the lounge and felt this liquidity substance on my back. So I went to the bathroom to check it out and found these two slits." I said

"Can I examine them?" Mischa asked

"Sure go ahead." I Answered

Mischa gently opened up the wound and illuminated the wound with a mini flashlight. She then grabbed some bandages and put them over the wound wrapping some additional gauze around my body where the bandages were placed.

"Can I inform the others?" Mischa asked

"No please don't. I don't need to worry them any further. Can I get some pain medication though?" I asked

"Sure one moment." She went into the medicine closest and came out with a small bottle.

"Only take one every 4 hours when needed." Mischa instructed

"Thank You. So how's Holland doing?" I asked

"He's recovering fast thanks to the counter agent I applied." Mischa answered with a bit relief evident in her voice.

"That's good. Thanks again Mischa for taking good care of me." I said

"It's what a doctor is supposed to do. I appreciate your gratitude though." Mischa said

I walked out of the room putting the bottle into my pocket. I walked back into the lounge where everybody was still at relaxing.

"I had Mischa check me out. She said I was just exhausted." I said

"Well that's a relief." Anemone said

"I agree." Amarante said as she patted the spot next to her to signal for me to go sit down. So I did.

"So Talho were you able to figure out if there was a rebel base nearby? I want a little payback for what they did to Holland." I said

"No but we did figure out that rebel soldiers frequent there a lot so my guess is there has to be a base around there somewhere." Talho answered

"Hm, I see maybe the federation might have some tricks up their sleeves to locate their base." I said though it was mostly me thinking out-loud.

"Maybe, So how was helping out on the bridge?" Talho asked

"Nothing special, I was nervous but I think I handled that situation pretty well." I answered

"You did and excellent marksmen skills as well. Holland taught you well." Talho said

"Thanks." I said a tad embarrassed due to the praise I was receiving.

"To bad we couldn't capture that other rebel before he killed himself." Talho said

"I agree but we'll find their base, I know we will." I said as Talho just nodded

"Thanks for the food Shawn. I'm going to head back to the medical bay." Talho said

"If you need us we'll be in our room." Renton and Eureka said

"Same here." Anemone and Dominic said

"I'm going to go find my Honey." Matthieu said with a mischievous tone

"Alright see you guys later." I said

"Shawn can we relax in your room?" she asked as everyone just glanced at us then continued out of the room.

"Sure, I have to write that report too. So you can keep me company so I don't fall asleep while writing it." I said showing a bored look causing her to laugh a little.

"Then we can relax." I said happily as we both walked to my room while I grabbed out a pad of paper and a pen. I began writing my report of what happened. After about 25 minutes I finished with a 2 and ½ page report. I also told Amarante of what happened out there after that I stood up walking over to the bed then climbing on it and getting behind Amarante as I brought her back into my chest.

"Do you enjoy doing this type of work?" Amarante asked curiously

"Honestly, killing people isn't my idea of joyful work but someone has to do it so everyone else can be safe and sound especially you." I said kissing the back of her head while I laid my hand on top of hers.

"I just wish we didn't have to." Amarante said with a little sadness evident in her voice.

"Well technically you don't need to bloody your hands as I'll be there to protect you." I said

"I just wish you didn't have to bloody your hands for me." Amarante said as she turned her body around to look directly at me.

"It's okay there's no need to feel sad. It's just what life dealt us is all so we need to remain strong and something good will come of all of us." I said with a smile on my face.

This earned me a big smile as she placed her arms around my neck causing me to fall back onto my back while she laid her head on my chest. We continued conversing for a little longer until someone interrupted us.

"Hey kid." Holland said nonchalantly

"HOLLAND! You shouldn't be up man. You need to rest!" I said

"I'm tougher then I look." He said laughing a bit.

"So need anything?" I asked

"No, I just wanted to thank you for a good job. I knew I wasn't wrong to train you, keep this up and I may have to make u a backup person to put in charge much later down the road or when I retire you take over." He said jokily but I knew he was half serious with that statement. I still thought it was too early as well for such talk. Maybe much later down the road when I'm trained more but I didn't expect such things for quite a few years from now.

"I'm honored. Well anyways I need to turn this report in. You should go lay back down so at least Talho doesn't throw a fit." I said, Holland gave me this oh god look as he slowly walked back to the medical bay.

Amarante and I walked to the bridge to find Talho. I handed her the report.

"You didn't have to do it right now." Talho said surprised at how soon I wrote it.

"The memory was fresh so figured it would be best." I said. Talho nodded as I walked away.

"Oh and did you know Holland is awake now." I said as Mischa came into the bridge. Not a second later she walked to the medical bay quite quickly. Mischa stood there baffled.

"I told her Holland was awake if that's what you came here to tell her." I said as Mischa nodded.

I walked out to the hanger to go and lock down Michiko so she wouldn't bang around when we take off. We walked by the medical bay and saw Talho hugging Holland tightly along with his son. He looked at me and I bowed my head a touch then continued on.

"I'm glad Holland is safe now. We all seem to have bad luck at least the men do." I chuckled a little but it was more of a depressed chuckled.

"It's not funny. I'm always worried about you." Amarante said staring at me.

"I know, I try looking on the brighter side of things instead of the darker side." I said while my hand came up stroking the side of her cheek then came back to my side. She stood there stunned while her cheeks became really flushed as I continued walking towards the hanger. She caught back up to me but she was still blushing. She didn't say a word after that and just followed me as we reached the hanger.

"You might want to wait here so I can put Michiko back in place and lock her down." I said as Amarante nodded in agreement. She didn't want to get in the way and get herself hurt while I was moving around Michiko. I re-parked Michiko and locked her down.

'Thanks again for today and sorry I ran you so hard.' I thought

'It's ok your friend was in danger so I understand.' Michiko said

'Thank You. I'll be sure to give you a good cleaning and tune up.' I thought as a warm feeling flowed into me from Michiko causing me to smile.

I released my hand off of Michiko and walked back over to Amarante.

"Shawn, I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" Amarante asked

"Sure since it's almost dinner time anyways." I said

I walked past her as she decided to loop her arm with mine. I had gotten used to her selfish requests of wanting to be physically attached to me. I honestly quite enjoyed the attention as it kept me side tracked from thinking about things I didn't wish to think about. When we got to the lounge it was only us there so I decided to fix us some sandwiches. I put them on one plate and walked over to Amarante setting the plate down while I sat next to her. We both started eating enjoying each other's company. It was moments like this that made being alive enjoyable even when you're stuck in a war. Once we had finished eating I washed the plate and put it away.

"Hey Amarante mind if we go visit Holland unless you have other things to do? I need to ask him a few things that I forgot too." I asked kindly

"I don't." she said thinking 'what else do I have to do. I normally don't have anything to really do. It would be nice if I had more things to do though'

We went back down to the medical bay and noticed Talho and Dewey were still there. I knocked on the inside room's wall to let them know I was here; Talho motioned us inside.

"Hey kid. Thanks again for saving me." Holland said

"No problem. Anyways I came here to ask if there was anything I could do." I said

"hm, well you can help Talho with anything she needs while I recover. I should be ok by tomorrow afternoon. Also, you can do some cleaning in the hanger." Holland said

"K, I'll get started right now. Amarante want to come with though you'll probably just be bored." I said

"I'm never bored when I'm with you." She said with a happy smile

"Talho or Holland do you have anything I can do. I want to help out more around here." Amarante asked as Holland and Talho thought for a moment then wrote down a list of things handing the list over to Amarante.

"Here's a list of things you can do whenever you don't have anything to do." Talho said as this made Amarante really happy she could help out.

"Thank you Talho!" Amarante said happily giving Talho a hug.

"Alright then I'll stop by the bridge in a bit then. Talk to you guys later." I said

"Bye!" Amarante said happily

"See you." Talho said

"They're good kids." Holland said as Talho agreed with her sweetheart.

I walked to the cleaning supply closet and grabbed what I needed. Amarante and I headed to the hanger. I set everything down on the floor of the hanger and climbed into the cockpit of Michiko plugging in my Ipod and turning it on. I put on the band Boom Boom Satellites, turned up the music and jumped back down to the hanger floor as I began scrubbing the floor about 20 minutes later Amarante decided to help me to. Since she saw I was having a lot of fun cleaning and dancing around.

"You could have rested if you wanted to." I said a bit out of breath

"I wanted to help clean with you." She said with a kind smile.

I just smiled then went back to scrubbing the floor after we finished the floor we started on cleaning up Michiko after a few hours and a major water fight that the children joined in as well later we were finished.

"Wow that was interesting." I said laughing I could tell Amarante was having fun. It seemed like she was radiantly shining causing me to stare at her while the kids and her played. Eureka appeared behind me tapping me on the shoulder scaring the crap out of me.

"Jesus." I said while I jumped

"Lost in thought?" Eureka asked

"More or less, so what's up?" I asked

"Nothing, I was wondering where my kids were. Why are they soaked?"

"Water fight between Amarante and I turned into an all out water brawl." I said laughing just then the pain in my back came back along with head ache originating from the center of my forehead. I pulled the bottle of pills from my pocket and took one of the pills then putting the bottle back into my pocket. Eureka looked at me I could tell she knew what those pills were due to the look in her eyes.

"If you must know follow me. Hey Amarante I'll be right back." I said

"Ok!" she said happily causing another smile to surface on face

Eureka followed me to the bathroom where I removed my shirt. I could tell when she saw the bandages she became worried. I removed the bandages and noticed the wound still hadn't healed but no more blood was oozing out. Instead there was something rubbery looking slightly sticking out of the wound.

"Shawn what happened!" Eureka said in a worried tone

"First only tell Renton if you must tell someone, no one else. Secondly I don't know how I got this though after growing wings and having this gem in my forehead nothing really surprises me." I said as some blood ran down my forehead where my gem was. I turned on the water and rinsed the blood after a few seconds it stopped.

"You should go see Mischa." Eureka said

"I already did, she knows of my condition but can't figure out what's wrong." I said

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes it only hurts a little and other times I have to take a pill." I said. Then Renton walked in the bathroom. He noticed the blood in the sink and the slits in my back.

"I heard everything Shawn." Renton said

"Don't tell anyone please. I don't need to make them worry. The only other person who knows is Mischa." I said

"Are you sure?" Renton asked

"Yes I'm sure." I said

"Do you know the cause?" Renton asked

"It's probably due to my transformation; Remember I was fully human but more changes have happened once I discovered these feelings that has started to develop within my heart for Amarante." I said with a bit of shyness in my voice

"I must say I have to know how you do it. The things you've went through, the task Gonzy gave you and now you have to deal with whatever is happening to your body. How do you stay sane?" Renton asked

"Good question. Well I'd have to say one is Amarante always being around. Secondly I usually keep it bottled inside sorting through my hectic thoughts. Thirdly I've been put through a lot of crap from a young age back in my world so I got to the point where I don't let a lot of things bug me and just go with the flow. Well, try to at least." I said chuckling a bit trying to lighten the mood.

"Wow. That's amazing." Eureka said

"No it's not something to proud of. Watch me sometime when I'm walking by myself. Also that's why I listen to music whenever I can. It calms my nerves and allows me to get on with my life, basically. Kinda like going into my own world plus music relieves stress as well." I explained

"How you don't smile but you look like you're angry at something when you're walking alone or how your head sometimes jerks to one side when your spacing out." Renton said

"So you do pay attention. Nice observation skills. Yes you are correct. I won't go into any further explanation. Anyways you guys wanna help me bandage myself back up?" I asked

"Sure." Renton and Eureka said. They managed to bandage me back up and we decided to head back to the hanger before Amarante came looking for us. We all walked back out there and noticed the kids were still playing with her.

"She'll make a good mother one day." Eureka said

"I agree with you. Anyways I'm going to report to Talho. If she asks you can tell her where I'm at." I said as I walked off.

I walked up to the bridge where Talho was reading over the reports that people gave her. I walked up quietly as I usually do and decided to read the reports to. I stood there for about 5 minutes not being noticed until Talho turned her head and jumped out of her seat.

"SHAWN! What the hell are you doing?" Talho asked looking very surprised.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice that I was here." I said while laughing a little.

"Anyways I'm done with cleaning the hanger and such. You want a break from the bridge I could sit here keeping watch." I asked

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Talho asked

"Yep since it's quiet and I have nothing better to do. Plus you look like you need a break" I said sounding concerned for her health.

"You're a good man. Let him Talho it will be good for him. We'll be here too." Ken-goh said

"Very well; If you notice something off report it ASAP Ken-goh. Thanks Shawn" Talho said

"Yes, Maim." Ken-Goh said

"Anytime." I said

Talho then left the bridge and I sat where Holland normally sits observing the on screen radar they had up. A few minutes later Talho came back and tossed me my Ipod with the head phones then walked off the bridge. I figured since things weren't so hectic I decided to play You are my love by Yui Makino. I pressed play and repeat. I found the manual about the ship on the ground next to the seat I was in. I picked it up and began reading it while I quietly sang to the music. Unknown to me there were two other people who were on the deck above the bridge listening quietly as some more people gathered. I finished with the chapter about the ship's new defenses. I stood up and stretched walking forward looking out the bridges windows. I noticed something off in the distance it looked like boosters from a machine. I knew everyone was on board. I pointed it out to Ken-goh who then activated the camouflage system. I ran over to where Gidget normally sits and activated the PA system "Talho, This is Shawn, Unidentified object is going to pass right by us in 8 mins. Camouflage systems are activated. Shawn Out."

Talho was on the bridge in a matter of seconds. "Good work Shawn. Ken-goh get our weapon systems online."

"No need they're already up and ready." Ken-goh said.

"Just be ready to fire in case it's a rebel scout." "Shawn get over to the communications station and put the head set on." Talho ordered

"Yes ma'am." I said and ran over to the station and put the head set on. A woman was speaking to the Gekko Go on an open frequency.

"Talho it's a woman. I believe it's coming from that object that's headed towards us." I said

"Is she saying anything?" Talho asked

"Yes. She's saying she means no harm. She's been injured while trying to escape the rebels." I said

"Shawn get in your LFO and go meet her." Talho ordered as I removed the headset and looked up. I noticed why I felt someone was watching me. It was Eureka due to her wings glowing and 4 other people were next to her. I was then in a full out run towards the hanger zooming by some of the crew members leaving them baffled. I reached the hanger and ran down the first flight of stairs then jumped the rest of the way hitting the hanger floor then continue to sprint towards Michiko I climbed onboard started her up and while the hanger door was being opened. Once it was fully opened.

"Michiko launching!" I said through the radio

"You're all green for launch." Talho said

Michiko was down the ramp hitting the first incline that was right outside the gecko go hanger doors getting enough air to transform into jet mode. I took off at full speed. I radioed the object when I got closer it was a KLF but no weapons we're on it. They looked like they were blown off and the unit looked like it went from hell and back.

"This is the Michiko from the Gekko Go." I said on an open channel

"This is Sakura. Ex-member of the rebel forces." Sakura said

"I'll be escorting you, do you need any medical attention when we reach the ship." I asked.

"Yes."

"Very well, hurry and follow me." I said

"Gekko Go this is the Michiko. We need medical assistance for the pilot of the KLF." I said

"Roger Michiko sending Medical assistance to the hanger bay."

We managed to get to the ship but then her KLF lost speed and ended up hitting the ground hard flipping a couple of times then coming to a sudden stop. I quickly swooped down switching to mech mode opening up the cockpit and jumping down. I was the first one to reach the cockpit. I pulled the emergency open latch and the roof of the cockpit popped off landing on the ground in front of the KLF. Mischa, Matthieu and Hilda were approaching fast. The cockpit was covered with blood I noticed she had been shot a couple of times but where I don't know there was too much blood to tell. I cut the safety harness that was attached to her and pulled her out of the cockpit. I jumped down and falling on my ass hard. I stood back up and started running.

"Mischa medical lab now she's been shot. She'll need more blood I think." I said

"Will do, take her to the medical lab and get her on the operating table. I'll need your help." Mischa said

"K, I'll do what I can." I said

"Hey, I shook her a touch. What blood type are you?" I asked, I noticed she managed to say A.

When we got to the medical lab, I laid her down on the table. "Mischa we need A type Blood." I said

"We only have 2 left we used most of it on you. MATTHIEU IN HERE NOW." Mischa yelled. Matthieu ran in before he could ask.

"Matthieu you're going to help me, I'm having to hook up Shawn so we can do a blood transfusion when these two bags of blood run out." Mischa said. She hooked me up to a machine then she had Matthieu get the blood bag and hooked into Sakura. Mischa began operating on her. She managed to get the bullets out her. There was a total of three and she stitched some knife wounds up as well. Mischa was able to get the bleeding stopped before the 2nd bag ran out of blood. Now it was getting enough blood into her system.

"Mischa are you sure. I am part Coralian." I said

"We don't have time just shut up and relax." Mischa ordered

Mischa then hooked her up to the machine after the last bag was out. My gem began to glowing brightly as 1 quart of my blood was pumped into her then Mischa turned off the machine. Then my gem dulled and seemed to go dormant again. What was that I thought?

"Now we wait." Mischa said

"Hey can someone help me to the kitchen I know I should eat something after giving that much blood." I said. I was a little light headed. Matthieu helped me to the kitchen and sat me down. He grabbed me some donuts and a glance of orange juice. This helped a bit. I wasn't very light headed anymore.

"Thanks Matthieu. Could you help me to my room so I could rest a bit?" I asked

"Yeah sure thing dude." Matthieu said. He helped me to my room where Amarante was at reading. She noticed something was wrong when Matthieu brought me and laid me down on my side. Matthieu explained everything that had happened since he knew I was short on breath. After that he left the room leaving myself in Amarante's care.

"Oh hey Amarante where is Holland at? He wasn't in the medical bay." I said

"Mischa moved him to his room." She said

"Ah ok that explains it. I'm going to sleep for a bit. You can stay here if you'd like." I said while I closed my eyes. I felt her hand gently slide over mine I just smiled and didn't say anything. She grabbed my ipod and plugged it in pressing play to what I was listening to.

"Good night." Amarante said while giving me a kiss on the cheek. This surprised me but due to being out of it I didn't react visibly.

"Good night." I said as I finally drifted off to sleep.

**kiss me sweet**

**I'm sleeping in silence**

**all alone**

**in ice and snow**

**in my dream**

**I'm calling your name**

**you are my love**

Mischa had watched Sakura throughout the night checking on how she was doing. All that could be heard was the beeping of machines throughout the night.

**in your eyes**

**I search for my memory**

**lost in vain**

**so far in the scenery**

**hold me tight,**

**and swear again and again**

**we'll never be apart**

Talho was talking with Holland reporting to him what had transpired the last few hours. As their son slept next to Holland.

**if you could touch my feathers softly**

**I'll give you my love**

**we set sail in the darkness of the night**

**out to the sea**

**to find me there**

**to find you there**

**love me now**

**if you dare...**

Eureka and Renton had entered Shawn's room wanting to ask him who that person was. When they entered they noticed Amarante was in there too. Amarante looked over to see who it was bowing a bit. They noticed Shawn was sleeping. They both smiled at the scene they were looking at and mouthed 'sorry for interrupting' as they quickly backed out of the room and continued down the hallway.

**kiss me sweet**

**I'm sleeping in sorrow**

**all alone**

**to see you tomorrow**

**in my dream**

**I'm calling your name**

**you are my love...**

**my love...**

Till Next Time!


	22. New Recruit

Chapter 22  
New Recruit

Morning came as I woke up to the sound of gentle music playing. I opened my eyes after they had adjusted I noticed Amarante wasn't in the room.

'That's a first' I thought.

I got up and changed back into my uniform. I unattached the ipod and plugged in my head phones and flipping on some music putting one of the head phones in my ear. I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen. I noticed Renton and Eureka we're looking for some breakfast.

"Hey you two what's up?" I asked

"Morning, would you like some breakfast?" Eureka asked

"Sure I'm starving after yesterday." I said

"What a day, eh?" Renton said

"Yeah It seems to always be like this. Peaceful one minute then total hell breaks loose." I said laughing

"Anyways how is the girl that I brought to the medical bay yesterday. Sakura is her name if I remember correctly." I said

"She's fine. She's actually awake now. Holland and Talho are in there talking with her now." Eureka said

"She seems really nice. Renton and I have already talked with her." Eureka said

"At least she doesn't mind coralians. She didn't freak out when she saw Eureka. She actually got along fine with her." Renton said

"Well that's good I should go stop by after I'm done eating." I said

"Yeah you should, oh and you can bring her some food too." Eureka said

"Very well." I said "By the way where's Amarante?" I asked

"Out in the hanger she parked and locked down Michiko for you." Renton said

"Wow she's a fast learner." I said sounding quite surprised

"Just like Eureka." Renton said while placing a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush a bit. It caused me to laugh on how cute those two always acted together.

"Young love is nice isn't it." I said to myself, Renton laughed a bit and Eureka just nodded while she was still blushing. Eureka put some eggs and sausage onto two plates. I walked over and took them off the counter.

"I'll see you two later then." I said as I walked out of the room heading to the medical bay. I knocked on the door and then the door opened.

"Hey you guys. I brought some food for the injured woman here." I said

"Hello Shawn, how are you feeling?" Mischa asked

"Feeling better now, that blood transfusion I did yesterday knocked a bit out of me." I said

"That's good. Holland you should allow her to eat now." Mischa said

Both Holland and Talho nodded and walked out of the room. When they walked away I could see that woman I rescued was very pretty. She had one blue eye and the other was cyan colored which I found odd because I could have sworn both her eyes were the same color from yesterday. She had blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. She was wearing camo gear and was using multiple pillows to support her while she sat up.

"Hey there, I'm the one you talked with over the radio and rescued you" I said

"Hello." She said

"I'm Shawn and you are again?" I asked

"Sakura, nice to meet you." she said

"Pleasures all mine. You hungry?" I asked

"Very." She said. I sat the plate on her lap and put the chopsticks next to her plate. I noticed she was having trouble using the chopsticks due to her injuries she had. I walked over gently taking the chopsticks out of her hand. I picked up some food.

"I'll help you eat; since you can't really use your arm now." I said

"Ok." She said while a tinge of red formed on her cheeks. I continued feeding her till the plate was gone.

"You're foods probably cold now. I'm sorry." She said

"Nah the injured comes first so don't worry about it." I said sitting down and eating my food.

"So you came from the rebel base. How come your KLF and your body was badly injured?" I asked. I noticed she got silent and stiff.

"If you don't want to talk about it I won't force you. We're all a family here and we never force people to tell us things they don't want to." I said with a smile and continued eating.

"Thank You. I don't mind telling you since you saved my life right?" she asked

"Hm, more or less I did do the blood transfusion." I said

"Wait but you're a Coralian." She said

"No I am actually human mostly, I think I'm less than one fourth Coralian but I might be more you can't really keep track. Long story I'll explain later but I am mostly human and by the looks of it my blood helped you." I said

"Mischa said due to her medical skills and you giving me your blood I was saved." She said

"Who knows." I said shrugging.

"Well as promised. One of the commanders tried killing me because I wanted to quit the rebel forces. I was forced into it since I was an orphan. They found me and raised me into being a soldier. I never liked shooting people or killing living things." She said

"So I tried escaping and they tried killing me. I'm lucky I ran into you guys when I did or else I'd be dead now." She said sadly.

"No need to be sad. You're alive and protected here. I'm sure Holland wouldn't mind letting you stay on this ship. Just when you get better you'd have to help with chores and such around here." I said

"Really!" she said with her face lighting up with happiness

"Yeah, we're all a great bunch of people that get along like a family does with the casual arguments." I said chuckling at the memories I've made on board the ship.

"So what rank are you? I was never good at military rankings." She said

"I'm an Lieutenant Grade 3 almost to rank Captian." I said proudly. Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"How old are you?" She asked

"23. I know I'm young for my rank but well certain things happened and I got this rank." I said

"Wow you must have done something amazing. I'm only 25." She said with excitement in her eyes

"No not really I'm from a completely different world then the Coralians and you people. The coralians brought me here from my world." I said. I could tell she didn't believe me. I noticed some other crew members came in after I said that.

"He's telling the truth. Eureka and I cared for him at our home. Shawn you could just share your memories with her." Renton said

"Good point. Sakura I have the ability to share my memories with people. I think I'm able to do it when I concentrate now. Do you mind?" I asked. As she didn't believe me she nodded her head. I walked over and my hand touched her forehead and concentrated before she could protest images flew into her head; One after another for the next 2 minutes. Then I removed my hand away and smiled.

"I may keep things that people don't need to know to myself but I never lie." I said. I noticed she was still stunne. After she recovered from her shock she looked up at me and said "Amazing!"

"Plus I can tell you're a nice, sincere person from the things you just showed." She said.

'I wonder if he's seeing someone; If not I'm going to get him to date me! His eyes are mystifying with that color and his wings I just want to touch them all day long. I wonder how fit he is under that uniform at least he has a nice butt though.' Sakura thought.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" I asked

"Huh, Oh nothing is wrong just spacing is out is all." Sakura said

"Weirdo." I said while laughing a little.

'He even has a nice laugh. I want him!' Sakura thought

"Anyways let me go ahead and take the plate back to the kitchen." I said walking over to her and picking it up.

"I'll stop by a bit later to see how you're doing." I said

"I'd like that." Sakura said happily

'Strange woman' I thought.

I went back to the kitchen and washed the plates then putting them away. I walked to the hanger and I noticed Amarante was standing there with her hand on Michiko and her eyes closed.

'Perfect timing I'm going to go scare her' I thought.

I silently walked down the steps then I approached right behind her with a smile a mile wide on my face I grabbed both of her sides and started tickling her. Not only did she jump, she screamed and was now laughing on the ground. I stopped after a few seconds.

"No Fair!" Amarante said. I just smiled and patted the ground next to me.

"How'd you sleep?" Amarante asked

"Slept really well that music helped too. As did you." I said causing her to blush a little.

"Did you know that girl in the medical bay woke up." Amarante said

"Yeah I did. I already went in and said hello. I had to bring her some food and such." I said

"That was nice of you." Amarante said

"Yeah though I did notice something; I think the blood that Mischa used from me turned her eye cyan colored instead of sky blue." I said

"I was wondering too. Well at least she's alive." Amarante said in a relieving tone.

"True. Well I promised I'd stop by again so want to come along?" I asked. She thought about it for a moment.

"It's ok. I want to finish cleaning up Michiko she enjoys the attention." Amarante said

"K. Well you know where to find me." I said

"Yep!" Amarante said happily. I smiled to myself with a warm feeling in my heart as I walked out of the hanger. I walked into the medical bay to find Gidget in there talking with Sakura. I sat in the spare chair that was left there.

"Hey ladies." I said waving at both of them.

"Hey Shawn!" Gidget said in her usual cheery voice

"Hi again." Sakura said with a bright smile on her face

"So Gidget what's doggie up to?" I asked

"He's talking with Holland at the moment." She said

"Ah ok." I said

"Hey Shawn so can you tell me more about your world?" Sakura asked.

I didn't see any harm in it so I went on talking about my world then my life, family and friends I had there, about my work, school and so on. It took about 3 hours of explaining. After I was finished Sakura stared at me in amazement.

"Wow you must have led a nice life there."

"Hm, sort of I won't go into details but I am in fact happier here then I was in my world." I said

"I see. Do you miss your wife?"

"I do but I've come to realize that my love wasn't as deep as I once thought it was. It was more of a love that turned into a friendship love over time due to the things that happened." I said while staring up at the ceiling. Her and I Didn't say anything else regarding this subject

"I've been wondering what is that." She pointed to the head phone that was my ear.

"Oh this?" I pulled the ipod out of my pocket and walked over to where she was sitting next to her. I showed it to her.

"It has music from my world that I enjoy listening to. To me music is life I'd have trouble living without it." I said smiling.

"Can I listen?"

"Sure." I walked over to the speaker that was in the room. Holland had brought an extra one into the medical bay. I plugged it in and it started playing We are not alone by Fumi Ootou (From Crescent Love). We all sat there listening to the song for the next 4 minutes and 18 seconds.

"I wish doggie had your task in music and was a hopeless romantic." Gidget said

"Then he wouldn't be doggie now would he." I said with a smile.

"That's true. Well maybe you could give him some pointers?" Gidget asked causing me to laugh

"Alright I'll give him some pointers and most of my friends were women when I was growing up so this only comes natural. Plus I also get it from my dad." I said in a happy and proud tone

"That was a beautiful song. Did your father give you that Ipod?" Sakura asked

"Yeah he did. It can also store pictures as well. Want to see some?" I asked

"Yeah, I'd love to!" She said excited. Unknown to us there was someone else listening in to our conversation but didn't want to disturb us so they stayed on the other side of the wall.

I showed Sakura the pictures of my family including my sister, mom, dad, step dad. I also showed her pictures of my wife then some pictures of the scenery on my world.

"You looked real happy in those pictures along with your family and friends."

"Yeah those were some good times." I said remembering back to those days.

"Hey Shawn I have a personal question." Sakura's cheeks began turning red.

"I'll answer it depending on the question." I said

"Are you dating anyone in this world?" she said. Whoa where'd that come from I thought.

"Currently no, but I do have feelings for someone on this ship. I believe I'm falling for her." I said. It was an uncomfortable type of quiet after that I decided to get up and walk out the door. I noticed Amarante standing there not knowing what to do. I walked up to her gently taking her hand. "It's ok I'm not going to date her because I know I'm falling in love with you but I'm sure you already heard all that." I said while my cheeks turned a little red.

' I won't give up yet Shawn I can tell your feelings are just developing. I'm going to get you to look at me and only me. I'll do whatever it takes' Sakura thought.

As we walked past the medical bay door one more time, Sakura noticed Amarante and I were holding hands which I could tell she didn't like one bit. Right when we passed the door the pain in my forehead came back I let out a cry of pain. Mischa was just coming around the corner and saw this. She ran up and had Amarante help her get me into the medical bay. I pushed both of them off of me while the pain in my back hit me. I ripped off my uniform to reveal the bandages then I ripped them off. Blood ran down my forehead as the jewel in it grew a bit then stopped while the pain in my back remained. I curled myself forward then my wings morphed. The bottom and top wings moved further apart then blood spattered the walls around me as another set of wings sprouted from the slits that were in my back. The last thing I remember doing was looking behind me and seeing the bloody green wings then I passed out. Everyone sat there stunned Mischa was the first one to recover. She got Talho on the radio and told her to get down to the medical lab now. A few minutes later with Holland in tow, Renton and Eureka had followed them as well. What they saw stunned them causing Renton to get sick at the sight of all the blood that was on the walls and the pool that had formed next to Shawn.

"Mischa what can I do!" Eureka said breaking everyone out of their stupor. Mischa tossed Eureka some towels. "Get those wet for me so I can clean the blood." Eureka then ran over to the sink in Mischa's lab soaking the towels. Eureka gently began wiping the blood off the wings and where the slits in my back while she was making sure there were no open wounds while Mischa checked my forehead and notice my jewel in my forehead was a little bit bigger then Eurekas now.

"Sakura asked him if he was dating anyone. He said no and explained to her that he already had someone he was interested in. I was standing behind the wall on the right. He came out and saw me and confessed to me right there, that he knew he was falling in love with me then that happened." Amarante said with tears now in her eyes thinking she was the cause of all of us.

"I bet that Coralian girl caused this!" Sakura said pointing to Amarante causing more tears to flow down Amarante face. She got up and ran out of the room avoiding the people that tried to catch her. Gidget ran after Amarante. Amarante ran to Shawn's room entered and locked the door behind her then curled into a ball and cried her heart out ignoring the world around her.

"Missy we're going to have another talk later on." Talho said in a dangerous tone. Sakura now regretted saying those words not due to making Amarante cry but because of Talho.

'Whatever I'm still better' she thought.

Something more happened that no one anticipated. The wings stiffened then they glowed with the colors of the rainbow moving back and forth through the veins in my wings. When the glowing died down they noticed the wings still looked green but it had patterns etched in them like they we're blood vessels but they we're of different colors.

"I know I shouldn't say this because of the pain he just went through but they're absolutely beautiful." Talho said. Everyone in the room nodded in response aside from Sakura

"His wings grew bigger." Eureka finally managed to say

"How much bigger?" Talho asked. Mischa grabbed the cloth tape measure. Measuring the wing span it came to about 4 ½ feet tall now But due to the location of the bottom ones they only came down to Shawn's ankles so they wouldn't touch the floor. Mischa also opened up his eyes and noticed that one of them was now Hazel as the other one was cyan colored both of them having a red ring around the iris.

"Mischa what can we do for him." Holland asked

"Just make him as comfortable as we can also go see if we can get Amarante too." Mischa asked

Gidget came back into the medical room out of breath. "Amarante's locked herself in Shawn's room and is crying saying something like she wished she wasn't born." Holland walked over and picked up the radio. "Woz, this is Holland hack into the ships door locking mechanism and do an override on Shawn's door. Force it open."

"Roger leader." Woz said

When they finally managed to get the door open Amarante was passed out on Shawn's bed holding onto his dragon shirt that still had his scent on it.

"These kids are going to give me a heart attack one day." Holland said. Talho smacked his arm.

"Hey be nice, Amarante doesn't know better these emotions are new to her." Talho said

Holland just grunted and didn't say any more.

"What are we going to do about that girl in the medical bay?" Holland asked

"I'll let Shawn handle that because right now I would probably beat her to death. No one hurts my children and gets away with it." Talho said with a scary look on her face.

"Yes, dear. For now lets keep Sakura away from them and I'm sure Amarante will repeat what happened yesterday to Shawn or else I will." Holland said

"I must say this kid just doesn't have any luck here. I wonder if it was like that in his world too." Holland said

"Good question guess we'll never know." Talho said

Renton and Matthieu brought Shawn into his room so he was away from Sakura. Talho gently lifted up Amarante while they put Shawn on the bed. He now had bandages on his forehead and between his wings to make sure no more bleeding happened. Then they decided to lay Amarante in front of Shawn and wrapped one of his arms around her. They then left the room locking the door behind them so you could only enter or exit with a code. They also left a radio in Shawn's room. They figured by doing this it would force those two to talk.

Holland and Talho informed everyone else of what happened and that Shawn would take care of Sakura when he wakes up and Amarante or Holland tells Shawn what happened.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Man it took me forever to get this right. I was debating on waiting for this scene to happen with Sakura and for me to morph. I figured this was a good spot then any.


	23. New Feelings

This one will be one of the few long chapters (12+ Pages)

Chapter 23  
New Feelings

I was back in the 10th dimension again. Gonzy was standing there by himself again.

"Hey old man, why am I here again?" I asked

"Because you discovered your feelings for her but they haven't fully awakened yet. How do you feel?" Gonzy asked

"I feel really good, like the best mood I've been in since I came here." I said happily

"I'm glad but I need you to listen for a moment." Gonzy said getting my attention. He sat down as did I.

"I need you to wait to go to the great wall till I summon you here again. That is when you'll be ready to finish this task I have given you." Gonzy said

"That's fine I'm in no hurry." I said happily

"Alright then I'll go ahead and send you back, you're in for a surprise once you notice it." Gonzy said as the world turned black.

'I wonder what he's talking about' I thought

I opened my eyes rubbing them with my hand. Once my eyes got used to the light I noticed Amarante was against the wall spacing off with a sad look in her eyes. I wonder what happened I thought curiously. Eventually I sat up, stretching and yawning this got Amarante's attention.

"Morning!" I said in a very chipper voice. "Man I haven't felt this great in a long time!"

"Morning Shawn, I can see you're better." Amarante said. I noticed she didn't have a sad look on her face anymore. She had a cute smile with a gentle look in eyes.

"Better? I don't remember getting sick. I remember telling you that I had feelings for you and that's about all I can remember. Weird." I said getting up and walking over to Amarante. I sat down next to her and gave her a morning hug causing her to blush a bit.

"So you don't remember what happened yesterday?" Amarante asked

"hm not after the confessing part." I said

"Come here I'll show you." Amarante said taking me over to the mirror in my room. When I walked in front of it the memories of yesterday flashed back into my head causing me to get a bit dizzy. I grabbed onto Amarante to keep my balance.

"I see so that's what happened. Well I honestly I don't mind the wings and everything." I said turning my back to the mirror and looking over my shoulder to examine them more.

'This actually looks pretty cool I wonder what new things I can do now' I thought.

"So you're not scared or anything?" Amarante asked

"Hm no, I feel great except I don't like these bandages and gauze that I feel around me." I started removing the bandages and such dropping them on the floor. I moved my wings together then apart. I found them fascinating now instead of so-so I couldn't explain why.

"Hey Amarante lets get something to eat!" I said cheerily

"Can't really do that, someone locked us in." Amarante said

"I see." I picked up the radio I noticed on the table.

"Holland this is Shawn. How come you locked us in?" I asked curiously

"Shawn you're awake thank goodness!" Talho said

"We locked you in there because Sakura said something to Amarante that made her cry her eyes out so we decided you could clear that up with her." Talho said

"I see." I said. I looked over at Amarante who was sitting on the bed now with her head down looking at the floor. I walked over there gently taking her chin in my hand and moving her head upwards to look at me.

"So what did she say?" I asked with a gentle look in my eyes. Amarante eyes began to water again. "Hey there's no need to cry if you can tell me what's wrong I'm sure I can fix it." I said. She wiped the tears from her eyes and told me. "Sakura said I was the cause of all these things happening to you." Amarante said. I knelt down giving her a hug after a few moments I spoke.

"You're not the cause of the bad things but the good things. If you think what happened back in the medical bay was a bad thing you're wrong. To me it was a good thing. You could say what happened to me is proof of our love. My wings are now the proof of our love." I whispered into her ear. I released her from the hug and stood back up looking down at her. She had more tears in her eyes but I could tell they were tears of happiness.

"Thank You." Amarante said quietly. I gave her a smile in return.

"Alright Talho it's all cleared up. Unlock the door now please. I'm hungry and want food." I said in a more demanding way then asking.

A few moments later we both heard a click and the door opened. I extended my hand to her as she took it. "Let's go get some food. I'll talk with Sakura so don't worry about her." I said as Amarante nodded happily. We both walked into the kitchen and noticed everybody there was eating. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw us. They started staring at us, more specifically they were staring at my wings which the colors were glowing and moving about on my wings. I looked behind me and noticed it to.

"I like it." I said causing everyone to get up and walk up to me.

"Are you ok? You lost a lot of blood yesterday." Eureka asked

"Yeah I feel great but I'm really hungry." I said as my stomach made a really loud growling noise causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah he's ok but something feels different around him." Renton said

"I don't know what you guys are talking about I'm my usual self just I'm in a really good mood. Best mood I've been in since I've came to the world." I said happily

"Come on everyone leave him alone, go ahead and eat Shawn." Hilda said

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said walking over to the table and sitting down. I piled some food on the plate and began it eating. I felt 3 hands touch my wings as I look behind and noticed Eureka's kids touching them. I just smiled at them as Maeter giggled, Linck and Maurice just smiled back.

"Like them?" I asked

"Their cool! Mama's are cool but yours are bigger and more colorful." Linck said

"They change colors!" Maeter said

"Could you take us flying sometime?" Maurice asked

"Hey now that's not nice to your mama Linck. Maurice, sure I could do that for you kids. It's an experience you'll never forget." I said happily.

"It's ok." Eureka said

'He seems different Renton.' Eureka thought

'You noticed that to. Well he's happier now so I don't see a problem. It will be a nice change of pace from his usual personality.' Renton thought back

'You're probably right.' Eureka Thought

"So you guys official now?" Gidget asked

"Official?" Amarante asked

"She means am I your boyfriend now. Its one of the steps that leads towards marriage." I said

"Oh." Amarante said while her face became a little flush.

"Cute. To answer your question Gidget that's up to Amarante I won't say no if she wants me as her boyfriend." I said looking at her. Her face then became completely red as I gently touched the side of her face with my hand. She managed to nod her head.

"Well I guess you have your answer Gidget." I said happily

"Amarante you're so lucky Shawn does that in public. I'm so jealous. Doggie isn't a fan of such open displays of affection." Gidget said

"I'm used to doing such things but I can tell Amarante isn't." I said smiling as my hand dropped back to my side.

"So anyways I heard what Sakura said to Amarante." I said changing the subject looking over to Renton

"Who told you?" Renton asked as I motioned with my head towards Amarante

"Yeah Talho and Holland are letting you deal with her." Gidget piped in before Renton could answer

"I see well it's probably for the best." I said while I finished up eating standing up and taking care of my dishes.

"Well I guess I'll go take care of this now. So I'd like some of you to come. Matthieu I got a favor can you take the speaker that's in my room to the hanger. I'll leave it in there for the rest of the time. Amarante I'll need your assistance proving something to our guest." I said. They all just looked at me strangely.

"You'll see why I need this done very soon. Can you start moving the speaker for me Matthieu?" I asked

"Alright." Matthieu said walking out of the room, while Amarante, Gidget, Hilda, Eureka and Renton followed me to the medical bay. I noticed some red stains that hadn't been worked out of the walls yet.

'Wow I must have made a big mess' I thought

We all walked into the medical bay. I sat down on the chair and leaned forward a bit. Sakura was already awake and looking at everyone then rested her sights on me.

"So what's up?" I asked

"Nothing. Mischa said I should be able to move around now just fine. She says I'm healing really fast." Sakura said

'phew maybe no one told him yet' she thought.

'I see so she also inherited some of my healing abilities and my color of eyes in her right eye' I thought.

"So why'd you say that to Amarante yesterday when I passed out?" I asked

"Well she was the cause wasn't she." Sakura said trying to defend herself.

"True but with how you said it caused her distress. I already comforted her this morning and actually thanks to that it progressed our relationship further. I'm now her boyfriend." I said with a smile.

"Anyways since I'm pretty sure you think you're a better woman for me wanna explain why?" I asked curiously. Everyone including Amarante looked at me like I was weird and why would I ask that. I looked over at Amarante and gave her a gentle happy look with smile showing on my face. Her look changed to a loving expression as she nodded.

"Even though you're becoming a Coralian a human can only understand a human. Plus I'm prettier then she is. I'm also more experienced and can protect myself." She said

"Hm. Well first I'm probably even more Coralian now then human. Secondly beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I look at a person's personality first and foremost. Which Amarante's personality is sweet, innocent, kind, curious, devoted among many other traits on top of one other thing that makes her beauty blossom. She loves me from the bottom of her heart. As for protecting herself she can be taught that easily but I enjoy playing the knights role. True my feelings may have awakened recently but I've had my sights on Amarante for quite a while now. Her beauty in my eyes is unmatched by any woman that I have laid eyes on before." I said in a very blunt way

"No offense to the other ladies in the room. You're each beautiful in your own way." I said looking at each one of them then back to Sakura.

"Also one other thing it's one of my favorite quotes I keep in my mind." I said

"You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear." I said

"I can hear Amarante's song every time I'm with her."

"Now if you still won't believe me then walk out to the hanger with us. I'll prove something to you. Observe my wings since I know in my memories I showed you I included some of them when I had my wings and how they react around certain people." I said as she just nodded remaining in this stupor.

"Alright then follow me then." I said standing up and walked over to Amarante

"I like the wings." Was the last thing Amarante said on the way to hanger bay as I just smiled nodding my head.

When we got there Matthieu had put the speaker against the wall by the stairs. I walked down the steps and plugged in my ipod then looked up. "You all may dance as well if you wish, also Matthieu can you tone down the lights a bit." I said. I noticed Hap came through the door that was in the hanger and looked at me then at everyone else but didn't say anything. He walked up the steps and stood there watching. I picked a few slow songs that I enjoy listening to then hit play.

Aerosmith I Don't want to miss a thing  
Deep in my heart by One Voice  
Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden  
You are my Love(Sakura Version) by Yui Makino

The music started as I led Amarante out onto the hanger floor as she wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist and began slow dancing with each other. At first my wings glowed slightly as I began singing. Suddenly my wings illuminated the entire room with greens, reds, yellows, purples, oranges, cyan, and blues causing everyone to gasp. Some of them said pretty as couple upon couple came down onto the hanger floor and began dancing with one another with love in the air.

"You sure you still want to break that happiness apart." Hap said

"This sucks I feel horrible now and at the same time my chest hurts." Sakura said

"There's always someone for every person. You'll find them when you are meant to." Hap said

"Thanks." Sakura said as she continued watching the scene before her. She was touched by what she saw, the love between Amarante and Shawn.

Anemone and Dominic walked out into the hanger to see what was happening. The scene they saw was breath taking. Shawn and Amarante were in the middle of everyone else as they all slow danced while his wings were putting on the most beautiful light show they had witnessed. They silently walked down the steps and began dancing as well.

Amarante pulled herself tighter to me after Anemone and Dominic started dancing. She laid her head on my chest enjoying the vibrations my chest made as I sang. Hap then walked over and dimmed the lights down to the point where they were almost off allowing my wings to truly light up the room. The song ended then switched over to the next song, as we all continued to dance while Hap and Sakura had their own private conversation.

"Hap when I get over Shawn I wouldn't mind getting to know you. From Shawn's memories you seem like a very nice person." She said

"Thanks, but we'll see how things play out. I wouldn't mind having dinner sometime as friends." Hap said

Everyone continued dancing till the last song. I walked over and grabbed the microphone and played one last song. "This one is dedicated to Amarante." I said causing everyone to look back at me as I hit play. Born For You by David Pomeranz.

Too many billion people  
Running around the planet

What is the chance in heaven  
That you'd find your way to me  
Tell me what is this sweet sensation  
It's a miracle that's happened  
Though I searched for an explanation  
Only one thing it could be

I walked over to Amarante and looked deep into her eyes as my left eye glowed gently as with my gem in my forehead.

That I was born for you  
It was written in the stars  
Yes I was born for you  
And the choice was never ours

It's as if the powers of the universe  
Conspired to make you mine  
And till the day I die  
I blessed the day that I was born for you

Too many foolish people  
Trying to come between us  
None of them seems to matter  
When I looked into your eyes

I took my hand and gently placed it on the side of her cheek.

Now I know why I belong here  
In your arms I found the answer  
Somehow nothing would seemed so wrong here  
If they'd only realized

That I was born for you  
And that you were born for me  
And in this random world  
This was clearly meant to be

"He's so sweet." Hilda said while all the other girls agreed and watched on.

What we have the world  
Could never understand  
Or ever take away  
And till the day I die  
I blessed the day that I was born for you

What we have the world  
Could never understand  
Or ever take away  
And as the years go by  
Until the day I die  
I blessed the day that I was born for you

When the song ended a teardrop of happiness ran down her cheek.

"I love you Shawn." She said as her eyes showed a love no woman could match for Shawn.

"I love you too." I said while wiping away her tears. She suddenly embraced me as some of the men made hue sounds while the women smacked their arms.

"Very funny you guys." I said while I waved them off. Hap opened up the hanger doors as everyone walked outside to enjoy the sunlight. We all followed them including Sakura and Hap.

"You really need to give our husbands lessons." Gidget said causing all the women to laugh.

"Hey now I don't run a male counseling on relationships here ya know." I laughed.

"Man this is the life, I can't wait for this war to be over with. Where you all going to live once this over." I said

"We we're all thinking of moving to Bellforest that way we're always close to our family." Holland said while everyone else agreed with him.

"That'd be nice. I'd hate to be apart from you guys." I said

Stoner then came out and noticed my wings. "Whoa. Shawn what'd I miss?"

"Hey Stoner you shouldn't hole yourself up in your room all the time." Holland joked.

"Let's see my wings got bigger and now are colorful as you can see. My gem in my forehead grew. Amarante and I are now officially dating and that's our guest and all my changes were thanks to Amarante." I said

"Wow I did miss a lot, do you mind if I take your photo Shawn? This would make a great cover shot for Ray Out." Stoner asked

"Sure just me?" I asked

"Both you and amarante." Stoner said. Amarante and I stood up and walked further away from the ship and stood there spreading my wings to their full span while the colors shined brightly even in the sunlight. Amarante clasped her hand with mine and looked at the camera as well. Stoner took a couple of pictures of us.

"Thanks Shawn. I'll get them developed right away. Oh and here's the pictures I took of you and Amarante before." Stoner said handing me a photo of us. Amarante and I smiled at it then walked back to everyone and sat down. We continued chatting for a bit more then everyone went back to their duties. Amarante followed Eureka waving back at me. I waved back and decided to go lifting

"Holland mind If I go lifting?" I asked

"Sure kid enjoy." He replied

"Awesome." I grabbed my ipod then walked over to Michiko while grabbing a board that had midnight blue colors on it. "Holland mind if I use this?" I asked. "Sure." I walked over to Michiko because I noticed the eyes were following me. I put my hand on her as she began talking to my mind.

'You've changed Shawn not only you're physical appearance but you're mental side.' Michiko thought

'You really think so?' I thought

'Yes I know so. You don't seem anchored down anymore.' Michiko answered

'Hm well I suppose, all I know is I feel great.' I thought

'I'm glad, don't worry about me go enjoy yourself.' Michiko thought

I ran out and focused my eyes and found some really good waves. I ran and jumping on my board and began lifting. What helped a lot was my wings allowing me to balance myself as I rode the waves.

Stoner came back out to the hanger and saw me lifting. He decided to grab his board and join in. He ran out and hopped on his board as well catching up to me. I waved at him we continued lifting till we notice everyone else decided to join us. We had the entire crew except Amarante who didn't know how to lift yet. I went back down and landed.

"I think they still have that long board here out in the hanger somewhere." I said going into the storage and looking around till I found it. I brought it out with the help of Amarante. After a few tries of both of us getting on we finally managed it. Everyone noticed this as they all came back and we're lifting near us with smiles on their faces. I just gave them a thumbs up then put my arm around Amarante's waist again. She was standing in front of me while I was behind supporting her. We were out there lifting for hours having the time of our lives. Everyone else went back down to the hanger we followed suit after a few more minutes. Amarante and I put the long board away. I noticed Maurice had Stoners camera and a big grin on his face.

"Did you enjoy taking pictures Maurice?" I asked

"Yep! Stoners is going to develop them for me." Maurice said

"If you took any of us have him make some duplicates." I said in a happy tone

"K!" Maurice yelled back while he followed Stoner

"Eureka really has some nice kids there. I wonder why they haven't had a baby of their own yet." I said out loud.

I didn't realize they were still in the hanger over by the Nirvash.

"We never thought about it. Since we have our three bundles of joy here, after the war we will probably have another one." Renton said scarring me half to death.

"Jesus! I swear, Renton you have the same ability as me, popping out of nowhere." I said causing the three of them to laugh at me

"Shawn what's a baby?" Amarante asked

"Um, Eureka favor?" I asked

"Alright, you know you should learn how to do this stuff yourself." Eureka said

"Well this is a women's department." I said embarrassed.

Eureka went ahead and explained to Amarante what a baby was making comments on how they explained to her what sex was and that having sex leads to a baby. By the end of it Amarante was fascinated by it.

"So another life grows inside of you. Can this happen to us?" Amarante asked

"I believe so but Renton and I haven't tried getting me pregnant yet." She said shyly

"Have you done this sex thing?" Amarante asked curiously. Innocence is bliss I thought.

"Um…..Yes but we used protection" Her face got really red after that.

"I hate to break this amusing moment up but I think Eureka is going to die from embarrassment Amarante. Let's just say they probably have had sex since they been together for many years and well Renton's a guy no matter how you look at it." I said. This got Renton good causing his face to get flushed. Amarante just looked at me.

"Innocence is bliss. Don't worry about it eventually you'll learn this first hand when the time's right. It's eventually what people in a relationship do." I said. Things finally clicked while now her cheeks got red.

"Now you understand." I laughed.

"So why are you not embarrassed?" Renton asked

"Remember Renton I was married so trust me I'm quite good in that subject I'd even give ya some pointers if you wanted. So let us just leave it at that so I won't embarrass you guys any further." I said chuckling. I walked over to Michiko and began examining her for any scratches and such. I noticed someone had already cleaned and waxed her really well.

"Thanks Amarante for taking care of Michiko." I said as I leaned against her while I watched the three continue talking.

"You're welcome." Amarante said happily then went back to talking.

'You enjoy teasing them especially Amarante.' Michiko thought

'More or less, I enjoy getting that cute look she shows when she's embarrassed and well now that I think about it any look she gives me is cute.' I thought

'I'm glad, just remember she is more fragile then you know.' Michiko thought

'Yes I know don't worry. Why do you think I do the things I do.' I thought

Amarante looked over at me as I smiled pushing myself off of Michiko. I decided to get something to eat I put my head phones in my ears and flipped on the Daughtry album. I waved at them mouthing the word food as I walked out of the hanger. I looked back and they were still talking.

'It's nice she's made some friends' I thought facing forward again.

I walked past the medical bay remembering the moments that were spent there over the time I've been part of the GekkoState. When I reached the kitchen Hap was sitting down with Sakura eating some food. I could see they didn't hear me yet when I opened the fridge I looked behind me and saw they finally noticed. I just smiled at them and continued looking through the fridge. I couldn't find anything so I closed the fridge and decided on a glass of water for the time being. I noticed they were still looking at me. I removed one of my heads phones.

"Yes?" I asked

"I'm curious do you always have those in your ears?" Sakura asked

"Music is life and it's also how I get by when certain things happens." I said

"If bad things happen shouldn't you rely on Amarante?" Sakura asked

"True but I've always had this habit of closing my feelings off and dealing with things myself. Kinda like Holland and Renton. Plus I don't like to worry Amarante." I said

"You got that right." Hap said. "Those two have always been like that till after the second summer of love they started opening up."

"So they actually open up now?" I asked

"Somewhat, eventually they do it just takes them sometime." Hap said

"I see. Well anyways you guys can find me below the bridge." I said walking off and putting my head phones back in my ears.

"He's changed." Hap said

"Is that bad?" Sakura asked

"I don't know yet we'll have to keep watch but it is nice to see this new side of him." Hap replied

I walked to the bridge then down below the bridge and noticed no one was sitting at the table. I sat there looking out the window spacing out with a minor headache building up as I fell asleep eventually.

"Talho, have you notice a change happen to Shawn?" Holland asked

"Yeah I have."

"Same here." Gidget said

"Me too." Doggie said

"Keep a watch on him. I don't know if this change he's going through is a good or bad thing." Holland said

"Yes Leader." They all said

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter =3.


	24. Dreams V2 Fixed

**Chapter 24  
Dreams**

I was standing there in front of this round rock but was hallow in the center.  
'Wasn't I on board the Gekko Go, oh well.' I thought. I turned around to reveal Dewey pointing a gun at me. Then he fired as I raised my hands up to try and block the bullet the scene faded to black. A weird voice sounded in my head.

A very dark voice spoke to me shaking the very soul of me 'You will be the cause of much sadness in the days to come' it said

"Hey who's there, what do you mean!" I yelled, but the voice didn't speak again after that. Suddenly it felt like I was falling with different scenes flashing in the darkness going too fast to see what was being shown. Then I started falling faster, below me I noticed there was no more darkness but land was closing in fast. I tried using my wings but they wouldn't listen to the signals my brain was sending to them. I opened my eyes then I smacked into the ground. I woke up screaming with Talho shacking me trying to wake me up. Once I regained my senses I looked around the room.

"Where am I?" I asked

"You're below the bridge. You fell asleep here." Talho said

"I did?" I said sounding completely disoriented

"Yeah, what happened?" Holland asked

"I had the most realistic nightmare. I'm glad it's over. I won't be sleeping anytime soon now." I said wiping the sweat off of my face with my arm. I slowly stood up holding my head. I took the medicine bottle of my pocket and took one of the pills swallowing it. The pill started to work a few minutes later causing my headache to go down.

"What was that?" Talho asked

"Pain medication Mischa prescribed me when I was having headaches. That was before this transformation happened." I said. Amarante who was standing behind everyone managed to push through everyone running up to me.

"Are you okay Shawn!" Amarante said sounding very worried.

"I'm alright now Amarante. I'm a lot tougher then I look." I said smiling. "Sorry to make you guys worry so much." I said

"Well since you don't plan on sleeping can you watch the bridge then? Amarante you can stay with him." Holland said

"Sure thing, can someone grab me some water." I said. Gidget tossed me a bottle of water she had in her hands. I drank the whole thing in one go. "Much better. Thanks" I said as Gidget just nodded

I walked up the steps to the bridge with Amarante right behind me as everyone else went onto standby. Holland and Talho stayed below. I went and sat down at the captain's chair leaning back. "Holland is it cool that I sit in your chair?" I asked. "Sure Kid enjoy." He yelled back.

Amarante stood there looking at me like she wanted to ask something but couldn't. I thought for a moment looking down at the seat it then clicked. She wanted to sit with me or more like on top of me. I looked back up at her face and smiled motioning with my hand for her sit. She gladly sat down on me and laid her back against my chest then rested her head against the nook of my neck. I brought my wings forward enough to where they could almost wrap around us. I watched the monitors enjoying her company. The images of what happened in my dream flash backed in my head. I wonder what that was as I started spacing out.

"I'm so happy you accepted me." She said smiling, I didn't make a sound as I was lost in thought.

"Shawn?" Amarante asked gently touching my cheek causing me to startle a bit.

"Sorry about that I was spacing out. I'm also happy to be with you." I said cheerfully

"I know something is on your mind can you tell me?" Amarante asked

"I will if you promise not to worry as it was just a dream." I said. Amarante nodded her head. So I went ahead and explained the dream I had. After I finished she was quiet.

"Since it's just a dream don't worry about it." I said

"Ok." She said although someone else that was listening in didn't like what they heard.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Moondoggie relieved me of my shift 5 hours later. Amarante had fallen asleep again. She had her legs over the side while her body lay in my lap with her head resting against my shoulder. I slowly stood up picking her up with me. I noticed she opened one of her eyes then closed it again as I carried her to her room gently putting her to bed. I moved a stray hair out of her face leaning forward, kissing her forehead and walked out of the room while she watched me leave with a small smile of happiness on her face. I walked to the hanger I need to talk to Michiko further about what I dreamt about. I reached the hanger and noticed Eureka was up talking with the Nirvash.

"Can't sleep?" I asked

"No. What about you?" she asked

"Same, though Amarante wasn't having trouble sleeping." I smiled thinking back on how cute she looked.

"Do you love her?" Eureka asked

"Yes maybe not as much as she loves me at the moment but the feelings are deepening between us. I could say she is probably my soul mate." I said walking over to Michiko leaning against her.

" What is a soul mate?" Eureka asked

"The one you are meant to be with. That understands you almost fully or all of the way in my opinion." I said

"Like Renton and I?"

"Basically." I said, A smile came to Eureka's face and her wings glowed gently. Her gem blinked a couple of times signifying she was talking with Renton. Her cheeks then turned red a bit.

'Hey Michiko.'

'Hello Shawn, you seem troubled.'

'I am and I'll show you why' I thought, I concentrated hard on the dream having my gem glow slightly then the glowing stopped.

'My question is can a Coralian predict the future?' I thought

'I do not know Shawn as this is the first time Gonzy has done this to a human. Since this was a dream I would say just watch out for this scene if you notice it pay extra attention to your surroundings.' Michiko replied

'This is where we eventually have to end up at. It was at the great wall or near it, I think.' I thought

'I see, all I can tell you is I will protect you and Amarante to the best of my ability. As you and Amarante bring hope to us Coralians as well as the humans. We only want peace between our races so we may co-exist with you all and even reproduce with you humans one day.' Michiko replied

'Interesting why reproduce with us?' I thought

'Because humans evolve just as fast as we do and can adapt easily, we find this a very desirable trait to have.' Michiko said as I nodded my head agreeing with her

'Once you all become Human form coralians won't you lose the being of one mind thing?' I thought

'No we will still be able to join with each other if we choose sharing our memories and emotions to each other.' Michiko answered

'Your race is really amazing to be able to do that.' I thought

'Your race is even better. Being able to think for yourselves though that does cause conflict with us joining with the humans hopefully that conflict will subside and we all can live in peace.' Michiko said

'I hope that happens as well. Since honestly your kind isn't bad at all just misunderstood, guess you could say the things we humans don't understand we fear and what we fear we destroy. It's kind of sad in a way though not everyone thinks like this of course.' I thought

'Anyways thanks for the chat Michiko it's always refreshing and interesting.' I thought

'I'm here to help you in whatever way possible.' Michiko answered

I pushed myself back onto my feet stretching a bit then headed to my room bidding Eureka a good night. I reached my room undressed and laid down eventually falling asleep due to boredom. I woke up in the morning about 7 in the morning. I slowly got up flipping on my ipod then putting Cities of the future by Infected Mushroom as some good wake up music on. I got out of bed putting on the cloths that I came to this world in and throwing on my jacket shoving the ipod and hands in my pocket. As I walked I was tapping the beat of the music on the metal part of the ipod. I walked into the kitchen noticing Renton and Eureka had made breakfast again. They we're busy cooking away not noticing someone had entered due to the door staying open. They were in their own little world flirting with each other and so on. When things started getting a little too intimate I cleared my throat startling them half to death. I noticed they were saying something. I slowly removed my right head phone out of my ear.

"Say again." I said

"How long have you been there?" Renton asked

"Um. Since you two started flirting with each other. I was just enjoying how lovely dovey people can get." I jokily said while winking at the two.

"Like you and Amarante last night on the bridge." Eureka said sarcastically

"Touche." I said sarcastically while chuckling afterwards.

"What does that mean Renton?" Eureka asked

"I don't know." Renton said

"In this situation it means you made a good point, it's my unique way of saying so." I said

"Anyways how long till breakfast?" I asked

"About 20 more minutes want to go wake up everybody for us?" Renton asked

"Sure why not." I said. I decided the fastest way would be blaring the music over the intercom so I strolled down to the hanger as luck would have it they had placed the speaker next to the com that was in the hanger. I plugged my Ipod into the speaker then pressed some buttons then hit play on my ipod started it at 5:30 played it for 8 seconds then got on the com and said "Breakfast ready in 15." The ship I felt jerked then got back on course.

"Doggies going to kill me" I chuckled.

I unplugged the ipod from the speaker then plugged it back into my head phones starting the song over, then walked back to the kitchen area while tapping on the walls. When I reached the kitchen Eureka and Renton turned around due to the tapping with a look on their face that was priceless. They had this are you crazy type of look I just shrugged then walked next to the counter on the other side of Eureka and Renton. Slowly moving my body to the music, I noticed Renton staring at me. I removed the left side this time.

"Do you mind if I listen?" Renton asked. I walked over and started the song 59 seconds into the song then placed both head phones in his ears. I noticed Renton had closed his eyes Eureka then took the left side head phones out of his ear and put it into her own listening as well. I noticed both of their bodies swayed to the beat. After the song was over they gave the head phones back to me.

"Good isn't it." I said

"It's different but I like it." Eureka said

"It has some really good beats." Renton said as I placed the head phones back in my ears and set the song on repeat. I felt someone's footsteps I looked at the door and saw Matthieu come in with Hilda they both looked at me and shook their heads. I knew exactly what they were referring to. I just smiled mouthing they told me to wake you guys. Matthieu mouthed back let me listen later, I nodded my head. Everyone else started piling into the room to eat. Renton and Eureka began placing plates on the counter I took them to the table placing them on it. Amarante was the last one to come in. She walked over to me. I removed my head phones giving her a morning hug which she gladly returned.

"Morning." I said with a warm smile

"Good morning." She said. I noticed some glances from the other people but they didn't say anything this time. We both sat down next to each other as Renton and Eureka joined everyone. We all said itadakimasu then began eating. I started to feel another feeling, one that I knew that wasn't mine. It felt like extreme happiness putting me into a better mood.

'I wonder if this is coming from Amarante' I thought. I pushed the thought to the back of mind for now.

"How did you sleep Shawn?" Amarante asked

"A lot better I think it was due to you." I said with a wink causing her to blush. Again with that feeling surging through my body, this couldn't be what I think it is.

"So Holland we will be taking off today heading back to Tresor to drop off the reports?" I asked

"We'll only be heading back to Tresor every month to drop off reports. So our next destination will be the base here in Warshaw. Sakura told us the position of it already. We'll be infiltrating it tonight." Holland said

"Got a battle plan yet?" I asked

"Just surveillance and if we find anything that would endanger the citizens we'll blow up the base or plan something else if we can't blow it up." Holland said

"I see, who you taking?" I asked

"You will be coming on this mission, Matthieu, Dominic, Sakura and myself." Holland said

"You ok with that Sakura?" I asked

"I'll be fine no one was really friendly with me except my bunk mate so if we can get her out then that would make me happy." Sakura said

"Holland I can handle that if you're fine with it." I said

"So you suggest we split into two groups then?" Holland asked

"Yes we can cover more ground that way too. We'll have our radios on us as well." I said

"You're right, we'll do it that way. Just make sure you're extra careful. Sakura watch his back as well." Holland said in a very serious tone

"I will don't worry." She said

"Shawn I need to talk to you privately later on." Holland said

"Sure." I said

After that we all continued eating, joking around for the next 25 minutes then we all cleaned up while Amarante and I did the dishes.

"Please be careful I don't want to lose you." Amarante said with a sad look on her face.

"I'll make sure I'm careful for your sake as well as mine." I said

"Thank you." Amarante said while she leaned into my side

I looked over and notice they were looking at us. I gave them a look saying stop staring. They all got up and walked out of the room except Eureka and Renton they stayed in the room. I didn't really mind them since they act similar but are a little more reserved at times. Once we finished I went to the armory storage entering in a code that only the Gekko Go Crew knew. I went in while Amarante stayed outside. I noticed Holland was already in there getting some weapons. I bowed my head a little then went and grabbed one of the M4s, a couple of clips and 2 smoke grenades and 2 HE grenades along with a grenade belt holder.

"This should be enough?" I asked

"Yeah should be. I'll be carrying the C4 charges alone with Dominic and Matthieu." Holland said

"Roger that." I said while checking out the weapon. "I'm going to fire off a round or two to make sure everything is in good working order. You'll find me outside." I said

"uh-huh." Holland said while he was focusing on what he was doing. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked out to the hanger with Amarante by my side. I opened up the doors then walked outside. I noticed that KLF was still out there I decided to use that as target practice. I loaded the gun removing the safety putting on the scope taking him at the cockpit. I fired off a couple of shots without the silencer then I put the silencer on and fired a couple more. Yep everything is working I thought. I just hope they got high quality grenades this time instead of those aftermarket ones as I walked back inside the hanger. (Note: You all know which scene I'm talking about =3.)

"It's loud and looks like those weapons on those machines but smaller." Amarante said while pointing to the LFO's.

"It's used to protect yourself and if required to take a life." I said while putting the safety back on and putting my arm through the holding strap of the gun slinging it onto my shoulder.

"Have you ever taken a life?" Amarante asked in what seemed to be a sad voice.

"In my world no but since I've came here the LFO's and KLF I've destroyed had people inside of them." I said

"Do you enjoy it?" Amarante asked

"Honestly no I'd rather not have to do this type of work. I'd like to live a peaceful life where I can relax with you by my side along with everyone else. Plus the memories I'm left with will haunt my dreams. Holland is the same way." I said

"Holland's killed people?"

"Back when he was in the SOF of the federation army. He did many jobs mindlessly which is why he helped Eureka in the end escape. It's his way of repenting. There's no way to really forgive killing but you can always repent for the rest of your life. I believe that's being a mature man. So I actually respect Holland a lot for what he is doing. Now if I can disable a person's weapons then I won't kill them but sometimes it's easier said than done." I said. There was someone listening into our conversation secretly that person stepped out of the shadows and quietly walked up behind us tapping us on the shoulder startling both of us. We looked behind to find Talho there.

"Did you hear everything Talho?" I asked. She was silent for a few moments then spoke.

"Yes and I'm glad you respect Holland for what he is doing. He's also doing this for both of you as well just like he did with Renton and Eureka. Amarante, Shawn is right about the things haunting him. It may happen now or later but with how his personality is…." She didn't say anything else on the issue.

"Just support Shawn even if he does act a little grouchy, you may not understand it but supporting him is the best thing you can do." Talho said with a sad smile remembering all the times Holland has had nightmares of the past, even today he still has them.

"I wouldn't leave Shawn; I plan on supporting him for the rest of my life." Amarante said with love evident in her eyes. It was clear now that I could feel what she was feeling on top of my own feelings.

"Thanks Amarante." I said giving her a gentle hug then walking over to Michiko and climbed into the cockpit making sure everything worked. Checking all the controls, defense and offense systems, everything checked out good. I reloaded some canisters used as missile screens. I noticed Eureka's kids had come out into the hanger wanting to play with Amarante.

'She's really good with kids I wonder how she'll be with her own. It should be an interesting experience' I thought. Everything was all set I estimated another 4 hours and we should head out. I walked over to the phone system and paged the bridge.

"This is Holland go ahead."

"Hey Holland, in about 4 hours I was thinking we should head out, does that sound like a plan?" I asked

"Yeah sounds good."

"K, see you in 4 hours then." I said hanging up the phone

Alright then some relaxing time, I decided to sit outside in the sun. Amarante and the kids followed me as well. I noticed they never got tired of my wings.

"You kids want to fly?" I asked

"YEAH!" all of them said in Unison

"Alright Linck you're first." I kneeled down as he climbed onto my back wrapping his arms around my neck while his legs came around my waist. I began running finding a good area of trapar I jumped in the air when I hit the trapar spot my wings caught the trapar causing us to rise fast. I flew around in the air as Linck I could tell was having a blast. I did this for Maeter and Maurice. When I landed with Maurice he couldn't stopped smiling; Due to his age I let loose a bit more than with the other two. I noticed I could maneuver better with that extra pair of wings on my back now. We all went back inside as the kids thanked me running off to go tell their parents how much fun they had. I looked behind me seeing one of the few beautiful sunsets. I stopped gently wrapping my arm around Amarante's waist turning her at the same time to see what I was seeing. I heard a small gasp escape her pale colored lips. I heard a camera shutter click a few times as Amarante and I watched the sunset side by side till the colors faded from the day. We turned and Stoner was smiling enjoying the scene as well. There was an hour left we decided to go back to my small room. I moved the bed to the corner of the room and then placed the pillows against the wall climbing onto the bed position myself so my back was against the wall with the pillows cushioning my wings it was comfortable. I motioned with my hands for Amarante to come lay with me. She climbed slowly onto the bed turning away so her back was to me then slid herself back so her back was against my chest. I pulled out my ipod giving one ear piece to her the other to me hitting play. I wrapped my arm around her small body staying like that for the rest of the time. We both accidently drifted off to sleep enjoying each other's comfort.

I felt someone jostle me a bit. I opened my eyes to see Dominic, Holland, Matthieu and Sakura standing there. Dominic motioned with his hands signifying it was time to put our plan into action. I gently pushed her back up and managed to slide out from behind her gently laying her head down on my pillows covering her with my blanket. I kissed her forehead then followed the team out of the room grabbing my uniform with me and closing the door behind me.

"You guys head to the hanger I need to talk to Shawn real quick since he forgot to come to my room." Holland said

"Roger leader." Matthieu they all walked off to the hanger leaving us behind.

"Sorry about that Holland." I said

"It's alright I know the kids kept you busy along with Amarante." Holland said

"Thanks."

"What I need to talk to you about is this." Holland said taking out an ear piece and some sort of small device.

"What is that?" I asked

"It's a tracking device so in case one of us gets captured plus we can also hear what's happening around you and the other is a radio. The federation gave it to us." Holland said placing the tracking device in a secret pocket that my military shirt had then handing me the small radio ear piece.

"Alright let me throw these clothes on." I said. I quickly changed out of my civilian clothes putting on my military ones. I opened the door again tossing the cloths on the floor. I placed the small radio in my ear.

"Testing." I said while pressing the button on the device

"We can hear you." Talho replied

"Wow this thing is cool." I said as I ran to the hanger.

"Hey Holland who am I riding with?" I asked

"Matthieu."

"Gotcha." I climbed into the back seat of the Terminus R606. Matthieu climbed into the pilots seat then Sakura climbed down and also sat in the co-pilots seat of the R606. This caught me off guard. I found it a bit uncomfortable but just dealt with it. While I was sleeping the ship had already taken off and was minutes away from the rebel base now. Everyone activated their camouflage devices on their LFO's. The catapult opened as we all launched and headed towards the Rebel base.


	25. Despair

**READ BEFORE CONTINUEING  
THIS CHAPTER HAS MAJOR DETAILED CARNAGE READERS BEWARE.**

**Also I fixed Chapter 24. **

Chapter 25  
Despair

We landed near the base leaving the camo system activated so no one could find the LFO's easily. Sakura lead us to an abandoned building near the outskirts of the town. We entered it cautiously scanning the room before entering fully. Sakura then walked over to the wall pushing a button that was on the wall causing a square piece of it to move revealing a key pad. She entered the password and we heard a click then a pop then something sliding. We followed her into the other room revealing an open hole in the floor of the building. I found it weird that no one was guarding it but didn't question it I would just keep my guard up. We walked down the steps silently still no one.

"Hey are you sure this is the rebel's base." I whispered

"It is. It's more of a small research facility though." Sakura said

We could tell the corridor was used a lot but it seemed old that makes sense not much money to do upkeep on the building I thought. The corridor split up into 4 different ways 30 feet from us. Holland motioned with his hands for his team to follow him while he motioned for me to follow Sakura.

"Alright Sakura take me to your friend. We'll get her out of her first." I said. She nodded as I followed her. After many turns we finally came to a door she swiped a card she had on her the door clicked as she opened it. She motioned me to go in first I flipped on my scopes night vision as the room didn't have any lights on. I scanned the room and noticed this wasn't a bunker room it was a lab similar to one Dominic went to when he had to pick a new subject for the Type TheEnd.

"Sakura are you sure this is the ri…" Someone hit me hard on the back of my head causing me to hit the ground hard. Then I felt one, two, three people on me with another hit to my head I was out.

Holland was leading the group and silently breaking into different rooms. When they came to a lab that had many different tools meant to dissect things with, different types of liquids and medications and so on, after a few more minutes and alarm sounded someone over the intercom said We have Intruders on the compound. Three of them are armed and dangerous. Permission granted to shoot on sight. That is all. It was Sakura's voice that was on the intercom.

"That bitch! She betrayed us." Holland said angrily

"What about Shawn!" Matthieu said

"We'll have to come back and get him." Holland radioed the Gekko Go telling them about the situation. A minute later they heard a loud crash in the next room then the wall next to them collapsed. Revealing the Nirvash, the cockpit opened to reveal Eureka and Renton.

"Need some help?" Renton asked

"That was quick let's evac now." Holland said climbing onto the hand along with everyone else. As the Nirvash fired it's boosters rebel soldiers came into the room firing a rocket at the Nirvash hitting it dead on. Holland fired shots back at the soldiers hitting some of them. The rest of them retreated out of the room and kept on firing off and on. By that time the Nirvash managed to get out and airborne. They landed next to the R606 and opened the cockpit again.

"Holland what about Shawn and Sakura?" Eureka asked

"The bitch betrayed us Shawn is probably in custody now. We need to get him back." Holland said

"Gekko Go can you get a lock onto Shawn's tracking device?" Holland

"Negative when he entered one of the rooms he vanished off the radar."

"Send the coordinates to me"

"Roger"

"Renton head to this spot here maybe you can get him out in time."

"Got it. Nirvash taking off now." Renton said

**Gekko Go's BRIDGE (Minutes before Eureka and Renton's Arrival)**

Amarante was on the bridge due to a feeling of dread that was stirring in her stomach.

"Talho we have a problem. Shawn's transmitter disappeared." Gidget said

"WHAT, disappeared, what do u mean disappeared!" Talho said worried

"Yeah the dot was here one minute and now it's not."

"Show me." Talho said rushing over to Gidget's station and looking at the radar as Gidget pointed to the exact position. Talho got on the PA system "Eureka, Renton head to where Holland is now."

"I don't like this." Talho said

"Talho what's happening I don't understand. Is Shawn alright?" Amarante was up top above the bridge listening.

"Amarante what are you doing here!" Talho said

"I had a bad feeling in my stomach and I felt if I came here I would find out why." Amarante said

"Alright come down here and I'll explain." Talho said as Amarante quickly came down and was by Talho in seconds.

"We gave Shawn something that tells us where he is always at." Talho said as Amarante nodded.

"What happened was this device stopped transmitting his location. We do not know why so that's why I sent Eureka and Renton to where Holland is. Since their devices are still working." Talho said

Amarante now became very worried and Talho could tell.

"You can stay here on the bridge. I don't need you doing anything reckless right now." Talho said as she put her hand on Amarante shoulder. She brought her over to the captains seat and had her sit down.

They saw the Nirvash reach Holland locations. Moments later Holland came onto the com and Gidget patched it into the bridges speaker system.

"Gekko Go can you get a lock onto Shawn's tracking device?" Holland said

"Negative when he entered one of the rooms he vanished off the radar."

"Send the coordinates to me" Holland ordered

"Roger" Talho said

"Gidget send the coordinates to Holland." Talho said walking over to Gidget.

Amarante couldn't take this any longer she jumped out of the seat and bolted out of the bridge heading to the only location that would take her to Shawn. She entered the hanger, ran down the stair and climbed onto Michiko.

"MICHIKO'S SHAWNS IN TROUBLE PLEASE TAKE ME TO HIM!" Amarante yelled with tears in her eyes. Michiko then came alive. She hacked into the gekko go's catapult system forcing it open then moved itself into position and launched itself as Amarante took a hold of the controls and headed towards where she felt Shawn was. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

**3****RD**** FLOOR OF REBEL BASE  
(They were on the 2****nd**** floor, 1****st**** floor was the building in town)**

I woke up with a major headache I looked around noticing Sakura in the room with some other guy she was kissing. My mouth was covered with tape, I moved my arms and noticed they were tied tightly with rope. I tried moving the chair and noticing it wouldn't budge. This caught the attention of the two standing to the side of me.

"So the freak is awake." The man said. I just glared at him.

"ooo so scary. So I heard there's a new female Coralian on the Gekko Go." The man said I ignored what he said.

"It was quite amusing how you took her in and helped Sakura. Quite the act on her part when we didn't hit any of her vital parts but we didn't anticipate you giving her blood that matters not though as we now have you here now." The man said

"He's my husband." Sakura said while she put on her wedding ring. I gave her the most vicious glare as my anger started swelling.

"Don't act so mad I actually don't detest Coralian's I was only following orders." She said smiling. 'That sick sadistic bitch I'm going to tear you to pieces the next chance I get' I thought.

"So I'm sure you're friends are going to come rescue you but we have something on this base that will kill the LFO's and Coralians if they come near this room. Once we start the machine it only takes about 15 minutes till their all unconscious then another 15 till they die. Though don't worry you're protected it's only to those outside of the room I'd worry about." The man said.

My eyes widened thinking oh god Amarante and Michiko. I could feel her feelings. I felt a strong sense of anger and sadness coming from her. The man walked over and ripped the tape off of my mouth smiling at how it caused me pain.

"Just wait till we find your partner. We're going to dissect her, drain all the blood from her and remove all of her organs study her." The man said in a sadist mannor

"Fuck you I won't let you touch her." I yelled. The man hit me square in the face causing my nose to bleed.

"What can you do you weak Coralian." The man said spitting in my face.

'Do you want to save your partner.' A dark voice in my head said

'YES!' I replied back

'Very well.' It said

I felt like something took over my body allowing me to observe what was happening. I began talking but it wasn't my voice.

"So your pathetic race thinks they can do whatever they please with us." It said. As the wings on my back turned completed red while the veins turned black then the veins on my body turned black. My gem changed to a black color and put off a very dark aura around my body. When the man reached for his gun my restraints vanished and my body went so fast that it disappeared from sight then reappeared in front of the man. My hand grabbed the man's throat you could hear the sound of sizzling flesh as he screamed in pain. My face had a very sadistic grin as I could feel the joy pulsing through my body. I knew this wasn't me but I couldn't do anything to s**t**op it. It then used my other hand and ripped off his right arm causing blood splattered the walls. It tossed the arm off to the side and shoved my hand into his stomach ripping it out as he spat blood into my face. He dropped him backing up a bit then put my hand through his head instantly killing him while his body convulsed multiple times. Sakura dropped to her knees pissing herself in fright. It walked over to Sakura.

"So how does it feel to be helpless knowing I am going to kill you human." it said as her eyes widened. It then walked back over picking up the gun looking at it for a second then walking back over to Sakura. He shot both of her arms then both of her legs. It was taking pleasure in watching her squirm below him. The real me locked inside was stunned I wasn't able to do anything, I was mindless at seeing all this carnage. It then looked at my hand my nails grew a bit and began looking razor sharp. It took her eye lids and cut them off with the fingers causing her to scream in pain. Right then multiple soldiers rammed through the door and pointed their guns at my body, some of the other soldiers began puking due to the sight they were beholding. It waved my hand and caused multiple purple orbs to form taking in the guns along with the soldiers hands. Each one of them screamed in pain. When the orb disappeared blood squirted from where their hands used to be. They all dropped to their knees in pain. It waved it hands again causing more orbs to appear where their heads were. When the orbs disappeared the soldiers were missing their heads as more blood splattered about the room and onto this evil side of me as well. It had just killed 8 soldiers instantly. Then it looked back down at Sakura and slowly ran it's finger nails along her throat a few times then slit her throat. After she died the blood from her body pooled together that had a different color then entered back into my body.

"Filthy human you don't deserve my blood." It said then walked out of the room.

"Where would the surveillance room be now? I want the tape as a souvenir." It said

As it walked to the next room and caused another orb to form removing the door. The humans were there cowering underneath the desk. "Get out you do not pose a threat to me. Oh before you do grab the tape of what happened." It said one of the men pushed a button on a machine dispensing a tape sliding it over to the monster they saw before.

"Thanks." I said with a sadistic smile then walked out of the room. It looked up and caused multiple huge orbs to form making two big holes in the 3rd floor and 2floor of this facility. It could see the night sky now. It began flying upwards as the trapar that was being dispensed from the wings was black. It noticed the Nirvash and Michiko flying towards the body it inhabited. It looked down waving both of it's hand as a huge orb form engulfing the entire facility. When it disappeared there was a huge gap in the earth. It looked over at the LFO called Michiko and smiled with the feeling of love.

'What the hell it can feel love but can kill like that' I thought.

'I can for my own mate and kind.' It said

'Whatever just give me back my body.'

'Not yet the transformation will revert back in 2 hours then I can let your conscious back or else you would go insane.' It said

'Whatever just don't hurt anybody got it.'

'As you wish.' It said

'What do I call u anyways.'

'For now Alucard.' It said (I picked Alucard because of how much of a devil this side acts like.)

Alucard then disappeared and reappeared in front of Nirvash. They quickly dodged and flipped around aiming their weapons at it.

"Who are you!"

'Don't shoot or else you'll kill Shawn.' It said in a global telepathic message.

It disappeared again appearing in front of Michiko as the cockpit opened revealing Amarante

"Shawn is that you." Amarante asked with fear evident in her eyes due to the change and all the blood dripping off of my body due to Alucard's actions.

"In a way yes come back to the Gekko Go and watch the video you'll understand then." Alucard said as he disappeared then reappeared again 20 feet away then repeated it heading towards the Gekko Go. Alucard then appeared in the hanger. A few minutes everyone was back and docked with the Gekko Go.

"What and who the hell are you!" Holland yelled aiming a gun at Alucard. Amarante ran over and pushed the gun away from Shawn. "No don't shoot him that's Shawn."

"What but how?" Holland asked bewildered

"I don't know how but I know I just feel it's him on the inside."

"Good mate I wouldn't expect anything less. You can all call this side of Shawn's personality Alucard." Alucard said

"Then explain what happened." Holland said

"Why explain when I can show." Alucard said with an evil grin on his face. He showed them the tape tossing it over to Holland. As if on cue Woz enter the room and stopped mid step just staring at Alucard.

"Woz can you get something to play this?" Holland said holding up the tape

"Follow me Leader." We all followed Woz while everyone kept their distance from Alucard

"I ain't going to bite you. Shawn ordered me not to. I'll obey our Alpha." Alucard said

"What do you mean Alpha?" Amarante asked

"I thought the Coralian's were all of one mind." Eureka said

"We evolved slowly we all are still one while sharing our feelings and memories, but we evolved when Shawn entered into this world. He became what is known as an Alpha to us. The meaning of it comes from his world. It means head of the pack." Alucard said

"Why him he already has enough things to deal with." Amarante said

"Sometimes your fate has multiple paths you must follow. The reason is due to his emotions from his human side since he became part Coralian we've been able to experience the things he's feeling enabling us to greater understand you humans. We envy you all because of these emotions in our current form we can't feel but that is going to change soon." Alucard said

"What do you mean?" Amarante asked

"We will be transforming ourselves to what you call a human form coralians but the repercussion of it is we'll lose our memories but with us remaining connected to Shawn we can coexist with humans acting like them. His task will be educating us." Alucard said after that no one asked anymore questions.

"Hey mate that music thing that's always on Shawn where is it?" Alucard asked

"Right here." Amarante said as she lifted it up showing Alucard in an instant it was gone and in Alucard's hand now.

"Don't worry I'll give it back. I just want to listen to some of the dark music that he has on here." Alucard then put one of the head phones in his ear after a little fiddling he picked Ming & Ping – Delete. It had an eerie tune that Alucard enjoyed listening to.

Woz had an old tape player he hooked it up to a projector then put in the tape. As the kids then entered in the room and stood frozen in fear.

"Eureka I suggest you remove the kids I may look like a monster but children should stay innocent and not witness such things." Alucard said Eureka quickly shooed them out of the room telling them she would answer their questions in a bit. Eureka closed the door then went back to her spot she was clinging onto Renton because she was so scared of the aura that Alucard was putting off as was everyone else. Amarante was next to Anemone clinging onto her. They rewound the tape and pressed play. It showed Shawn being dragged into the room and tied up while Sakura and another older man stayed in the room while the two soldiers left the room. After about 15 minutes later it showed me waking up while Sakura and that man we're being intimate. It showed the man punching me and they could all hear what was being said. After 6 minutes later it wasn't Shawn anymore. Shawn changed then what they witnessed next disturbed everyone. They saw shawn disappear then reappear in front of the man. He grabbed the guys throat then tore off the guys arm. After killing the man then it went for Sakura then killing those soldiers. A few of the gekko go members ended up puking right then and there. They all looked back at Alucard with a blank look as he was listening to his music enjoying himself.

"What they we're going to kill me and that man said he was going to go after my mate dissecting her, bleeding her dry of her blood and much worse. Plus they had a machine that when activated would have killed Eureka, Amarante, Anemone, Michiko and Nirvash if they activated it but anything that wasn't Coralian or an LFO would be fine. Also being in that room it had protection set to it wouldn't hurt anyone in that room that was a coralian or LFO" Alucard said

"So explain to me how this happened Alucard." Holland said

"I offered him my help so he could save himself and Amarante from certain demise. I must say he has quite the dedication his anger boiled and still he thought about saving Amarante at the cost of his own life if he had to." Alucard said. Amarante looked behind at Alucard after he said that. He just nodded at her. Hearing how dedicated Shawn was made her feel extremely loved as a small smile came to her face.

"How long is Shawn going to be like that?" Holland asked

"Hm I would say another 10 minutes then I can switch my conscious with him. Oh which reminds me I'm going to stay near the toilet so you all can follow me." Alucard said walking over to the bathroom and leaning against the sink. They all wondered why he decided to go to the bathroom but didn't question him. He then tossed the Ipod back to Amarante.

"So anything else?" Alucard asked

"Yeah is there a side effect to you switching with Shawn using those powers?" Holland asked

"It uses up a bit of his life force each time those powers are used but he'll regenerate it by tomorrow. Don't worry he wasn't near death at all so I could have dispensed a lot more power before his life was even remotely in danger. One last thing when he comes back Amarante do not shy away from him trust me bad idea and no one treat him different now that I'm out if he's in danger or you persecute him I can come back anytime now without him willing me to. " Alucard said then the aura slowly vanished the gem turning back to his usual cyan color the veins of black turned back to normal. The wings went back to green with their usual rainbow color patterns.

"Shawn?" Amarante asked. I blinked my eyes then everything flashed back in my mind again. I ran to the toilet and began throwing up. My stomach being wracked till he hurt, I crawled out of the small toilet area closing the door and leaning up against it.

"What the fuck am I?" I asked myself in a emotionless tone as tears began falling and a look in my eyes showed like my mind was going to break. Amarante quickly ran over to my side pulling me into a hug while she cried with me. The other crew members slowly came over to my side and embraced me not saying anything as I continue sobbing hard. After twenty minutes went by I had finally calmed down as tears still continued to fall but I wasn't sobbing anymore. Amarante and Holland helped me to where they held meetings while tears were still falling. I just stared at the ceiling as the scenes continued to play out over and over again.

"Holland what's wrong with him? I can feel this emotion I can't explain that's coming from him. It's a pain I've never felt before." Amarante whispered.

"His mind is probably playing out what happened over and over again. It's the result of when you kill someone face to face especially in that brutal of…." Holland couldn't finish the sentence it was too horrible to think about.

"Is there anything we or I can do for him?" Amarante asked

"Stay by his side and comfort him is the only thing. It really depends on him to overcome what happened. We'll need to change his cloths and give him a bath. I don't think he can do anything on his own now if mentally remains this way." Talho said.

"Damn it I shouldn't have let him go with Sakura. I should have listened to my gut feeling." Holland said angrily while he punched the wall.

"He would have gone anyways Holland. Shawn's like you and I but we never went through something as horrible as that." Renton said with a sad smile on his face

"Amarante don't worry about anything else just take care of Shawn. We'll move him to his room now and you can stay there with him till her recovers. Renton and Matthieu give Shawn a bath then take him to his room." Holland said

"We'll all help you with anything just ask. Moondoggie plot a course to Tresor we need to report these happenings to Jurgens. Matthieu, Dominic, Renton and Eureka do up a report on this when you can. It will take us 5 days to get back to Tresor we're not going to rush it." Holland said as everyone quietly nodded.

Renton and Matthieu slowly helped me up taking me to the bathing area. They washed all the blood off while Eureka brought Shawn's regular clothing to the changing room grabbing the bloody ones. It made her stomach turn just thinking about it. Eureka and Amarante washed Shawn's military uniform. Renton and Matthieu finished washing the blood off then managed to get me dress then helped me to my room laying me down on my bed. My eyes we're lifeless showing no emotion at all. Everything was numb about me my wings didn't show any life they were numb and hanging down almost dragging on the floor in my current state. Amarante came into the room along with Hilda, Anemone, Eureka and Talho. Doggie and Gidget went back to their duties of running the ship and routing a course to Tresor. The rest of the men had all drank so much they passed out after what they saw none of the women blamed them or complained. Everyone was in a state of minor shock and sadness.

Mischa walked into the room and sat down after a few moments she spoke.

"That isn't a separate entity that was actually Shawn." Mischa said

"Shawn doesn't act like that!" Amarante said angered

"Let me explain. It seems he acquired multiple personalities. Renton noticed the back of his head was hit pretty hard so it might have trigged something with his Coralian blood. I think his current mind couldn't handle the situation so it seemed to him that this other entity was offering him help but it was actually him. This side is probably a darker side he keeps hidden as we humans do have a darker side sometimes others have darker side then others. So due to him having to fight and all the trauma that he's been through this was the end result of it." Mischa said

"That makes sense but should we tell him this?" Talho asked

"For now no, only he can figure this out for himself, it may take a while but I'm sure he'll sort this out. Treat it as a growing period of his mind and soul." Mischa said

"Ok, thanks Mischa."

"Anytime, Amarante just continue comforting him I'm sure that will help a lot." Mischa said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Slowly everyone began leaving the room till it was only Amarante and Shawn in the room with the sound of his breathing. Amarante scooted over to Shawn's bed leaning up against it looking at his face. Tears began falling again. '

Why is this happening to us I just want to be happy, Is it so wrong for me to wish that' she thought as exhaustion finally took over forcing her to fall asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: Something I'm going to explain so you can read here.

Shawn is part of the collective but he didn't know it until now, as he functions independently but all the coralians that get born, the antibody and human form ones, can pull memories and so on from. Hence the random headaches and such.

Alucard is basically Shawn's Coralian personality but it's a darker side due Shawn's past and the things that he has done so far. It's to show his distortion of his heart and soul.

My current state is similar to Eureka's situation when in the manga of E7 when she reverts back to her Coralian self. I can't think of what they called it, except I am now emotionless and basically useless due to the things I saw they crippled me.

I think that was everything if you have any other questions leave them in your reviews.


	26. Another Day

Chapter 26  
Another Day

Over the next 3 days Shawn showed no improvement in his condition. They still had to feed, dress and bath him. The moral of the ship was way down due to what happened. Amarante still continued everyday helping Shawn. Comforting and showering him with her love but she cried herself to sleep every night.

Amarante woke up on the 4th day. She had gotten better at cooking over the course of 3 days because she wanted to be the one to take care of Shawn. She was with him for the entire three days never leaving his side except to use the bathroom. She even helped the men bathe Shawn. At first it was a bit embarrassing for her but they would always put swim trunks on Shawn before Amarante entered the bathing area in regular cloths.

Meanwhile on the bridge was Renton, Eureka, Holland and Talho.

'I wonder how long Shawn is going to be like that.' Eureka thought

'I don't know love. I wish he would hurry and snap out of it, Amarante is really suffering.' Renton thought

'She doesn't show it but we see it deep down she is hurting so much.' Eureka thought

"You guys having another private conversation?" Talho said

"Sorry it's a habit. We were talking about Shawn and Amarante." Renton said

"Oh. Sorry you can go ahead and continue." Talho said as Talho went back into her world thinking of what she could do for those two.

"Doggie how long till we reach Tresor?" Holland asked

"Tomorrow evening." Doggie replied

"Good we're right on schedule. I've already notified them that we were coming there to resupply and discuss some things with Greg per Mischa's request." Holland said

"Does anyone know where Amarante is at?" Holland asked

"Where else would she be." Eureka said in a sassy tone

Holland just raised an eyebrow at Eureka but didn't say a word.

"Sorry this situation is just getting to me." Eureka said in her normal tone

"It's alright we're all on edge lately due to what happened." Holland said

"You guys don't need to be here. Go rest or whatever." Holland said as he slouched in his chair closing his eyes as he felt another headache coming on.

"K." Renton and Eureka said while heading towards Shawn's room. The door was open so they poked their heads in. Shawn was in his usual position on the bed while Amarante was next to him talking about random things trying to get some sort of emotion out of him. They noticed Shawn's eyes move and were now looking at them. The way his eyes looked scared them causing them to avert their eyes. Amarante noticed Shawn was looking behind her so she turned around seeing Eureka and Renton there. She motioned them in, they slowly walked in sitting down leaning against the wall.

"So how are you two?" Amarante asked

"Same old how's he doing?" Renton asked

"Still no response he just watches me and listens." Amarante said

"I see. We'll be reaching Tresor by tomorrow evening to do some resupplying and to turn in our reports." Renton said

"Will they do something bad to Shawn?" Amarante asked worriedly

"I don't know we did report about what happened at the rebel base and we're going to show them the tape too." Renton said

"I'll make sure they don't do anything to him." Amarante in a very protective voice as she grasped Shawn's hand.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Amarante." Eureka said reassuring her as Eureka gave Renton this look that clearly said idiot.

"We have some chores to do so we'll stop by later." Eureka said slowly getting up as Renton followed suit. They both walked out of the room while Shawn continued following them with his eyes till they were out of sight then his eyes went back to Amarante.

'You're such a panzy Shawn. Holing yourself up in your mind when your mate is worried about you.' Alucard said

'….'

'Too scared to answer me back cause I'm right!' Alucard said

'….'

'Since it seems you don't care about Amarante maybe I'll take her for myself. Since I can control your body as well.'

'fu…..'

'What did you say' Alucard said in a taunting voice

'fuck ...'

'Still can't hear you panzy.' Alucard said again

'FUCK YOU'

'That's better you finally answer me. So why don't you stop hiding and face the facts that I am you're other personality. Your darker side.' Alucard said

'Whatever.'

'Don't whatever me or I'll take over your body for good.' Alucard said

'Whatever. It sucks having this side of me but I will thank you for one thing.'

'What would that be' Alucard said

'You did save my life'

'Duh you die then I die as well' Alucard said sarcastically

'I see. So how long have I been in a comatose state?'

'Today is the 4th day and your mate is starting to break down.' Alucard said

'….I see'

'What are you going to do about it?' Alucard asked

'I'll make up for it by first getting out of this messed up place.'

The day had passed by quite quickly it was now early morning around 3 in the morning. The color came back into Shawn's eyes as he opened them. The numb feeling slowly went away and I could feel my body again. I scanned the room and noticed Amarante sleeping on the floor with a pillow and blanket. I smiled at her thinking you stayed by my side the entire time. I'm sorry for everything. I gently lifted her up putting her onto my bed and covering her.

'Beautiful' I thought.

I leaned forward kissing her on her forehead. I walked out of the open door everyone seemed to be sleeping. I walked to the bridge and noticed Talho was piloting the Gekko Go right now. Wait no it was on autopilot while she was sleeping at her post. I decided to hang out in the hanger for the time being.

'I didn't want everyone to make a fuss yet' I thought.

I walked into the hanger climbing onto Michiko then opening up the cockpit and sitting down in the pilots seat while I shut myself in the cockpit.

'Shawn is that you?'

'Yes Michiko, sorry to make you all worry.' I thought

'Amarante was worried the most. She was with you the entire time taking care of you.'

'I'll have to thank her later for that. So how have things been?' I thought

'Depressing, Amarante would always come out here and cry due to helplessness. Everyone else hasn't been cheery at all.'

'I'll make them breakfast in the morning then. Should be a surprise when they walk into the kitchen while I say hey I'm back.' I thought with a smile piercing my lips.

'Your hopeless but that's probably why everyone enjoys having you. So what was with that other self of yours?'

'I have a darker side of me that's buried deep within my heart that I have to deal with. Those powers have activated now thanks to the other side of me and the coralian blood so the more I use them the more I can control and get used to them. It seems allowing the darker personality out increases my power.' I thought

'What do you mean?'

'Every time Alucard used those powers it wrecked my body with extreme pain but I could feel an extreme amount of power course through my body. So I guess I won't get used to them but if I'm in danger then he will take over and force me to use them to save myself or Amarante even at the cost of my own life. The powers use my life force to fuel them as each time they were used It caused pain and also felt like my soul was being drained away.' I thought

'I see. I must say fate really has its way with you.'

I laughed out loud about that. 'You got that right but honestly I have nothing against my other self or fate. I just have to deal with things as they come and relying on my friends and now my girlfriend.' I thought

'You've matured more.'

'Ya think so?' I thought

'Yeah you have and Amarante can feel your emotions now.'

'…' I thought

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing just realized something is all. Don't worry it's not anything important enough to mention. Let's just say Amarante is the other half of my soul.' I thought

'Strange one you are.'

'Yep but I wouldn't want to act any other way.' I thought chuckling a bit

I stayed talking with Michiko for a few more hours then headed to the kitchen. I flipped on my ipod then hit play it started shuffling my songs while I started cooking breakfast.

25 minutes later Amarante had woken up due to needing a restroom break and smelt some good food being cooked as did everyone else. Everyone else got up they all met at the intersection Amarante due to not being fully awake didn't realize Shawn wasn't in the room. You can say it was one of her blonde moments. As they approached they could hear singing and footsteps like someone was dancing. The door opened up as everyone got bombarded with different colored lights. Once their eyes adjusted they noticed Shawn dancing around in the kitchen, singing and cooking breakfast. Everyone stood there stunned. Then when Amarante got ready to run to him, Talho put her hand up and whispered "Let's just listen he's always enjoyable to listen to when he sings plus he looks so happy right now." They all nodded but deep down Amarante wanted to run to him but she stood there smiling at him love swelling up in her heart.

The song that just started playing was "I Want You – Savage Garden". I began singing along with the music while tapping on the counter tap and swaying my body with my music. I could tell Amarante was there due to the feelings that she was putting off. I was wondering why no one still didn't come in but at the moment I was enjoying singing so I just kept on. As the song ended I dimmed the burner extended my arms slowly moving it to the door opening up my eyes and looking directly into Amarante's. The next song came on as tears welled up into her as she ran to me.

_**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight **_

She reached me bearing her face into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her with a loving smile showing on my face and a gleam of love in my eyes. Everyone else just smiled as everyone came into the room with their male partners hugging them as I continued singing. _****_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry 

My body began putting off a heavenly glowing aura enveloping the entire room. _****_

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more 

I held her tighter as I could feel what she was feeling. My eyes became teary but I still managed to continue singing. _****_

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all 

Mischa came in after everyone else wondering what was going on but she saw and quietly stood there listening wishing her husband was present. _****_

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always__

The song came to an end as I removed my head phones from my ears.

"I'm Home." I said

"Welcome home." Amarante said with tears still running down her cheeks. I gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love that personality of yours. I love you." I said

"I love you with all my heart." Amarante said closing her eyes tilting her head slightly I knew what she wanted. I slowly lowered my head as the ship suddenly jerked hard causing us to fall against the oven slightly burning my shirt leaving a minor burn on my back.

"Ah hot hot hot!" I said as Amarante saw what happened she grabbed a hand towel wetting it and putting it on the burn.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine now, but what the hell was that." We didn't have to wait any longer as Gidget's voice sounded over the PA system.

"We have an unidentified air craft flying along us. Wait, Sorry false alarm it's part of the federation army." Gidget said

"Figures, jesus. This same crap happened to Eureka and Renton each time they got close to kissing all those years ago." I said this causing Eureka and Renton to stare at me.

"Remember those episodes on my Ipod. They showed all scenes between all of you guys no matter how personal." I said with a grin.

"Delete those now!" Renton said

"Oh hell no it's cute especially when Eureka didn't understand what you were trying to do." I said laughing

"You'll delete those!" Eureka said as both of them got up.

"Shit guys take care of the food!" I bolted out the door using fancy footwork to slide past the two ducking then jumping doing a flip in the air almost hitting Holland in the head then bolting out the door.

"SORRY!" I said running towards my room I managed to make it to my room closing and locking the door. I was laughing so hard I was light headed.

"Phew that was priceless god I wish I had a camera!" I said out loud.

'Since you're by yourself now you can practice your new found powers. I will allow you to use them in your current form. You will need utmost concentration.' Alucard said

'Why now?' I said

'Why not?' Alucard said

'Point taken. I have to concentrate eh? Very well. I'm sure they will leave me alone for a few minutes.' I said sitting down cross legged on the ground laying my arms along the length of the top of my legs with the palm of my hands facing upwards with them open. I got into a relaxed state.

'Now concentrate on seeing one of those spheres, since you're body already summoned them once you can do it again." I did as Alucard told me to. A few minutes later a sphere slowly formed above my hand but it wasn't a dark purple color it was a rainbow colored.

'I thought it was supposed to be dark purple?' I asked

'The sphere reflects the person's mood. Right now you're happy so the sphere reflects that. So it probably won't hurt anyone but it will probably heal someone or remove negative emotions that's up to you to figure out.' Alucard said then he went silent again. The sphere then slowly faded away.

'Interesting, Though I'm sure that sphere will take a lot out of me so I'll have to be careful using it' I thought.

I then heard a knock on my door and Amarante voice. I went over unlocking the door and opening it. I saw Amarante standing there waiting for me.

"Let's go eat. I worked up an appetite after those stunts I pulled." I said laughing. Amarante just smiled as I took her hand in mine and walked back to the eating area. We both walked in I just smiled at Eureka and Renton.

"Sorry about that Holland. The almost kicking you in the face." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Just be careful next time kid and where did you learn how to move like that?" Holland asked as I sat down and dished up some food on a plate handing it to Amarante then dishing up myself some food.

"Spur of the moment type of thing. I do work out so my body is able to take the stress of doing such things." I said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"I see." As we all started eating and talking about random things.

'It seemed everything had gone back to normal except leaving another scar on Amarante's innocent heart' I thought sadly.

I spaced out looking at Amarante while I thought about things. Eventually she touched my leg snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry I was spacing out." I said as I went back to eating. No one questioned why, we just continued on eating.

"Hey Holland I know were flying high up but do you mind if I go for a flight? At our current altitude I'll be fine especially since we're on the ray line I can catch some good trapar waves." I said

"Are you sure?" Holland asked concerned for my safety.

"I'll be fine I just need to stretch my wings a bit." I said

"Very well you have permission." Holland said

"Yahoo! I'll finish eating then I'll head down to the area where renton & eureka jumped shipped that one time." I said.

'I needed something to clear my mind and flying is the perfect thing' I thought.

We all continued talking while Amarante scooted closer to me till her leg was touching mine. After we all finished eating I cleaned up my plate while Eureka and Renton took care of the rest.

"Amarante I'll be fine. If you want to you can watch me from the bridge cause I'll be up front." I said happily

"Ok." She said quietly. I walked over and gave her a gentle hug kissing her cheek. Amarante and I walked to the drop gate. (A/N: I don't know exactly what to call it but if someone does and can relay in a note that'd be a great help =3.)

"I'll be back inside before you know it." I said smiling. "When I jump out can you close the gate for me?" I asked as Amarante nod as I opened the drop door walking over to it with goggles in my hand putting them over my eyes. I folded my wings together winking at Amarante then jumped out of the ship. The moment I could spread my wings I did catching the trapar waves with them as they emanating the usual green trapar. I twisted myself around so I was heading towards the ship. I managed to pass the ship and began letting loose. I went ahead positioned myself so everyone on the bridge could see me. Amarante walked onto the bridge and starred outside watching me as I did twists, turns and many other crazy things in the air.

'This is best feeling' I thought with my adrenaline going full throttle.

Seeing the trapar waves fly past me while the wind whipping past my face and through my short dark brown hair.

"Thanks Holland." Amarante said

"For What?" Holland asked bewildered

"For granting his request; I can feel how he feels. He's really happy right now when earlier he seemed a bit sad for some reason." Amarante said

"If you look at his wings you can tell he's enjoying himself greatly." Talho said as Holland followed me and caught a glimpse when I had slowed down and was swaying back and forth to the music in my ears. I was listening to Down to Earth from the Wall-E sound track then it switched to Owl city.

"He's a strange one." Holland said laughing a bit.

"But I love that about him. There's only one like him in the world." Amarante said with a gentle smile on her face. They noticed Shawn had slowed a bit more coming right up to the ships window and looking behind him. They could see a smile on his face as he waved. Amarante waved back then he dove down out of sight then appeared ahead of the Gekko Go again.

'This owl city band is nice to listen to while flying out here' I thought.

I noticed a huge school of sky fish, I was surprised they actually came out here. This even surprised Holland. There were many different sizes of sky fish. They were above, below and on my side. I reached out my land trying to pet one. It noticed this and came closer allowing me the privilege of doing so.

"He really is like Renton causing all sorts of miracles." Talho said

"I can't wait till this war is over so we can all live happily." Amarante said

"I can't argue with that." Doggie and Gidget said

"Same here." Holland said

"Gidget pull Tresor up on the radio." Holland ordered

"Yes Leader." After a few moments she got a hold of them.

"This is the Gekko Go informing you we will be arriving tomorrow evening around 1900 hours and nothing new to report. Gekko Go out." Holland said

"Roger that Gekko Go, safe trip and god speed. Tresor out." The communication ended then.

"I wish I had wings too, I'd love to fly with him." Amarante said as if on cue Shawn approached the bridge windows again pointing towards the drop gate doors. Amarante nodded then Shawn disappeared from sight again. Amarante ran to the drop doors and opened up the doors. Renton had followed her as well.

"Renton shut them for me please." Amarante said running over and jumping out the ship as I carefully flew over catching her. I positioned her so I was holding her bridal style in his arms.

"Ready to have some fun." I said into her ear. She nodded her head taking one of my head phones out and putting it into her ear. I went back to the school of sky fish as I flew around them with Amarante in my arms. Her cobalt blue hair flowing with the wind and a beautiful smile upon her lips. She got to touch a few of the sky fish which we could tell the sky fish enjoyed greatly. After another 20 minutes I decided to head back in. I flew up to the lever that forces the hanger open. Amarante entered in the numbers for unlocking it then she pulled it. The hanger where the LFO's were opened up as I flew inside of the hanger and up to the top of the stairs landing down next to the close button for the hanger. Amarante pushed the button for me closing the hanger. I gently set her down while her hair was a tad messy but I didn't mind. She pushed the hair that was on her face to the side. We both walked back into inside the ship being greeted by Mischa.

"Hey Mischa How ya been?" I asked

"Good and why are we all cheerily?" Mischa

"We went flying outside with the sky fish." Amarante said happily.

"I see. Anyways Shawn I want you to come to my office I need to ask you a few questions." Mischa said

"Sure can Amarante come?" I asked

"It's up to you." Mischa said

"K." I said I grabbed amarante's hand. I could feel and see this made Amarante really happy. We all walked to Mischa's office as she closed the door behind us.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked

"It's about the time at the Rebel base. I already heard what happened from Holland but I wanted to hear it from you." Mischa

"Ok, what do you need to know?" I said

"Do you remember everything that happened?" Mischa asked. I noticed Amarante didn't like the subject by what she was feeling. I gently put my arm around her and held her close to me turning my head giving her a genuine smile. This caused her to blush causing that feeling I felt to go away replaced by love and shyness.

"Yes I Do. When I switched personalities with the coralian side, basically the other me, I watched the entire thing that's why I was so messed up when I came back. Also that coralian side of me brought me back and still talks with me." I said as this surprised Mischa a great deal.

"You talk with Alucard?" Mischa asked

"Yep he's actually not that bad at least towards other coralians, humans different story." I said as Mischa was jotting down some notes.

"What about that orb that he summoned." Mischa asked

"It uses my life force which I regenerate slowly." I said

"Can the orb only kill or can they do other things?"

"It can also heal it depends on my mood when I summon the orbs. Like right now it is rainbow colored. I believe it's meant to heal and might even be possible to bring someone back to life but I'm sure the cost is lethal to my health." I said as Amarante looked at me curiously she didn't know the meaning of lethal.

"It means it could possibly kill me if I used the orb to bring lets say you back to life." I explained to her. This caused her eyes to widen a bit. "Don't ever use it please." Amarante said as I just nodded but deep down I knew I would if I had too.

"I see. That's really interesting. Now can you also call forth your other personality?"

"Yes I can switch to him and switch back at will and he can also forcefully take over if need be." I said

"Interesting." As Mischa continued jotting things down on a pad of paper.

"Do you resent what your other side did?"

"Honestly this may sound cruel to the people who died but no I don't. He saved me and Amarantre so personally I thanked him when I came back to my senses. If I had to do it again I would since people who want to take a living beings life away just because they are different don't deserve to live." I said coldly. Amarante gently touched my face causing my usual expression to come back.

"Sorry Love." I said

"It's ok." Amarante said as her hand returned back to her side.

"I don't blame you for what was done I probably would have done the same thing to survive." Mischa said

"Do you have any other questions?" I asked

"Yes. Can you create one of those orbs here and now?"

"You want me to create one?" I asked as Mischa nodded her head. I looked over at Amarante and smiled. I released Amarante walking a few feet away then sitting down on the floor. "Please stay there Amarante." I said as she started walking over then stopped. I then laid my arms on my legs with my palms upward. I slowed my breathing closing my eyes concentrating on the image of that orb. After a few minutes an orb slowly appeared in my hand. It then grew till it was the size of my fist as a visible white aura formed around me. Just then Eureka entered into the room.

"Hey Mischa I have a….." Eureka stopped talking and starred at what she saw. Lucky for her my concentration wasn't easily broken. I opened my eyes standing up as the orb grew smaller and smaller till it disappeared. I turned around looking at Eureka who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry it's still me. My wings would have been red with black if I wasn't." I said

"What did you need dear?" Mischa asked again

"Do you have anything we need to stock up on while we're at Tresor?" Eureka asked

"Yes a few things I already made a list." Mischa said

"So Mischa anything else now?" I asked

"No you may leave."

"Thank you. I'm a bit tired Amarante would you like to go rest for a bit?" I asked with a smile

"Hai!" she said happily.

'Her moods seem to change a lot, oh well it's actually quite nice and very similar to me' I thought.

Amarante and I walked out of the room hand in hand heading for my room.

"He's changed I really don't understand him now but it seems Amarante does." Eureka said

"I agree but as long as he doesn't pose a threat then everything is fine. I can tell he just wants to live a normal life or at least try to." Mischa said

Mischa then gave Eureka a piece of paper to give to Holland it was the list of medical supplies she needed. Eureka walked out of the room and headed to the bridge.

Back in Shawn's room, I was laying on the bed with the pillowes propped against the wall with me sitting up while Amarante's back was against my chest with my arms wrapped around her. Amarante was enjoying this change in me. She always wanted to stay cuddled up with him. Both of us were in bliss as we could feel each others feelings of happiness and love as eventually I dosed off to sleep. When Amarante noticed this she got up and moved me down a little bit more and was now laying with her chest against my chest as she wrapped my arms around her then she fell asleep as well.

"Eureka is something wrong?" Holland asked

"Uh? Oh nothing. Here's the list from Mischa for medical supplies."

"Thanks, you sure it's nothing?" Holland asked again

"Yes. Do you need anything else?" Eureka asked

"Nope that's everything, your free for the time being." Holland said

"K. Thank You." Eureka said walking off the bridge.

"Talho you noticed it to?" Holland asked

"Yeah something is wrong but we can't force her to tell us." Talho said after that the bridge was silent.

Eureka went looking for Renton she went to their room and noticed her children were in there asleep but no Renton. She walked in the room covering them up with a blanket while she kissed their foreheads then walked out of the room. She headed to the bathing area and looked around noticing he wasn't here she went to the hanger. At first glance she didn't see anybody but she heard someone working a moment later. She walked over to the NIrvash and underneath it on the far side was Renton working on her.

'Hi Dear' Eureka thought. Renton looked around and spotted Eureka.

'Hey love. Wanna come underneath here.'

'I'll walk around to the other side it's easier for my wings.' Eureka thought as she walked around to the other side of the Nirvash. Renton popped his head out from underneath the Nirvash as Eureka gave him a gentle kiss.

'What was that for?'

'Just felt like it.' Eureka thought happily

'I see. Want to have a little fun?' Renton thought mischevily

'Right now?' Eureka asked a little bit embarrassed but she was feeling a bit hot down there.

'If you wanted to or we could go back to our bedroom.' Renton said

'Our children are sleeping there.' Eureka replied

'We could in the…..cockpit of the Nirvash.' Renton thought with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

'What if I get pregnant?' Eureka thought

'I wouldn't mind that one bit.' Renton replied

'Oh thank you Renton. I love you so much' Eureka replied happily as she took his hand as they climbed onto the Nirvash then into the cockpit closing it. Everyone else was busy with other things so they figured they would be safe making love in the cockpit except the windows weren't fog proof.

Hap was wondering around as he had nothing left to do. He wandered into the kitchen getting something to eat. Then continued wandering till he came to the hanger room, He knew Renton had been working on the Nirvash but wondered where he was at now. Hap then heard a woman's voice he looked up at the cockpits glass of the Nirvash and noticed the fogged window and the size of a female hand against the window. Hap quietly laughed a bit thinking young people as he walked out of the hanger. I'll have to tease them later about this Hap thought. The rest of the day went by uneventful. Matthieu with Hilda, stoner working on his ray out magazine, the kids sleeping and Anemone had the same idea as Eureka and Renton except in their room with the door locked.

Although due to unforeseen circumstances their wishes could not be granted yet.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: That dog in the Nirvash I wonder what the Nirvash is thinking!

Anemone's the smart one locking the door. :D


	27. Reffing through the Clouds V2

A/N: I plan on traveling to different anime conventions. To those who would like to meet the author of this story send me a PM with the name of the anime convention that you plan on going to. Since I'm also a traveling photography as well this gives me a chance to take pictures around the USA.  
(Photo Deviant Art Profile Link: .com/ )

Onto the story!

_**Chapter 27  
Reffing through the Clouds**_

I wound up in the tenth dimension. As I looked around I noticed Gonzy in his usual spot sitting down relaxing.

"Back here again I see. Old cott must be getting lonely." I whispered to myself as I shook my head.

"Hey Gonzy how come I'm back here again more info or just bored?" I asked as Gonzy just smiled.

"More information but not pertaining to you, it's about Anemone, Eureka and Amarante." Gonzy said

"I see so what's this information especially if it pertains to my girlfriend." I said in a dead serious tone

"Well Renton and Eureka just tried conceiving a child last night same with Anemone and Dominic." Gonzy started

"Ok so what's the problem?" I said

"When the Scub Coral created Eureka it gave her the female parts for sex and child bearing but not the ability to reproduce. Anemone due to the medication that was injected into her destroyed her reproductive organs. As for Amarante she's in the same situation as Eureka." Gonzy said

"I see anyway to fix this with human methods?" I asked

"Anemone possibly, Eureka and Amarante, no but when you open up the gate that brings our two worlds together I can do something about it that will fix this. Since Eureka and Amarante do not menstruate monthly as what you humans call it their bodies remain dormant in that aspect." Gonzy stated

"That would make sense then. Man this sucks, so you want me to relay this lovely information." I said sarcastically

"Yes, sorry, I know you do not like causing pain to others who do not deserve it." Gonzy said

"It's cool, I'll manage. Oh and one thing I'd like to ask. Did you know that I would attain a split personality due to my Coralian blood?" I asked

"Yes I did but It did not cross my mind to mention it to you. Besides everything is under control now plus you and Amarante are closer now because of it, are you not?" Gonzy asked

"Point taken, Alright I'll go ahead and relay the message, but you owe me big time when you come to our world." I joked causing Gonzy to laugh a bit. Then everything went black as a few moments passed then I opened up my eyes feeling something laying on me. I noticed it was Amarante as she was only in her under garments.

'Amarante you have no idea how tempting this is' I thought

Due to her slender body with the curves in the right places. I also noticed she removed my shirt but my pants remained on. The covers had fallen off of us. I managed to grab them covering us up again. A light knock came on the door then it opened up. It revealed Gidget and Moondoggie. I waved at them to come in while I made a notion to be quiet at the same time. They entered in and saw Amarante this brought a smile to both of their faces.

"Breakfast is ready." Gidget whispered

"Wow I slept for the rest of the day and night. Anyways thanks for letting me know. I'm going to let Amarante sleep a bit more." I whispered

"You just want to watch her sleep." Gidget whispered

"Alright I do, it's a guilty pleasure of mine." I whispered chuckling a little bit.

"I do it all the time with Gidget so I know where you're coming from." Moondoggie whispered

"See Gidget told you he had a romantic side." I whispered winking and giving doggie a thumbs up causing him to chuckle a bit. They both left the room as the door closed behind them. I stayed like this for a little bit longer enjoying her warmth and how peaceful she looked while she slept.

'This isn't going to be fun explaining this to them. This world is just throwing us curveballs every time we reach some form of happiness.' I thought

'But I know things will get better!' I thought.

"Amarante it's time to wake up." I said as I gently stroked her face. She stirred for a moment then opened her eyes. She positioned her head so she was looking at me now.

"Morning." Amarante said with a yawn

"Morning." I said back

"Sleep well?" Amarante asked

"Very, seeing as you half stripped me and well ….." I trailed off smiling. She looked at me curiously. She never could fully understand modesty between people and now since we were dating her understanding was even further from it.

"Should I have left the cloths on? It wasn't comfortable for me so I removed mine and I thought you would be more comfortable." Amarante said with an innocent look

"It's ok I appreciate it. If it's more comfortable for you then it's ok." I said smiling

'I swear Amarante you're going to push my male instincts which your already doing that quite well, thank god I have pants on' I thought.

"You hungry at all?" I asked

"No not really, I'm enjoying my time with you." Amarante said as she moved herself closer to my face laying her head underneath my chin.

"Comfortable?" I asked

"Yep." She said happily

I gently moved her head up so she was looking at me. Amarante gave me a very curious look. I leaned my head forward kissing her on the lips. The look she gave me was one of surprise then she relaxed her body against mine as I wrapped my arms around her as we continued kissing.

Meanwhile everyone in the kitchen were wondering what was keeping Amarante and Shawn.

"You did tell them breakfast was ready?" Eureka asked

"Yeah I did." Gidget said

"Their probably enjoying their time together why should we force them to get up. They've been through hell and back I'm sure you two can relate." Moondoggie stated as he began eating. Talho was piloting the ship at the moment so Moondoggie could eat. After everyone began eating a few minutes later Amarante and I finally walked in.

"Morning everybody." I said as I walked over to the sink drinking 2 glasses of water.

"Thirsting?" Renton asked

"Pretty much."

"You hungry at all?" Eureka asked

"Nah not now. I'll sit down and chat though."

"Doggie how long till we reach Tresor?"

"6 more hours, 4 or 5 if Trapar conditions are good." Doggie said

"hm ok." I said sitting down.

"Later on Renton, Eureka, Dominic, Anemone, Amarante and Mischa I'll need to speak to all of you privately." I said

"I have some more work to do can this wait?" Dominic stated.

"I have work to do as well." Mischa said

"Honestly if I must make that request an order I will." I said in a serious tone this got everybody's attention.

"I'll explain later for now enjoy your meal." I said.

"Hey doggie are we in a high concentration of trapar?" I asked

"Yeah it's a bit higher in this area." Doggie said

'That explains my headache I seem to always get them in these areas.' I thought looking over at Eureka then Anemone noticing they looked uncomfortable as well.

I pulled the bottle of pills Mischa gave me out taking one of them. A few minutes later the headache finally went away as everyone noticed me take the pill but decided not to say anything.

"I see." I said in a much more brighter tone now that the headache was gone. I gently placed my hand on Amarante's as she was only using one of them to eat with. She was a bit startled as she wasn't expecting it but quickly got over it smiling at me as I smiled back. After that everyone started talking like they normally do. After everyone was finished eating Amarante and I did the dishes once we finished it was time to get down to business.

"Let's go to Mischa's office so no one will interrupt us." I said walking hand in hand with Amarante towards Mischa's Office. The rest of them followed me. I entered as did Renton, Eureka, Anemone, Dominic and Mischa was last in closing the door then entering in a code locking the door.

"So what did you need to tell them that required my help?" Mischa asked

"I didn't want to have to explain a certain thing that happens to the female body. Figured you would be able to. Anyways last night Gonzy brought me to his dimension again." I started as this got everyones attention.

"Here's what he told me and all of this is directed at Eureka and Amarante. I'll get to your case Anemone after them. First of all Mischa can you explain menstruating to Eureka and Amarante." I said

"We never explained that to Eureka so if this is a must then I will." Mischa said as I nodded. Mischa went ahead and explained what is was and why it happens to women.

"Secondly this hasn't happened to any of you I'm pretty sure." Eureka was embarrassed but nodded signifying yes as did Amarante. Eureka's eyes widened because she figured out what I was implicating.

"How!" Eureka blurted out.

"What's wrong Eureka?" Renton asked

"I'll explain It Renton just listen and don't interrupt." I said

"Gonzy told me. When the Scub Coral created you and Amarante it gave you organs for having sex and having a child but you could deem the organs as dormant basically. There's no human medicine or technology that can activate it per say. As for you Anemone that medication the military injected you for piloting TheEnd made It so you can't have children." I said letting everything sink in. As the men comforted their lovers, Amarante came over and hugged me not saying anything.

"Now for the other news, Gonzy can cure you Anemone and make all of your bodily functions work Amarante and Eureka, when we bring him back to this world." I said

"So cheer up you'll just have to wait a bit longer to have children." I said smiling happily

"Couldn't you have told us that part first?" Dominic asked. I just shrugged.

"This is a good thing Shawn?" Amarante asked

"Yep you can have children with me eventually. It will be quite the experience for you, the best you'll ever experience besides love." I said

"It's greater then love?"

"Yep you'll just see, when we have a child of own later in life." I said though I wanted one when I was 30 but I guess life doesn't work out as planned I thought with a smile on my face.

"Well at least you won't need to worry about getting her pregnant the first time you two do it." Dominic joked.

"Ha ha very funny but yeah it's true." I said laughing a bit as Anemone smacked Dominic hard on the arm.

"It's cool Anemone it was quite amusing." I said

"Anyways that's everything I had to tell all of you." I said

"So that moment you two had in the Nirvash went to waste." Someone said on the other side of the door. The person entered in the code to unlock the door as it opened revealing Hap who had the biggest smile.

"I couldn't help it." Hap said

"Wait Hap you mean that, in the Nirvash." I said as he nodded

"You dog Renton in the Nirvash, talk about being ballsy hopefully it's been fumigated." I said laughing this got Eureka and Renton faces to turn bright red.

"Though honestly Renton I'd probably do the same thing with Amarante eventually so don't worry great minds think a lot. Was it comfortable?" I said as he just nodded.

"That's nice to know, thanks." I said as I had the biggest grin on my face

"Young people." Mischa said shaking her head

"Hey I'm sure you and Greg had some fun moments too." I said with a wink. Sadly though Mischa was much harder to raze then the other couples.

"Boring!" I said "Oh yeah, Hap, Sorry about you know who." He looked at me for moment till he realized who I was talking about.

"Don't worry about it, she betrayed us and got what she deserved. I'm just glad you got back safely." Hap said

"Anyways since we've killed a ton of time already. Do you guys have any chores to do?" I asked. The two young couples thought for a moment then shook their head.

"Wanna go lifting?" I asked

"In our LFO's or on our lifting boards?" The couples asked

"Either ones really, I'm sure I can get Michiko to allow you to pilot her." I said to Anemone

"REALLY!" Anemone's face lit up. I nodded my head as she jumped up and down running over to give me a hug while crushing Amarante between us as she gave us a hug.

"Whoa I have Amarante here, thanks though." I said jokily as she smacked my arm while I started laughing.

"Let's go have some fun then!" I yelled as we all ran to the hanger. I placed my hand on Michiko and asked her to allow Anemone to operate her seeing as she was also a Coralian, man made but still one. Michiko permitted it. I messaged Holland on the bridge to allow us to launch to kill sometime. After a few minutes of Talho bugging him to let them do it he finally said yes. Nirvash launched first then Michiko launched with Anemone and Dominic in the cockpit. I debated on taking my board but figured I would just use my wings as usual. It was good practice to begin with. The catapult was still open so I had Amarante get onto my back, she fit perfectly between my wings due to the transformation I went through. She wrapped her arms around my neck as her legs wrapped around my waist. I ran up the catapult and jumped off as we started falling. My wings finally caught the trapar as we began flying through the air. I caught up to the Nirvash and Michiko. They all just started doing tricks while I was having fun my own way flying around as Amarante was having a blast. Holland was a tad jealous he was stuck on the bridge. The waves were great out there for reffing. Some big clouds had formed on our left and right side but we weren't concerned with clouds. A few minutes went by then something popped up on Gidgets radar.

"LEADER TWO ENEMY UNITS INCOMING. Type R909's like yours." Holland messaged the Nirvash and Michiko. I noticed Anemone frantically waving at me to come over. I flew over as she opened the cockpit and yelled what was incoming. I motioned for her to move over as I landed in the cockpit with a little difficulty due to Amarante now in my arms. I hit the com button letting Holland know I was in and ready to fight. Amarante was sitting in my lap as I piloted Michiko. Amarante and I pulled the lever to activate the amita drive program as did Renton and Eureka.

"Hang on you guys it's going to get rough." I said with a grin. The enemy finally popped up on radar as I floored it going after the first one before Renton and Eureka could. It started firing it's guns as I switched to jet mode pulling up and doing many fancy maneuvers dodging bullets and missiles I used the sun to my advantage. I got right into the sun's glare switching to mech mode then coming straight down taking out their weapons leaving them their helpless. Eureka and Renton had taken out the other one as well.

"There has to be more or at least a ship that could carry those LFO's." I said as I started scanning the area. Anemone, Dominic and Amarante began scanning as well. A moment later three lasers fired out of the clouds barely missing us but hitting the Gekko Go on the top side causing a lot of damage. Right then a ship the size of Izumo emerged from the clouds. The Nirvash and I wasted no time at going after it. The Nirvash went for the ships lasers taking them out then going to the ships engine having their blade rip through the metal like butter. Then I flew to the front of the ship taking out it's guns as the guns dropped through the sky then going to the right wing side running my blade through it. A moment later the ship was headed for a crash course with the Gekko Go due to the lasers that ripped apart the top of the ship the Gekko Go was having trouble moving out of the way. I noticed this right away.

'Shit' I thought!

'You have my powers now so you don't need my help. I'll be considerate this time due to you speaking with me nicely. I won't take over your body if you think you can handle this.' Alucard thought

'I can handle it' I thought with confidence

'Well you better hurry or else that ship is toast.' Alucard said in a serious tone

I started concentrating on the ship I could feel a change within my body. My veins turned black as my wings glowed now red catching everyone's attention in the cockpit. Once the blackness finished coursing through my entire body. I hit the button to open the cockpit I released the controls extending my hand outwards aiming at the enemy ship. An orb started forming in the palm of my hand.

"It won't harm you guys." I said with a wide grin. They noticed it was me but not me in a way.

I focused again imaging the orb hitting the ship and consuming it. The orb fired out of the cockpit slamming hard into the ship's metal entering it then a moment later the orb began to grow.

"I'd suggest getting out of there." I radioed to Eureka and Renton as they activated their boosters quickly getting away. The orb then picked up speed on its growth completely taking in the ship. A moment later the orb disappeared with nothing left behind but some minor falling debris as I began to feel dizzy then blacked out falling back in the cockpits seat. Lucky for us Amarante knew how to pilot Michiko. She took the controls as I laid limp in the seat. Amarante was extremely worried about me but was focusing on getting us back inside the ship first.

"Shawn" "SHAWN!" Amarante yelled.

"Gekko Go this is the Michiko. Have Mischa meet us in the hanger ASAP!" Dominic radioed

"Roger she's en route to the hanger now. Gekko Go out." Holland replied back.

The two leftover LFO's took off while we were preoccupied. Holland noticed this but decided to not have the Nirvash chase them in the current condition the ship was in. The ship could still fly but maneuvering became less responsive by 60%. If they got hit again they would be finished. Michiko and The Nirvash docked in the hanger. Mischa was already out there waiting to see what happened. Michiko's cockpit opened up as Dominic jumped out and went over to the cockpit side. He helped Amarante lift Shawn out of the cockpit. Mischa now knew what was wrong. When they finally got Shawn down to the hanger floor Eureka and Renton were already out and standing by Mischa. Mischa checked Shawn's vitals.

"Everything is fine. So what did he do?" Mischa asked

"He summoned an orb and shot it at that ship consuming the entire ship causing it to disappear after that he passed out. He didn't act like that demonic side like before, it seemed like it was him and alucard combinded. It was like their personalities merged." Dominic explained

"Interesting. Dominic, carry him to the medical bay and put him on one of the beds I want run a few tests." Mischa said

Amarante, Dominic , Anemone and Mischa went to the medical bay while Renton and Eureka walked to the bridge to inform Holland of what happened.

Dominic laid Shawn down on the bed while Mischa hooked him up to a few different machines and drew some blood after that Dominic and Anemone left while Amarante sat on the bed next to Shawn's. Mischa continued watching his condition and monitoring his mind.

'Still can't handle it yet can you.' Alucard said mocking me

'Very funny, I still won't give up.' I said sounding very determined

'You know there is easier way by letting me take over your body.' Alucard said

'Hell No!' I said

'Very Well.' Alucard said

'Anyways that power is rather interesting talk about a way to save your ass in certain situations.' I said

'Don't use too much of it or you'll kill yourself.' Alucard said chuckling with an evil sound to it.

'Yeah, Yeah I know. I'll be careful cause I'm sure you wouldn't want to die either.' I said

After that it was silent for the rest of the time.

"Interesting." Mischa said

"What is?" Amarante asked

"You see this monitor." Mischa said pointing to where it showed a person's brain activity.

"Yes."

"This device measures a person's brain activity usually a sleeping person's brain waves are here." Mischa said pointing at the screen

"His activity is here showing there's a lot of activity going on which usually isn't normal." Mischa said

"Is that bad?"

"Not really just unusual it's probably just a realistic dream or something of the sort." Mischa said

They noticed Shawn stir then groan as he opened up his eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked

"In the medical bay." Mischa answered

"What fun." I said sarcastically.

"So who exactly am I talking to Alucard or Shawn?" Mischa asked

"Shawn, can't you tell?" I asked

Mischa brought over a mirror and showed me.

"Whoa I'm still in this demon form. What the hell." I said

"Shawn what type of dream were you having?" Mischa asked

"No dream I was speaking with my other half while I was asleep. Speaking to him about the powers and such." I said

"I see. Go ahead Amarante it's him." Mischa said

"Sorry I kept on worrying you." I said with small smile placed on my face.

"It's ok, as long you always come back to me." Amarante said with love evident in her voice as she walked over embracing me in a warm hug.

"How could I leave someone as beautiful as you, I'd be a fool." I said as Amarante tightened the hug.

"Thank you for loving someone as me." Amarante said happily

"In all honesty I should be thanking you." I said chuckling a little bit as Amarante looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You fell in love with a monster. Something with this much destructive power shouldn't exist." I said but I wasn't sad or anything. I was just making a point.

"You're no monster even if you were I would still love you all the same." Amarante said smiling at me.

"Wow, you're turning into a smooth talker." I joked as Amarante just gave me this look.

"Alright I'll be serious. I love you more then you know too" I said in a loving tone lightly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I do know, I can feel what you feel remember." Amarante said as I just smiled in response. She looked at me with a different look in her eyes. Her face slowly closed the distance between us inching ever so closely until our lips touched. Her lips were very warm and soft. It sent me spirally into a daze my mind going blank as I enjoyed her body pressed against mine with her lips against mine. The kiss only lasted for 10 seconds but within those seconds it seemed like time slowed down for a moment making it last forever. The taste of her lips while she was kissing me was sweet. If this was heaven then let me stay forever. She slowly pulled back her face, cheeks flushed as were mine. Mischa slowly walked out of the room motioning the kids back as they all went to the kitchen leaving the two alone. We stayed in each other's arms losing track of time listening to each of our hearts beat while Amarante's head laid on my chest enjoying the beat of my heart. I slowly reverted back to my regular form after the kiss.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, most of the crew was eating. Eureka's children ran over to them with a wide grin on their face.

"Why the smiles, kids?" Renton asked

"We saw something we shouldn't have." Maurice said

"What is that?" Eureka asked a bit worried

"They saw Amarante and Shawn kiss back in my office." Mischa said

"Oh ok." Renton said

"NANI!" Renton yelled

"We missed it, damn!" Holland said

"I would have wanted a photo of that." Stoner said

"Leave those two be, they're happy don't ruin it." Eureka said with a serious look on her face

They all nodded but still played with the idea of teasing them despite what she said. Both Renton and Eureka went back to doing the dishes shoulder against shoulder. Not a moment too soon did Amarante and I walk into the room as everyone looked up and the room got silent.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Nope." Holland said while grinning

"We saw you two kissing!" Linck said and started giggling.

"Linck what did I just say. No teasing them." Eureka said

This got Amarante completely red but my face was normal as I just chuckled a bit. We didn't say anything we just sat down and grabbed some food quietly eating ignoring everyone else.

"It's ok Eureka we have nothing to hide." I said shrugging

'You all won't get me that easily.' I thought chuckling in my head

"It's personal I wouldn't want everyone teasing me about it." Eureka said

"Well I still tease u and renton about it." I said winking at both of them.

Eureka walked over to Amarante and whispered something into her ear as she pointed to herself and nodded her head. I managed to hear what she said due to me being so close.

"Who kissed who first and did you enjoy it." Eureka whispered. I could feel a warm feeling coming Amarante.

'This is heaven being able to feel what she is feeling, I feel so close now to her it's unexplainable' I thought.

The rest of the time was spent lounging around, doing some cleaning here and there then relaxing some. We reached Tresor eventually landing as some more metal scrapped along the ground coming off in the process. We fully came to a stop.

"We've reached Tresor Holland." Gidget said over the PA system

I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


	28. Tresor & Alienation

**Chapter 28**

**Tresor & Alienation**

* * *

When Amarante and I walked out of the ships hanger I noticed Sonia was standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Sonia what's wrong?" I asked

"We had a spy in our troops who was giving information regarding you and our movements to the enemies." Sonia said

"Did you guys find out who it was?" I asked

" Yes we did but before we could apprehend him he escaped into the woods then completely disappeared." She paused for a moment then continued "Also he spread the info he attained to everyone at the facility."

"What info!" I asked in an angry tone. I began giving off an angry aura while my wings turned bloody red causing everyone to back off except for Amarante, who approached and touched my arm. She moved into my view looking into my eyes causing me to calm down. My expression changed back to my normal usual expression while my wings slowly changed back to green. It took longer this time which was unusual. Once I was fully calm again she moved beside me while her hand moved from my shoulder to holding my hand.

"Remember when you destroyed that enemy base with those new powers of yours. He told everyone on base all that had happened. Some of the staff is fearful of you now while others don't really care." Sonia said

"I see. As for the traitor how long ago did he disappear?" I asked

"About 2 hours ago." Sonia said

"Hm. What does he look like?" I asked

"Remember the gentleman you punched out of the way in the hanger that Michiko was in? That was the traitor." Sonia said, I thought for a moment trying to bring back his face then it hit me.

"Alright if I see him I'll inform you guys of it. I'll only engage as a last resort." I said

"Sonia, do you mind if we go to the cafeteria and eat something?" Amarante asked

"Sure, just be careful." Sonia said

"We will. Let's go Shawn. Bye Sonia." Amarante said happily

"Yes love and thanks for the tip Sonia, it's greatly appreciated." I said

Amarante then lead me out of the hanger towards the cafeteria. Along the way she pulled me closer while releasing my hand and linking our arms together. I could feel she was really happy at this moment despite everything that was going on. We continued that way not saying a word till we reached the cafeteria. We grabbed some food then sat down at one of the tables. I could then feel the staffs eyes on me and Amarante.

"If any of you have a problem then voice it otherwise stop staring or glaring at us." I said in a rather loud tone causing the feeling I was getting to go away almost instantly. I figured everyone got the hint and went back to minding their business.

"It's ok Shawn don't worry about them. I'll always be here with you to love and care about you." Amarante said with a bright smile as I smiled back

_'She really is my light in this darkness'_ I thought which caused her to radiate even brighter.

We continued eating in peace after that. After finishing we put the trays where they belonged then left the cafeteria. We decided to go to the grassy plain next to the hanger where Michiko was repaired after a couple minutes of walking we finally reached it. I laid down while she laid down next to me our arms touching and our hands intertwined watching the clouds while the cool breeze blew over us. Amarante then rolled over and snuggled into me as I wrapped my arm around her. A few minutes later I noticed Greg walking over to me.

"Nice weather." Greg said

"I agree. The breeze feels great. You wanna take a seat?" I asked, Greg nodded then sat down next to us.

"I heard about everything that happened." Greg said

"I see." Was all I could say as I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Myself, Sonia, Mischa, Jurgens, Morita and a few staff members will make sure you're safe on this base as we still see you as a friend." Greg said

Amarante, I noticed had turned her head and was looking at Greg. I looked over at Greg.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. I wasn't sure who was going to stay on my side after they all found the terrible power I have. Since the humans wouldn't understand it and what they don't understand they fear." I said

"We'll do our best to keep things from being released to the public about you." Greg said

"Thanks." Amarante and I both said. After that it remained silent as we all enjoyed the weather watching the clouds as I watched the trapar dancing across the sky. Greg eventually stood up waving to us as he walked away heading back into one of the buildings.

"I have a feeling things will be getting even more hectic in the months to come." I said, more to myself then anyone.

"I'll be right here with you, supporting you and loving you no matter what happens to you." Amarante said as she brought her lips to mine. We both closed our eyes and remained kissing for quite sometime forgetting the world around us while we let our passion take hold.

Stoner was walking around and saw the scene of us as he decided on taking another picture. He finally had enough pictures to put in Ray=Out along with a few scenes that happened. He went back onto the gecko go and began developing the photos while writing the articles about my hardships that I had went through and everything that has been taking place including my powers.

As stoner was walking back onto the Gekko go, he walked by Renton, Eureka, Talho and Holland. They all wondered why he was chuckling to himself. As they all continued walking past him and out of the hanger they got their answer. They all just smiled seeing the happy couple having a moment of peace and showing one another their love they held for each other. They all continued walking into the cafeteria building. They got some food then sat down and began eating. Though what they kept on overhearing from some of the employees they didn't like one bit. They were saying some really cruel things about Shawn behind his back. Holland and Renton didn't like this one bit. Talho and Eureka calmed their lovers down telling them to just ignore them and they weren't worth the time. Holland and Renton finally calmed down but not without earning some attention from the employees who were talking about Shawn. Those staff members then became really quiet and in the end they got up and left the room rather quickly thanks to Holland and the others.

Gidget and Moondoggie decided to go reffing as the trapar was very nice. They ran out of the gekko go with their boards in hand. They hopped on their boards and began reffing going past Shawn and Amarante. They both smiled but didn't say anything as continued past enjoying the wind blowing past them.

Maeter and Linck were out running around being kids, enjoying the weather as well while Hilda was playing with them too. They were having a blast playing with bubbles Sonia gave to them. They were blowing bubbles at each other and giggling while the bubbles touched their noses then popped.

Maurice was with Stoner developing the pictures commenting on how Shawn and Amarante looked in a lot of the pictures. Stoner nodded agreeing with Maurice. Maurice had become a good photographer too. He had taken some very nice scenery shots as well.

Jobs was relaxing in the engine room looking over the engine like he usually did while Woz was working on the O.S. of the Gekko Go.

Dominic and Anemone were just strolling around on the Tresor base hand in hand while Gullivar was walking around with them but not without noticing Shawn and Amarante as well having their intimate moment over in the grassy field. They both just smiled by seeing how happy the both of them were.

Mischa was reading over Shawn's records and all the notes she's taken regarding all the incidents. She eventually left the medical bay with all the notes heading to where Sonia and her husband was to give them a copy of her notes too. When she came out of the hanger she also noticed Shawn and Amarante.

She just smiled thinking _'I'm glad those two are moving forward, I hope things work out so they can live happily with each other.'_

As she continued walking into the medical lab in the building where all those tests were done with Amarante and Shawn.

The kiss ended as we both stared into each other eyes with love evident as I could feel what Amarante was feeling as well. "Your beautiful Amarante." I said while I wrapped my arms around her tighter. She blushed a little then laid her head on my chest. Holland, Renton, Eureka and Talho walked out of the building heading to where Amarante and I were. They all stopped then sat down on the grassy field next to us.

"Hey whats up?" I asked noticing that some of the crew members seemed a bit crossed.

"Nothing just stupid people in the cafeteria." Renton said

"Oh those people, yeah, already had to deal with them." I said while I shrugged a bit not letting it get to me.

"I still wonder how you do it." Renton said

"I wonder sometimes as well. It's probably all thanks to Amarante." I said smiling

"So how's everyone enjoying their downtime?" I asked

"We're enjoying it really well." Everyone said.

"There's some nice waves building up around here. You all interested in reffing?" I asked

They all thought for a moment then everyone nodded their head. Amarante and I finally got up. When we all went into the hanger I noticed another board sitting there painted in blue.

"Holland, you didn't?" I asked

"Didn't what?" He asked back.

"You got Amarante a board to ref with." I said

"Oh that, yes I did. Amarante this is your board now." Holland said picking it up and handing it to her.

"Thank you Holland!" Amarnate said happily. He also went into explaining how reffing worked as well. I went and grabbed my board out of my room as well then came back out. I noticed she was slowly getting the hang of it. A few times she hit the grass hard but got back up and kept on trying.

"She's got some good determination there." I said while standing next to Renton and Eureka.

"She does." Eureka and Renton said

"Man I'm glad I came to this world. Minus the war stuff I really enjoy it here. I can't wait to make my home here with everyone. Oh I want to show you all a movie off of my ipod. It's Called Eureka Seven Pocket Full of Rainbows and an AMV passed from that movie as well." I said as this gained everyone's attention.

"I'm interested in watching this." Renton said

"It's quite good. Except the plot is completely different compared to what actually happened in your actual lives. Still worth watching. Once we're all done reffing I'll put it on for everyone." I said happily.

"I'd love that." Eureka said with a bright smile on her face.

I looked back over and noticed Amarante got the hang of it to where we all could go reffing now. I ran and jumped onto my board catching up with Amarante quickly. Renton, Eureka, Holland and Talho all hopped on their boards now following suit as well. I noticed Holland was doing really well thanks to his artificial arm that looked almost real. Gidget and moondoggie saw everyone having a blast so they both reffed over there as well. We were reffing around for a good 2 or more hours; just ignoring the problems at hand as we enjoy the wind blowing past us, the sun rays hitting us and the sound of the wind. After when we're done reffing we all walked into the cafeteria again with our boards and grabbed some lemonade then walked back outside drinking the lemonade as we talked, joked around and just enjoyed our time with this big family we were all apart of. It was now about 8 in the evening. The Tresor mechanics were still working on the Gekko Go as it took a lot of damage. They also were doing maintenance on all the LFO that were on the Gekko Go.

"So I take it Holland we have quite a bit down time then?" I asked

"Yes we do or until we get our next mission. Seeing as you have that power now you may get tougher missions now." Holland said

"Ugh, this ain't going to be fun but I am working for the federation now so guess there's nothing I can really do." I said

"Well if the mission gets too dangerous you can always abort it so no one dies or gets injured especially yourself." Holland said

"Point taken. Well guess we'll just play everything by ear since that's all we really can do." I said

"Oh hey Holland when do we get paid?" I asked

"Completely forgot your pay is on the bridge. I'm not used to handing out pay to everyone." Holland laughed

"Alright we can grab it once we head back in." I said

Holland just nodded as we all continued watching the sun set. Eventually everyone started going into the bunkers one by one. Amarante and I stayed out there till the stars came out.

"Some life, eh?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Amarante asked

"Coming to this world, turning into a quarter or half coralian, joining the federation, being chosen by gonzy for this task, being chosen by you to be your partner and so on. Who would have thought anything of this was possible till my near death accident on my world." I said as I stared up at the stars.

"Do you regret it?" Amarante asked

"Nope not in the least, I'm very happy since I have you and everyone else as my new family now though I will always miss my old family on my world. Well if Gonzy can ever open up a gate into my world I'll bring u along to show you it. I'm sure you'll love it." I said

"I'd love to see your world. That would mean so much to me." Amarante said happily.

"I'll make it a point to ask Gonzy next time he summons me into his world then." I said as I stood up and extended my hand to Amarante. She grasped it as I helped her up.

"Wanna hit the sack?" I asked, amarante had finally gotten used to the slang I seem to use a lot of the time so she never gave me those confused looks anymore. Well most of the time.

"Yes, let's." Amarante said as we headed into the bunker room. She laid on her side as I climbed in behind her wraping my arms around her waist then kissing her cheek good night.

"Night, Love." I said

"Night, Shawn." Amarante said.

I had another one of those frightening dreams of being on the battlefield again and eventually came the part where Dewey shoots me as I wake up in a cold sweat shooting straight up while quickly looking around. I noticed Amarante wasn't in bed anymore. I looked at the clock they had on the wall and it was 2 am in the morning. I decided to get up and walk around to clear my mind. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a can of soda from the vending machine then continued to walk outside of the building. I caught a glimpse of someone disappearing into the hanger where the Gekko Go was. I couldn't make out if it was a man or woman but figured it was Amarante so I just followed wondering why she was up this late. I walked into the hanger then into the Gekko go's hanger. I could hear someone moving around over by Michiko.

"Hey Amarante that you?" I called out.

I got no answer so I called out again. Eventually I found out who it was. I felt something pressed against my back. It was a gun. "Don't make a sound." A mans voice ordered me. I did as I was told. The man turned on a flash light then turned me around shining it into my face and I heard a surprised gasp come from the man.

"I want you to get into your LFO and take me to a rebel base as your machine will not move or open for me. Do it or I shoot you." The man said

"Very well." I calmly said though I was freaking out on the inside trying to calm my nerves. I climbed up onto Michiko then opened the cock pit. I climbed in then the man climbed in on the co-pilots side. I started up Michiko then someone else came into the ships hanger flipping on the lights. Startling both the man and I. It turns out it was the guy who was hiding in the forest. The man's name was Tony.

"What are you doing to Shawn!" A girls voice called out. Once my eyes focused to the light I noticed it was Amarante standing by the door that entered into the actual ship.

"Amarante run!" I yelled out as the man's eyes focused he managed to catch a glimpse of her before she ran into the ship. The man fired off a few rounds but was too late as the bullets hit the door instead of entering into the ship and possibly hitting Amarante.

"Get us out of here now!" Tony demanded.

I did as I was told. I closed the cock pit then moved Michiko out of the ships hanger bay then busted open the hangers door that the ship was being kept in. I accelerated then switched into mech mode reffing in just a random direction away from Tresor as lights upon lights lit up on the base and an alarm sound. A moment later people came running out. The Gekko Go crew all hopped in their LFO's and began chasing after Shawn.

"So where am I going." I said

"Head to these coordinates." Tony said as he gave me a piece of paper. I entered in the coordinates and it was taking me to the outskirts of a city called Bellforest. It was about 3 days travel from our current location. I couldn't fathom why he would want to head back there because we're likely to get caught before we even reached there.

"Very well. So want to explain why your doing this?" I asked

"Why should I tell you!" He said

"Well I might be able to help, since you know of how powerful I am." I said, this caused him to think for a moment and after a few minutes of silence he spoke again.

"Hammer of God organization kidnap my family and forced me to kidnap you while stealing your LFO too." He said

"Hm, I take it the base your family is kept at is in Bellforest?" I asked

"From what they told me, yes." He said

"If I offered you my help to rescue your family would you reconsider this current course of action?" I asked

"You would do that for me? But I just held you at gun point and shot at that coralian girl." He said

"Well do you really hate coralians?" I asked

"No I don't." He said

"Then I can forgive you for this whole ordeal due to your family being endanger. I would have done the same thing." I said

The man again thought for a few more minutes then nodded his head after coming to some sort of conclusion.

"If you promise to help me get my family back then go ahead and head back to Tresor." He said as he lowered his gun.

"Thank You for reconsidering." I said as I turned Michiko around.

I opened up the frequency that Jurgens assigned to the SOF. "This is Lieutentant, Shawn Murphie. Situation is under control. I am heading back to Tresor base now. Shawn over." I said as I waited for someone to answer back. A female voice came onto the frequency.

"Shawn! This Amarante. Are you alright!" Pause "Over" Amarante said

"Hey Love. I'm fine. Are you hurt at all? Over" I asked

"I was only graced by one of the bullets on my leg. Over" Amarante said

I looked over at the man thinking your lucky she didn't get a bullet In her chest.

"Alright. ETA is about 1 hour. Over" I said

"Shawn, This is Holland now, is the man that kidnapped you still with you? Over" Holland asked

"Yes, I'll explain everything when I get back to base, okay? Over" I said

"Roger. Over" Holland said

The rest of the hour was quiet till I reached the base, changing back into vehicle mode then parking myself back on the Gekko Go.

"Hand over the gun or I'm sure they'll shoot you on site." I said, after some hesitation he finally managed to hand it over. I opened the cock pit then climbed out as Talho, Holland, Amarante, Eureka and Renton were in the hanger. The man followed suit getting out of the LFO. When we reached the ground I outright hit him with enough force causing him to fumble backwards then fell down due to tripping over his feet.

"Your lucky Amarante wasn't hurt more or killed. You would be dead right now." I said in a very dark tone. Then my facial features went back to my normal calm expression. Amarante ran to me, full out tackling me in a tight a hug with tears in her eyes. I returned her embrace as Holland approached me.

"Nice work, kid. How'd you do it?" Holland asked as Talho handcuffed Tony.

"Turns out his family was kidnapped by Dewey's rebel faction group. So I told him I'd rescue his family cause I would have done the same thing for Amarante." I said.

Holland thought for a moment. "You realize we have to get his okayed by the higher ups?" Holland asked

"Yep I know but figured I could use my position plus the fact this base is near Bellforest." I said

"NANI!" Renton and Eureka said

"Yes. It's on the outskirts of town. Tony didn't give me any details about the base except the coordinates." I said looking over at Tony who was now handcuffed standing next to me. This entire time Amarante had remained hugging me refusing to let go. I just smiled thinking I'm glad your safe Amarante.

Just then something like a phone sounded like it was ringing. Well to me it sounded like a phone. We all looked around then looked at Tony. It was coming from his pocket. I gently removed Amarante from me and grabbed the device from Tony's pocket then answered it putting it up to his ears.

"Yes?" Tony answered

"You Failed your mission we see. Have a nice life. Your family was already experimented on and died while you were trying to complete your mission." A voice said

A moment later a beeping sound went off, it clicked in my head this was a bomb within mere seconds I was running to cover Amarante. *BEEEEP* as Tony eye's widened then the bomb inside of him went off causing his body to explode apart as shrapnel came flying out of his body. Michiko ended up going into mech mode and tried moving her arm to block the shrapnel but failed. The shrapnel ended up hitting myself first, Talho, Holland, Eureka, Renton and Amarante. The shrapnel hit my right leg with two pieces, my left arm with three pieces and multiple pieces hit my wings causing me to cry out in extreme pain. It hit Hollands left arm and his side. It hit Talho in both her legs and stomach but the stomach wound was minor. Eureka and Renton only got minor scraps as it passed by them. Amarante got hit in the chest, stomach and her right leg severely as she screamed out in pain. Once I came to my senses I noticed Mischa came running into the hanger with multiple other doctors surveying the situation then the doctors began working. The people picked up the wounded and rushed them back to the Tresor Medical Lab. Eureka and Renton weren't as badly injured so they walked there as Amarante, Talho, Holland and I were being rushed to the medical bay. Amarante was injured the worse out of all of them, loosing a lot of blood and fast.

* * *

O.O! What will happen to Amarante! Will she die or will she be saved?  
Note: I meant to not include the movie yet to those wondering.


	29. Life and Death

Note: **Defibrillator – Is the machine the doctors use on patients who's heart goes into cardiac arrest.  
Note: Major spoiler warning. I go into some details about Eureka Seven The Movie.  
**  
Chapter 29  
Death and Life

Amarante ended up being knocked unconscious due to the pain. She had multiple doctors around her. Working on getting the shrapnel out of her while the others stitch her up but due to her coralian blood they didn't know what blood they could use so she didn't die of blood loss. Seeing as I was next to Amarante, I could see the extent of the damage done to her.

"Hook me up to the machine that transfers blood. Use my blood." I demanded

"Sir we can't your also injured loosing blood too." One of the doctors said, this angered me greatly. I pushed the two doctors that were working on me away from me. They knew about my condition when I get angered I begin changing so they backed off. I swung my legs off of the medical stretcher. I gave the doctors a look that said try forcing me back down they all backed off.

"Is the shrapnel removed from Amarante." I said, All the doctors nodded, I limped over to Amarante as two of the doctors moved out of the way. I stood there concentrating which was harder then usual due to the pain in my back, leg and arm but eventually the palms of my hands began glowing a rainbow colored then turned white. I moved my hands over Amarante's wounds. After a few seconds they began closing one by one as I became more and more light headed, after about 3 minutes that felt like forever her wounds were healed but scars were left behind. I couldn't stand anymore as I fell over and lost conscious. Eureka and Renton saw this.

**POV Change - General**

"BAKA!" Eureka and Renton both yelled this caught Talho and Holland's attention as well. They looked over and saw what had happened. Shawn was on the ground with the doctors around him now picking him up and putting him back onto the patients table then began working on him again.

"Doctor he's not breathing!" One of the nurses said. The doctor checked his pulse and Shawn was in fact not breathing. This caused Eureka to break as she began crying worried over Shawn. Renton hugged her tightly as Talho and Holland stared on with disbelief. Thinking Shawn couldn't die! Not after all that's happened! Holland Balled his hand into a fist as Talho noticed this. "There's nothing you could have done Holland." Talho said. He lowered his head in defeat but said nothing.

They brought out the **defibrillator cut open Shawn's uniform then charged the machine. "Clear!" the doctor said while placing the sternal paddle against Shawn then an electrical shock happened once. The doctor waited, no response then on the charge it again. "Clear!" on the second shock Shawn gasped he started breathing again. **

"**He's breathing again! Nurses get him hooked up so we can monitor his heart beat, and he needs a blood transfusion as well. I believe he was, blood type A." The doctor said. This caused a huge relief for Eureka, Renton, Holland and Talho.**

**They hooked shawn up to a bunch of machines also did a blood transfusion. They were removing the shrapnel and stitching up his wounds now. Once they were done his wings looked hideous with all those stitches then they bandage him up. After another 2 hours everyone was patched up. The entire Gekko go crew burst in as did Morita and Greg. They saw Amarante who looked fine now which they couldn't figure out at the time how that happened then their eyes came upon Shawn. **

**Everyone went wide eyed. They saw all the machines hooked into him, the bandages and how pale he looked. He was whiter then Amarante and Eureka. Gidget, Hilda and Anemone became teary eyed. The guys stood there taking in this whole scene. They all walked up to Renton and Eureka. **

** "What happened?" Dominic asked, Renton went ahead and explained what had transpired in the hanger and then what happened here in the medical bay. After about 20 minutes of explaining they all stood there dumbfounded. **

** "He really cares about Amarante that it seems no matter the consequences he is determined to always save her." Eureka said as Renton put an arm around her shoulder.**

** Moondoggie and Matthieu shook their head.**

** "So how badly hurt was Shawn and Amarante?" Hap asked**

** "Amarante was hurt enough to where if Shawn didn't do what he did. She would have surely died as the doctors were trying to figure out if a blood transfusion would work. Shawn was also severely injured as well, loosing a lot of blood." Renton said**

** "He's really quite the knight." Hap said**

** "Do you all mind if I take a picture of what has happened?" Stoner asked.**

**The doctors thought for a moment then nodded giving him permission. So Stoner went about taking pictures of Shawn, Amarante, Talho and Holland. Then went back to his room to begin developing the pictures and working on an article about everything that has happened. After this Stoner was going to release the new issue of Ray=Out to the public.**

** After that everyone else left while Renton and Eureka stayed in the medical bay waiting for Amarante or Shawn to wake up. A few more hours went by as Amarante finally came to snapping her eyes open then bolting upright from where she was laying but fell back down due to the sudden rush to her head. Eureka saw this rushing over there as one of the nurses came over as well when she noticed Eureka's reaction. **

** "Where's Shawn!" Amarante said in a panic.**

** "He's fine Amarante he's right next to you." Eureka said pointing next to her. Amarante turned her head and saw Shawn asleep covered with a white blanket. After that Amarante settled down. **

** "What Happened?" Amarante asked**

**Eureka remained silent for a moment as Renton walked up and began explaining what had happened minus the part about Shawn dying due to healing her. After everything sank in she looked back over at Shawn and smiled while a few tears streamed down her face. **

** "Eureka can you help me up?" Amarante asked. Eureka looked over at the nurse and the nurse nodded giving eureka permission. Eureka helped Amarante up then onto the cold floor of the medical bay. She walked over to Shawn and stared at his face. She noticed how pale he looked.**

** "How come he looks so pale?" Amarante asked while she stroked the side of Shawn's face in a loving manner.**

** "It's due to him loosing so much blood. Once a human or I imagine a Coralian looses so much blood they will die. That's why he has all those machines hooked up to him." Renton explained as Amarante brought her eyes upon each machine that was around Shawn. Then she noticed she had something stuck into her arm. **

** "It's called an Ivee. It keeps fluids in your body so you don't get dehydrated plus it has nutrients as well." Renton explained as Amarante nodded signifying she understood.**

** "Do you know when he'll wake up?" Amarante asked as Renton looked at the nurse.**

** "We don't have an estimate. He could wake up today or many days down the road. The body sometimes of his may heal faster but the mind is another story." The nurse answered.**

**Amarante just nodded as the nurse picked up a clipboard at the end of Shawn's bed wrote down some notes then clipped it back to the end of Shawn's bed then walked away. Amarante slowly walked back to her medical stretcher having Eureka help her back into bed. Amarante laid back down as Renton and Eureka looked at each other then walked away. They figured she wanted to be alone for now.**

**Talho and Holland were also asleep. So Renton and Eureka left the room and headed to the cafeteria. Amarante laid in bed as something was telling her to touch Shawn's wounds. She couldn't figure out who's this voice was but decided on waiting till the nurse left. Just as if right on cue the nurse left the room for just a few minutes. Amarante slowly got up then walked over to Shawn's stretcher. She gently removed the blanket then removed the bandages from Shawn's wounds, she visibly winced by how bad the wounds looked on his wings and everyone else then placed her hands on the wounds her hands began glowing a green color then she noticed the left side of her arm began glowing in certain spots as well. She noticed after a couple of seconds passed his wounds began healing themselves she then moved to Shawn's arm then his leg healing the wounds there as well and covered him back up. She started feeling quite light headed but managed to go lay back on the medical stretcher then feel asleep. Though what she failed to notice is there was someone awake while this was all going on. They closed their eyes after Amarante laid back down. **

Change of POV – Shawn

**I slowly opened my eyes looking around. I noticed I was in a medical bay then after a few moments everything came back to me. I grabbed my head as a headache hit me hard. This caught the attention of the nurse as she rushed over then gave me some medication to swallow. I did as I was told swallowed the pills then after a couple of minutes the medicine finally kicked in. **

** "Can you set the stretcher so I'm sitting up more?" I asked the nurse nicely. She nodded her head and adjusted it for me.**

** "Thanks. So what exactly happened after I passed out?" I asked**

** "Well after you healed that girls wounds you passed out and died. We eventually revived you thankfully. Stitched you up and put bandages on you as well." She said**

** "Hm, well how come I don't feel any bandages on me then?" I asked. The nurse became very curious about my question. She motioned for me to sit up more so she could see my wings. I did I was told then she gasped. **

** "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.**

** "Nothing's wrong. The bandages are gone and your wounds are completely healed on your back and your arms. May I remove the blanket off your legs too?" The nurse asked. I nodded my head so she removed the blanket and looked at the back of my leg. She had this expression that clearly said how did this happen. I looked over at Amarante, thinking did she, nah she couldn't have. So I dismissed the thought into the back of my mind. I looked back at the nurse. **

** "Well I do have abnormal healing abilities." I said **

** "I will have to agree with you there but you seem to be all healed. Let me call in the doctor to have him check on you then we might be able to remove the machines from you." She said as she walked to the nurse's station picked up the phone hitting a few buttons. "Doctor, Shawn is awake and you should come now to look at this you won't believe it." The nurse said. **

** About 30 minutes later a older gentleman walked in then came over to me. Doctor Winburg was his name. "So how are you feeling?" He asked **

** "I'm feeling really good. A tad sore but other then that I'm good." I said, the doctor just nodded then examined my back, arm and leg while jotting down notes onto a piece of paper then he passed it off to the nurse. **

** "Your in really good health but how did all this heal within a matter of hours?" Winburg asked **

** "I do have coralian blood in me that increases my healing abilities." I said. Winburg nodded his head and decided since I didn't really know the answer he got up and walked over to the nurses station.**

** "Alright you're free to go and Amarante is free to go." Winburg said as I looked over I noticed she was now sitting up smiling at me but it seem sad and I could feel a sad emotion coming from her. I decided to ask about it later but it worried me. I wondered why she seemed sad unless she heard that I had died then was revived after I healed her. **

'**I'll just pretend I don't know anything till she's ready to say something.' I thought. I looked around looking for my uniform but failed to find it. **

"**Hey doctor, where are my clothes I was wearing eariler?" I asked**

"**Oh we had to cut the shirt off of you and the pants were somewhat shredded too." Winburg said**

"**Man that really sucks." I said as Ken-goh walked in with a new military uniform and handed it to me.**

"**Read my mind." I said **

"**So how are your wounds?" Ken-goh asked**

"**It seems they completely healed and I'm good to go now." I said. **

**This earned a surprised look from Ken-goh but then he realized that I had those healing powers.**

** "Glad to hear your better and you too Amarante." Ken-goh said.**

** "Thank you Ken-goh." Amarante said with a now cheery smile. I put my clothing back on then laid the hospital gown on the table. Amarante had already changed into her new clothing as well. She then came up and hugged me from behind me. I just laughed at this. **

** "So how's everyone been doing?" I asked**

** "Everyone's been worried sick about you. It hasn't been the same without you being around." Ken-goh said**

** "Going sentimental on me now Ken-goh." I said chuckling as Ken-goh just shook his head.**

** "Same old Shawn." Ken-goh said**

** "Yep! Wouldn't be myself without it!" I said with a wide smile on my face. "So where is everyone right now?" I asked**

** "Currently they're all on the Gekko Go having a meeting." Ken-goh said**

** "Ah okay! Time to go crash it!" I said with a mischievous grin. "Ready to go Amarante?" I asked while I extended my hand out for her to take. **

** "Yep, I'm ready." Amarante said happily as she took my hand as we headed to the Gekko Go.**

**As we walked through the hall I noticed the people that once stared at me in a non friendly way were now nice to me. I couldn't figure out why but just shrugged it off smiling back to them. We reached the outside as I noticed the sun was out. We walked across the base into the hanger then into the Gekko Go's hanger. I noticed some blood was on Michiko which I frowned about and she was still in her mech form. **

'**I'll have to clean that later and lock her down again' I thought. **

**Amarante noticed where I was looking then also frowned a bit as we walked past. We went up the stairs and entered the ship. As we reached the meeting room I looked into meeting room and no one was there. We began searching all around the ship until we came to the last spot where the round table behind the bridge of the ship. I climbed down as Amarante followed suit then leaned myself against the wall and watched everyone as they continued talking. I figured they knew someone was there but due to how everyone's head was turned while they talked they couldn't tell who it was. They all finally turned their heads after I didn't say anything. It took them a moment for them to register it was me. "I'm Back." I said with a happy smile on my face. Just then the kids barreled over to me first running into me hard causing me to topple over falling on my butt while everyone else ran up and hugged me. After a few tears were shed and a few head pats from me everyone slowly stood back up taking a few steps back. I managed to stand up.**

** "So how's everyone doing?" I asked**

** "We should be asking how you are. No wounds on your body now and you look like you never went through that horrible attack." Hap said, I just shrugged to his comment.**

** "Can't explain it, maybe my healing ability has something to do with it." I said, everyone just nodded then left it at that. **

** "You hungry?" Eureka asked**

** "Hell yes! I could easily eat an elk!" I said as a few of the crew members looked at me. **

** "Animal from my planet it can be used as a food source. So let's head to the kitchen!" I said as they all nodded. "CHARGE!" I said loudly as we all headed to the kitchen. Renton and Eureka got on it with cooking. Once they finished cooking just then Holland and Talho walked in. **

** "Hey you two, glad the both of you are safe and sound." I said **

** "Same to you." Talho and Holland said as they sat down. **

** Eureka and Renton then began setting plates upon plates of different food onto the table as we all loaded up our plates and began eating. It seemed like the mood had somewhat returned to normal. **

** "Oh hey I completely forgot do u all wanna watch that one movie and amv I told you all about?" I asked. Everyone paused for a moment then realized I did say something about that yesterday, everyone eventually nodded. **

** "Alright favor then can someone bring in some of those speakers or if everyone doesn't mind cramming into my room we all can watch it." I said as everyone began thinking again.**

** "Let's all go into Shawn's room." Everyone said.**

**Once we all finished eating we all walked into my room as I hooked my ipod into the speaker I loaded up "Eureka Seven Pocketful of Rainbows". I laid against my bed and held up the Ipod so everyone behind me could see. Amarante was on the right side of me. The kids were on the left. Eureka, Gidget, Hilda, Talho and anemone were behind me. The guys just said they would watch it later as there wasn't enough room for everyone to see. "Enjoy. By the way if I fanboy out just ignore me." I happily said with a smile. Some of them cocked their head to the side. "You'll see what I mean when I fanboy." I said as everyone just shrugged. The movie began. **

"**Kawaii!" All the girls said as the mini-nirvash was talking. I just chuckled. "Remember this a completely different plot and such. So just keep this mind. I'll answer all questions afterwards." I said **

"**SHHHH!" All three of the kids said.**

**When the scene came to when Eureka was taken away from Renton. I literally growled saying "Stupid humans." I said as everyone then looked at me and giggled then back to the ipod. **

**The next scene was when Renton finally found Eureka. I was making this unexplainable noise that again caught everyone's attention and they were amused as Amarante thought it was cute as she laid her head on my shoulder and continued watching the movie. During the speech of Renton saying he'd protect Eureka no matter what all the girls fangirled out as Eureka just blushed. Then once Renton rescued Eureka from falling I majorly fanboyed out. Everyone then stared at me. "What! I love this anime!" I said while blushing. Then I went back to watching anime as Amarante kissed my cheek. No one said a word but chuckled a little. The scene was Renton says Eureka and I are going on a date I begin laughing so hard due to the reaction of Eureka, Holland and the things Renton is saying. Everyone this time just ignored me as Amarante couldn't understand my sense of humor. "Gomen." I quietly said as I settled down and started paying attention again. As Renton said look no hands and the nirvash began dropping out of the sky I started laughing hard once again. The moment Hap shot Renton, Eureka got all emotional. I had to pause the movie for a second. "Yes that part greatly pissed me off cause Hap wouldn't act like that in real life." I said after a few minutes she calmed back down then I continued with the movie. As the movie came to an end I let it play through the credits. I wiped a few tears from eyes and exhaled then smiled. **

** "No commenting about me being all sappy regarding this anime." I said**

** "Anyways Eureka you gave up your memories to save renton's life. You were basically reborn as a human, at least I think you were reborn as a human or you might have been reborn as a coralian again. Anemone Can't really explain that whole scene with you except I was happy about you and dominic being together in the end. The other world they spoke of I suppose you could consider it the world underneath this earth." I said**

** "That was a really good movie." Everyone said as all the girls had tears in their eyes even Amarante.**

** "I'm glad you all liked the movie. I fell in love with the Eureka Seven Series and the movie. Just something about it always moves me while I'm watching it." I said**

** "I can understand." Amarante said as she wiped tears away from her eyes.**

** "Anyways as for the AMV I spoke of. Animated Movie Video." I said I began playing an AMV called "**[Eureka Seven AMV] His Love Will Conquer All {BEST DRAMA}" (Note: Youtube this video.)

After the end of the AMV It had all the girls in tears once again. "I found the AMV beautiful in it's own way. I have plenty more like this if you all are interested in seeing them." I said

They all nodded signifying they were interested.

I cycled through my AMV's and playing them. I played quite a few as they all seemed to enjoy each one and I enjoyed sharing the AMV's. As the last AMV played I turned up the volume a bit. Everyone looked at me I mouthed trust me. The creator used the song Aerosmith – I don't want to miss a thing. I began to sing to the song as we all were watching. Once the song ended everyone was speechless.

"Now you see why. So what did you all think?" I asked, Eureka was blushing quite badly.

"So that's when you and renton kissed." Gidget said teasing Eureka which caused her to smack Gidgets arm that caused me to start laughing as everyone else started after I did.

"It's not funny!" Eureka said acting all embarrassed and angry which didn't help because we all started laughing even harder. The guys eventually came in wondering what we were laughing about. I showed them the last AMV we all watched. This got a rise out of Renton, as the guys began teasing Renton about kissing Eureka.

"The both of you are just so cute with your innocent love." As I chuckled, "Alright I'll quit with the poking fun." I said.

"Anyways we can switch seats if you guys want to watch the movie." I said, all the guys nodded as I setup the Ipod and hit play. Everyone walked out of the room including me leaving Holland, Moondoggie, Hap, Stoner, Jobs, Dominic and Ken-goh in there. Everyone else walked to the kitchen area. I walked over to the sink for another glass of water as Amarante and the girls continued chatting about girl things.

"Hey Amarante I'm going to go clean off Michiko and get her locked down." I said as she nodded. I walked out of the kitchen area heading for the hanger but not before stopping by to grab some cleaning supplies. I placed my hand on Michiko to see how she was doing.

'Hey there! How's the awesome Michiko.' I thought cheerily

'Hello there. I assume you're alive and well.' Michiko replied

'Well of course, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be here now would I.' I thought sarcastically causing Michiko to chuckle a bit.

'I am glad you are back to your normal self.' Michiko replied, 'What brings you out here?' Michiko asked

'I need to clean this blood off of you and get u locked back down again.' I thought

'Thank you.' Michiko replied

'No need for thanks, it's the least I could.' I thought, as I first climbed into the cockpit putting Michiko back into vehicle mode then I climbed out and began scrubbing off the blood. It took me about half an hour as the rest of the blood came off. I looked around and noticed the Nirvash had some blood on it so I decided on doing the nice thing. I decided on cleaning the Nirvash as well. I walked over placing my hand on the Nirvash.

"I wonder if the Nirvash talks with Eureka and Renton as well." I said out loud

'I do.' Came a female voice which startled me a bit as I retracted my hand then placed it on the Nirvash again.

"Nirvash?" I asked

'Yes, that is I.' Nirvash replied, I had this really happy feeling swell up in me.

"Oh my god! This is so cool being able to speak with you!" I said excitedly

'I was wondering when you would. I expected it sooner than later.' Nirvash replied

"You have some spunk as well." I said chuckling

'Just like Michiko.' Nirvash replied

"Ya got that right. So how was your trip to and back from whatever world you went to." Curiousness evident in my voice

'It was enjoyable but I did miss Eureka and Renton greatly. Gonzy brought me back to this world as there were things left undone. Just like how he brought you here too' Nirvash replied

"Yeah, that was one hell of a surprise." I said

'Do you still hate him for forcing you into this world?' Nirvash asked

"How could I hate that old coralian. I just wasn't too happy at the time. Now I am glad he did because I have Amarante with me that I deeply love. Plus I have the Gekko Go as my family which makes me very happy" I said remembering everything that I've experienced since I've arrived here.

'I'm glad. You're like Renton who always seems to make miracles happen and carries happiness wherever he goes.' Nirvash said, I chuckled at the comment as it was quite true.

"That he does though I don't think I can cause miracles, to be honest." I said being my usual modest self

'You do. You caused a girl like Amarante to feel for people. She shows emotions now. Plus you seem to always protect those around you, no matter what type of odds are against you and much more.' Nirvash replied with utmost confidence, I just shrugged.

"I suppose so." I said

'So how is Gonzy?' The nirvash asked

"He's doing well, we always nice talks when he summons my subconscious." I said

'I see, I'm glad he's doing well.' Nirvash replied

"Talk to you later." I said

'Same to you.' Nirvash replied

Before I started washing the blood off of the Nirvash I heard someone approach me from behind.


	30. Revenge & Jealousy

Chapter 30  
Revenge & Jealousy

Eureka and Renton approached me as I was about ready to start cleaning the Nirvash. I turned around to greet them as they had a somewhat surprised look on their face.

"Whats up?" I asked

"You can talk with the Nirvash?" Eureka and Renton asked

"Yes, why is that such a surprise?" I asked

"Well, we can only feel what the nirvash feels we can't actually talk with her." Renton explained

"Hm, so yeah that would come as a surprise with me having conversations with her." I said

"We thought it was only a fluke with Michiko but now you can speak with Nirvash as well." Renton said

"Yep, she has as much spunk as Michiko. It's quite entertaining talking with the Nirvash. She's a nice gal." I said chuckling a bit.

"What were you and her talking about?" Eureka asked

"We talked about how she got back here, Gonzy, how my life has been going on this planet and such. She's fun to talk to." I said

"I see." Eureka said as she felt this emotion she didn't like. She felt it once before when the Nirvash took more of a liking to Renton. I think Hilda called it jealousy. I went back to cleaning the Nirvash as the conversation just dropped after that. Renton then handed me back my ipod and climbed into the cockpit of the Nirvash doing some maintenance checks and such while Eureka walked out of the hanger.

'I wonder if I said something wrong.' I thought but dismissed it as just my imagination.

Once I finished cleaning the Nirvash I dumped out the dirty water down the drain then put everything away. I walked back out to the hanger then climbed into the cockpit of Michiko. I pulled out my ipod putting the head phones into my ears then hitting shuffle as I did maintenance on Michiko. A few of the songs that played were "Circle by Marques Houston, Faith of the Heart by Rod Stewart, The world at large by Modest Mouse and Give me your eyes by Brandon Heath." I began singing loudly to the last song swaying back and forth using my hands now to express the song as well. I leaned back in the pilot seat and closed my eyes. As the song was coming to an end I felt someone climbing up to the cockpit. They ended up climbing into the pilot seat of the cockpit then sat in my lap. As the song came to an end I opened my eyes to see Amarante staring at me.

"Hey there." I said as I leaned forward kissing her then I relaxed against the seat again.

"You have a nice voice. Will you sing more for me?" Amarante asked sweetly

"I'd love to." As I smiled formed winking at her.

I looked through some songs and decided on playing another song by Brandon Heather called Love Never Fails. I hooked my ipod into the aux port of Michiko then hit play. The music began playing through Michiko's speakers. Once the lyrics began I started singing. Amarante had her legs extended out towards the co-pilots seat as one of my arms supported her back as she laid her side against my chest. My other hand rested on her stomach as she took it intertwining her hand with mine. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, enjoying how I smelled. I also did the same as I closed my eyes and continued singing. After the first song came to an end I decided to keep on singing as I was enjoying Amarante's company. I picked Truly madly deeply by Savage Garden. When the music started I began singing once again. I did notice out of the corner of my eye I had gotten another crowd but I just shrugged it off then closed my eyes once again.

'I ain't letting them ruin this moment.' I thought happily.

As the song came to an end I went to my soft music playlist and all my soft music songs started playing. Never Let Go by Bryan Adams began playing as I looked over and smiled at the people below signifying I knew they were there. Then closed my eyes again as I could tell Amarante was enjoying herself greatly. Her breathing mellowed out as she seemed to dose off. I did notice something that caught my attention though. As my arm was wrapped around her I could feel something through her long sleeve uniform that I wondered about. I took my free hand slowly sliding it up Amarante's sleeve till I felt something squishy and rubbery. It then clicked what it was. I slowly removed my hand so I wouldn't wake Amarante.

'So amarante is changing.' I thought

'Yes she is.' Michiko said

'How long have you known?' I asked

'When you and her came back into the hanger I've known.' Michiko answered

'Is this a bad or good thing?' I asked worried about her as I began looking at her peaceful sleeping expression.

'I do not know. She may end up like Eureka or she may not. Only time will tell so remain by her side.' Michiko explained.

'I would have done that anyways without being told.' I thought with confidence as Michiko chuckled.

After that I slowly dozed off to sleep while the music continued playing. I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke up Amarante was still comfortably sleeping. As I really needed to use the bathroom I decided on waking her up. I leaned forward gently kissing her as she opened up her eyes. She was surprised at first but then returned the kiss. After a few minutes our lips parted.

"Enjoy your nap?" I asked as Amarante nodded while the biggest smile was placed upon her face.

"I hate to end this happy moment here but I sorta need to use the bathroom." I said chuckling a bit.

"Okay, Need me to move?" Amarante asked as she cocked her head a little bit to the side which made her look really cute.

"If you don't mind, that'd help." I said, Amarante moved off of my lap and climbed out of the cockpit then back down to the hanger floor. I unhooked the ipod putting it back into my pocket with the head phones then climbed down as well. Most of the people cleared out of the hanger room except for Holland. It seemed to have a serious expression on his face.

"Shawn, we need to talk." Holland said

"Sure, I sorta need to use the bathroom first so you can follow and talk." I said shrugging my shoulders. Holland nodded his head.

"Amarante, could you run on ahead. I need to speak with Shawn alone." Holland said with a kind tone. Amarante thought for a moment then obeyed what Holland had asked.

"Okay. I'll see you a bit later Shawn." Amarante said as she walked up kissing me for a brief moment then walked out of the hanger. I chuckled a bit on how she's able to do that no matter who's around.

I became quite serious as it showed on my face, the type of seriousness that my friends usually get scared of. "So Holland, what is it?" I asked, even though I had a faint idea of what it was about.

"What did Tony tell you?" Holland asked with the most serious and scary face I've seen him show in a while.

"The rebel forces kidnapped his family and were forcing him to do all those things. He told me there's a base outside of Bellforest that his family was being held captive but I guess that's no longer true. The coordinates are still saved in Michiko navigation system. For once I do feel like destroying things." I said in a very dark tone

"You realize revenge solves nothing." Holland said in a monotone voice.

"I don't see it as revenge. If I can take out those insane thinking young teens so I don't need to worry about my family getting hurt its one less thing to worry about. This includes all of you too." I said in an even darker tone and my facial expression matched it too. Unbeknownst to me I already transformed due to my hate I was feeling towards the rebel forces especially the ones at the Bellforest base. My first was balled up causing my now sharp nails to puncher my skin having blood trail out of my fist slowing dropping blood on the floor.

"Very well." Holland said not wanting to agitate me any further then I already was. "When do you want to take off?" Holland asked.

"As soon as everyone is healed fully, I'll need all your help. I'm going to go contact head quarters and request them to assign us to taking out this base." I said as I began walking towards the bridge.

"Wait Shawn, I should be the one…" Holland stopped midsentence after I looked back lowering my head that bluntly said do not fuck with me. I turned back around and continued walking towards the bridge. I walked past Mischa's medical bay as she ended up stopping right at the door as I walked past. There was this black aura about me that no one could mistake it as my killing aura. Mischa was extremely scared of this as Holland was following behind me. The next people to see me was Hap and Stoner, while they were in the kitchen area, the moment I began walking past they immediately stopped talking and watched me as I walked past the doorway. They didn't say anything but ended up dropping their food on their plate then followed after me. Dominic and Anemone were walking down the hall when they rounded the corner they came face to face with me. They immediately slammed themselves against the wall and let me pass. I almost thought Dominic was going to piss himself. Anemone looked quite scared as well. The kids were in Eureka and Renton's room with their parents. The moment I walked past the kids became extremely terrified clinging onto their parents. Renton and Eureka looked at each other.

"Children hop into our bed and stay put. We're going to see what caused this to happen to Shawn." Eureka said, the children were silent for a moment then nodded their heads running to their parents bed putting themselves underneath the cover. Renton and Eureka both got up running out of their room almost running into the gathering people that were following me.

I reached the bridge as Talho, Moondoggie, Ken-goh and Gidget turned their heads. Talho, Moondoggie, Gidget and even Ken-goh gave me this look of complete terror. They were truly scared of me.

"Gidget contact head quarters then give me the head set." I said in a cold tone. She immediately did as she was told to do then gave me the headset running over to doggie clinging onto him. I could see Talho had a gun gripped in her hands now when she didn't have one before. I just looked at her as she knew then pointing a gun at me was a very bad idea.

"Headquarters come in. This is the Gekko Go, First Lieutenant, Shawn. Over." I said in a monotone voice.

"Headquarters we read you. What do u have to report, Shawn. Over." A woman's voice replied, as I explained what I had learned.

"I request permission to do a reconnaissance mission on this base, if need be infiltrate and take out any rebels within this base if they pose a threat. Over." I said and waited for a reply

"One Moment let me contact the higher ups. Over." The woman's voice said a few minutes later the woman radioed back. "Permission granted. Reconnaissance and if they pose a threat lethal force is granted to remove the rebels that resist. Over." The woman said

"Thanks Headquarters we won't let you down. Gekko Go, Out." I said removing the head set as I set it down. I turned around everyone looking at me as I walked out of the room. When I exited the room I heard a few people dropped to the floor.

**Amarante's POV**

I arrived on the bridge and noticed everyone was terrified. "Hey everyone. What's wrong?" I asked with a worried expression on my face.

"Go take care of Shawn." Was the only thing Talho had to say then it clicked in my head.

"Where is he?" I frantically asked worried what Shawn might do in his current state.

"I think he walked out of the ship." As talho finished the sentence I started a full out run searching for Shawn. I ran off of the ship then out of the hanger. Scanning the area I noticed something black off in the distance where I assumed Shawn was. I began running finally catching up to the black thing that was in fact Shawn. I walked ahead of him turned around then walked right up to him kissing him. I could feel his intent to kill slowly draining as I finally felt no more of that negative emotion. I opened my eyes looking into his eyes as he dropped to his knees and began crying. I didn't know what to do so I just kneeled down and wrapped my arms around him as he continued crying into my chest. Tears began streaming down my face as I didn't know how to help the love of my life. After a good fifteen minutes of crying, Shawn calmed down enough.

**Shawn's POV**

"Thanks." I whispered as I tried standing up but Amarante didn't allow me too.

"What happened?" Amarante asked while tears remained in her beautiful eyes threatening to spill again.

"I was thinking I could have done something more for Tony and you. I could have went with him to the base, leading the entire force to the base then he wouldn't have had to die but then I would have put you in danger." I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse due to the sobbing. Amarante placed her hand on the side of my face causing me to look up into her eyes.

"It's not your fault Shawn. Don't ever think it is. You're never the cause. How could you be when you've caused so many wonderful things to happen to me. I blame this war for these things, not you love." Amarante said with love evident in her eyes and voice.

"Thank you for loving a monster like me." I said while still looking into her eyes.

"If you're a monster then so am I because I am a Coralian. We can both be monsters together, supporting each other forever." As she gave me a reassuring smile which caused me to cheer up a bit. "Now let's get you cleaned up, Bath time." Amarante said with a mischievous grin causing me to laugh really hard.

"Now that's the Shawn I know." Amarante said, I wiped my eyes and shook my head a bit to clear it.

"That it is, so the bath?" I asked

"What about that so called modesty?" Amarante asked

"Weren't you the one that suggested but I'll be in my swim trunks." I said winking as Amarante gave me this disappointed look.

"Okay." Amarante said as she let me go. I stood up extended my hand to Amarante helping her out as we walked back to the Gekko Go. My wings and everything else were back to normal now. We reached the Gekko Go as I went into my room as Amarante waited outside. I put on my swim trunks then came out. We headed to Amarante's room as she put on her bathing suit then came out. We started walking towards the bath area but Amarante didn't realize I never intended to go the bath area. We passed by the meeting room with everyone in there looking a bit more calmed. I stopped for a moment poking my head in. I cleared my throat as everyone looked over. I just smiled my usual happy smile. "Sorry about that. None of you needed to see that. Anyways Amarante and I are going to go on a date. We'll be back in a bit." I said then continued on, heading out of the hanger. Amarante gave me this curious look once we got out of the hanger.

"A date is something couples do when they're boyfriend and girlfriend or when they hold interest in each other. It's usually done with just the two of them going to like a lake, beach or just walking around together. It's another way of getting the person you love one on one without people to interrupt you." I explained as Amarante thought for a moment then nodded her head signifying she understood what I had said.

I looked for a good spot to get some good trapar. Finally spotting a good place, I walked over to Amarante picking her up bridal style with this confused look on her face. I motioned with my head the direction of the lake. She gave me this 'oh' type of look then nodded her head happily.

"What about towels?" Amarante asked.

"Hm, Good point." I said placing her back down then running back into the Gekko go grabbing a few towels and a blanket too. I stuffed them into a good sized bag. I handed it to Amarante when I came back out then lifted her up bridal style. I began running as my wings hit the trapar then pushing myself off the ground with my legs. I could see some of the scientists watching us as we took off. I flew us over to the lake landing gracefully this time without going head first into the sand. Amarante set down the bag as I let her down grabbing my hand and pulled me out to the water. As we began playing in the water acting like love struck teenagers having the time of our lives. I figured we needed sometime to ourselves to relieve all this stress that's been building up. After a bit we walked out of the water hand in hand then drying ourselves off. I laid out the blanket then laid down motioning for Amarante to come lay with me. She laid down next to me I gently moved her so she was laying on top of me causing her to blush a bit becoming very shy. I could feel she was really happy. I gently placed my hand on the side of cheek as she looked up in my eyes leaning in and kissed me. I deepened the kiss surprising her a bit but she enjoyed it. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame as we continued our intimate moment as we both closed our eyes.

Meanwhile back on the Gekko Go. Holland was going over the battle plan for invading the rebel base in Bellforest and decided on requesting Jurgens assistance in this matter as well. Holland had already radioed Jurgens as he was now contacting headquarters to assist the Gekko Go in this mission. After sometime later Jurgens finally radioed back informing Holland that it was a go. After all that was settled everyone went back to relaxing. A few hours later Amarante and I came back onto the ship. We were laughing and were all smiles as we were holding hands. The kids were playing in the hanger with Renton, Eureka and Gidget as they looked up at us.

"Enjoy your date?" Renton winked as Amarante and I both looked at each other then blushed nodding our nods. This got Renton and Eureka's attention.

"Amarante details!" Gidget excitedly said as she ran up grabbing Amarante's hand dragging her off into the ship as Eureka followed curious as well causing me to start laughing.

I walked over to Renton, plopping myself down next to him. "How goes it?" I asked with my smile still wide as ever.

"The usual, why are you so happy?" Renton asked

"I just had a nice date and enjoyable intimate moment with Amarante." I said happily as the children looked at me.

"In….ti..ma…te?" Linck asked curiously as Maeter looked over at me as well. Maurice just chuckled as he already know what it meant.

"Nothing children need to know yet. You'll find out much later." I said chuckling at how innocent the kids acted.

"So is everything back to normal after my earlier rampage?" I asked, Renton thought for a moment recalling how everyone's moods were when Amarante and I were away on our date.

"More or less. Holland got the battle plan situated and we'll be getting help from Jurgens as well." Renton said

"Ah okay. The more help the better. So what do you think about that rebel base being so close to your hometown?" I asked

"I don't like it one bit. I want to take it out before they do anything to the town or people or gramps." Renton said

"I agree. I wouldn't want your grandpa or any of the innocent townsfolk getting hurt or killed by one of their experiments." I said "We'll suppose I'll go talk with Holland now then." Getting up, stretching a bit then walking towards the stairs.

"Have fun." Renton said with much sarcasm causing me to laugh a bit as I waved my hand.

I looked around the ship for Holland. Going from the medical bay, to the bridge, to the meeting room, to the kitchen and then to his room where I finally found him. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." A female voice replied. The doors opened and I walked in as they closed behind me.

"Hey there." I said

"Do you need something?" Holland asked as Talho was laying down on the bed as Holland sat on the edge.

"Well, just wanted to say sorry about earlier again and you came up with a battle plan?" I asked

"Apology accepted. Try keeping your emotions under control and yes I did." Holland said as he began explaining the plan and who was in what group plus Jurgen would be assisting us as well. After about an hour of explaining, I thanked Holland for being understanding then left his room.

"He's a good kid. A bit scary at times though." Talho said as she gazed at her lover.

"Yeah I agree. To bad he can't live a normal life with Amarante." Holland said as he laid down onto Talho as they began kissing deeply.

Elsewhere, I was now officially bored. Amarante was busy as was everyone else. I walked out of the hanger entering the Tresor building walking around. I walked through rooms where the Tresor staff was currently researching and making new weapons, how to utilize trapar better, improving KLF's and LFO's among other things. I found this stuff quite fascinating. I would just observe as the staff were doing their jobs. Whenever I would enter a room they would look up seeing who it was then would go back to work. A few employees here and there would come up to have a conversation with me talking about things I only had a slight clue about so the conversations were very intriguing to me. I always enjoy learning new things as I've always had a craving for knowledge since I was young. I became friends with quite a few staff members on the Tresor's base making the past things that had happen just a bad nightmare. I walked into the cafeteria to grab some food. I began feeling like someone or something was staring at me. I turned around and noticed a female researcher with her kids was eating at a table. The kids were staring at me, well to be more exact they followed my wings. I could tell they were quite curious so I sat down on their side of the table with a wingspan distance from them. As I began eating I could tell they would casually look over staring at my wings. I opened my wings fanning them out enough to where the kids could touch the wings if they wanted. I just looked over smiling and nodded my head. The kids looked at their mother as she nodded. Both the kids got up and began feeling the wings, giggling and smiling that they got to touch something so interesting. The kids, one girl and one boy, looked to be maybe 5 or 6 years old.

"Thank you for letting them do that." The woman said

"Anytime, I'm used to people or kids wanting to touch the wings." Shrugging as it was nothing to be surprised about. Once the kids were done they sat back down with the widest grins on their little faces eating happily now. I finished my bowl of soup and drink then placed the dishes and tray on top of the trash can. Walking out of the cafeteria then continued out of the building. Out of nowhere something seemed like it was trying to pull me towards the north east into the forest area. I couldn't figure out what it was so I decided on following this sensation. I began walking as then the Izumo came in landing on the run away as that brought me back to my senses not knowing why I was walking in that direction. I decided on walking over to the Izumo greeting Jurgens with a salute. He saluted back.

"It's nice to see you again sir and maim." I said happily.

"Likewise, so this mission coming up may just be a major pain." Jurgens said

"Yeah, maybe but if we back up each other then it shouldn't be much of a problem." I said shrugging.

"You shouldn't under estimate the enemy." Jurgens said as I nodded my head.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked

"Once our ship is refueled and resupplied we'll be heading out reaching that base tomorrow during the evening." Jurgens said, I saluted him as he did the same then I walked back to the Gekko Go.

I went up to the PA system that was in the hanger. Hitting a few buttons then pressing in the red one waiting for a second then began speaking. "This is Shawn. Jurgens has arrived. He stated we will be leaving once his ship gets refueled and resupplied. We'll reach the rebel base by night fall tomorrow. If anyone needs me I'll be resting in my room. That is all." I released the button then walked back to my room to lay down for a bit.

'Enjoying yourself are you?' A familiar voice came from inside my head.


	31. Coralians

Chapter 31

Reunited

"What do u want?" I said out-loud with much annoyance evident in my voice. But to anyone who would be watching Shawn at this moment would wonder what he is doing.

'Nothing I was just bored and wanted to see how things were going.' Alucard replied trying to sound all innocent.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well you should know how things are going cause you are a part of me." I replied back lazily while I laid down on my bed.

'You've caught me. I only wanted to say you should stop using your powers so much' Alucard said in a serious manner

"Why?" I asked

'Because at the rate your using them you'll run out of energy and either die or pass out. You don't recover your life energy as fast as I anticipated.' Alucard replied

"Then how often can I use them?" I asked sarcastically back. Silence, I never received an answer to my question which worried me. "Damn you Alucard." I said as I laid down slowly drifting off to sleep feeling really annoyed at him.

**On The Bridge**

"Hey Holland." The old captain said

"Jurgens what brings you here?" Holland asked lazily

"Nothing really, I wanted to inform you we'll be taking off in 30 minutes so get ready." Jurgens said as Holland nodded his head signifying he understood. He also explained to Jurgens the battle plan for this mission.

"Are you really going to do that Holland? You know that will not end well." Jurgens said

"I already know but it's for the best." Holland retorted as Jurgens just shook his head then walked off of the Gekko go heading back to his ship. A few minutes later the Izumo took off followed by the Gekko Go.

**Back In Shawn's Room**

After a sudden jerk I woke up falling out of bed. I surveyed my surroundings trying to figure out what happened when I realized we were flying. I stood myself back up, dusting myself off a bit then walked out of the room. I went into the kitchen to see Amarante, Anemone, Eureka and Hilda there talking. I walked over to Amarante kissed her forehead then went to raid the fridge. Amarante gave me this confused look then just smiled at the random kiss I gave her. As the girls all made an 'aww' sound. I just ignored them. I decided on making myself a sandwich. Once I was done with my masterpeice of a sandwich I went to sit down on the couch and began eating as the girls continued conversing. Amarante stood up walking over to me then sat down next to me while I ate laying her head against my arm as she continued her conversation with the other girls. I just glanced over and smiled then went back to eating.

'I wonder how much longer my body can take these powers of mine. I just hope I won't need to use them anytime soon.' I thought, worrying about what may happen if I couldn't use the powers or worse.

"Are you okay, Shawn?" Amarante asked, startling me out of my spaced off state.

"Hm? Yes I'm good." I said kissing her gently then going back to eating. I could tell the girls knew I was lying but didn't say anything as they went back to chattering about things that girls talk about. Once I finished eating I motioned Amarante to sit up then I washed my dish.

"Hey Amarante, I'm going to head to the bridge. Love you." I said with a kind smile as she smiled back.

"Love you too, Shawn." Amarante said happily.

I reached the bridge and noticed Holland was at his usual seat. I was thinking about flying over to Jurgens ship to meet his crew so I decided on asking Holland.

"Hey Holland, would it be cool if I flew over to Jurgens ship to hang out with his crew?" I asked, Holland thought for a few minutes then nodded his head.

"Radio Jurgens first and ask." Holland said

"Hey gidget can you radio the Izumo for me?" I asked

"Sure Shawn!" Gidget said happily, she had radioed the Izumo as I asked Jurgens if I could come on board and bring Amarante as well. He gave me permission. Seeing as the Gekko Go was now in front of the Izumo I could easily board the ship. I ran back to the kitchen area catching my breath as the girls were staring at me.

"Amarante wanna go over to the Jurgens ship?" I asked, She pondered for a moment then nodded her head excitedly. She stood up waving to the girls then ran over to me as I grabbed her hand then headed to the bay doors that were underneath the ship. I opened them up setting a timer for them to automatically close. I picked up Amarante bridal style then jumped ship. My wings caught the trapar as I began flying through the air heading towards the Izumo. They opened their hanger doors as Amarante and I boarded the Izumo closing the doors behind us. Once everything was locked and secured some of the crew members came into the hanger to greet us. The crew members have heard about me but only about half of them have seen me in person. The male crew members just talked to me about random subjects like war, where I came from and etc while some of the female crew members wanted to touch my wings. I nodded my head as they literally flocked to the wings touching them. It felt good when people touched my wings but for some reason whenever Amarante touched my wings it felt even better. The male and female crew members then focused their attention on Amarante. After some chit chat with the crew members I decided on walking to the bridge while Amarante grabbed onto me and followed.

"Why do they do that?" Amarante asked

"Human's curiousity. Sometimes they have a hard time controlling it." I chuckled a bit.

"I don't like it one bit. I'm glad I have you around." She said winking at me while I chuckled again.

I noticed Jurgens was at his captain's seat saluting him as I entered while he saluted back.

"Shawn, what brings you here?" Jurgens asked

"I was always interested in meeting your crew and exploring your ship." I said

"It's just like any other ship." Jurgens said as I just shrugged.

"I'm weird like that." I said smiling happily as Amarante chuckled a bit then went back to looking around the bridge of the Izumo.

"So what brings you here Amarante?" Jurgens asked curiously.

"No reason, I wanted to be with Shawn." Amarante said happily as she looped her arm around mine again causing some of the crew members to chuckle and giggle. Amarante looked at them as she cocked her head to the side curiously.

"How come they're giggling Shawn?" Amarante asked as I began thinking on how to answer her question.

"It's because of how straight forward and innocently you say you want to be with me. It also makes you look really cute." I said giving a genuine smile causing her to blush a bit about my compliments.

"Oh, Okay." She said shyly making look even cuter.

"So how's life been lately Jurgens?" I asked

"Sometimes are good other times are bad due to wars. My time spent with my wife, visiting family in my time off and so on make up for those bad times though." Jurgens said as he looked over at his wife with a smile as she smiled back.

"Glad to hear it. Well I'm going to walk around some more if you don't mind." I said as jurgens nodded. I saluted again as did he then I left the bridge.

"Shawn I have a question." Amarante said as I turned my head to look at her.

"Yes?" I asked

"Why do u do that with your hand when you see Jurgens?" Amarante asked curiousness evident in her eyes

"Oh it's called Saluting. It's usually done as a respect thing towards a higher ranking person in the military. It's kinda like a greeting and a respectful thing." I said

"Oh okay, should I be doing this saluting thing too?" Amarante asked

"Nah, you don't have to." I said as I wrapped my arm around Amarante's waist as we continued walking around the ship.

We came into the sleeping quarters for the crew, noticed it wasn't really a place we should be so I got ready to head back out then a couple came out of their bed from the back greeting me.

"Hey there, my name's Sumner and this is Ruri." He said pointing to the girl behind him.

"Oh, Hi there. I'm Shawn from the Gekko Go and this is Amarante." I said motioning my head to the side. I extended my free hand out as Sumner shook it.

"So what do u do here on the ship Sumner?" I asked

"I'm one of the grunt soldiers that pilots KLF's. What about you?" Sumner asked

"We're both the pilots of the LFO called Michiko. Similar to the TypeZero Nirvash." I said catching Sumner and Ruri's attention.

"I was guessing you were due to those wings and the girl having coralian eyes. How does it handle?" Sumner asked

"It handles amazingly. I love going out and reffing when Holland allows me. It's a lot of fun on the ship." I said enthusiastically causing Sumner and Ruri to chuckle a bit as I became a bit embarrassed for how childish I sounded.

"Anyways if you excuse me I'd like to go exploring some more." I said politely as Sumner and Ruri nodded. Saluting me as I saluted back then we left.

"Are you higher in rank then them shawn?" Amarante asked

"Yes I am, that's why they saluted me first this time." I said

Rest of the time was spent talking with other crew members, exploring the ship and grabbing something to eat with Jurgens permission. We found a nice place to relax on the Izumo. Amarante ended up falling a sleep soon after I joined her in the world of dreams. When I woke up I noticed I couldn't move. My eyes instantly snapped open surveying my surroundings. Jurgens was sitting in a chair looking at me while I was laying in a bed tied up. He removed the tape from my mouth.

"OWWW. What the hell Jurgens! Why the fuck am I tied up!" I demanded sounding extremely angry

"Holland's orders he doesn't want you in this operation. He didn't give me a reason and the operation has already began so you'll be sitting this one out kid." Jurgens said as he walked out of the room.

"JURGENS UNTIE ME NOW!" I howled in anger as he left the room.

**On the Bridge of the Izumo**

"Why can't I stay with Shawn?" Amarante asked Marie while Amarante was showing much annoyance.

"Because Shawn would want you to untie him and since Holland said he doesn't want Shawn on this mission he had Jurgens do this for Shawn's safety. Something about Shawn using too much power and that Holland's worried about Shawn." Maria explained to Amarante as she just nodded her head saddened she couldn't stay with Shawn. She was having such a nice dream while cuddled into his chest before she was woken up by Maria then removed from the room while Jurgens had tied up Shawn.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Amarante asked

"Once the mission is over you can return to him." Maria said

"Okay." Amarante said as she brought her feet up to her chest while she was sitting in the chair next to Maria.

**Gekko Go**

"Everyone ready to go?" Holland asked

"Yes, Leader!" Everyone said

Holland hopped into his new R909 Spec 2. Matthieu and Hilda boarded their LFO. Dominic and Anemone were riding with Holland as infiltrators for the base mission. Renton and Eureka were piloting the Nirvash, while James, Talho, Ken-goh and Gidget manned the bridge.

"Holland where's Shawn?" Renton asked over the com.

"He's being detained on the Izumo due to him using all those powers without any regard to his personal well being. It's for his own good he stays out of this mission." Holland explained as there was a long pause before Renton spoke again.

"You know he's going to be very pissed." Renton replied

"Yes I know but I don't want to see Amarante depressed due to Shawn's foolishness. Just like how you left the Gekko Go that one time without saying a word and Eureka was depressed that entire time except in Shawn's case it might be a lot worse." Holland said sternly. Renton didn't make any comeback as he knew Holland was right on the mark.

"That's not very nice Holland." Eureka said

"Tch." Was all Holland replied with then the com's went silent.

It was time for the mission the start. Everyone launched off of the Gekko Go as did a few soldier from the Izumo. They continued at high speeds reaching the coordinates of this so called base. When they reached the coordinates all they saw was just some old shack but they weren't going to risk it. They activated the KLF's and LFO's stealth mode and set down a little ways away from this shack grabbing their reffing boards and continued on board. They inspected the area before continuing to the shack, everything was clear. No enemies were sited.

"No enemies spotted. Over." Holland radioed

"Same here. Over." Everyone else replied.

"Let's investigate the shack now. Over." Holland radioed

"Roger. Over." Everyone else replied

They all worked their way slowly to the shack. Holland checked the door knob noticing it was unlocked. He signaled on three. Three seconds passed as Holland slowly opened the door looking inside. He noticed there was no one inside. He slowly opened the door all the way scanning the room some more. Holland signal for Dominic to enter and survey the room with him. They looked around then noticed something on the wall was out of place. Holland reached up touching the place on this wall. The moment he did the wood in that small place slid down as a keypad with letters on it was revealed. It was a three by three keypad. It had the letters A, A, R, I, L, N, C, O, S. Holland then signaled for everyone to come inside. Dominic was observing the lettering and knowing Dewey he figured out what the password was.

"The passwords CORALIANS." Dominic Said

"How do u know?" Holland asked

"I know because I was his lap dog for quite a while." Dominic replied.

"Alright let's try it then." Holland said as he pressed all the keys spelling coralians. A second passed as then an entire section of the floor in the middle of the room opened up as lights turned on in this passage to reveal stairs heading down for about a story that entered into a room.

"Shall We?" Anemone asked

"Proceed with caution all of you." Holland sternly insisted.

"Yes, Sir." They all said

They continued down into this square room with what looked like an elevator against the far wall. Dominic looked at Holland as Holland nodded. Dominic approached the elevator pressing the button. The opening where they came through closed quite quickly just as the elevator opened surpring everyone.

"Seeing as that's closed Dominic check out the elevator." Holland ordered

Dominic looked inside the elevator and noticed there was 3 buttons that said 2, 3 and 4 on it. He guessed it was floor levels. Dominic motioned it was safe and to board the elevator.

"You two stay here and guard this elevator." Holland said as he pointed to Hilda and Matthieu. They both nodded as Renton, Eureka, Anemone, Dominic and Holland boarded the elevator pressing the number 2. The elevator doors closed then it lurched a bit heading downwards. A few seconds later the door opened up to reveal a long corridor with doors on each side as well as decent sized windows by each of the doors. Everyone crouched low enough so they could pass the windows without being scene. Renton poked his head up a bit looking through one of them and noticed the lights were off. Assuming there was no one in there he motioned to Holland that the room was clear and that he was going to check it out. Holland nodded his head. Renton crouch walked to the door jiggling the door knob a bit he noticed it wasn't locked. He signaled on 3. One, Two, Three Renton turned the door knob opening up the door as Holland was aimed his gun inside. The lights came on as everyone noticed the room was in fact vacant of any potential threats but what they saw in return had Dominic horrified as he's seen this type of facility once before in a place called Warsaw. It had three girls strapped onto this machine both clearly dead upon closure examination they had red lines through the middle of their eyes. Anemone latched onto Dominic as she too was horrified and seeing this brought back extremely bad memories.

"What the fuck." Holland whispered

"It's the exact same thing they did to Anemone." Dominic said as he was comforting Anemone as her eyes began forming tears within her beautiful lavender eyes. Holland was utterly speechless and appalled at how someone could do such a thing.

"Oh Anemone." Eureka said as she approached Anemone laying her hand onto Anemone's back.

"I thought I dealt with these emotions." Anemone managed to choke out, as she hugged Dominic tightly.

"They'll pay Anemone, I promise you that." Dominic said sternly.

"When we come back through we're going to untie the girls from there and give them a proper burial." Holland said as everyone else agreed

"Thank you Holland." Anemone quietly said

"It's the least I can do. Can you continue on Anemone?" Holland asked as Anemone nodded her head.

"Okay, let's continue then." Holland said

They continued on room through room. They found 2 more dead girls attached to another one of those hideous machines but there wasn't a third girl. Which Dominic thought that was weird at first but then dismissed it as they continued on through the 2nd floor they found sleeping quarters, operating room and a medical supply room which they planned on raiding before leaving. Dominic whipped his head around thinking he felt someone watching him but no one was there.

"What's wrong Dominic?" Anemone asked

"I thought I felt someone watching us but maybe it's just my imagination." Dominic replied

"Quiet down you two we're in an enemy base." Holland whispered sternly as both of them nodded.

After they cleared the 2nd floor they headed back to the elevator. On their way back Dominic's superstition of being watched was right. Dominic caught a glimpse of someone or something in the sleeping quarter room. Dominic stopped, signaling for everyone else to stop. He motioned towards the room then opened the door slowly peering in. He surveyed the room as he couldn't find anyone out right but he knew he saw something in this room. He walked into the room with his gun ready to fire. When he crouched to the floor he saw who was watching them. It was a girl about 14 or 15 cowering with fear evident in her eyes. He motioned for Eureka and Anemone to come in as Dominic backed off. Eureka and Anemone knelt down then saw the girl. They both slowly walked over to the bed she was hiding under.

"It's okay we won't hurt you. We're like you." Eureka said as she looked into the girls eyes. The girls eyes widened then became teary eyed as she climbed out from underneath the bed running into Eureka's arms as she began to sob uncontrollably. Eureka wrapped her arms around the teenage girl as she cried into Eureka's chest. The men went about surveying the area again to make sure there was no other survivers.

"Can you stand?" Eureka asked as the girl nodded.

"Holland may I take her back to the surface?" Eureka asked

"Yes. Get her to safety we'll take care of the rest." Holland stated

They all got to the elevator, first going up to the top then heading down to the 3rd floor. When the door opened they noticed a few blood marks on the wall in front of them. Everyone raised their guns ready to fire at the first thing that came out. They began searching each of the rooms slowly. The first room had a bunch of blood around the room along with a torn off hand here and a leg over there with some fingers in other places. This caused Renton, Dominic and Anemone to instantly throw up as they looked at the carnage. Holland just stood there in shock wondering what the hell could cause such devastation. Once the other three had cleared their stomachs of all the contents it held everyone stood up looking around. Dominic spotted a computer as he tried to get it to work. He managed to turn it on finally then loaded up the last recording.

"This is Dr. Richard Alber. I'm one of the research Scientists here at this facility. It's currently 2:16 pm on July 1st. We've managed to combine another human specimen with coralian DNA. The result was much different though. The DNA transformed the woman into something more coralian like." The doctor explained as then it switched to the video of the girl transforming when it showed her breaking out of the restraints the video then cut out. Everyone looked at each other with a worried expression.

"So where's this creature?" Dominic asked to himself out-loud.

"I don't want to find out. Let's hurry and search for any other survivors then let's get out of here!" Anemone exclaimed with utmost urgency.

They continued sweeping room through room looking for any survivors only to find more carnage. It seemed whatever it was ate the girls and the scientists. They finished level 3 then continued down to level 4. When the doors opened many dead bodies lay in the corridor. They noticed only 5 doors lined this corridor. They opened the first door to reveal more dead bodies as they continued to the 2nd door something let out a monstrous shriek then the sounds of something eating and ripping apart something on the other side of the door. Holland slowly opened the door peering into the room as he saw a creature that had the body of a woman as these 6 huge tentacles were coming out of the back of her head. As the head itself looked like a flower until the head opened up to reveal razor sharp teeth as two of the tentacles were holding up a body to the creatures mouth as it devoured the body flesh and all. Dominic saw this and made the mistake of making an irking sound causing the creature to turn to them opening its mouth fully exposing its teeth then shrieking at them. The crew high tailed it to the elevator mashing the button to open the elevator quickly. When they did they were quite surprised to find me walking out of the elevator with an unpleased expression upon my face.

"Get in the elevator I heard that shriek from that creature from inside the elevator." I ordered as everyone but Holland went into the Elevator. Just then the creature burst through the door ramming into the wall then slouching a bit trying to regain its composure.

"NOW HOLLAND!" I yelled loudly as he finally budged running into the elevator then massing the top floor button.

"Don't die on us!" Holland hollered back as I just shrugged my shoulders.

The doors closed right as the creature gained its composure. The elevator began its ascent to the top floor. When the elevator opened up Hilda, Matthieu, Eureka and the teenage coralian girl were sitting there stunned

"What happened?" Holland asked

"Shawn happened storming in here quite pissed as we tried to stop him from going down he just looked at me and I didn't even try stopping him." Matthieu explained

"Okay, then explain to me why she's so happy now." Holland said pointing at the teenage girl.

"Part of the collective. Our teacher." The girl happily said stunning everyone.

"What do you mean?" Holland asked

"He chosen to communicate with humans on the coralians behalf." The girl said with a wide smile

"Who are you talking about and who picked whoever for this task?" Holland asked

"The man that entered the elevator. Gonzy did." The girl said happily as everyone looked at her then at Holland.

"Things are getting complicated aren't they?" Renton asked

"Quite, but there's nothing I can do as it involves Gonzy and Shawn. I just hope Shawn knows how important he is now." Holland said

"He does. He won't abandon us Coralians." The girl said with a bright smile

"Do you have a name?" Holland asked

"Tory." Tory said

**Back on the 4****th**** Floor**

As the creature got ready to attack me it stopped for a moment observing me for a second as I continued staring at it ready to act if I need too. It then did something unexpected as it slowly walked over to me then touched me with its tentacle as an image flashed through my mind. It was Tony with his arm wrapped around some woman and the same girl who was on the top level. I realized exactly who this person used to be and who the girl is.

"Your Tony's wife aren't you but how did you know I knew your husband?" I asked out-loud. It just gave me this purring sound.

"Ah you probably can't talk due to your transformation. So I take it you did all this?" I asked motioned to all the dead bodies. The coralian nodded its head.

"Well I honestly don't blame you but curious was there a white hair child here?" I asked the coralian seemed to think a bit then nodded it's head again then took my hand with one of its tentacles leading me into the last room on the left. I opened the door revealing the child dead on this computer console area what caught my attention was what looked to be another dewey clone in a human sized tube. I then looked at the computer screen as it was counting down to something. It showed 3:00 as it continued counting down. I then realized what it was.

"RUN TO THE ELEVATOR IT'S A BOMB!" I yelled the coralian heeded my words as both of us ran to the elevator massing the button for the top level. The elevator closed as we reached the top floor the door opened as guns were pointed at us by the Gekko Go crew members.

"RUN IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" I yelled running past them with the coralian in tow after what I said finally registered in their brains they all began running out of the building then out onto the sand. The timer expired as the ground shook behind us as then the facility collapsed while the ground gave way underneath the shack but we had managed to get far enough away so we wouldn't get sucked down with the sand filling the facility below. After everything had calmed down the crew then aimed their guns at the Coralian.

"DO NOT HARM HER!" I bellowed causing everyone to stare at me while the woman ran behind me laying a tentacle on my shoulder as it began shacking in fear. The other girl, Tory, walked up to me as she began looking at me curiously.

"Yes?" I asked

"You knew my father?" Tory asked

"Yes I did but how do u know this?" I asked

"You, those girls over there, my mother are part of a collective you could say, sharing memories but you can't seem to receive those memories. You are the communicator so all coralians will obey you as long as you mean them no harm and the task you ask of us will not harm us." Tory said

"So that explains this coralian's reaction. Wait! Your mother?" I asked

"She is the one behind you." Tory said walking behind me giving her mother a hug as I stood there dumbfounded. After I regained my composure it all made sense then.

"Then I'm sure you already know what happened?" I asked

"Yes, that is why my mother went on a rampage after they injected her with that stuff thus killing everyone after the transformation. I ran and hid while she was doing this." Tory explained as I nodded my head

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said as the coralian woman nodded

"Why are you sorry? You did not cause his death." Tory said as I just shrugged

"So what is to happen to us?" Tory asked

"That's a good question. Holland?" I asked looking over at him.

"We can take you to Tresor where you'll be treated fairly and kindly." Holland said as Tory and her mother looked at me.

"Yes, you will be. They treat me like a living being even though I have coralian blood coursing through me and have wings as well plus all these powers too. I'll make sure no one harms you two." I bluntly stated as the both of them bowed their heads in thanks.

"Alright shall we get going then?" I asked

"Yes, but how are we going to fit everyone on board?" Holland asked

"Well I can easily carry the girl while her mother rides with one of you. By the way, Tory, what's your mother's name?" I asked

"Jan." Tory answered

"Ah okay, nice to meet you Jan." I said as she just made a purring noise. Just then the ground shook again then stopped. We all looked at each other as then it shook again but with much more force as something black and red ripped through the sand in a flash.

To be continued

A/N: What could this object be everyone? ;).


	32. Reunited

A/N: To those who like photography (Land or UnderWater or Cosplay.)  
Deviantart: ashitaka6  
Come check out my profile =3!

Chapter 32  
Reunited

This LFO landed near Dominic and Anemone. Once I got a good look at it I realized the LFO belong to Dominic and Anemone but what I couldn't figure out was how. She died when she protected Dominic and Anemone from that laser beam from the cannon that hit the scub coral all those years ago.

"THEEND!" Anemone yelled as she ran to it crying. She hugged the leg of the LFO as Dominic followed Anemone.

"I've missed you so much!" Anemone said between sobs. The eyes of TheEnd showed some emotion that I could tell that TheEnd missed Anemone as well. I don't know how I knew this but I did. I figured it was being connected to Coralians and such. Then TheEnd looked over spotting me as she remained looking at me. I walked over to TheEnd as this earned looks from everyone around me as I placed my hand onto TheEnd. I did notice Eureka was giving me that look again.

'I'll have to talk with her soon.' I thought

'Hello young one.' TheEnd said

"Hello. I'm surprised to see you here." I said earning surprised looks from everyone

'You can thank Gonzy for resurrecting me; though those humans put the same old design armor and color back on me. I don't like it.' TheEnd said

"I don't blame ya. I wouldn't like the same old color either so I'll have the Tresor crew do something for ya. I'll have to thank Gonzy for this miracle then." I said

'Yes you should. So do you have room on the ship for me?' TheEnd asked

"Yo, Holland, do you have any room for TheEnd?" I asked as Holland thought for a moment.

"Yeah we can manage to get in on board." Holland stated

"It's a she just so you know." I said as Holland just shrugged while I shook my head.

'Thank you friend. Gonzy was right to put his trust in you and make you leader of us all.' TheEnd said

'Anytime, well I see all of you as living creatures that have feelings so it's only natural but I still say it might be a mistake.' I thought

'It will be an honor fighting next to you and I believe Gonzy did not make a mistake. Believe in yourself more.' TheEnd said

"Likewise and I'll consider it." I said as I removed my hand.

"Shawn, tell me something how did you manage to get here?" Holland asked

"Someone cut the rope I was tied with then I escaped Jurgens ship. Something in my gut was telling me I should come to the base so I'm glad I followed my instincts. No I'm not going to say who cut the ropes Holland." I said sternly as he huffed a bit with hurt pride as he dropped the subject then walked towards his LFO.

'I'll have to thank Sumner for his help.' I thought chuckling in my head.

"Oh right to transporting people." I said, "Well Holland it seems I won't need your help for getting them on board." I said as I noticed Michiko was incoming with Amarante as the pilot. Michiko landed down next to me as the cockpit opened up then Amarante jumped out of it hitting me hard as we both fell to the ground.

"ITAI!" I said loudly then laughed a bit. "I'm glad to see you too." I said, chastely kissing Amarante's. This caused a wide grin to appear on her face.

"I'm glad you're safe Shawn. Were you in any danger?" Amarante asked

"Nope, thanks to Gonzy making it known to all coralians of what I am." I said with a smile

"What is that?" Amarante asked curiously

"I am the savior of the coralian species and being the communicator between humans, the scub coral and coralians. I can relay what everyone wants to each other. It's going to be a daunting task but it's my destiny. In short their leader." I said as I sighed a bit.

"Is this a burden for you Shawn?" Tory asked as she walked over kneeling down looking at me eye to eye.

"No it's not a burden just something I didn't expect and especially not so soon too but such is life." I said shrugging

"Could you just decline?" Amarante asked

"Honestly, no I couldn't, due to how I am plus Gonzy did save my life so to decline would insult him and his race. It would be like spitting in Gonzy's face for giving me a second chance to live plus it would be spitting in the face of all the coralians out there including you too. That's not who I am." I said with a kind smile looking at Tory, Jan then resting my eyes onto Amarante.

"I love you for that." Amarante said happily as she kissed me fully causing me to blush as everyone chuckled. It's amazing how she can always do that, changing the mood of everyone around with her innocence of doing what her heart tells her. After a few seconds she released my lips from hers with a big smile on her face as she climbed off of me standing up then helping me up.

"Alright since the show is over. Tory and Jan you'll be riding with me. Amarante you'll be riding in my lap on the cockpit side while Tory and Jan you ride on the co-pilot side." I said as everyone nodded.

"We all good Holland?" I asked

"Yes. Everyone load up let's get out of here. Shawn it's not smart disobeying orders." Holland said sternly as I just shrugged thinking I saved your ass and Tory's mom too so I could care less at this moment and the coralians are more my responsibility then anything.

Everyone boarded onto their LFO's then we all lifted off blasting back towards the Gekko Go as I was the last one off the ground. I noticed Amarante brought out my ipod and hooked it up then hit shuffle. The song Fly away from here by Aerosmith came on as this brought a smile onto my face. It was another song I really enjoyed listening to. I switched my com to all channels as we all fly back towards the Gekko Go. I could tell everyone in the cockpit of Michiko enjoyed this song as I began singing along with the lyrics as Amarante sunk deeper into my chest resting her head against my chest. I could tell she was quite comfortable once we finally got to dock with the Gekko Go the song came to an end. I opened up the cockpit of Michiko as Amarante moved to the side as I climbed out first helping Amarante out then Tory and Jan. We all climbed down from Michiko as I gave her a friendly pat on the side in a way was saying thanks for a great job.

'Your welcome.' Michiko said as I just smiled

I heard the door from the ship to the hanger open as I noticed Talho walking into the hanger. She instantly stopped and began staring at Tory then smiled. Now when she saw Jan behind me I could tell Talho was freaked out by Jan's Coralian form.

"She won't bite Talho." I said as Jan took one of her tentacles patting me on the head to show how friendly she is as this caused me to laugh.

"Hey now I'm no animal." I said jokily as Jan made this noise that sounded like a coralian laugh. 'So they can express themselves or it might be because Jan was once Human.' I thought

Talho just shook her head with this afraid look still in her eyes as she continued to Holland.

"Holland how was the mission? And What is that?" Talho said pointing to TheEnd

"The Mission was a Success and that LFO is Anemone's. You should remember it quite well" Holland stated as Anemone and Dominic climbed out of the cockpit climbing down to the hanger floor. While her memory of the past battles with TheEnd hit her.

"I thought that LFO was destroyed?" Talho asked disbelieving that the LFO was really TheEnd

"It was but thanks to Gonzy he somehow managed to bring her back. Don't ask me how but she stated he brought her back." I stated still wondering how he did it.

"She?" Talho asked with curiousness evident in her voice.

"That's right TheEnd is a She, why is that hard to believe?" I asked as Talho didn't say anything else dropping the subject.

"Man that cockpit needs to be redone to fit two people more comfortable."Dominic thought out-loud as I just laughed at his comment.

"Well we are heading to Tresor I'm sure they'd love to redo TheEnd's outer armor and cockpit." I said shrugging a bit like it was common knowledge. Dominic didn't really give me a big responsive which was disappointing.

Just then Mischa walked into the hanger seeing Tory first. Mischa noticed torys eyes and knew instantly what she was then her eyes came upon Jan, being a scientist she became fascinated with Jan.

"Shawn, is that a human spliced with Coralian DNA?" Mischa asked catching everyones attention as no one heard her come in.

"I'd imagine so since Jan is Tony's wife and Tory is his daughter and they were being kept at that base." I stated as Mischa nodded her head letting everything sink in.

"Does she know what happened?" Mischa asked with a monotone voice.

"Yes she does." I replied sadly

"Did you tell her?" Mischa asked curious as to how they knew.

"No, I'm mentally linked with all coralians as is Tory, Jan, Eureka, Anemone and Amarante so when a coralian dies it pains us a lot. Now, Tory was telling me that I'm above the normal coralians. I'd imagine it's due to my knowledge, my destiny and the fact that Gonzy wishes it so. Plus Gonzy also told me that I was to be a teacher to the human form coralians." I explained as Mischa was silent for a few moments contemplating what to ask next.

"Why you?" Mischa asked as I thought didn't my reason I just explain it but I shrugged it off and decided to explain things more, so it wouldn't seem like I was being an ass.

"I don't know. I'm not the smartest person but I do learn quickly. I also have patience teaching people new things. I also enjoy showing people new things too. Plus I respect all wild life and creatures that exist. So the coralians don't scare me." I explained as Mischa nodded her head accepting the answer I've given then jotted down quite a few things on some sheets of paper.

"Oh and Holland said Jan and Tory could stay aboard till Tresor." I said as Mischa just nodded her head as I walked into the ship followed by Amarante, Tory and Jan. I chuckled mentally thinking they were baby chicks following their mother. I didn't know why that thought came to me but it did. I just shrugged thinking I've always been odd like that as I chuckled out-loud, this time earning a curious look from the coralians behind me.

"Just being odd. Pay no mind to it." I said with a smile while looking back.

We finally made it to the kitchen area as Holland caught up to us as he took a minute to catch his breath we all patiently waited.

"Yes Holland?" I asked

"Can I ask you a favor?" Holland asked

"Okay what is it?" I asked

"Can Amarante stay in your room while Tory and Jan stay in hers?" Holland asked

"Shouldn't you ask Amarante as well as that is her room." As I motioned with my head towards Amarante. "I don't mind though." I said which I could tell made Amarante quite happy.

Holland looked at Amarante. "Would you do that for me?" Holland asked with a sincere tone surprising me because I know he's usually gruff with everyone.

"Nope!" Amarante said excitedly.

"Thanks Amarante. Shawn could you also show our guests around the ship?" Holland asked

"Yeah, why not." I answered shrugging a bit. "I plan on getting them some food first. Is that cool?" I asked as Holland nodded then left the room.

"Why is she so excited?" Tory asked pointing to Amarante as I looked over at Tory.

"Amarante is my partner or in human terms girlfriend but I'm sure you already know the terms of partner and girlfriend so I don't need to explain them." I said with smile as Tory just made this 'Oh' type of face.

"Yep. So Amarante is there anything in your room you need?" I asked

"Nope I don't need anything." Amarante said happily

"Alright then who's hungry!" I said enthusiastically as Tory chuckled. Jan made some sort of noise that I thought was a chuckle as Amarante giggled a bit then came up kissing me chastely on the lips then sat down causing a surprised look on my face that I quickly recovered from.

"Alright then I'll start cooking a late dinner." I said rummaging through the cabinets I decided on making sandwiches for everyone. I was able to whip those out quite greatly as everyone started eating.

'I'll still have to get used to how Jan eats now.' I thought as she picked up the sandwich with one of her tentacles then her mouthed opened as she tossed it on her teeth then her mouth closed made chewing noises then swallowed. In truth It was kind of creeping but I knew she couldn't help it. I sat down next to Amarante and began eating myself. We finished the sandwiches as I collected all the dirty plates, washing them then decided it was time to show them around the ship.

"Alright you all ready for the amazing tour of the Gekko Go." I said extending my arms and being completely goofy as Tory and Jan shook their head while Amarante was chuckling at my antics while I just smiled. I showed them around the ship telling them the rooms they needed to know and the rooms they were denied access too. I didn't explain what was in the rooms but figured they didn't need to know. I showed them my room which they were quite curious about as they looked around my room. The last room I showed them Amarante's room that was to be their room for the time being. I also noticed someone had put an extra bed in the room too.

"Well here we are." I said pointing to the room. "That completes the tour of the ship. You've all been pleasant tourists hope you enjoy your flight." I said jokily while all the coralians just looked at me weirdly.

"Alright it seems an explanation is in order." I said as everyone nodded

"Okay, the word tourist in my world means people who leave their homes and go to a different state or island on a vacation to view new sites and such." I explained as everyone nodded understanding what I meant then laughing a bit, understanding what I said was a corny joke.

"Ah nice so you do understand what I meant." I said happily.

"Yes we do. You are a strange one Shawn." Tory said

"Why thank you! I wouldn't be myself if I wasn't different!" I exclaimed happily causing everyone to laugh up a storm again.

"Anyways seeing I'm quite tired from today, mind if I call it a night?" I asked looking at Tory and Jan as both of them nodded their heads.

"Awesome. So yeah if you need anything just ask the crew members as I'm sure Holland informed everyone about the both of you being on board now so no one should freak out or anything on our flight back to Tresor." I said as both of them nodded again

"Alright, well good night you two It was a pleasure meeting the both of you and my condolences again for your husband." I said as I bowed a bit.

"It is okay Shawn. You don't need to apologize or beat yourself up over my dad." Tory said as she walked up giving me a hug then began walking into the room. "Good night." She said as Jan followed Tory in the room waving at me with one of her tentacles as I waved back then the door shut after they both entered the room.

Amarante linked her arm with my mine and began dragging me towards our room as I chuckled at her enthusiasm. On the way I noticed Holland was walking to his room.

"It's all taken care of Holland regarding Jan and Tory. Mind If I go crash for the night?" I asked

"Go ahead. You did a good job today. Keep it up." Holland praised me causing me to look surprised as he normally doesn't praise people.

"Thanks Holland." I replied tiredly as Amarante and I walked back to my room. The moment we walked in and the door closed behind us I undressed myself leaving me in my boxers not caring that Amarante was present. I laid down on my side as I scooted myself back a bit as then Amarante undressed leaving herself in her under garments as well she climbed into bed with me scooting herself her back against my chest as I draped my arm over her waist while her hand laid itself on mine. I inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of her. The smell of flowers she always gives off, I always find it very comforting and relaxing. I quickly dozed off into the world of dreams.

The things I dreamed about were of scuba diving. The things I've seen while scuba diving and the places I've been. The different fishes I've seen including sharks. The sound of whales singing underwater and the high pitch chirping of dolphins.

Morning came as I woke up to me laying on my back while Amarante was laying on top of me sleeping soundly. This brought a smile to my face on how heavenly she looked sleeping with a slight smile on her face. A few minutes later she stirred a bit then opened up her lavender eyes slowly, looking into mine.

"Morning beautiful." I said leaning forward kissing her forehead causing her to smile and blush a bit.

"Morning." She said shyly.

"Have a good dream?" I asked as she nodded her head happily.

"You?" She asked

"Yep I dreamt of scuba diving." I said as she cocked her head to the side with this curious look.

"Tell ya what once we're up and everyone is around I'll explain scuba diving and then I'll show you some videos that are saved on my Ipod and some other pictures too." I said while stroking her bareback with my hand earning this happy sigh from her.

"Okay. Can we relax longer like this?" Amarante asked enjoying the sound of my heart beat.

"I'd love to." I said with a peaceful smile as Amarante closed her eyes again enjoying the warmth of my body against hers as my wings began glowing quite brightly again lighting up the room. The door to my room opened revealing Tory and Jan. Once their eyes focused on what was happening in the room Tory said "Beautiful." As Jan made this purring noise again to show she liked what she saw.

"It is. So what's up?" I asked while Amarante kept her eyes closed enjoying where she was at with not a care in the world.

"We're hungry and no one is cooking." Tory said as their stomachs growled on cue then Amarante's growled as well. Amarante eyes slowly opened looking quite annoyed at her stomach.

"Okay I can cook something. You hungry love?" I asked Amarante as she groaned a bit.

"Not really I'm happy where I'm at." Amarante mumbled back

"Well they are guests and they're hungry." I said kindly as she just nodded her head

"Alright. Wanna roll over?" I asked as she started to roll herself off of me I stole a kiss from her lips causing to look surprised then smiled shyly. She rolled off of me as I climbed out of bed then threw my cloths on as Amarante was out of bed dressing too. I looked back at the door and forgot I should have asked them to close the door or turn around. Tory ended up blushing a bit after seeing me in my boxers. I just shrugged as I looked over at Amarante.

"Ready to go?" I asked Amarante

"Yep!" She said enthusiastically.

"I think I'll cook you all eggs, bacon and toast with jam." I said talking to myself.

"That sounds really good right now." Tory said as everyone else agreed.

We all headed to the kitchen as I cooked them all breakfast which they all enjoyed greatly. Amarante and I cleaned the dishes, splashing each other at random times and flirting with each other like a newly wedded couple. After the dishes were done I was thinking of what to do while we were heading to Tresor.

"Can we look at your LFO?" Tory asked curiously as I thought for a moment.

"I don't think it should be a problem." I said as I started walking out of the kitchen headed to the hanger. Amarante walked up to the side of me intertwining her hand with mine as this surprised me. I noticed she's been more possessive over me more since Tory came around. I figured it was probably my imagination so I dismissed the thought as nothing. We reached the hanger as I motioned for Tory and Jan to go ahead and check out Michiko. They both ran down the stairs and up to Michiko. They observed the LFO then ran their hands along her and continued checking the LFO out.

"Anyways while they're doing that I'll explain the scuba dive thing right now." I said sitting down on the metal steps while Amarante sat down next to me laying her head against my arm while I brought out my Ipod.

"Alright. Scuba Diving is basically putting certain gear on then putting a device into your mouth that when you're breathing it pulls air from a tank then you exhale it out through the device in your mouth." I explained pulling up a picture of all the gear that I wore on one of the scuba dive trips I did pointing to each type of gear and explaining to her the importance of each and what each did. She nodded her head understanding my explaination.

"Now do you want to see something really cool?" I asked catching Amarante interest as I caught someone else's too. I heard a noise behind me as I looked behind me and saw some of the crew listening in.

"I see and hear all of you." I said as Eureka, Renton, Dominic, Anemone, Gidget and Moondoggie walked out having a look of shame on their faces.

"Ya know you can just walk in when I'm explaining these type of things. So how much did you hear?" I asked

"Everything." Renton answered

"Okay. Well if you're all interested come over here and I'll show you the pictures then." I said as everyone huddled over to me. I brought up the photos of my trip to Hawaii first.

"Pretty! Where is this at?" Amarante asked excitedly.

"It's a group of islands called Hawaii. Now each island has a different name. The pictures your looking at is from Maui." I said as they were looking at the land photos I took. I had many assortment of pictures from birds, sunsets, sunrises, trees, flowers, landscapes and so on.

"Lucky! I would love to visit those islands from your worlds!" Gidget said with much enthusiasm.

"It is quite beautiful there plus the people have this relaxed type of feel about them. Plus time seems to flow more slowly there too. Now the time doesn't actually slow down." I chuckled "It's really nice though. Now the scuba diving I was talking about." I said pulling up my pictures of Olowalu Beach, Old airport beach, Black Rock, St Anthony Ship Wreck Dive and Molokini Crater.

"Gorgeous!" Hilda said startling me quite a bit.

"God! I swear I'm gonna die from a heart attack. You people are too damn sneaky." I said laughing a bit. "Yes it is Gorgeous. All these photos were taken underwater at about 20 to 70 ft deep." I explained

"I wonder if this world has or had this scuba gear you're talking about or can make it." James asked curiously.

"You probably don't have but it's always possible to have it made. Now the marine life and everything from my world is very beautiful. How the sun comes through the water like ray of lights and how some fish swim right up to you just to see what you are or thinking you may have food or checking out sunken ships or sharks and so on." I explained as everyone was looking curiously at me when I said shark.

"Hey Renton do ya have that one book about earth?" I asked

"Yeah I do." Renton said as he ran to his room grabbing the book then came back into the hanger handing the book to me.

"Thanks." I said while I started flipping through the pages of the book coming to a section about fishes. I stopped at the picture of the White Tipped Shark called the White Tip Reef Shark.

"That's one type of shark now some people misunderstand them as man eaters when in fact they're more afraid of people then we are afraid of them. They are very beautiful in their own way." I explained as now everyone was behind me looking over my shoulder.

"It looks scary." Maeter said surprising me as I looked behind me there was the entire crew.

"To some it does look scary though others find sharks quite beautiful and how when they swim through the water they're very elegant. I'm one of the few that thinks like that but I respect the sharks space so they don't get agitated having someone invade." I explained "Now want to see something interesting?" I asked as everyone nodded in interest. I loaded up the video that showed me recording a shark as some of the crew gave this wide eyed look.

"Yes that is a wild shark. I was with a group of other divers as well." I said

"It really does move elegantly. How close did it get to everyone?" Amarante asked

"It was about maybe 8 feet from us as it swam underneath me. It was very interesting to view the shark." I said as Amarante seemed very interested in sharks. "I've also seen a few other sharks as well but sadly I didn't get a chance to get a photo or video of it." I said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Why do you always want to video or take pictures of marine life?" Holland asked

"Because being underwater is a completely different atmosphere with that it has different life below. Similar to space but space doesn't have any life like underwater marine life though seeing things in space are still interesting." I explained as Holland nodded his head signifying he understood for the most part from where I was coming from.

"Can you show me more videos?" Amarante asked huddling closer to me staring intently at the screen of my ipod this caused me to chuckle a bit.

"Sure, Love." I said happily as I began showing all the videos I've taken so far. At the end of all the videos everyone was speechless.

"That everyone is scuba diving." I said as everyone was silent for a few moments.

"That's so cool you did those things Shawn! I know I probably couldn't do things like that" Matthieu said with a lot of excitement

"Every person has their own fears regarding underwater activities such as these but it's all In your mind so anyone can do this if they can conquer their fear." I explained

"Even you?" Matthieu asked

"Even me, like in the beginning I didn't like when the test I had to pass was to remove my mask underwater without freaking out. At first try I couldn't do it but after practicing in a pool I conquered my fear then did it out in the open water and passed the test." I explained. "Now a mask is basically something you put on your face that creates a seal so water can't come into your mask letting you see underwater." I continued explaining.

"That seems really small." Anemone piped in.

"Now try breathing through that regulator without a mask on for a little bit while trying to put your mask back on then clearing it. Mind you, bubbles from your regulator will go into your face while you're trying to do this and you can't see underwater either cause it has salt in the water so it hurts to open your eyes too. Although some people are able to tolerate it and can open their eyes." I explained as Anemone thought for a moment.

"Okay. Okay. I would have trouble too." Anemone admitted finally while I just nodded my head.

"Anyways, any other questions?" I asked

"Nope." Everyone said

"Thanks for sharing this with me Shawn." Amarante said as she kissed my cheek.

"No need to thank me I would love to show you anything and everything about my world." I said happily

"Get a room you two." Holland said with a joking tone.

"Very funny Holland." I said chuckling

"Back to work everyone." Holland ordered as everyone dispersed heading back to their posts and their daily duties. Tory and Jan then walked with Amarante back into the ship.

"Shawn are you coming?" Amarante asked

"Nah, I'm going to tune up Michiko. I'll catch up in a bit." I said standing up then rushing over giving her a chaste kiss while then heading down to Michiko. Amarante face beemed brightly after that as she waved to me while I waved back then she went into the ship. I started working on Michiko. Tuning her up and such, a few hours later I was done so I leaned myself against Michiko then slowly nodded off to sleep.

In my dreams I heard some random voice calling for help within the pitch blackness of my dream. I heard the boys voice but couldn't find him. After what seemed like forever of looking I was awoken up abruptly while jerking myself forward almost hitting James square in the head.

"Shawn, Anything wrong?" Dominic asked

"I was having a nightmare, I think. Nothing to worry about." I said playing it off cool so he wouldn't worry about me. Dominic just stared at me for a moment then just shrugged.

"We'll be at Tresor soon and Holland wants to talk to you before we arrive." Dominic informed me as I nodded my head standing up then heading out of the hanger.

'I wonder what that was about.' I thought becoming a bit worried.

I looked around the hanger and noticed someone else had been in the here. It was just my luck it was someone I've been meaning to talk to. I walked over, stopping a few feet behind the person as they were working on the Nirvash.

"Eureka, mind if I sit here?" I said pointing next to her. She stopped for a moment then nodded her head. I sat myself down leaning my back against the Nirvash. It was quiet for a few minutes while she continued working on the Nirvash.

"Ya know I do notice those looks you give me." I said as Eureka gave me this clueless look.

"Whenever I commune with Nirvash or get close to her." I stated as Eureka stopped what she was doing and slowly looked over at me.

"I just thought I'd say I'm not going to take her away from you and she loves having you pilot her along with Renton. If you ever want me to be the go between you and the Nirvash I'd be more then happy to do that." I said as stood up brushing off my backside and gently patted her shoulder then started walking out of the hanger.

"Wait." Eureka said as she stood up turning herself so she was facing me.

"Yes?" I asked facing her now.

"I would like that, Shawn. I'm sorry for those looks I gave you." Eureka said looking ashamed.

"It'd be my pleasure. There's no need to apologize but the words are appreciated. Next time talk with me to work these type of things out." I said showing my usual bright smile as I waved then turned about and headed out of the hanger.

"I really am lucky to have such a good friend." Eureka said as she followed heading to the bridge to see Renton.

I reached the bridge as Holland was sitting in his usual place.

"Whats up Holland?" I asked

"Hey Shawn, you have the task of taking Tory and Jan off the ship and onto Tresor by request of them." Holland said as I just shrugged a bit.

"Sure I don't see a problem with it." I said

"Good. We'll be at Tresor in about 2 hours." Holland informed me.

"Will do. Thanks for letting me know." I said as Holland just nodded while I started walking off the bridge he motioned me to come closer. I walked back over then leaned my head forward.

"Amarante healed you that one time and has had green orbs on her arm." Holland whispered into my ear.

"I knew about the orbs but not about her healing me. Thanks for the info Holland." I said whispering back giving him a pat on the shoulder as this time I walked off the bridge heading back to the round table behind the bridge. I saw Renton, Eureka, Linck, Maeter and Maeter and Maurice all of them talking not realizing I was there. I leaned myself against the side of the wall while lazily watching and thinking. After a few minutes Eureka looked over noticing me.

"Shawn come over and sit with your family." Eureka said motioning with her hand for me to sit down next to Renton. I shrugged thinking why not. I walked over sitting down by Renton.

"What's up Shawn?" Renton asked thinking something was wrong.

"Nothing really I'm just thinking about life, what's currently been happening and what's to come plus things regarding Amarante." I explained in a somewhat tired tone.

"If there's anything we can do let us know." Eureka said with a warm and kind smile as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks, never lose that kindness all of you. Sadly though the things that are to come are things I must deal with so I wouldn't want to get all of you too involved." I said giving a sad smile which caused Eureka and Renton to become interested in what I mean but they didn't ask but I could tell when looking at them they wanted to ask.

"Shawn being so sad or distant causes people to avoid you." Maurice said causing me to chuckle. 'Smart kid' I thought.

"Well said Maurice." I said with a much happier tone causing him to smile.

"Anyways, I just wanted to stop by to tell you that I'd like to live with your family." I said as everyone paused then the children got very excited jumping up and down as Renton and Eureka smiled.

"We'll be happy to have both of you." Eureka said happily as Renton agreed causing me to smile.

'Amarante will be happy about this.' I thought happily.

"Well It was a pleasure visiting but I need to find Amarante. Talk with ya'll later." I said as I rubbed Maurices head then walked out to the hallway as I could hear the kids acting all happy about my decision.

I walked around the ship looking for Amarante. I found everyone including Jan and Tory but Amarante couldn't be found. 'Where'd she go.' I thought worriedly. I decided to check the one place I forgot to look, my bedroom. I went into my room as I noticed someone curled up in a ball under the blankets. I was positive that was Amarante. I walked over gently touching her as she immediately tensed. I knew something was wrong but I decided not to ask.

"Hey Amarante mind if I sit down?" I asked

"No I don't." Amarante replied as I sat down. A few awkward minutes went by till I decided to bring up what Holland told me.

"I know about it." I said in a kind and loving tone. I noticed she stopped fidgeting becoming completely still as I let my hand rest on her leg.

"Holland told me about you healing me that one time and when I ran my hand up your sleeve when you were sleeping with me in cockpit of Michiko, I felt those rubbery orbs and well when you removed your cloths sleeping in your undergarments I did see them but I didn't say anything. You didn't need to hide it as I love you for who you are and well look at how I look." I explained chuckling a bit at the last part. It was quiet for a few more moments as it seemed like Amarante was thinking. She removed the covers off of her revealing the orbs to be on her left neck, left cheek and left side of her forehead. They began glowing green then would fade as this kept on repeating. I gently brought my hand to Amarantes left cheek caressing the orbs as that brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew about these." Amarante said as she enveloped me in a tight embrace while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Now why would I think that? You can talk Eureka about those if you're worried. She went through the same thing." I said. Amarante looked up at me with her teary eyes as I gently kissed her, a few minutes later our lips released.

"Really?" Amarante asked

"Yep. If you'd like we can go find Eureka and she can tell you all about that time. That is if Eureka doesn't mind and you don't mind showing her those orbs." I said helping Amarante up and drying her eyes with my finger.

"I would like that." Amarante said with a small smile pursed on her lips. I gently took her hand within mine as we walked to where Eureka was last. On our way to the bridge rest area a few crew members saw Amarante as I just mouthed 'act normal' each time and they did just saying hi and paying no mind to what they saw. We reached the bridge rest area as Renton, Eureka and the kids were still there. The moment we walked in they looked at me then their gaze came upon Amarante. They were silent for a moment causing Amarante to become uneasy moving herself behind me feeling like a monster.

"Amarante it's okay you don't need to hide." Eureka said standing up and walking over to her as she took her hand to bring her over to the table.

"Mommy she has the same things you had a long time ago." Maeter said as Linck nodded his head.

"Yes she does honey." Eureka replied

"Will she turn into a butterfly lady?" Maeter asked again as all the children became very interested.

"Maybe but Amarante isn't mommy so we will have to see." Eureka said kindly to her children

"Me with wings?" Amarante said to herself

"Eureka can you tell Amarante the story about when you, renton and the kids went to the promised land and what transpired there?" I asked politely

"I'd love to." Eureka said "Can we use your room Shawn so I can tell this story?" Eureka asked

"Sure go ahead." I said "Oh and Amarante regardless of what happens you'll always be beautiful in my eyes so don't worry about these things." I said with a loving tone causing Amarante to blush then a small smile formed while I went over to Renton sitting down next to him as Eureka took Amarante to my room. I leaned my head to rest on the cushion behind me then closed my eyes.

Holland then came onto the speaker system a few minutes later. "We'll be landing in about 5 minutes at Tresor. That is all."

5 minutes later we landed as everyone walked off the ship except Jan and Tory who were looking for me. They finally found me in the rest area as they jostled me a bit so I would open my eyes.

"Shawn will you walk us to where we'll be staying?" Tory asked seeming a bit nervous of this place.

"Sure why not." I said with a minor shrug as Torys face brightened up a lot.

"Thanks Shawn!" Tory said literally jumping on me to give me a hug which was completely random.

"Okay. Okay. Settle down now." I said laughing a bit at her enthusiasm.

"Shall we head off the ship then?" I asked as Tory nodded in return. I figured Eureka and Amarante had already gotten off or were still talking so I decided to leave them alone for now. We walked off the ship to be greeted by Sonia. Her eyes came upon Tory as Sonia waved smiling sweetly then her eyes came upon Jan and they turned to sorrow.

"I'm Sonia and I'll be the one taking care of you two." Sonia said as Tory and Jan looked at me.

"She's trust worthy. She took care of Eureka when she was first born from the planet." I explained but it still seemed Tory wanted me to come along so she has someone she's familiar with.

"Alright I'll come along." I said as Tory once again became really happy as she almost hugged me again but I gently put my hand up causing her to stop midway as she pouted a bit which I thought was odd but dismissed the thought.

"Hun, what's your name?" Sonia asked

"I'm Tory and this is Jan, my mom." Tory explained pointing to Jan when she said mom it caused Sonia to be quite surprised.

"How'd this happen?" Sonia asked

"Jan and I were injected with Coralian DNA but Jan bonded with the DNA really well causing her to change into mostly a Coralian." Tory explained as Sonia nodded understanding what she said.

"Is there a way we can turn her back?" I asked sounding worried that there may not be a way.

"Maybe, we'll have to do blood work and tests to figure that out but I promise you we'll do everything we can to change her back." Sonia explained as I nodded in understanding.

We headed to where Tory and Jan would be staying. It seemed like they turned a few spare rooms into their personal bedroom with nice furniture as this really surprised me on how they went all out. After that Sonia took them to where the cafeteria was then the bathrooms and washroom for the girls.

"Anyways Sonia ya got it all handled?" I asked

"Yes Shawn. Thank you for staying while I showed them around." Sonia said politely.

"You okay Tory and Jan?" I asked as both of them nodded

"Thanks for staying with me Shawn." Tory said happily.

"Anytime. Behave you two." I said with a jokey tone causing them both to chuckle a bit. "I'm going to go find Amarante now." I said

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you and I'll be sure to visit ya'll often." I said as I ruffled Torys hair and waved at Jan then walked out of the room casually.

I went off to find Morita to inform him about TheEnd and it needing some upgrades plus a different color. After a bit of searching I finally found him explaining the situation and such. He thought about it for a moment then nodded his head as the crew's been looking for something new to work on. After that I went to find Anemone. I finally found her and Dominic relaxing outside as I informed Anemone about the approval. She was jumping up and down with joy after she heard the news so the Tresor crew off loaded TheEnd and scheduled it to be modified though it was going to take a few days but they didn't mind at all.

**Shawns Room**

"And that's everything that happened while Renton, the kids and I were on earth." Eureka explained

"I would like to grow wings like those." Amarante said pointing at Eureka's wings

"It's possible you may grow them but each Coralian is different." Eureka explained "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Eureka asked as Amarante thought for a moment then realized there was something else.

"Yes there is. I keep getting this negative feeling whenever Tory is around Shawn. I get the urge to tell Tory he's mine and for her to stay away. Why is this?" Amarante asked

"You feel jealous that Tory is trying to get close to Shawn. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Shawn and Tory. I know Shawn loves you dearly so he won't do anything that would break your heart. Act like how you always have and if Tory tries anything I know Shawn will stop her." Eureka explained as Amarante nodded thinking 'so this is jealousy. I don't like it.'

"Okay. I will. Thanks Eureka you're the best!" Amarante said happily giving her a hug

"Anytime. You're welcome to ask me anything you want and I'll help you the best way I can." Eureka said kindly

**Tresor Facility**

I slowly walked out of the Tresor facility heading for the Gekko Go when I felt something pull me mentally towards the forest. This time I decided on checking it out as I started heading towards the forest. I walked for about 10 minutes along this trail enjoying the scenery, it was very peaceful. Once I reached the end of the trail the ground shook violently as it then collapsed beneath me as I plummeted into darkness.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	33. Following Your Destiny

Chapter 33  
Following your Destiny

'Wake up idiot.' Alucard said

'Huh. Where am I?' I asked bewildered

'You fell into a cave or something.' Alucard said sounding very annoyed

'Now wake up!' Alucard yelled as I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted after a few minutes revealing this cave that had these green lights lightning up this pathway that lead deeper into whatever this place was.

'Interesting, I wonder what was calling me here. It's been a while since I've heard from you.' I thought

'I'm always here even if I don't say anything. Look deeper in the cave to find your answer.' Alucard answered as everything went silent again.

'Strange one.' I thought as I looked up to see I could easily climb out so I decided on following this path that lead deeper into the cave. I continued walking down the path observing the rocks how they seem more of a purple hue about them. After what seemed like forever I finally came to the end of the path that opened up into a cavern with a pool of water in the middle. I walked up to the pool as there was more glowing things in the water lighting it up so I could see the bottom. It wasn't that deep of a pool I noticed, maybe about 5 feet max. I knelt down cupping my hand and filling it with water as I drank it. It tasted really fresh and extremely good. I started looking around the cavern from where I knelt. I noticed there were decent sized LFO exoskeletons embeded in the walls around here. I walked up to one of them placing my hand on it as I tried talking to it as no reply was given.

"I wonder if they died." I said out-loud sadly as I continued walking around placing my hand on each of the exoskeletons getting no reply each time until I reach the last one. I placed my hand on the exoskeleton as it shocked my hand leaving a burn mark on my finger tips. I tried it again this time I wasn't shocked.

'I am sorry for shocking you Shawn. I thought you were someone else.' It said

'Wait, how do you know my name?' I replied sounding really surprised

'You know the reason Shawn.' It said

'Right, I do.' I said releasing an annoyed sigh.

'What is wrong?' It asked

'It's just that many things have been sprung on me lately. It's been really stressing me out.' I answered

'I know you can handle it because we have been watching you for many years.' It said as I just shook my head thinking why do these coralians always assume things but for now I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

'So what happened to the other ones?' I asked

'They all died over time so I am the only one left here.' It said

'Ya know three others are out there. I pilot Michiko, Eureka and Renton pilots nirvash while Anemone and Dominic pilot TheEnd.' I said

'How is Eureka?' It asked

'She's very happy with her partner Renton. They make a really cute couple and she's been helping Amarante as well, dealing with various things.' I answered

'I am happy her life is well. How is your partner Amarante?' It asked

'She's quite happy but is going through this transformation at the moment. She doesn't like the orbs that have formed on her.' I said

'In time they will change her into something more beautiful, even more beautiful then how she looks now. Support her through those hard times and you shall be rewarded.' It said as I nodded my head.

'So what exactly are you doing down here or were you just born here with no purpose?' I asked

'I had a purpose, if you follow the path further you will see what it is.' It said as I became very curious

'Okay I'll go look and one last thing. Is it possible for us to remove you from this wall?' I asked

'Sadly no and I will die once my purpose is complete.' It said. I didn't ask what it was so I released my hand and continued down the path. I came to the next cavern a few minutes later as I reached it I went wide eyed. Laying in a curled up fetal position was what look like 2 Coralians still sleeping in this sticky substance. There was boy and girl. I walked over touching the substance on the first boy as it slowly subsided then went to the girl touching the substance as it also subsided on her as well.

'Take care of them my friend.' Something said in my head as I felt the lifevoice fade. It then hit me.

"Your purpose was guarding them." I said out-loud.

Each of them slowly woke up. Opening their eyes then stretching as they all tried standing but they all fell back down. I walked over helping each of them to stand then moved them to where the substance wasn't at. Once I could tell they were fine I was thinking what to do now. They all looked at me then walked closer touching my wings with blank stares. I took off my jacket and shirt wrapping the jacket around the girl and putting the shirt onto the boy. The shirt was quite long on him so it covered up the parts that didn't need to be scene, same with the jacket as well.

"Do the two of you have names?" I asked as they all looked at me not seeming to understand what I said.

'This will be harder than I thought.' I thought

I pointed to myself. "Shawn." They pointed at me trying to say my name. After a few tries they managed to say my name. "Very good!" I said patting their heads as they all stared at me.

'This must have been what Eureka was like but Amarante said she had memories of everything that went on so she knew most things. Oh well maybe it will come to them later on.' I thought

About 25 minutes later I finally got them into the other cavern where that LFO was. The coralians saw the water as they walked up to it placing their hands in it then retracting their hands just as quickly then put it back into the pool of water. "Careful, I don't need one of you falling into that." I said sternly as they backed up a little bit from the pool. I placed my hand back on the LFO closing my eyes as I tried communicating with it but sadly there wasn't a response.

'I guess I was right after all; Rest in peace old one.' I thought.

When I opened up my eyes again the girl was now over by me staring at me then at the LFO exoskeleton. "He was protecting the two of you so you could be born into this world." I explained then it looked like she was thinking for a moment then nodded her head surprising me.

"Do you understand me?" I asked as she nodded her head again.

"How?" I asked as she thought for a moment then pointed to my head then to her head then to the other human form coralians head.

"So we're all connected you're saying?" I asked as again she nodded

"Then how come you can't speak?" I asked as she stared blankly at me. I figured she didn't have an answer. "Don't worry about it." I said with a gentle smile as she continued staring blankly at me. Just then I heard someone coming as I noticed the boy hid behind a boulder in the room while the girl hid behind me peering around me to see who was coming. A few minutes later I noticed a familiar set of wings come through the entrance of cavern. It was Eureka, Renton, Amarante, Anemone and Dominic. When they finally noticed me I saw tears flow down Amarante's cheeks as she ran to me full on tackling me while I managed to keep myself from falling backwards as she kissed me deeply catching me way off guard. After a few seconds she released my lips as I enveloped her in a tight embrace

"Idiot." Amarante quietly said

"Sorry." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Why'd you go off all alone?" Amarante asked

"Hm, I honestly don't know. I felt something pulling me towards this place so I followed my instincts then I found these two." I said

"These two?" Amarante asked

"There's no need to hid." I said as the other coralian that was hiding came out walking over to me.

"We need to get them some better clothing when we reach the base." Eureka said as the coralians they all looked at me.

"It's safe. They mean you no harm. The clothing is so you're not completely naked. It's called modesty on this world." I explained as they all looked like they were thinking then nodded their head.

"Shawn we have a rope setup so we all can climb out of this cavern easier." Renton said

"Okay, Thanks Renton." I said as he just shrugged.

"What is this place?" Dominic asked

"All these LFO's were here to protect these two till someone like me came along. The last one here, I spoke with before waking these two up. When I woke them up the LFO sadly died as his purpose was served and passed onto me now." I explained as I turned around and bowed towards the LFO as did the other two coralians.

"So you fully accepted your destiny now?" Dominic asked

"Yep, not much choice anyways." I said shrugging a bit like it was no big deal.

"You've changed a bit Shawn." Dominic said as I just shrugged.

"Thanks I guess. Anyways let's get out of here." I said as I motioned for the new coralians to follow me. They followed me then saw how I was climbing up the rope. They managed to copy what I was doing and climbed out of the cavern with a bit of difficulty. I helped them out of the opening of the cave then everyone else as well.

"Wow this is beautiful." I said turning in a complete 360 observing the sky through the leaves of the trees. How everything became illuminated as rays of sun came through lighting up the trail back to the Tresor facility. Everyone else copied what I was doing except the newly born coralians. They just looked up at the sky not understanding why I was so fascinated with the surroundings. They looked back at me with a blank expression. I realized they probably didn't understand the reason for my reactions.

"I live to find scenes like these that nature shows us. The beauty to me is indescribable as I always look for the perfect photo." I explained as they both nodded.

"Alright, let's head back to the facility then." I said as everyone else nodded. The human-form coralians followed right behind me as Amarante was walking right next to me while everyone else followed behind the coralians. We reached Tresor as the rest of the Gekko Go crew rushed me the moment they saw us. They bombarded me with questions as I had to put my hand up yelling stop.

"One at a damn time, okay?" I asked as I pointed to Holland

"Where the hell have you been and who are they?" Holland demanded

"I fell into a cave a little ways in the forest and they are human born coralians that I'm supposed to care for and protect. It's my destiny." I explained as Holland didn't say anything else.

"Next time tell us when you go off like that! Are you okay?" Talho asked pointing to certain parts of my body as I looked down I noticed my pants were a bit torn and there was a tiny bit a blood rolling down my leg which I failed to notice this entire time.

"Ah, suppose we should bandage that up and yes I'm fine." I said

"Anyways first let's take these newly born coralians to Sonia then we can take care of my wounds." I said as I noticed Amarante and Talho were about to protest. "No. They come first right now. I want to get them situated then we can deal with my small wounds." I said sternly as they were a bit taken back by the way I explained it. I gently kissed Amarante as that brought her back to normal as she smiled. I walked past Talho heading to Sonia's office. We reached her office as I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A female voice answered. A few moments later Sonia opened the door and her eyes widened by how beat up I looked. "What happened!" Sonia asked sounding very concerned.

"No need to explain. Anyways I found some new coralians I'd like you to meet." I said stepping to the side to reveal the 2 human form coralians as Sonia's eyes lit up.

"It's okay you two she's a friend who will protect and teach you new things as well. Sonia they need a place to sleep and clothing." I said

"Right away there's tons of room in Tory and Jans room. We'll move some more beds in there for them. As for cloths I have some extra teenaged sized ones that should fit them." Sonia said as she walked into the closest pulling out a dress, pants and a shirt. She helped put the clothing on them. They stared at the clothing once it was on; Touching it and smelling it. It seemed they were interested in this material. Then they smelt and touched what the other one was wearing.

"Alright let's take all of you to your new room now." Sonia said as she began walking towards Tory and Jans room but the coralians didn't budge. They all looked at me then Sonia as I pieced together what they wanted.

"You want me to go?" I asked curiously as they all nodded.

"Okay then. Let's all go." I said walking towards Sonia as she began leading the way while they followed me. We reached Tory and Jans room in a matter of minutes. Sonia knocked on the door then slowly opened it.

"Sonia!" Tory said happily as Sonia opened the door all the way. "Shawn!" Tory said in an extremely happier tone then her eyes came upon the new coralians.

"Who are they Shawn?" Tory asked curiously walking up to them.

"I found them in a cave not too far from here. I believe fate is turning the wheels to fulfill my destiny of helping all of you." I explained as Tory just nodded.

"Do you mind if they live in here Tory with your mom?" Sonia asked

"I don't!" Tory said happily

"Excellent we'll get a few beds in here for you two so you can sleep at night." Sonia explained as she left the room while all of us walked inside the room.

"Alright you two. I've been thinking I'll go ahead and share some of my memories with you. Maybe that will allow you to talk. Let's sit down here and you two touch my hand with one of yours." I explained as they did so. I began concentrating hard after a few minutes my gem began glowing brightly and my wings lit up the entire room as memories formed in my mind and flowed into theirs of many different things, more then I wanted came pouring through but I just went with it. Pictures I've taken, scuba diving, how to speak properly through the schools I've went through, and all the things I've went through in this world as well. The light from me dimmed down as I opened my eyes revealing Sonia and a few people in the doorway staring at me while a few tears streamed down my face. The two coralians looked at me curiously then brought their fingers to the tears gently wiping them from my eyes then tasting them.

"This liquid falls from your eyes when you're happy or sad or hurt." I explained as they all nodded understanding what I was saying as I wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Shawn what did you do?" Sonia asked with this very curious expression on her face

"I shared my memories with them." I explained as Sonia looked at me with disbelief

"Can you do that with anyone?" Sonia asked

"I believe so, why?" I asked

"Would you be willing to do that with Dr. Bear, Mischa and myself?" Sonia asked curiously

"I don't see why not plus you could see all the beautiful things there are in my world especially the underwater things." I said with a wide grin on my face.

"Alright let me go get them! You four employees please place the beds in there for our new guests." Sonia said excitedly as she ran off to find them.

I observed my wound a bit more closely. I wiped the wet blood from around the wound licking it off my hand then repeating to clean the wound. Once all the blood was gone I noticed it was slowly healing up which was surprising to me because it normally took much longer to start the healing process. As the men placed the beds next to each other on the other side of the room.

'I guess I'm turning more coralian now. Well it's better this way.' I thought happily

"Do you need anything else sir?" They asked me as I shook my head no.

"Thanks guys." I said bowing my head a bit

"No need to thank us due to all that you've done." They said bowing lower than I did then they left the room.

"Wow I guess people appreciate the things I do more than I thought." I said as a smile was brought to my face. I noticed Tory had began trying to converse with them.

"They can't speak yet Tory. They need to learn words." I explained as Torys face lit up.

"I could teach them if you don't mind!" Tory said excitedly

"Really?" I asked

"Of course! I want to be friends with them and it's the least I can do for you saving my mom and I." Tory said happily as I bowed a bit.

"Very well." I said as I looked for a place to sit down finally finding a nearby chair I sat down as Amarante came over and gently sat down on my lap causing me to a chuckle as she looked at me weird.

"Just one of my weird moments again." I said with a gentle smile.

A few minutes later Mischa, Dr. Bear and Sonia walked into the room as their eyes came upon me the women just grinned. Which was rare for Mischa.

"Not a word you three; Anyways let's get this started. Love, could you hop off of me for a few minutes?" I asked

"I'd like to see your memories too." Amarante said happily as I nodded my head. I brought my hands out.

"All three of you touch my hands." I said as they did so. I closed my eyes and began concentrating a moment later the room filled with light again as memories of mine flowed into all 4 of them. After a few minutes the light subsided. The looks on their faces were that of Awe and Sadness.

"You went through all of that and saw all those things?" Sonia asked

"I did. I take it you all like the marine life? The stuff you saw underwater." I asked

"It was beautiful." Mischa said

"It must have been a privilege to see such life up close like that." Sonia said

"It was. I love marine life and how tranquil everything seems underwater as the marine life goes about their business or the scenery I've sat and watched on land. Everything has been very peaceful and it's moved me a lot each time I view these things." I explained as Amarante laid her head against my neck just smiling.

"I'm glad I met you Shawn." Amarante whispered into my ear

"Same here." I said with a gentle smile

"Anyways, any questions?" I asked

"Nope, your memories you shared answered all of them." All three said as they got up bowing to me then walked out of the door talking about what they saw.

"You're really something." Came a familiar voice

"Hey Moria! Hows it goin?" I asked

"Same old." He said coming in giving me a handshake

"We need to have a beer sometime again and chat." I said

"When we both have time let's do that, anyways I have some business to take care of. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Moria said

"Good. Oh hey before you go can you start building maybe another small building onto this main one for the coralians to come and the ones that are present?" I asked

"Coralians to come?" Moria asked

"Yes I'm sure there will be more coming since we just found two and Gonzy said I was supposed to be the teacher and leader of them." I said

"I see. I don't see a problem as we were thinking about building an addition anyways. We'll just change that room into living quarters for the Coralians. Should we separate it for Male and Female?" Moria asked

"Yes please and thanks man." I said trying to bow but at the moment wasn't able to.

"Anytime. Well I'll talk with you later." Moria said

"Alrighty. Later man." I said as Moria waved while heading out of the room. As he left the room an idea struck me.

"Hey everyone! How would you like to see the islands on a map that I talked about? The Hawaiian islands." I said excitedly as Tory, Jan and Amarante's faces lit up while the coralians just kinda stared at me.

"Alright one sec let me go grab it! Love could you hop off of me so I can go grab it?" I asked as she hopped off of me while I ran to the Gekko Go running into Renton along the way.

"Hey man is that book still in your room about the earth?" I asked

"Yeah it is, why?" Renton asked

"Mind if I grab it and show the new coralians a few things in it?" I asked

"Sure, Eureka's in the room right now so she can grab it for you." Renton said

"Awesome thanks man!" I said as I started running again. I ran to the Gekko Go as I knocked on the door as Eureka answered it. I asked her about the book as she grabbed the book for me then I ran back to where Amarante and everyone else was. I arrived in the room as I took a minute to catch my breath. I sat back down then opened up the book where it showed the world map was as everyone gathered around me. I surveyed the map as I found the Hawaiian islands.

"That's where those islands are." I said pointing to them.

"It's so small on this map." Tory said

"Trust me down there it is quite big and has some excellent scuba diving spots." I said excitedly. I noticed the Coralians became very interested in the book.

"Would you all like to look at it?" I asked as they looked at me then slowly nodded their head

"Okay. Be very careful with it as it's Renton and Eureka's book." I said handing it over to the coralian girl.

"Hm I wonder what we should call you two. Since you need a name so I'm not always saying Coralians." I said trying to think up names but was failing at the moment.

"Tory you can handle this if you'd like since I'm bad with names." I said

"Okay! I'll think up some later." Tory said happily.

Just then Holland walked into the room looking around as he spotted me.

"Shawn I want you to meet someone who I met a long time ago when I tried capturing her." Holland said as I gave this confused look.

"Okay, mind if I ask who?" I asked

"You'll know I'm sure once you see her." Holland said with a smirk on his face as I just shrugged

"When do we leave then?" I asked

"Right now, I need Amarante and you on board. Everyone else is getting back on the ship as well." Holland said

"Okay Holland we'll head there now." Amarante said as she grabbed my hand then started walking back towards the ship.

"We'll talk some more later when we get back!" I said as Amarante began pulling on me to hurry up.

"What's the rush?" I asked

"I want you to myself for a bit." Amarante said while she had a smile on her face. I just chuckled at her antics and straight forward ways.

"Alrighty." I said as dirty thoughts began coursing through my head.

'Mind shut up! It's too early for such things!' I thought

'She's slept in your bed while you wearing boxers.' Alucard said

'Ugh. Why'd you have to come in now?' I thought

'Why not, cause it's fun to mess with you when you're like this.' Alucard said laughing a bit

'….' I thought

'Well if she wants you then I would say go ahead and have a little fun. You've already made out with her.' Alucard said causing me to visibly jerk a bit lucky for me Amarante didn't catch it.

'Fine! Whatever happens, happens. Okay!' I thought sounding very flustered and just as quickly as he came, he left.

"Shawn are okay?" Amarante asked looking at me weird

"Yep! Never better. Why you asking?" I asked

"You seem spaced out, like you're thinking about something." Amarante said curiously

"Oh, nothing really." I said with a slight blush forming on my face. As Amarante gave me this look that clearly said why are you blushing but didn't ask any further.

We made it on board the Gekko Go finally. We stopped by the bridge letting Holland know we were on board now and that if anyone needed us we'd be in my room as Talho chuckled a bit giving me this look suggesting something that I knew full well what it was as I shook my head. Amarante looked at me curiously then at Talho.

"Very funny Talho. Suggesting sexual things." I said while walking off the bridge as I could hear a bit of commotion now the bridge crew now.

"Sexual things?" Amarante asked

"Um, ya know that sex talk you had a while back. It's pertaining to that basically how us humans reproduce or we do it because it feels good. You'll understand later on about the feeling good, I promise." I explained as Amarante let all the information sink in as she began blushing a deep red.

We reached my room as we decided to lay down for a bit though at the moment I wasn't sure was a good idea. I felt the Gekko Go begin moving then lifted off heading to whatever destination Holland was planning on taking us too. I was still quite curious. While we laid there I looked down at Amarante as she was looking up at me. She moved herself up a bit as her lips gently touched mine as I closed my eyes returning the kiss full heartedly as her lips parted a bit while my tongue gently went inside her mouth. After a while we finally went to sleep.

**Gekko Go Bridge**

"Are you sure Holland you want Shawn to meet her so soon?" Talho asked with a bit of worry evident in her voice.

"Stop worrying so much, everything will be fine. Besides what's the worse that'll happen." Holland stated sounding a tad more annoyed then he had intended to.

"Fine but don't blame me if something does happen." Talho huffed as she walked off the bridge. She headed to go check on their son Dewey.

'Ugh. I know she's going to bitch at me.' Holland thought

As James just shook his head being the annoyed bystander to this while he was piloting.

'Why can't they just get along?' James thought

"Something wrong James." Holland stated knowing full well what he might be thinking.

"Nothing wrongs Holland." James replied as he went back to concentrating on piloting the ship.

A few hours later they finally reached Ciudades del Cielo. They landed quite close to the city as everyone slowly walked off the ship except one couple who were still dreaming enjoying the company of each other. The city had been completely redone and showed its former beauty once more. The military helped rebuild the city since they were the ones that attacked the city once before. It was their way of saying sorry for everything but the military knew they couldn't replace the lives lost in that battle or so they thought.

"Oba-San!" Renton said excitedly as Tiptory welcomed them. The children ran up hugging her as Eureka walked over with Renton hand in hand.

"I missed you all so much and Eureka you look as pretty as ever." Tiptory said while Eureka blushed a bit.

"Thank you Oba-San and We missed you too." Eureka said happily giving her a hug as well.

"How have things been here?" Renton asked

"Peaceful as one can hope no thanks to Dewey's Clone and those children that do his bidding." Tiptory stated sounding quite annoyed

"I know the feeling. They've been causing us a lot of grief and heartache." Renton stated sounding quite annoyed as well.

"So what brings you all here?" Tiptory asked curiously

"I want you to meet someone. I believe they're still sleeping on the ship. Renton, Eureka could you go wake those two up for me." Holland interjected and asked at the same time.

"Sure!" They both said as they headed inside the ship to Shawn's room.

"I see those two are as close as ever." Tiptory said

"They are. They've been raising their family happily. They both turned out to be wonderful parents." Talho said proud of her daughter and her son-in-law.

"The kid turned out really dependable unlike when he first joined Gekko State." Holland stated but he was quite proud of his son-in-law and Eureka too.

"So who's these people you wish me to meet?" Tiptory asked curiously

"You'll see." Holland said shrugging a bit as Tiptory just shook her head thinking same old Holland.

Meanwhile Eureka and Renton reached my room knocking first but didn't get a reply. They entered the room to see it being lit up by my wings and Amarante's green orbs as I was laying on my side with Amarante facing me with my arm wrapped around her waist as my other hand was intertwined with hers. This brought a warm smile to Eureka and Renton's faces. The scene was very moving and adding how Shawn's wings seem to always make everything around him warm added to the emotion. They really didn't want to wake them but Holland had asked them too. Eureka walked over gently shaking Amarante as she slowly opened her eyes turning her head to face the person who woke her from such a nice dream.

"Eureka? How come you're in here?" Amarante asked sleepily as she wiped some sleep out of her eyes while I opened my eyes as well.

"Holland asked us to wake you." Eureka stated

"Why?" Amarante asked

"We've arrived at the place he wanted to show you Shawn and the person he wanted you to meet is outside the ship right now." Eureka said

"You'll be surprised to who it is." Renton piped in getting me very curious now.

"Alright." I said releasing Amarante's waist as she got up then I followed suit, stretching out my stiff muscles as I stood up. Amarante and I follow the two outside as I came face to face with quite a few followers of Vodarac and Tiptory herself. The moment the followers saw me and Amarante they immediantly dropped down to the ground bowing to both of us as Tiptory stood there astonished.

"Ah Tiptory, it's nice finally meetin ya." I said happily as I walked up to her and bowed a bit which surprised the Vodarac followers that were behind Tiptory. After a few moments Tiptory gained the ability to speak again.

"Why did you bow to me?" Tiptory asked as she was now quite curious about me.

"Because of everything you've done for Renton, Eureka, Holland, The kids and so on." I said

"That's no reason to bow to me I was only following the will of Vodarac." Tiptory stated as I just nodded. I figured she was just being modest so I didn't push the thanks any further.

"May I ask you something?" Tiptory asked as I could she seemed very curious about something.

"Yes and call me Shawn, please." I said happily

"Okay, Shawn where did you come from and how did you end up as a coralian? I ask this because you do not have the skin complexion and hair color as a normal human born coralian." Tiptory said as she continued observing me. I knew she was quite right about that statement I kind of expected it as well.

"This will be easier explained through a different method then talking. This method will also answer most other questions I'm sure you have as well. First is there someone else that would want to ask me about my past and this coralian heritage and secondly can we get some food first I'm hungry." I said as Tiptory started laughing a bit.

"You're a funny one. Yes, other people would want to know and yes we can eat first." Tiptory said kindly

"Woohoo! Food!" I said as the gekko go crew did various face palms, falling back and etc. While Tiptory started laughing as Amarante giggled at my antics.

"That's the Shawn I love." Amarante said kissing my cheek.

"Who might this lovely coralian girl be?" Tiptory asked curiously

"I'm Amarante." Amarante said a bit shyly due to the compliment and the fact this is the first time she's met the old woman.

"That's a lovely name. How'd you two meet?" Tiptory asked

"When Shawn was staying at Renton's house. Holland went there and I hoped into Shawn's LFO called Michiko then he scrambled out to do battle in Bellforest with the rebels. I was sitting in the co-pilot's seat looking at him when he finally noticed I was there. Luckily he deafeated the KLF's that the rebels had." Amarante explained as Tiptory chuckled a bit.

"Nice way to meet a girl Shawn." Tiptory said teasing me a bit causing me to look a bit surprised.

"I still have a sense of humor at this age, boy." Tiptory said chuckling some more.

"Something I'm wondering about though. How did you know my name and the things I've done?" Tiptory asked

"Long story that will be answered in this method I mentioned which you'll find out after we have some food!" I stated as Tiptory nodded her head.

"Let's go eat then." Tiptory said

"Need any help making the food?" Amarante asked

"Nope, all of you are our guests here so that is not necessary. Thank you for your offer though." Tiptory said with a kind elderly smile.

We all headed to where people were preparing food already and setting it on this long table that could sit 70 people as food began lining most of the table with plates and such out. Once everyone could see me they all stopped, bowing deeply and wouldn't move.

"Ya know you all don't need to do that. We're all equals." I stated as they all lifted their heads giving me a smile then went back to working.

"Man, it's nice of them to do that but I'd rather be treated as an equal then someone of great importance. It's friendlier that way." I thought out-loud

"I agree." Amarante said

"Oh crap I did say that out-loud. Oh well." I said shrugging and laughing a bit.

"So how long till everything's ready?" I politely asked

"In about 10 minutes so why don't you take the middle seat with your partner as the Gekko Go crew can sit next to you as well." Tiptory said

"Okay that works for me." I said looking at Amarante to see what she thought

"I'm happy as long as I get to sit next to you." Amarante said smiling brightly as I nodded my head. We all walked to the middle of the table and sat down as all the other town's people began coming to this table and sitting down bowing their head a tiny bit as a way of saying hello to me as I bowed back. After everyone sat down we all gave thanks the Japanese way then began eating.

"So Shawn this method you spoke of?" Tiptory asked

"Okay, I have the ability to share my memories with as many people as I like. The more people I share with the more the energy I use so I may pass out if I use too much or may get light headed." I explained as this fascinated Tiptory.

"Can any other Coralians do this?" Tiptory asked

"Not that I know, I think I'm the only one." I explained

"I wonder why you're the only one." Tiptory thought to herself out-loud

"You'll learn why when I share these memories with you. Now as long as someone is touching you the memories will get shared to them as well. So if everyone touchs a part of me I can share the link with them." I stated as Tiptory thought about this for a moment.

"Would you use up too much energy by doing this?" Tiptory asked as Amarante looked at me worriedly.

"Probably, so let's do this instead. I'll share my memories with 5 of your people plus you." I stated

"I'm honored. Okay give me a second and I'll choose who." Tiptory said as she looked around the table and picked out the 5 people.

"Now what?" Tiptory asked

"Have everyone come over here and touch my hands." I stated as everyone came over and touched my hands.

"Okay now just prepare yourself with a rush information going to your brain it may cause your head to hurt or cause dizziness." I stated as all of them nodded while everyone else watched us seeing as it was getting to be dusk the place where we were all eating at was quite shaded now. I began concentrating on my memories that I wanted to show them as my gem began glowing then my wings as it glowed so brightly that everyone had to close their eyes as my memories of my world and most of what has happened since I came to this world flowed into their head. After a few minutes the light faded and they sat there piecing together the information they just received. I became a bit dizzy laying my head on the trouble.

"Shawn are you okay?" Amarante asked

"Just a bit dizzy. I'll be fine in a few." I said as Amarante nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Shawn." Tiptory said as I just shrugged.

"It's all in the past. I'm happy with my new life. I said happily as this brought a smile to all of the Gekko Go crews faces especially Amarante's.

"So you've had an interesting journey and you have quite the destiny but it seems you've made your decision to accept your destiny and help the coralians and humans communicate between each other." Tiptory stated

"Basically, besides I believe the coralians are just misunderstood. The ones that come out when the planet is harmed; I believe they're just defending the planet due to it being harmed so I honestly can't blame them but I blame the people who harmed the planet for the death of all those people when the original Dewey was alive running that insane plan of his." I stated sounding quite upset over that incident as Amarante gently placed her hand on my back calming me back down as I just smiled back at her.

"It truly was a sad time indeed but all that is now in the past and we have you, Amarante, Eureka, Renton, Anemone and Dominic to communicate with the Scub Coral and can show everyone that it wishes to co-exist with us. That it's happy to have an intelligent life form to communicate with." Tiptory explained as I agreed with her completely.

"Would you all like to spend the night here seeing it's getting late?" Tiptory asked as I looked over Holland.

"Hey Holland is it cool?" I asked as he just shrugged

"Sure kid. You've busted your ass off and everyone else has too. You all deserve a break." Holland stated as everyone cheered

"So do you have any alcohol?" Holland asked

"We have some but it's quite strong." Tiptory stated

"Bring it on! Hey shawn you're going to have a drink with me." Holland stated

"Alright Holland." I said shaking my head. This will be an interesting night I thought.

"Alcohol, Shawn?" Amarante looked at me as I explained what Alcohol was and the effects it can have.

"Can I try some?" Amarante asked curiously as I just shrugged

"Up to you." I said as I was poured a glass and so was Amarante.

"Let's party everyone!" Holland yelled

"Letting loose finally I see." I said teasing Holland a bit.

"Shut it, Kid." Holland replied back

"Hai! Hai!" I said laughing a bit as did everyone else.

That night they started a huge bonfire as they brought out the alcohol as we all sat around drinking. As we enjoyed the full moon, the stars that were out plus the warmth of the fire and our significant others cuddled against us. Holland acted like his usual self but a bit more hardcore as Talho acted just like she did that one episode. James acted more loose and relaxed than usual. I noticed Gidget got antsy as they walked back to the ship or more like staggered back this got a chuckle out of me. I've had 4 more drinks and noticed this stuff was quite strong. I acted more relaxed than usual due to it as Amarante who had 2 drinks I noticed got extremely cuddly and a bit more physical then usual, in a good way of course. Like she would climb into my lap push me my back to the ground then lay on me that way. As a few of the Gekko Go members made hue noises while I just rolled my eyes. I began playing with her hair as I enjoyed her warmth and looking at the stars.

"Shawn, do you love me?" Amarante asked as she was now looking up at me.

"Of course, I love you a lot Amarante." I said giving her a gentle smile

"Yay!" Amarante said as she locked her lips with mine out of nowhere. I was thinking okay this could lead to some interesting things but I knew she wasn't ready or maybe it was me but still I wanted her to be sober if we were to do such things. She eventually broke the kiss as she needed air then went back to laying on my chest as a few minutes went by I noticed she finally fell asleep peacefully.

"So she's that type of drunk. Playful, kinda childish and quite sexual." I said out-loud to myself chuckling a bit. "I have a feeling you'd be a handful if you became extremely drunk." I said chuckling even more. As she stirred a bit, "I love you Shawn. Please don't leave me." Amarante murmured to herself as she was sleeping. "Silly girl I'd never leave you." I said out-loud as I gently sat up positioning her in my arms so I could stand up. I started heading back to the ship as Tiptory was the last one out there.

"Thanks Tiptory. I look forward to getting to know your people more so expect me to visit more often." I said giving her a kind a smile.

"You're more than welcome to come and visit whenever you want, Shawn." Tiptory said kindly as I just smiled

"Have a good night Oba-San." I said

"You too." Tiptory said

I headed back to the ship as I laid Amarante down first climbing to the other side of her then covering us with my blanket as I laid my arm across her stomach.

"I love you, Amarante." I said gently kissing her as I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	34. Cherish The Things You Have

Chapter 34  
Cherish the Things You Have

I woke up a few hours later looking over at the clock, it read 3 am. Seeing as I couldn't go back to sleep I decided to go for a walk as I slowly slipped out of bed as I covered Amarante back up, she stirred a bit but didn't wake. I grabbed my ipod then headed out of the room and hitting play. My classical piano and violin music started playing. I walked off the ship immediately coming to a stop as I stood there stunned at the beauty of the city with the moon light cascading down on the city. I began walking through the city as everyone was sleeping. I noticed something off in the distant as it was wavering a few feet off the ground. As I got closer I came to the place where we were eating and I noticed it was trapar. I started running as my wings began catching the trapar as I jumped into the air my wings lifted me high into the air above the city. I began flying around the city basking in the moon light as I looked at the city below. I started thinking how my family members back home were doing. If my sister was doing well, does she miss me and if my dad and mom were doing fine with me disappearing from that world. I thought about my grandparents as well as all the other family that I left behind as a few tears trailed down my cheeks. After about an hour up in the air I descended back down to the ground where I first took off. It was about 430 AM now as I decided to head back to the Gekko Go.

"Hey kid why you out so late?" Holland asked startling the crap out of me as he was well hidden in the dark.

"Jeez Holland! You and your damn stealth skills." I said shaking my head

"Couldn't sleep so I went for a flight." I said shrugging

"I see." Holland said tossing me a beer. I caught it and decided why not as I opened it up and took a swig of it.

"Some destiny, eh." Holland said

"Tell me about it but it's better then the alternative." I said taking another swig

"Which is?" Holland asked

"A war breaking out between coralians and humans but I know I can prevent it, I hope." I said

"You're talking like a wise old man." Holland said with a smug smile

"Very funny." I said laughing a bit.

"Well kid if you ever need my help, you have it as you already proven yourself to me with your intelligence, quick actions and mostly wise decisions." Holland said

"Thanks but it's really nothing." I said shrugging a bit.

"Sometimes you're too modest kid." Holland said sluggin my arm a bit.

"Well to each their own." I said taking another swig.

"It's really been quite peaceful regarding the rebels. I wonder what their up to." I said out-loud more to myself.

"I've been thinking the same thing. It's too quiet. You want to start searching for more bases?" Holland asked

"Why not, besides I've been itching to try out my new LFO's abilities. As I'm sure you've wanted to try out yours as well." I said grinning a bit.

"You read my mind kid." As Holland laughed a bit.

"Anyways you enjoying your life so far?" I asked

"It's decent." Holland said

"Better then before the second summer of love?" I asked

"What do you think?" Holland retorted back.

'_Same old Holland'_ I thought

"Probably." I stated as Holland just shrugged

"It'll be nice once this war and shit is over with. Living a peaceful life doesn't sound half bad." I stated, more so to myself though.

"I agree with you there kid. Most of the crew is thinking about moving to Bellforest. It's laid back and peaceful there. Perfect for raising a family." Holland said

"Hearing you do family talk is so, yeah…." I said

"What I'm getting too old for this crap." Holland retorted back

"True and well, I'm sure you don't need any more bad memories to deal with." I said as Holland just nodded.

"We should head back to the ship before our women get worried and come looking for us." Holland said laughing a bit as we both finished our beer.

"Too late." Talho said as she came into view with Amarante next to her.

"I know Amarante would eventually come but how come you came as well Talho?" I asked

"Because Amarante asked me to help look for you. She doesn't know her way around here." Talho stated

"Ah, makes sense. Well shall we head back?" I asked looking over at Amarante as she nodded her head. I walked over to her extending my hand out as she intertwined it with mine as her and I started heading back to the ship.

"How come he was out so late, Holland?" Talho asked

"Probably had something to do with his past life. I could tell he'd been crying but I didn't ask why." Holland said

"Poor kid. Must be really hard on him wondering what his real family is doing right now." Talho said looking at me with sad eyes

"He's a strong man so I'm sure he'll be fine." Holland stated

"You didn't call him a kid." Talho said sounding a bit astonished

"What? He's earned it." Holland stated

"Glad to hear it." Talho said walking up gently kissing the love of her life. She looped her arm around his and had a nice big smile on her face.

As Amarante and I continued walking I could tell she wanted to ask something but was remaining quiet.

"Yes, Love?" I asked

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly looking over at me

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep so I went for a night flight to check out the city from the air. It's quite beautiful." I said as her expression relaxed and went back to her normal happy expression.

"I'm glad." She said gently squeezing my hand.

We all went back to our rooms and eventually fell asleep. The next day Tiptory showed me something that was on the outskirt of the city that she felt I should see. It was round and standing completely upright with no center to it. It reminded me of like a rock portal similar to that gate from Stargate SG-1. Tiptory herself thought it was weird as well as she couldn't figure out what could have caused this. I did feel some type of energy coming from it but I kept it to myself. After that we walked back into town as I bid farewell to the townsfolk and Tiptory promising I'd return. Amarante and I went back onto the ship as it took off while Holland began searching for any rebel bases or abnormalities on the surface or air near the current location which he was rewarded a good 20 minutes later of traveling back to Tresor something came up on the radar. It was an emeny KLF heading fast to the East of the Gekko Go.

"Activate our camo system!" Holland ordered

"Already done." Ken-goh replied

"James keep on that KLF from a distant." Holland ordered

"Yes, Leader." Moondoggie replied as he shifted the Gekko Go's direction to the East

"Gidget see if you can find the communication channel they're using." Holland ordered

"Yes, Leader." Gidget replied as she began surfing through communication channels

I felt the ship change course becoming curious I decided to head to the bridge.

"Amarante I'm going to head to the bridge. I notice the ship changed its course." I stated as Amarante gave me this curious look.

"Let's go ask." Amarante said as she lead the way with me following. I noticed she's becoming more independent and confident as I smiled.

We reached the bridge to see the radar tracking something on the screen.

"Holland you find something?" I asked as he looked over at me.

"It's an enemy KLF heading fast to the east. We're tailing him to find his destination." Holland stated

"I see. So you were rewarded after all. Need me to prep Michiko?" I asked

"Yes. Be ready to launch and take Amarante too. Mischa says the LFO maneuvers better with the both of you on it." Holland ordered

"Time for some fun!" I said excitedly as Amarante and I turned around and began running to the hanger passing by Renton and Eureka on our way to the hanger. They also followed us. We reached the hanger boarding Michiko and prepping her for take off.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Renton asked

"Enemy KLF. We're tailing it right now." I said as Renton nodded hoping into the Nirvash with Eureka as well prepping her for launch then a few more minutes later Holland came into the hanger climbing on board his new Terminus R909 Type 2 prepping it as well.

"Follow my lead both of you." Holland ordered over our radioes

"Yes, Holland." Eureka said

"Alrighty." I said

"Holland the KLF disappeared into the caves up ahead. I'm sending you all the coordinates." Ken-goh stated as the coordinates were entered into our LFO's.

"Everyone move out!" Holland ordered as we all launched following Holland's lead.

All of us activated the camouflage ability now installed on our LFO's. Though what couldn't be hidden was the green trapar that was released behind our boards and those metal flaps from Hollands unit and same with the Gekko Go but figured it was better than nothing. As we began getting closer to the coordinates we flew lower until we reached the cave we landed our LFO's outside a little ways to the right under a rock out cropping. All of us quietly hop down from our LFO's.

"Renton, Eureka bring up the rear. Shawn, Amarante stay in the middle watching our sides I'll cover the front and here Amarante." Holland said as he tossed her an M4. He gave her a crash course on how to fire it and to point the barrel at what you want to shoot otherwise don't point it. Also explained to her to keep the buttstock placed firmly against where her shoulder meets her arm so she'll have more control over it. Amarante nodded understanding everything he explained. We continued to the entrance but as it turned out someone had painted this area to look like a cave and with great detail. Holland touched it and it turned out to be metal. Just then another KLF was heading to this place as the metal door opened all the way revealing indeed a bit of a cave then a line of about 7 KLF's. Once the KLF entered through the opening in the rock we all ran into the area as well. About 40 ft ahead of us was where the cave ended and this secret base began. There was a door on the East wall as well that the rebel walked through once he left his KLF. We continued stealthily to the door listening first then we opened it. Holland noticed this base seemed to lack security so he decided to pay extra close attention. There was another hallway leading a little ways East as there was intersecting hallways as well as doors and windows. Holland slowly approached one of the windows he looked into the room as did all of us. We saw engineers building something. They were also testing a laser on the far wall against some rock as well. We continued on and noticed this place had human sized tubes for holding people as well. We all saw enough and started heading back out quickly. We reached the door as it opened to reveal a soldier the moment he saw us he stopped for a moment while Holland charged him whipping out a knife stabbing him in his throat pushing him up against the side wall. A second later an alarm went off. The soldier slid down revealing Holland rammed the soldier against the alarm that was there. We all ran out firing at the soldiers that were coming from the door a little ways up from the one we came out of. We managed to cause them to fall back firing at us as well. We reached the wall where it opens up as Holland found a door that opens to the outside as he took a grenade throwing it at the door while all of us ran behind a huge boulder that was in the cave as the grenade went off blowing open the small door. We all ran outside as Holland radioed the Gekko Go our current situation while we climbed into the cockpits of our LFO's taking off into the air waiting for the enemy to open up those hanger doors. A moment later the doors opened up as 6 KLF's flew out at high speeds ready for combat and 3 new type of units flew out a few seconds after the KLF's. The KLF's I knew would be easy to defeat but these seemed a lot faster and I had the gut feeling more deadly. The Nirvash and I activated the seventh swell causing rainbow light to pour out from our LFO's as Holland took out his boomerangs as they folded out and a green light lit up along the edges of the boomerang. The red KLF brought two swords as a red hue starting glowing from the swords it began charging at Holland with two KLF's following it to back it up. The white one brought out a metal looking type whip as sharp spikes lined the entire thing as it began charging the Nirvash while the two KLF's behind it split up one heading to each side of the Nirvash to flank it while the last one colored in black had two big guns in its hands as it charged me firing both its guns as I barely managed to dodge. 'That's fast.' I thought becoming extremely worried about the outcome even at the beginning of the battle. As the white one got in close I unsheathed a sword that had the ability to extend it's range at the touch of a button as I rushed forward swinging the sword at black mech using it boosters it managed to avoid my attack but the KLF that heading to my left side met my sword face on as I pressed a button extending the sword as it sliced the KLF's head off falling to the ground the one on my right I was too late to dodge as it fired it's gun hitting the side of Michiko dead on causing sparks to fly everywhere in the cockpit with multiple damages throughout the system but it still managed to move. As they charged in thinking I was defenseless 'childs play' I thought. As I hit a button when they were but a few feet from me those bulges on Michiko popped open to reveal circular round glass things that fired all its laser out at the enemy. Quite a few hit the black mech as it quickly restarted while the regular KLF was hit dead on but then the pilot ejected himself as the mech then exploded but not from the lasers. It was a self destructed mere inches from me causing me to get hit with the full force of the blast causing me to go flying then smacking hard on the ground sliding to a halt.

"Amarante!" I yelled looking over at her I noticed she had blood running down her forehead as she was passed out.

"How dare they! I'm going to kill them." I said in an extremely dark voice

'Shawn don't use that power! Not now!' Michiko practically yelled into my mind as I ignored her. I noticed the black mech was coming back in for the finishing blow. The hatch to Michiko blew open when I pressed a button. I looked at the black mech as an diabolical grin formed on my face as I raised my palm towards the black mech. In mere seconds a black orb formed in my hand then shot out hitting the black mech dead on then engulfing it in darkness once the orb was gone a child dressed in white dropped out of the blackness on the ground. I climbed down to the ground slowly walking over to the child as he tried crawling away.

"Please spare me! It wasn't my idea to do this!" He screamed as this caught everyone's attentions and what they saw from Shawn was quite frightening indeed. They could see that his wings and everything had turned black once again but the most frightening part was the black aura that now surrounded him, like death himself.

"Spare you! Don't make me laugh. You shall die for your sins against the planet, you and your pathetic master Dewey." I said with an extremely deadly tone as my fingers lashed out that were now claws slashing up the right of his face as there were now 5 marks down his face as blood slowly dripped hitting the rock as it soaked it up.

"Ahhh! Please I'll tell you anything you want to know." The boy pleaded with his life.

"Fine, is Dewey behind the forming of this squad?" I asked

"No, it's a woman. She informed us she knew you and we were informed not to hurt you unless defending ourselves." The boy said

"Many women know me boy. Did she say where?" I asked

"From your world." The boy replied perking my interest greatly.

"What does she look like?" I asked as I heard a shot sound then went straight through the boy's chest then his head as he fell lifelessly to the ground. I stood there completely in shock as I looked up. I noticed a woman with the blonde long hair holding a rifle standing on the hand of the KLF. It then began retreating off in the distance quickly. I could have sworn I've seen her before but at that moment I couldn't piece it together.

While this was happening everyone came back to their senses going back to fighting. Holland threw one of his boomerangs at the one of the regular KLF's. The moment he threw it he noticed it sped up a lot hitting the KLF and slicing it in half as it looped around Holland dunked down as it came through hitting the other KLF cutting off the head of the mech while then he used his boosters heading straight for the green mech as he threw his other boomerang at it the moment it crossed it's swords to defend itself Holland pulled out his spare knife throwing it at the green mech targeting the neck part of the mech while then he pressed a button firing his cannon as well. The mech managed to dodge some of the cannon but was hit by the other half of it. It decided to then retreat as it turned around using it's boosters to sped off at extremely high speeds. Holland got ready to go after it but then look around seeing the Nirvash needed help with that white LFO. They had taken down one of the KLF's while the other one remained. Holland started his boosters going to the Nirvash's rescue. The white mech had its whip wrapped around nirvash with its spikes stabbed into the Nirvash. The white mech noticed Holland incoming as he threw the boomerang the white mech used it's boosters to dodge it as the whips let go of the Nirvash trailing in front of the white mech. As Holland fired his cannon taking out the last regular KLF while the white mech began fleeing but then a black orb formed taking a chunk out of the unit as it used its boosters.

"Renton, Eureka are you okay!" Holland yelled into the radio as no answer came fearing the worse. Holland opened up his cockpit jumping out and onto the Nirvash's cock pit hitting a button to force it open to reveal a bloody mess.

"James get your ass down here ASAP and Tell Mischa to be ready in the hanger Renton and Euereka are injured badly!" Holland ordered as the Gekko Go revealed itself landing in mere minutes next to them as Holland was back in his LFO lifting the Nirvash up using his boosters he brought them into the hanger of the Gekko Go setting the Nirvash down Mischa and multiple crew members helped Mischa get them to the medical bay as they had multiple burns and deep scratches and renton had a small gash in his side. Holland then went back outside in his R909 heading to where I was. He arrived as I still stood there frozen as I looked over at him my eyes seemed lifeless at that time. Holland knew it wasn't me. I aimed my palm at the base and then let loose a big black orb hitting the secret base enveloping it into the orb and shaking the ground hard then the orb faded revealing nothing in its place as then I walked over to Amarante picking her up bridal style I looked up at Holland as he brought the R909's hand down while I climbed onto it while he rushed us to the hanger setting me down he went back out to grab Michiko while I walked to the medical bay. The moment I entered everyone looked at me and all of them lost color to their face, like they saw a demon but they continued working. As I laid Amarante on the table I coughed up a lot of blood onto the floor.

"Please save my love." I said then I collapsed as my skin and wings went back to their normal color they could see multiple burns due to the sparks flying around in the cockpit and debris of some sort embed in my back, arms and my wings. While Amarante had much more embedded in her and turned out to have some major burns.

**General POV**

Mischa rushed over to Amarante's aid checking her vitals then Shawn's. She deemed Eureka in more critical condition as Mischa went back to stitching up Eureka then bandaged her up. Talho had finished stitching and bandaging Renton as well while a few other crew members were working on Amarante. Talho and Mischa then move onto helping removing the debris from Amarante and Shawn and bandaged them up as well. Mischa had Talho bring in two extra rolling beds while they laid them down on it.

"Will they be alright?" Holland asked walking into the room surveying the situation.

"Yes, thanks to your fast acting Holland and everyone's help." Mischa said as Holland let out a sigh of relief.

"Holland what happened?" James asked

"There were these new LFO's piloted by those damn children. The LFO matched ours the only thing that they lacked was experienced pilots. Thanks to Shawn and my skills we barely managed to keep our damn fucking lives." Holland said clenching his fist at almost loosing people he held dear.

"But they're alive and will be fine in due time. Let's go rest I can tell you need it." Talho said walking up gently grabbing Holland's hand leading him out of the room. Holland didn't resist one bit because for once his wife was right he needed to rest.

"Thanks everyone for your help, without you all I fear what could have happened. You're all dismissed, I can monitor them myself." Mischa said as everyone left the room

"Dominic when Tresor is done modifying TheEnd I want to go out to the battlefield and assist them." Anemone stated with this look saying she was going to do so whether he wanted it or not. Dominic just sighed and nodded his head. He knew how stubborn she can be. She walked up to Dominic giving him a kiss with a pleasant smile.

"I love you and thank you." Anemone said happily as she grabbed his hand leading him back to their bedroom for some more rest especially after all that.

"I love you, too." Dominic said tiredly

Everyone else went back to their usual tasks as the crisis had been averted while they plotted a course back to the base. It would take them a couple of days at their current speed which was fine with the crew.

**Shawn's POV**

Meanwhile in the medical bay I was finally waking up about 6 hours later. It was about 600 PM as I slowly opened my eyes looking around I noticed I was in the medical bay. The events that had transpired had me bolt up catching the attention of Mischa as I looked around more looking for my girlfriend, Renton and Eureka. I noticed them as I got dizzy falling back onto the bed.

"Mischa are they okay!" I asked worriedly

"Yes they're all fine thanks to Holland's and your fast acting. Now rest Shawn or would you like something to eat." Mischa asked as I nodded

"And some pain killers too. My body hurts like fucking hell over." I stated as Mischa nodded getting me some food, water and some pain killers. I ate the food quite quickly due to me being extremely hungry then took the pills downing the water as well.

"Thanks Mischa for everything." I said as I laid back down falling letting sleep take me once again.

Back in Holland's bed quarters he sat there on his couch thinking of what had happened.

"Holland what exactly happened?" Talho finally asked him as Holland looked over at his beautiful wife with the rare look of fear in his eyes making Talho very curious now.

"The enemy has new type of LFO's that match the Nirvash and Michiko almost on par." Holland stated hiding his emotions once again

"I already know this, was there anything else that happened out there you're not telling me." Talho asked as her eyes were fixed on Holland studying him to see if he was going to lie. After a few minutes he finally answered.

"Yes. Shawn had transformed into that evil monster again when one of the regular KLF's exploded inches from him. Lucky for him the extra armor he now has protected the cockpit for the most part. He ended up destroying the black KLF with his dark power but he tortured the child that fell out of the orb to death. There's a side of Shawn that the coralian blood brings out during certain times. He's fucking dangerous but seeing as he hasn't tried harming the crew I ignore this but I know the chance is there."Holland stated as he sat there thinking.

"I know but he sees us as his family and I can tell from the way he acts he wouldn't ever hurt the ones he loves even if we're not his real family." Talho said in a reassuring tone.

"I hope you're right." Holland said as he walked over climbing back into bed with his wife while Dewey slept between them.

"We'll need to get him his own bed soon." Talho said looking down at her handsome son as Holland just nodded agreeing giving his son a kiss on the forehead and his wife a kiss on the lips as they fell asleep once again.

A few hours later I woke up again looking over at the clock it was 9:00 PM. I slowly sat down looking around. I noticed Amarante was still sleeping next to me. I quietly got up walking out to get something to eat. I ran into Mischa when I entered the kitchen. She didn't say anything to me when I entered which was weird but shrugged it off. I made myself a sandwich and grabbed a glass of water while putting my head phones in and listening to music while I ate and thinking about who that blonde woman was.

'I still can't shake this feeling like I know her but I wasn't able to get a good look at her face, damn it, but I could tell she was smiling at me.' I thought worriedly

After I was done I washed the dishes then got ready to leave when Mischa motioned for me to sit down causing my gut to turn in a bad way. I slowly walked over sitting down and removed my head phones.

"Yes Mischa?" I asked worriedly

"There's a problem. I did a further scan of Amarante's Brain and due to some of the heavy trauma during the last fight she's currently in a coma and I don't know when she'll come out of it." Mischa said as I went silent letting everything sink in. Once it did I clenched my fist and slammed it down on the table hard, right as Gidget walked in. Gidget immediately stopped in her tracks looking over at me.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Gidget asked looking bewildered about my outburst as I slowly rose then walked out of the room with tears in my eyes confusing Gidget even further as she looked over at Mischa. Mischa explained to Gidget about the situation as tears then flowed down her cheeks as she went to tell the other members of the news.

I walked into the medical bay stopping next to where Amarante lay. Looking down at her face she looked so peaceful, like there was nothing wrong with her.

"I swear on my life, I'll make them pay, no one hurts my loved ones especially my future wife." I said out-loud as I moved a piece of hair out of her face looking at how beautiful she looked.

"I need to end this war as soon as possible." I said

"I agree." Renton said startling me as I turned around

"Hey man, how ya feeling?" I asked

"Like crap. What about you and your future wife?" Renton asked teasing a bit, the moment those words left his lips he noticed something was wrong with Shawn.

"Dude what's wrong?" Renton asked

"Amarante is in a coma due to that head trauma in the cockpit from the explosion." I said as tears started flowing again as I dropped to my knees laying my face on Amarante's arm holding her hand within mine. As Dominic and Anemone just came in surveying the situation they rushed over to me as they were listening in on the conversation.

"Shawn stop blaming yourself. You did everything in your power." Dominic said sternly as he stood me up.

"But…" I tried saying

"No fucking buts! You have to be strong for Amarantes sake! Got it!" Dominic interrupted as I stood there speechless realizing he was right.

"Thanks Dominic." I said wiping away my tears

"Good, stay optimistic and things will eventually turn around." Dominic stated as nodded my head.

"That's the Shawn we know." Anemone said happily giving me a hug then patted me on my head.

"I'm no dog, ya know." I said as I smiled a tiny bit.

"Of course you are. You're just as loyal as one to Amarante." Anemone said chuckling a bit winking at me

"Thanks Anemone." I said smiling fully now

"Anytime." Anemone said as she walked over to Eureka

"I know you're awake Eureka I saw your eyes move." Anemone said as Eureka opened up her eyes.

"You caught me." Eureka said as she sat up a bit then looked over at Shawn.

"Glad the two of you are alright." Dominic and I said together

"Same here. So how long did Mischa say that Amarante will be in a coma?" Eureka asked

"She doesn't know. So I'll stay by her side till she wakes up." I said

"She's lucky to have found someone who loves her that much. Just like how Anemone found Dominic and I found Renton." Eureka said as she smiled gently while Renton took Eureka's hand as Dominic took Anemone's hand.

"Thanks, Eureka. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have all of you in these times." I said pulling up a chair to sit next to Amarante's bed.

"You should get some more sleep Shawn." Renton said

"Nah, I'm fine. I want to stay awake next to Amarante for the time being." I said

"Okay." Renton said not pushing the issue any further.

The night went by uneventful except that Renton and Eureka were slowly walking around now and able to eat things now. Mischa still kept them in the medical bay so she can monitor them. The next day came and no changes happened to Amarante as everyone did their usual things while I went and cleaned up the hanger and Michiko and grabbed something to eat then I went back to the medical bay. Holland gave me a book to read and I did up my battle report as well. We reached Tresor the morning of the third day we were in the air. Once we landed Mischa wanted to move Amarante into the Tresor medical bay but allowed Renton and Eureka to stay on board because they were well enough. At first I opposed but then I decided it should be fine as long as I could stay by her side which they didn't mind. They said it might help her heal faster knowing there's someone who loves her by her side the entire time causing me to smile a bit. I helped them move Amarante into the medical bay and once they got her all situated I decided I needed some food as I walked to the Cafeteria. The moment I walked in a lot of people went silent which gave me this eerie feelings but I didn't ask the reason. I got my food then started walking back to the medical bay as I ran into Morita.

"Shawn! It's nice to see you again." Morita said greeting me.

"Likewise." I said in a more exhausted tone

"I heard what happened. I'm sure she'll come out of the coma soon. She has a fantastic guy waiting for her so I know she wouldn't keep him waiting." Morita said giving me a smile

"Thanks man. That really means a lot." I said

"So what are you doing now?" Morita asked

"Nothing really, just planning on eating next to Amarante." I said

"You should go see those two coralians you picked up and Tory and Jan. It might cheer you up more being around them." Morita suggested as I thought for a moment then nodded my head

"Oh before I forget, how's the Coralian building project coming along?" I asked

"It's coming along really good. In a about a month it should be done." Morita

"Excellent. Thanks again." I said waving to Morita as he did the same.

I decided to head to the Coralian's room. I reached their room knocking on the door as a different girls voice said "Come In." Walking inside I looked around seeing the the boy and girl coralian, Tory and Jan.

"Who spoke just now?" I asked

"She did." The boy coralian answered pointing to the girl coralian.

"I see. So you all learned how to speak?" I asked

"Yes we did, Shawn." The girl said

"That's great to hear. How'd you all learn so fast and did they finally think up of a name for you all?" I asked

"We accessed the memories and such from that link we all share. Yes they did." The girl said

"I'm Kamin." The girl said

"I'm Rya." The boy said

"Kamin and Rya, eh. Nice names and I'm glad I have something better to call you by then just boy, girl or coralian." I said smiling.

"So what else did you all learn?" I asked

"Everything. The memories you've shared in the pool plus the memories from Eureka, Amarante, Anemone, Renton, Tory and Jan." They stated surprising me a great deal.

"So you know of everything from my world, my past plus all the others as well?" I asked

"Yes." They both said in unison

"I see, well glad you learned something even if some of those things were quite private." I said sounding a tad bit annoyed but I let it pass since they didn't know any better.

"Why do you sound annoyed?" Kamin asked

"Because some memories are meant to be private from others. They're meant to be treasured and not shared with everyone or some memories are bad and shouldn't be shared for good reason." I explained as they both nodded understanding what I was saying.

"We are sorry for intruding on your space." Rya said bowing a bit

"It's okay, just learn from this for the future." I said smiling as I patted their heads. They gave me this curious look as to why I did that but didn't ask why.

The rest of the day went by uneventful just talking with everyone about what's been going on and such. As the day came to an end I walked back to the medical bay deciding to sleep on the chair next to Amarante. I moved the chair next to her bed then reached out my hand laying it on top of Amarante's as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day was the usual except I walked back out to that cave area again. The rope that was fastened still remained. I used it to climb back down into the cave and walked to where those LFO exoskeletons were. I sat there meditating for some time thinking about things that have been happening. I found this place very calming for some reason but I couldn't explain why. After sometime I climbed back out then headed back to Tresor to grab something to eat then fell asleep by Amarante again. Four more days went by as the Gekko Go crew went on a few missions for gathering info on the rebels and their base locations. They stopped by here and there when they could to see how things were going and how I was faring. Each day I slowly began slipping further away emotionally from everyone even though I would always say I was fine. On the fourth day Talho couldn't stand it anymore and decided she would drag me out to do missions so it was a change of pace that might cheer me up or at least get my mind off of things.

"Shawn, I know Amarante still hasn't woken up but we need you for some missions. The doctors here can watch over her and you can have them contact us the moment she wakes up." Talho said as I looked up thinking for a few minutes about what she was asking.

"Fine." I said slowly getting up as I leaned over the guard rail from Amarante's bed giving her a gentle kiss.

"I'll be back as soon I can, love." I said in a more gentle tone moving a strand of stray hair out of her face.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked sounding monotone once again

"In 30 minutes." Talho said then started walking out of the room while I followed behind heading towards the Gekko Go.

"I'll be in the hanger waiting for my orders." I said climbing into the cockpit of Michiko then closing my eyes as Talho didn't say anything. I opened them again when she left and noticed TheEnd had been modified greatly. Instead of the cockpit being in the center it was moved to the back top of the LFO like the Nirvash and it had the space for two people now. It had also been painted totally white like it once was. I climbed down walking over to TheEnd looking her over to see all the changes they made. It seemed like no other changes were made. I placed my hand on TheEnd figuring I could chat with her for the time being.

"Hello friend." I said

'Hello. I sense something's wrong Shawn.' TheEnd replied

"Can't really hide anything from all of you can I." I said chuckling a tiny bit. It wasn't a happy chuckle but a sad chuckle.

'I already know what is wrong but I did not want to say it. I wanted to see if you wished to talk about it.' TheEnd said trying to comfort me in her own way

"I really appreciate that. I'm only worried if Amarante never wakes up so there's nothing to really talk about." I said but more so to myself then to TheEnd

'If fate does do that to, you will have all of us to turn to for support.' TheEnd gently said

"Thanks. Anyways I'm going to go rest. It was nice talking with you." I said

'Enjoy your rest, Shawn.' TheEnd said as I retracted my hand then went to the cockpit of Michiko closing my eyes what I failed to realize that Talho had been listening the entire time.

Talho headed to the bridge to inform everyone that we were on board.

"Talho did you bring that sad excuse of a man on board." Holland said rather gruffly

"Holland you realize he's going through just as much pain about your daughter as you are so shut the hell up. Yes he's on board in the hanger as we speak." Talho snapped hard back at him as Talho hopped into the pilots seat going through the system checks before taking off. Holland didn't say anything in response as not to incite his wife's wraith but he knew she was right deep down and he hated it. A few minutes later all the checks were done as the Gekko Go exited the hanger onto the run way then began it's take off as it gained altitude fast as they were on their way to a base that intelligence said was about 20 KLF's in size so a small to medium sized base that was out in the open. It had been taken over by the rebels and the personal killed in the process. There was an estimate of about 40 people on base with no scientists there, the Intelligence division was 70% sure of this. The base location was about 15 miles West of Ferris which was a one day flight from Tresor. They were also instructed to capture one of the rebels for questioning. If we could capture more than one then we were to do so.

Just then Dominic walked out into the hanger but I didn't open my eyes. When he stopped I could tell he was right next to Michiko and looking up at me. I lazily opened my eyes looking over noticing something that instantly perked my interest. In his hands he was holding two Katana's.

"Okay you have my attention." I said sounding very intrigued

"So you like swords I take it?" Dominic asked

"Very much but I don't know how to properly use one." I said while I climbed back down to the hanger floor.

"Would you like to learn?" Dominic asked

"I would." I said still sounding interested but not like my usual enthusiastic self

"Here." Dominic said tossing me a katana that looked to be the right length. I caught it with my left hand placing my right hand on the hilt.

"Let's begin our lessons." Dominic said

"Wait before we do where'd you learn how to use a sword?" I asked

"Dewey, he would teach me in his spare time then I found a swordsman who taught me the rest of what I needed to know." Dominic said as I nodded my head.

During the entire flight Dominic was explaining to me about sword safety and that I would normally use a wooden sword but since we don't have those I'd practice with a real sword but to be practice because I could easily take off a limb with this sword. After the safety briefing of the weapon he went into basic moves of a Katana. Then had me practice swinging it up then down in motion with my feet which was very difficult to get down. It took me a little over an hour to get the movement down a bit while I still worked on it for another hour finally getting it down decently enough. Dominic had me practice this plus the basic sword swings for the rest of the day allowing me to get used to swinging a sword, the weight of it, where the sword goes when I swing it certain ways and the other basic stuff that comes with sword training. As the day came to a close I was very exhausted. Dominic opened his eyes seeing I was exhausted he stood up stretching a bit.

"Did that work to get your mind off of things?" Dominic asked

"It did I'm actually feeling a bit better thanks to that." I said

"Another thing you get in the habit of doing is mediating more often, being able to clear your mind completely. It will increase your focus and help with sword training." Dominic instructed

"Gotcha, Anyways I'm hella tired and hungry now." I said as Dominic laughed a bit.

"Let's go get some dinner then." Dominic said as he started walking to the kitchen area of the Gekko Go as I followed next to him chatting about random things like I usually do. We ended up grabbing some left over stew that Eureka made then after eating I headed to my room to get some well deserved shut eye.

"Later man." I said

"See You." Dominic replied as the door to my room closed while I collapsed on my bed falling into a deep sleep.

"Where have you been?" Anemone asked sounding a bit annoyed she hadn't been able to see her boyfriend for the entire day.

"I was teaching Shawn about swordsmanship to get his mind off of things." Dominic replied

"That was sweet of you!" Anemone said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck pulling him onto the bed with her as her lips pressed hard against his then released his lips with a grin on her face.

"I want to play." Anemone said in this cute type of voice as Dominic chuckled a little but complied to her wishes and who was he to complain when his beautiful girlfriend wanted to have a little fun.

**10****th**** Dimension**

I opened my eyes realizing I was in the 10th Dimension world again. I looked around and only saw a wide field of grass and flowers off in the distance I noticed someone sitting down staring off into the distance. I could tell it was a girl in a white plain dress, like the one Eureka wore when entered into that one world that Renton rescued her from as I heard someone walk up next to me. I noticed it was Gonzy.

"Hello boy what brings you to this world?" Gonzy asked

"Hey Gonzy perfect timing I need to ask you something." I said

"Yes?" Gonzy asked

"Did you bring any others into this world from my world?" I asked

"Yes I did. A woman about 24 years old, she had blond hair. It was about 5 months before you arrived." Gonzy answered

"Did she say anything about me?" I asked

"No she did not but she seemed to have more malice about her." Gonzy answered

"I see, anyways did you bring me into this world?" I asked

"I did not." Gonzy replied

"I thought you did." I said

"No I did not summon you." Gonzy said as he continued looking in the direction of this girl sitting out in this field of flowers

"Then who….." I said stopping mid sentence when I saw this girl out in the distance

"I think you know who." Gonzy said smiling a bit I became curious as to why he was smiling.

I started walking towards the girl as I got closer things about her came into more detail. Her skin complexion was very pale, her body was quite smaller than mine but what gave her away was the cobalt hair color she had but it was much longer. It was touching the ground. My walk turning into a brisk walk then into a run as she turned her head slowly to look at me; it was who I thought it was.


	35. Battle Against The Odds

Chapter 35  
Battle Against The Odds

**10****th**** Dimension**

"Amarante!" I said reaching her moments later as she remained sitting down

"It's peaceful here." Amarante said

"Amarante how'd you get here?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't know. One minute I was awake fighting then the next minute I was here." Amarante explained in a relaxed manner.

"You're in a coma basically sleeping. I've been watching over you till now when Talho had me come with them to do a mission." I said

"How come I can't wake up?" Amarante asked

"Maybe trauma to your head or this relaxed atmosphere or both." I said as Amarante began thinking then nodded her head

"This is possible." She said as she leaned herself against me while I wrapped my arm around her being taken in by her scent of flowers which was surprising because I didn't know this world had any scents at least I've smelled nothing from anyone else.

"I am glad you have found a wonderful partner Amarante and Shawn you found a wonderful girl to spend your life with." Gonzy said standing behind Amarante and I.

"Thanks Gonzy. I will admit this is the best gift anyone could ever give me." I said

"Thank you." Amarante said as she continued gazing out into the field

"You are most welcome. What of the destiny?" Gonzy asked

"I know what I have to do and to be honest I don't mind helping the coralians. Plus I can stop all this bloodshed of living creatures who only want to communicate with the humans and not harm them." I said

"I am glad to hear that. I will be expecting great things from you." Gonzy said

"So Gonzy, how can we wake up Amarante from her Coma?" I asked

"That's up to her. When she wants to wake up she will or maybe she's waiting for something to happen. One's mind is a very mysterious thing." Gonzy said as he looked at Amarante

"Alright, whenever you want to come back to us Amarante I'll be waiting for you." I said as Amarante smiled looking at me then leaned up kissing me as everything then went white turning to black.

**Real World**

I felt someone jostling me and saying my name. Whoever just woke me up will die! My eyes shot open with this annoyed expression to reveal Eureka and Anemone. This surprised them but then my expression softened as I looked around it seemed like someone carried me into my room but I didn't ask who.

"Yes?" I asked nicely

"Why the annoyed expression Shawn, jeez." Anemone spouted

"I was having a nice conversation in the 10th dimension. Ya know the one where Gonzy currently is and everyone else including Amarante at the moment" I said as this earned a surprised look from both of the girls.

"Amarante's there but why! She's not dead or anything of the sort." Anemone said with a lot of panic in her voice.

"She's in a coma Anemone so it's possible if Gonzy or herself wills it. Remember she was once apart of the scub coral." I said as Anemone calmed down a bit.

"I'm sure she'll be with us in the real world soon just give it some time. I will say though I wouldn't mind living in that 10th dimension. It's very peaceful including the scenario there." I said thinking back to the field with earth up in the sky.

"But what about us then." Eureka said quietly

"That's why I'll remain here with my family." I said looking at Eureka and smiling.

"Anyways what did you all need?" I asked

"It's about 3 pm. Holland was being gracious letting you sleep in but he wants you up, dressed and to get something to eat then to meet him on the bridge." Eureka explained as I nodded

"Alright. Sorry about the annoyed expression." I said scratching the back of my head embarrassingly.

"It's okay, you were with Amarante." Eureka softly said with a smile as Anemone nodded her head earning a smile from me.

"Could you girls leave the room so I can change?" I asked as both of them blushed a bit nodding their heads then walked out of the room as the door closed behind them. I chuckled at how innocent they still act at times.

"To be expected from Eureka but Anemone that's a surprise but I guess she had this girl side all along. I'm glad Talho had me come along." I said to myself as I got dressed then exited my room.

"Talk to yourself much Shawn." Anemone said in a teasing way

"Well of course Milady, all the time, it adds more to my character." I said bowing a bit totally throwing her off as she blushed a tiny bit as I chuckled. She went in to hit me as I ran off down the hall almost smacking into Dominic dodging past him then continued to the bridge.

"GET BACK HERE SHAWN!" Anemone yelled but Dominic blocked her path

"THANKS MAN!" I hollered back as Dominic stood there clueless.

"I see he's back to normal." Eureka said as Anemone just huffed

"What happened to make her angry?" Dominic asked Eureka

"Just Shawn being himself." Eureka replied laughing a bit as the scene replied through her mind.

I slowed my pace down when I noticed Anemone wasn't following. I came to the bridge a few minutes later walking in, I knocked on the metal wall behind Gidget.

"You called." I said looking over at Holland

"Good you're here. I need to go over our plans to take over the base." Holland said

"Alright I'm all ears." I said

Holland went into explaining the plan how him and I were going to invade this small base from land. Being dropped off on the outskirts we'll be reffing towards the base then staking it out till night fall. After that we infiltrate it capturing as many hostages as we can preferably a minimum of two then we would set charges on the base then detonate them after we get the hostages out. I didn't really like the exploding the base but I nodded my head agreeing with the plan.

"When will be dropped off?" I asked

"In about 30 minutes so go get prepped for departure." Holland ordered

"Yes, Leader." I said

"Be careful Shawn. I don't want you to end up dead out there and I'd like to go lifting after this is over with." Moondoggie said

"As if they could kill someone like me and sure." I said giving Moondoggie a thumbs up causing him to chuckle a bit as I headed to the kitchen grabbing something to eat real quick then to the weapon holding room picking out the usual AR15 with 6 extra extended clips with 2 explosive grenades, 2 smoke grenades, 2 flash grenades and I placed the sword onto my back. I also picked up a tranquilizer gun as well loading it with 5 cartridges. I also donned a bulletproof vest and leggings then headed to the bottom drop door as Holland was already there ready to go.

"Ready?" Holland asked

"Yep." I replied

"Where's your board?" Holland asked

"My wings remember." I said as Holland just nodded. He opened the doors then jumped out followed by me. My wings got the trapar as I began flying following behind Holland as he was lifting. We descended quickly into the raveen below as not to be spotted by any enemies. We continued following it for another 20 minutes as Holland would occasionally poke his head above the raveen as we were traveling to the base. When we reached the base it was evening as the sun was slowly going down. We made our lookout point where the land went above the base allowing us to look down on the base easily. Holland remained scooping out the base counting the personal as I remained as the guard watching his back. Once the sun set completely 15 minutes later Holland and I began our descent on foot to the base we reached the fenced base as Holland quickly cut the fence then opened it up allowing me to enter first then he entered. We both surveyed our surrounding in seconds deciding to take out the person in the watch tower a few feet from us. I quietly climbed up the latter with a knife in my mouth when I reached the top I noticed it was only guard sleeping in his chair. I switched to my tranquilizer gun then climbed the rest of the way up then moving extremely quick I put my hand over his mouth then shot him with one of the cartridges as his eyes snapped open with surprise and fear evident my grip on him tightened greatly then his eyes closed a few seconds later. I laid him down then climbed back down motioning to Holland the guard was taken care of. I surveyed the surroundings again and thought I saw a blond haired woman enter the building but it was only glimpse. I decided my eyes were playing tricks on me. I climbed then we went into building as we entered, there was a door to the right it was the janitorial closest. We heard someone coming and grumbling something about why the hell did he have to clean the bathrooms as Holland and I hid quickly into the closest. The door opened as light poured into the room as Holland was hiding behind the door ready to attack him. The man walked further into the room looking for something as Holland came out from behind the door with his knife Holland wrapped a hand around the soldiers mouth then slit his throat as blood ran through Holland's hands and down the dying soldiers throat and cloths he quickly died as Holland stab him in the back where his lungs were as an extra measure to keep him silent. He dragged him further into the room then grabbed his set of keys off of him. Holland and I continued down the hallway checking each room till we came to a room where there was two people guarding this door with weapons that looked similar to AK47's. Holland knew we could quickly rush them taking them out easily but decided on tossing a small pebble gaining the attention of the two guards. They both left their post walking to where the noise came from guns ready to fire at anyone they saw. When they rounded the corner Holland rushed the first one stabbing the guy in his lungs and then breaking his neck as I shot the other guy with my tranquilizer gun in the mouth then rushed jumping up and kicking the side of his head hard knocking him out before the tranquilizer took effect. Holland and I dragged the soldier to the door they were guarding. Holland unlocked and opened the door to reveal the soldiers that were stationed at the base in there all tied up and gagged as well. We both looked at each other then drugged the dead and sedated soldier into the room laying them down as we closed the door behind us. Holland and I quickly began untying the soldiers and un-gagging them.

"Lieutenant Shawn, It's an honor to meet you!" One of the younger soldiers said. I figured he was a private or something.

"Not now, later." I said sternly "We need to get you guys more weapons but for now who's the top ranking officers here?" I asked as three people raised their hands as I tossed the three AK's we picked up to them.

"You're up with Holland and I. You have permission to shoot to kill." I ordered as I looked back hearing someone at the door saying something that I couldn't comprehend.

"Pretend you're all still tied up!" I ordered as Holland and I got ready to rush the guy at the door. When the soldier opened the door I rushed him stabbing his throat as Holland stabbed his lungs. The soldier made some gurgling noises trying to speak then fell to the ground as Holland and I dragged him into the room as well lugging the dead body onto the other dead body.

"Alright one of you lead us to the armory so we can arm all of you. How many are there of you and how many enemies are on base?" I asked

"There's 30 of us and about 50 of them." One of the soldiers said as I began thinking up a plan.

"Holland once we get 5 hostages from the rebel forces may I use that?" I asked

"You know that keeps on weakening you and will kill you eventually with over use." Holland stated pausing a second thinking of something. "Or we can use these and have everyone else high tail it out of here." Holland said opening up his bag revealing remote denotable bombs. It reminded me of C4.

"I like that plan a lot, how many you got?" I asked

"10 of them." He stated

"Wait you're going to blow up our base?" One of the higher ups asked sounding a bit angered

"Yes so it prevents causalities on our side." I said sternly as this caused the higher up to back down.

"Alright Holland can I have 5 of those and let's get 3 more hostages then blow up this place. Now I need to know from you soldiers where do you get the high explosives and where's your bunkers in this building?" I asked as one of the higher ups began explaining to me where the explosives and the bunkers are.

"Alright I want you all to grab this sedated guy and the one that's up in the tower as well. Take them to that area where the land mass juts out like a platform. You can't miss it as it's straight out from the tower." I stated as they nodded then they moved out as Holland and I began searching the explosive room finding it in a matter of minutes we opened the door as Holland set the bomb while I was watching his back then as we were heading to the bunkers I saw that blond haired woman again enter into the room.

"Holland did you see that?" I asked

"The woman? Yes. Let's go check this out." Holland said as I followed him to the door. He quickly opened it revealing a decent sized room. We both entered as my eyes adjusted to the dim light I noticed there was a human sized cylinder in this room. I walked up to it as my eyes widened. It revealed an antibody coralian trapped inside of it which was really weird cause I know of their powers to basically disintegrate things around them and they only can last in this world for a certain amount of time. I thought it was dead as then it blinked looking at me then it's eyes moved to my wings as it bowed. It was about the size of a German Shepard and it didn't have any appendages on it. It was shaped similar to a torpedo with an eye on both sides of it where its mouth I assumed was it had slits coming down to where the tip of the front of its body was. The color was a dark purple as the eye was lavender with a red ring around the iris but I couldn't find where the woman went off too. I fully knew she saw us but didn't do anything which worried me. I did however find a note laying by the cylinder that had my name written on it. I quickly picked it up stuffing it into my pocket.

Holland finally noticed that I was observing something as he walked over his eyes got wide as he aimed his gun at it. I immediately raised my hand putting it in the way of where the gun was pointed as Holland lowered the gun slowly. I began searching for a way to release this coralian after a few minutes of fumbling around I found the lever. I pulled it then a ton of water gushed out as the coralian fell out then a few moments later it began floating as it came over to me rubbing the side of itself against my side the made this purring sound.

"Follow us little one we'll get you out of here." I said to it as it nodded, surprising me a bit. I didn't expect it to be able to understand me but I shrugged it off.

I planted a bomb in this room as well. Then Holland opened the door as the coralian and I followed him. We finally made it to the bunker room as we opened the door we noticed quite a few people were sleeping in this room. Holland quickly placed the bomb then quietly closed the door. We went about the base placing the rest of the bombs after that we began heading towards the exit as fast as we could. As we reached the exit as the door just opened revealing 8 people in a matter of seconds things erupted into gun fire. I had fired the rest of the tranquilizers only hitting one person as Holland and I were firing our guns we managed to hit 3 of people in the chest multiple times killing them as the one hit with the tranquilizer dropped while the other 4 moved away from the exit. The coralian noticed we needed so it moved in front of us then waved its tentacle as one of those orbs appeared where the door was it grew extremely big taking in the all the soldiers even the one I sedated killing them all. Holland and I heard commotion from behind us getting extremely close as we all began running as fast as we could to the fence. Holland then pressed the armed button then flipped a switch as the entire base was lit up with explosions enveloping it all causing us to be flung a good 7 feet then smacking the ground rolling to a halt. We slowly got up looking back at the base to see nothing seemed to make it out alive as we both supported ourselves while walking towards the meeting point.

"Gekko Go Come in." Holland stated

"We can read you Holland." Gidget said

"Request pick up I'm activating my transmitter now. There's also 30 more soldiers we need to pick up as well." Holland stated

"Roger. We're coming to get you." Gidget stated

A good 10 minutes later they arrived on site landing down opening the hanger doors as Holland and I limped on board as the soldiers headed down to the Gekko Go as well. Once they boarded they closed the hanger doors then took off.

"Thanks Shawn and Holland. You saved our asses." One of the higher ups said

"Anytime man." I said as Holland just shrugged

"So what's that?" One of the other soldiers asked pointing behind me

"It's an antibody coralian. Don't worry it won't hurt anyone." I stated

"How do you know?" A different soldier asked

"Because I'm their leader even though the scub coral created them." I stated after that no one questioned about the coralian

A moment later the hanger door was slammed open as the kids came running in tackling Holland and I with tears in their eyes.

"We're okay there's no need worry. We won't die that easily." I said chuckling as this earned a good laugh from Holland. The kids then all smiled. Mischa was the next one out in the hanger.

"Let's go get you two bandaged up." Mischa said motioning for us to follow her.

"You soldiers can rest here and are welcome to grab something to eat in our kitchen. Just follow the hallway and you can't miss it. Also guard those captives." Holland stated as all the soldiers saluted us as we walked out of the hanger.

"We'll have some good tales to tell." I said laughing a bit.

"Ya got that right." Holland said laughing a bit as well

"I swear you two. One of these days…." Mischa said shaking her head as Holland and I didn't say anything else. Mischa got us bandaged up then released us from the medical bay.

"Shawn I'm going to contact HQ and inform them of what happened." Holland said

"Will do. I'm going to get something to eat then I'll be in my room." I said as Holland nodded then headed off.

I went to the kitchen grabbing something to eat and giving the coralian something to eat which it opened its mouth the same way Jan opened hers as I tossed some meat into its mouth as it chomped down it then swallowed it. After I eat my food we headed into my room as I laid down while the Coralian just stared at me.

"Am I that interesting?" I asked as it just continued to stare at me then floated itself to the ground then looked like it fell asleep.

"Sometimes I don't get you coralians." I said chuckling a bit to myself as I laid down as well. As a huge pain just hit the middle of chest then went through my entire body as I minor pained yell came out then I coughed up some blood on the floor. This caught the attention of the new coralian immediatnly waking up and floating over to me to see if I was alright. Once the pain passed I collasped on the bed. I brought my hand up petting the coralian.

"It's okay I'll be fine, go back to sleep little one." I said smiling as I rolled onto my side wrapping my arms around sides as the coralian floated down and laid right next to me in bed. I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**GEKKO GO BRIDGE**

"HQ come in this is the Gekko Go reporting in." Holland stated

"We read you Gekko Go, go ahead with your report." A woman replied

"30 soldiers survived and we've captured 2 rebel soldiers. We plan on interrogating them once we reach Tresor. All the other rebels we're killed in an explosive. The base is demolished." Holland stated

"Thank you for your report I will send this to the higher ups." A woman replied

"Copy that. Gekko Out." Holland stated as he removed the head phones then.

"Leader what happened down there?" Moondoggie asked

"We blew up the base killing about 50 rebel forces. I didn't want to face all of them so that was the quickest way to deal with them. Shawn also killed a few and I'll never admit it to him but he's rather skilled. He's improved a lot since he first came into this world." Holland said

"Glad your all safe." Moondoggie stated as he went back to piloting.

"Your so nice doggie." Gidget said in a sweet tone blowing him a kiss as he smiled a bit.

"Who taught Shawn how to use a sword?" Holland asked looking around the room.

"I did." Dominic spoke up from the back where the round table was as Holland walked back there.

"Why did you never report you could use one?" Holland asked

"You never asked, sir." Dominic said with his usual straight serious face

"It's nice to know we have a sword expert on board then. Keep on teaching him." Holland stated

"Yes, Sir." Dominic stated as then Holland went back to Matthieu

"We also captured two hostages and have a few more weapons now. Three AK-47's with a few magazines that are full." Holland stated

"I'll make the changes on our inventory then." Matthieu said as Holland nodded

"Everyone keep watch on the bridge, I'm going to go rest." Holland ordered

"Yes Leader!" Everyone said as Talho looked back a bit worried but decided not to say anything as she continued piloting. Her shift was almost done then James was going to take over for a while.

Meanwhile in Renton's room. The kids, Renton and Eureka were currently in there listening to the radio and talking.

"Mommy I'm worried about Shawn." Maeter said

"Why is that?" Eureka kindly asked as she brought Maeter into a hug

"He's doing all this fighting what if he dies?" Maeter asked

"It is possible, honey, but Shawn is very careful so I'm sure he'll be fine and he has that power of his too." Eureka explained

"I don't like that power of his, mama." Maurice said

"I agree with you there but he hasn't turned it against us and I know he wouldn't hurt his family." Renton said confidently

"How do you know?" Maurice asked

"Just a feeling I get from him. I know he would give his life for all of us without a second thought about it even though I hope he never has to do that." Renton said

"Same here, we'll have to watch everyone's backs like he does with all of us so this never happens." Eureka said looking at her lover kindly as the kids then yawned.

"Let's get some sleep everyone." Eureka said as the kids nodded their heads climbing under the covers. Renton kissed Eureka gently then wished her a good night then climbed under the covers as well. All of them slowly drifted off to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile a conversation was happening over in Dominic and Anemone's room.

"Dominic I'm excited to try out TheEnd!" Anemone said with excitement evident in her voice

"Battle Maniac you." Dominic said laughing quite a bit at his own comment

"Weirdo." Anemone retorted back with a smug grin on her face as Dominic tackled his love grinning back.

"I see now." Dominic said winking a bit as he lowered his head giving her a gently kiss then released her lips.

"Do you want to try a mock battle against Shawn to test out TheEnd?" Dominic asked as Anemone thought for a moment.

"That's a perfect idea!" Anemone said excitedly as the look in her eyes then changed and he knew exactly what this meant.

"Dominic, I want you." She whispered seductively in his ear. This always worked to get him riled up.

Meanwhile in Shawn's room he had woken up again realizing he still hadn't read that note. He took out the note that was dropped back at the base.

'_It's nice to see a familiar face of someone I hold dear. Why don't you think about joining the Hammer of God's squad. You would make a fine warrior in my faction and a possible husband. I'll keep my identity hidden for now but I will say you meant a lot to me in our world.'_

"Next time I see her I'll have to ask her who she is." I thought as I laid on my side falling asleep.

Everyone was on the ship were doing their usual things. Mattheiu was with his honey doing the inventory then working on his music while Hilda was folding their laundry. Jobs was fast sleep snoring after a long day of doing engine maintenance. Stoner had just finished another Ray=Out magazine that he was planning on releasing next time they land. Hoz had been working on some new programs and doing an OS upgrade on the Gekko Go to make things easier to control while incorporating a more secure system to prevent hacking. Hap was doing the usual accounting work while eating his sandwich thinking about all the things that have happened up till now. James was in his room with the love of his life as they were having an intimate moment.

Meanwhile back on the Tresor in the medical bay. Amarante's orbs began glowing off and on more often now. No one could figure out why either so they all remained monitoring her condition hoping nothing bad was going to happen as there was nothing they could really do.

Tory and Jan had become really good friends with the two coralians. They would always go everywhere together talking about random things. They began exploring more and more outside as well. The Coralians also learned proper speech but still gained no emotions except when they interact with Shawn some emotions were shown. Sonia and Dr. Bear were hoping in due time the Coralians would begin showing emotion towards everyone else.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
What's happening with Amarante!  
And who's this mystery woman that keeps on appearing?

Why's Shawn in all that pain?  
Find out in the chapters to come!


	36. Rest and Relaxation

Chapter 36  
Rest and Relaxation

I woke up around 5 AM as my stomach decided it was hungry I got dressed then headed to the kitchen grabbing something to eat. After that I roamed to the hanger and noticed some of the soldiers were already up and about so I figured I'd enter. The moment the soldiers that were awake noticed me they saluted me as I did the same.

"At ease soldier." I stated as they all relaxed

"What happened to your injuries, Shawn?" Jon asked who was a Private First Class

"I heal extremely fast." I stated

"How?" Jon asked

"Due to my coralian blood it allows some advantages and disadvantages." I stated as this caught everyone's attention

"Like those orbs?" Jon asked as this caught my attention. 'I guess word travels fast.' I thought

"Basically, now not to be rude but I won't go into any more detail about my powers. It's for everyone's protection." I stated as I saluted then climbed into the cockpit of Michiko.

'Noisy bunch aren't they.' Michiko said causing me to chuckle a bit

'I agree but that's humans for ya. If they found anything as destructive as my powers then they have to know about it or healing powers for that matter.' I said

'Would you be included in the human statement?' Michiko asked

'Hm, yeah I'd ask about such things as well. I do have a curious personality in general.' I stated

'At least you do not deny it.' Michiko said

'Course not cause it's who I am.' I said smiling to myself

'How was the battle?' Michiko asked

'Ruthless like usual. Blew up a base, captured two hostages and rescued 30 soldiers. All in a days work.' I said casually as I continued eating.

'Do you enjoy doing what you do?' Michiko asked

'You already know the answer to that question. I only do what I do to protect my loved ones.' I stated

'Decent answer.' Michiko said in her usual soft tone as I just shrugged

'I'm gonna turn on the radio if ya don't mind.' I said

'Nope I don't.' Michiko replied as I turned on the radio they had some boring sounding person talking about the rebels, the Ray=Out magazine, etc etc. I didn't pay much mind to it until I recognized a familiar voice that caused me to literally jump out of the cockpit almost landing on one of the soldiers while I high tailed it to the bridge. I reached the bridge in a matter of minutes as I barreled in everyone looked at me curiously.

"Radio…On….Now!...Dewey!" I said between breaths as Holland immediately turned on the radio that was on the bridge.

"Everyone who's lost loved ones due to the second summer of love and would like revenge I now have the answer for all of you! I've perfected the Hammer of God secret weapon and am in the process of transporting it to where the Scub Coral is. If you want your revenge join me and we shall taste victory against these vile monsters. I have also located the ones responsible for what happened to your loved ones. They are located at the Tresor Research Base. Their names are Renton and Eureka. Go make them feel your wraith." Then the radio went silent. The rage Holland showed in his eyes I admitted was extremely scary and mine was on par with his.

"Holland want me to contact HQ informing them of what happened?" I asked

"They probably already know." Holland stated in a dark pissed off tone

"High tail it to the Tresor base then for Amarante's sake?" I asked as Holland just nodded

"James full throttle to the Tresor base. Shawn prep your LFO and tell everyone else to prep there's as well. This might turn out to be a big a bloody battle." Holland stated

"Yes Sir!" as I ran out finding Renton and Eureka first. As I barrelled into the room, I saw them staring at the Radio

"Mommy what's going to happen now?" Maeter asked then looked at me

"Eureka, Renton prep your LFO. Maeter don't worry about your parents I'll protect them" I stated as I barreled on to the next pair without waiting for a reply from them. I ran into Dominic and Anemone's room.

"I heard on the radio Shawn." Dominic said as he was already up and getting dressed as was Anemone.

"It'll be a pleasure fighting along side the both of you. Renton and Eureka are already getting ready." I stated as I ran informing Matthieu, Hilda, Talho and then barreled out into the hanger informing the soldiers.

"That bastard Dewey finally made his move! Let us protect Tresor everyone!" One of the higher ups said as everyone cheered raising their fists up in the air as I ran hoping into Michiko prepping her soon after the rest of the gang ran into the hanger jumping into their LFO's prepping them.

"Everyone please leave the hanger so we can launch when we have to." I stated as all the soldiers began leaving the hanger area fast.

"Everyone we'll be reaching Tresor in about fifteen minutes be ready to launch." Holland said over the PA system.

"It'll be a pleasure fighting with all of you. I'll be sure to watch everyone's backs if I can." I said giving everyone a thumbs up as they did the same.

"We'll watch your back too." Everyone said as we were all smiles before the battle but we were all nervous underneath it all as this battle would probably be one of the biggest ones we've participated in, at least for me. Fifteen minutes flew by rather slowly as Holland hollered over the PA system for everyone to launch. Nirvash was the first out then TheEnd then the R606 and R808. I was the last one out, what I saw shocked me greatly. There was quite a few people running out of the forest area and the surrounding area with a few KLF's and those two LFO's that escaped.

"Let's do it!" I yelled as I activated the Seventh Swell as did Nirvash and TheEnd. As we all rushed down going directly after those LFO's at full speed. While the others focused on the KLF's.

I went after the red LFO as did the Nirvash while TheEnd went after the White one. The red LFO brought out it's blasters firing them at us as the Nirvash and I split up putting our boosters to full to get on both sides of him. He noticed this and fired his boosters pushing him forward then around he fired again as both of us dodged. I launched my lasers at him as he was focusing on dodging them the Nirvash used it's boosters to cut it off then pulled out a laser gun charging it to full then fired it catching the red LFO off guard it managed to dodge a direct hit but the blast hit it's right arm as I used my boosters catching up to them as I brought out a gun as well firing a blast from it as the red LFO dodged easily this time but Nirvash predicted where he was going to go catching him in the process firing another round at him while I launched my lasers at him as Matthieu and Hilda came out of nowhere to assist us firing their guns as well. There wasn't a place for him to escape except through me as I fired my gun again closing off his escape all the incoming lasers hit dead on causing the LFO to explode. We all turned our attention to the White LFO that was fighting on even ground with TheEnd. Just then my seventh swell ran out as did everyone elses. Just then the white LFO took the chance to out maneuver TheEnd letting loose its whip as it wrapped around them as it got to pull back.

"Hell No!" as I opened the cockpit releasing a small orb this time as it hit his weapon separating the handle and the whip apart then before he could react I shot another orb at his cockpit as it dissolved the metal guarding his cockpit then I launched all my lasers and firing my main gun. She managed to dodge some but the rest hit her LFO's legs and the back of it causing it to dive bomb hitting the ground hard then coming to a slow stop. I flew down there as did everyone else as we all jumped out of our LFO's while I pointed a gun to emenies head.

"Come with us or I'll torture you to death." I stated with a scary look in my eyes causing her to literally cower in fear.

"Damn Coralians." She said

"It's only because of what you're doing. They wish peace with all of us." I stated coldly as she stood up putting her hands in the air while I walked up cuffing her then handing her off to Matthieu and Hilda

"Renton, Eureka, Dominic and Anemone I need you to follow me to the Tresor's medical bay now!" I stated as we both hopped back into our LFO's taking off to the medical bay building reaching it mere minutes later we landed quickly as I fired my weapons upon the rebel forces that were outside the building eliminating quite a few of them as the rest of them looked around then dropped their weapons holding their arms up.

"You four take care of them I'm going to save Amarante." I said as I jumped out of the cockpit hitting the ground hard then rolling as I stood up and began sprinting towards Amarante's room. The moment I came in I noticed the rebels were beating an unconscious Amarante. I didn't have to wait for my muscles to react.

"Die you fuckers!" I yelled as I ran up unsheathing the sword I had slicing the first person's head off as I went for the second person cutting off his arm that held the gun and his leg as the third person managed to get a few shots off hitting my chest dead on as I coughed up blood.

"NOOOO!" Amarante screamed as her eyes had shot open the moment I was shot as she grabbed the table that held all these sharp medical tools throwing it at the person while he was distracted with that I raised my hand firing a small orb at the gun then at his head as it enveloped both as he dropped to the ground blooding spilling all over the place. Just then Renton, Eureka, Dominic and Anemone ran into the room.

"Why'd you scream?" Anemone asked as their eyes fell upon on me.

"Hey everyone." I said grinning a bit as I fell to the ground coughing up more blood as Amarante quickly slid off the bed down to me as she looked at my wounds then at my face.

"Idiot! I won't let you die like this!" Amarante yelled as she concentrated then her hands began glowing brightly as she placed them on my wounds as they began healing my wounds at extremely fast speeds the orbs converged as her arm turned completely coralian and she gained wings but unlike Eureka's she had three like me but they were smaller than mine. After my wounds were completely healed she collapsed onto me leaving me stunned for a few moments trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"Amarante!" I said shacking her a bit then I checked her pulse seeing as her heart beat was still beating I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Renton, Dominic can you put her back on her bed for me, please?" I asked as they nodded their head walking over lifting her up putting her on her bed then covering her up. Next they helped me up I was still quite sore from being shot but I just gritted my teeth. I noticed she was badly bruised all over her face and I didn't want to think how her body looked underneath her cloths. I'm just glad I made it here before they tried doing anything else.

"Whats happening outside?" I asked

"The rest of the army arrived subduing the rebel forces." Renton stated

"Good, let's go say hello to them. Dominic, Anemone could you stay behind and guard Amarante for me?" I asked as I grabbed one of the crutches I saw using it as support. I was still weak from the blood loose and the bullets I took.

"Yes, Sir." Dominic said still looking rather serious and pissed.

We walked outside as I noticed the military had the rebels under control. I walked up to one of them as he spat on me, I outright punched him.

"Just so you pathetic humans know the coralians you see before you have the ability to bring everyone that the scub coral absorbed back into this world once certain preparations are made!" I yelled to everyone as everyone's eyes were now on me with disbelief.

"Don't believe me then explain why I'm here from a different world. I never came from this world or from the scub coral." As I placed my hand on the rebels head concentrated hard on my memories as I unleashed them onto him but unknown to me it linked everyone together as they all saw my memories due to how close they were all grouped together. After a few minutes passed the memories ended. The rebels fell over but remained concious and stunned at what they saw.

"Now do you understand you stupid humans! You're lucky my future wife still lives or else I wouldn't be able to bring anyone back and I would personally kill all of you. I also need Renton, Eureka, Dominic and Anemone as well." I nearly yelled at the top of my lungs pointing to the other two as well.

"Next time you rebels foolishly attack this base I will kill all of you. I maybe the go between humans and coralians but I won't hesitate to kill either side if I have to." I stated glaring at the humans before me as they all looked away.

"Not even an apology, sad humans. You soldiers can do what you want with them I don't care." I said spitting back at the person's face as I turned around walking back inside the building to where Amarante lay. I failed to notice my comrades seemed a little hurt at my words because I said humans even though they knew It wasn't meant towards them it still hurt a bit. I entered back into the medical bay.

"Thanks Dominic and Anemone. You can go ahead and help Renton and Eureka." I said

"Will do." Dominic said as they both left the room.

I decided on sitting on the side of the bed while I moved a piece of hair out of Amarante's face as she stirred a bit slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey love. How do you feel?" I asked as she quickly sat up.

"Shawn, are you okay!" Amarante said as she looked me over feeling my shirt for any more wounds.

"I'm fine, love. You healed all my injuries." I said gently taking her hands in mine as she leaned forward laying her head on my chest as tears began falling from her beautiful eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" Amarante said through sobs as I just remained silent releasing her hands and wrapping my arms around her gently. We stayed like this for a while. Once she quieted down she slowly moved her head away from my chest as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Your wings look beautiful. You're just like me now." I said as a gentle smile appeared on my face. Amarante looked to her side in the mirror that was on the wall. It revealed her wings as they were glowing just like mine except they were green with red veins through them and her arm. Her eyes widened quite a bit then she turned her head to me as she tightly embraced me while pressing her lips against mine. I could tell she was very happy with the outcome of what happened. Once she released my lips she slipped off the bed standing up and grabbed my hand forcing to me to stand up as I gave her a curious look but said nothing as we walked outside the building.

"You look so beautiful Amarante!" Anemone said running over nearly tackling her to the ground as she embraced Amarante.

"Thanks Anemone." Amarante said shyly

"I agree you look pretty." Both Renton, Dominic and Eureka said causing Amarante to blush even more.

"We apologize for what we did to all of you." One of the rebels said

"Words can't fix what has happened but what can be done is serve the military in fighting Dewey then you all shall be rewarded then." I said

"How?" Another asked

"I'll be sure to bring your family back that was lost due to the summer of love." I stated as they all nodded.

"Let's go all of you." A soldier said to the rebels as they did what they were told. The soldier saluted me as I did the same.

"Keep up the good work soldier." I said

"Yes, Sir!" He replied as he marched them into one of the airships storing areas.

"Sorry about my harsh words earlier. They weren't directed at any of my comrades." I said smiling my usual smile.

"It's okay, Shawn. We already know that." Eureka said.

"Anyways seeing as Amarante is awake this calls for a party!" I said raising my fist up in the air and shouting as everyone else followed suit.

"Can you all start the planning and asking the officials you asked last time?" I asked

"Sure shawn!" Anemone said happily as she grabbed her lovers hand rushing off while Dominic was almost being dragged behind her causing me to laugh hard at the scene.

"We'll cover the planning." Eureka said happily as she grabbed Renton's hand and slowly started walking towards the Gekko Go Storage Hanger on the base.

"What are you going to do, Shawn?" Amarante asked

"Hm, well I know I need to report to Holland about the situation then we can do whatever you'd like." I said as this earned a big smile from Amarante

"Okay! Let's hurry up then!" Amarante said grabbing my hand then literally dragging me towards the Gekko Go.

"Whoa slow down." I said laughing at how enthusiastic she was acting.

"But I want you to myself." Amarante pouted a bit causing a multitude of thoughts to run through my head

"Alright, let's run then." I said as she began running as did I. She seemed to be all smiles now. She even gave off a more pleasant aura due to her transformation making her even more beautiful if that was even possible. We reach the bridge on the Gekko go trying to catch our breath.

"Amarante, you're awake! And what happened?" Talho said in a shocked tone

"I saved Shawn from dying by healing him and I transformed into this." Amarante said happily as she smiled ear to ear.

"How come she's so happy?" Talho asked looking at me

"I think because I said her form made her look very beautiful." I said staring at her still being captivated by how she was now shining.

"Being young is great." Talho said winking at me as I just shook my head

"Anyways Holland would you like the report?" I asked as I looked over at Holland

"Go ahead, kid." Holland said as I informed him of everything that transpired.

"You captured one of those kids?" Holland asked sounding amazed

"Well it was like 5 on 1 plus using my power so it's to be expected." I said shrugging as Holland thought for a moment then nodded his head in agreement.

"Where's the kid at now?" Holland asked

"Matthieu and Hilda have her captive as we speak." I said

"Very well. Thanks for the report Shawn, you're dismissed. Go spend sometime with Amarante she seems very antsy." Holland stated as I looked over at Amarante as she ran up grabbing my hand then began running off with me.

"Hey doggie I'll go lifting with you a bit later. Could probably do some moonlight lifting as there should be a nice moon ou…." I said being interrupted by Amarante yelling.

"Thanks Dad!" Amarante yelled back as she started dragging me to the forest with me.

'This side is really cute.' I thought chuckling mentally.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise!" She said with a wide happy grin on her face causing me to laugh a bit.

"A surprise it is then!" I said with just as much enthusiasm as she laughed a bit

"It's nice to have ya back." I said wrapping my arm around her side bringing her side close to me.

"I'm glad to be back." Amarante said happily as the rest of the time it remained silent as we neared the forest I realized where she wanted to go now.

"The forest, eh? Very nice choice." I said as Amarante gave me another smile.

We reached the forest then walked for a little bit coming to grassy part with the trees covering the area but allowing some sunlight to shine through onto the grass. Amarante led me off the path and into this grassy area as she laid down motioning for me to laid down as well. I joined her on the ground laying next to her looking up into the trees. I noticed it was absolutely beautiful with how the sun shone through the branches from above. Amarante and I didn't say a word as we enjoyed the atmosphere. Amarante decided to take the initiative this time rolling over on top of me quickly kissing me then rested her head onto my chest listening to my heart beat. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever as we almost fell asleep I heard someone walking up the path. I looked over to reveal Dominic, Anemone, Eureka and Renton. They raised their hands up telling me to shush as I slowly nodded my head as they all laid down like Amarante and I looking up through the trees.

"Is she asleep?" Anemone asked

"Nope. Just enjoying my time with Shawn." Amarante replied happily

"This is a really pretty area. How'd you guys find it?" Eureka asked

"When I was in a coma my spirit was able to float around so I went exploring. I think you all call it an out of body experience." Amarante said

"Yep that's the correct term." I stated

"It was an interesting experience." Amarante said

"I bet." I replied

"Not to interrupt you're one on one conversation but we got the okay for the party. We came to get the both of you to help with the preparations for the party." Dominic said as Amarante and I just nodded

"Ya know you really fail at reading the atmosphere. We'll do it in a bit I'm going to enjoy this moment for now." I said while Anemone hit Dominic hard in the arm for being so dense as he looked clueless causing me to chuckle a bit.

Everyone after that went silent as we all enjoyed the sounds of nature ignoring the world around us. It was one of the most serene moments I've experience in my life. There wasn't a lot so finding these moments always made life really enjoyable. We all dosed off while someone in the background was watching us then turned around walking away back to the base. "Damn kids acting all carefree." He huffed.

Meanwhile the Izumo landed on the Tresor base with orders from head quarters. Jurgens walked off the ship and headed straight for the Gekko Go. He went to the bridge to find Holland deep in thought about what to do next.

"Thinking hard enough Holland." Jurgens said with a smug look

"Shut up. Why are you here?" Holland asked curiously

"I have orders from the higher ups." Jurgens stated as Holland just groaned

"What are they?" Holland asked

"You all are on standby until we find the location of Dewey. You are to stay on base or close to it." Jurgens stated

"Finally a fucking break!" Holland said exhaling rather loudly as Jurgens just laughed a bit.

"Let's have a beer then!" Holland said rather more upbeat then usual

"Alright." Jurgens said as Holland headed to the kitchen followed by Jurgens. They spent a few hours sharing military stories and the things they've seen plus the plans for after this war.

Meanwhile back to our hero from the 20th Century. I opened my eyes to notice that a few hours had probably past as the sun had shifted more. I looked around and noticed everyone else was still here plus Jan, Tory, Kamin and Rya, this brought a smile to my face to see that they got along really well. I looked down at Amarante as I noticed her eyes were open staring at me.

"Enjoying the view princess." I said with royal tone while winking

"Well of course, my prince." Amarante retorted mildly grinning while I couldn't help but laugh a bit as everyone was awake now.

"Sorry, Sorry." I said as I slowly sat up repositioning Amarante so she was laying across my lap while my left arm supported her back and her arms around my neck.

"Well who wants to start getting the things ready for the party?" I asked as everyone nodded their eyes still sleepy looking from the afternoon nap.

"How long did we sleep?" Amarante asked

"Probably a few hours due to how the sun shifted." I said as Amarante looked up then nodded her head.

"So I was thinking the party should happen tomorrow night or the night after, that way we have a chance to plan everything so it's perfect." I said

"I agree." Renton said

"Well let's head to the hanger then and begin setting up." I said as I looked at Amarante who obviously didn't want to get up giving me this look she was now curious as to what I was going to do. I slowly moved her off of me then lifted her up bridal style very quickly causing her to squeak a bit gaining everyone's attention as she blushed a deep red.

"Cute." I said she smacked my arm while I started walking back to the Tresor with a very amused smirk on my face.

The rest of the evening was filled with moving tables and chairs into the hanger setting them up then moving out the DJ gear again and the stage. We had a bit of trouble setting up the stage and the gear but managed to get it right after three tries. After that I let everyone listen through my ipod to find some music they liked to play during the dance. We decided on having some alcoholic drinks during the party as well with tons of food. A few of the Tresor staff members informed us of some other lasers and such for DJ's use. We grabbed the lasers setting those up as well. We finally reached a stopping point around 11 at night.

"Phew that was a nice day's work." I said

"Speak for yourself." Anemone said fanning herself with her hand

"I agree Anemone." Dominic said as Renton nodded while Eureka just kept quiet enjoying everyone's company.

"Are we lacking in the muscle department much?" I said teasing the two guys while they just huffed as I started laughing at their reaction.

"I had fun. You should spend more time with us." Rya and Kamin said in unison.

"Once this war is over, Amarante and I will spend lots of time with the both of you." I said happily which brought a small smile to their faces.

'Interesting they seem to show emotion towards their own kind but towards humans they lack the emotions, weird but I guess it's to be expected.' I thought thinking back about how Eureka acted though I decided not to think on it too much.

"Shawn can we head back to the Gekko Go?" Amarante asked as she looked really tired. I was surprised she kept up with all us even though she had just recovered, I felt a little bad for not having her sit back and relax but I knew she wanted to help.

"Sure, Love." I said getting up extending my hand to help her up as she took it while I lifted her up to her feet.

"I'll see ya'll tomorrow." I said as I patted the heads of Kamin and Rya as Amarante then intertwined her hand with mine as we started walking to the ship.

"See ya Shawn!" Dominic and Renton yelled

"Have a good night, Shawn." Anemone said winking at the both of us with this smug grin on her face.

"Night you two." Eureka said in her usual kind tone as Kamin and Rya just bowed a bit then headed back to their room not saying anything to the other people. Unbeknowst to Shawn Kamin and Rya held a special place for him but not in a romantic way but more like a big brother although they themselves didn't know what this feeling was or why they felt this way but they felt nothing towards anyone else including Amarante.

We reached the ship as I remembered my promise to James.

"Hey Amarante remember my promise to James?" I asked as she gave me this clueless look./

"Moondoggie." I said as it looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh him, yes I do remember. Want to go moonlight lifting?" Amarante asked

"Sure, let's go get him seeing as I have enough strength to do that." I said smiling, so Amarante and I went to James room to find him waxing his board. I knocked on the wall getting his attention.

"Hey man, ready to go lifting?" I asked

"Sup dude! Yeah, Gidget's going to come with too, if you don't mind?" James asked

"Nope I don't mind and Amarante wanted to come too." I said pointing next to me.

"Alright, go get your boards and we'll meet you outside." James said as I nodded my head. Amarante and I headed to our room grabbing our boards then hurried outside. I could tell tonights trapar was a splendid one.

"You're in for a treat doggie. There's some quality trapar in this area now." I said grinning

"I like the sounds of this. Let's party!" James yelled as we all started running then hoped onto our boards. I spead out my wings to help gain altitude a bit better and I noticed Amarante was using her wings to do the same but was a bit clusmier at it seeing as those wings were new. I noticed a few people watching from below. They ran into the Gekko Go then came out catching the waves as well then a few more came out and bunch of people from the Tresor's buildings poured out and caught the trapar as I smiled. James looked over at me and noticed I was smiling then looked around noticing probably thirty people gaining altitude till they reached us. I noticed the entire crew of the Gekkostate was up here, Morita, Dr. Bear and many other Tresor employees. I waved at them as they waved back. This made the night the best as we were lifting in the moon light the scene from the ground look liked a bunch of green waves streaking across the night sky as the moon outlined the boards and the people riding them. We were up there for a good hour as Amarante and I decided it was time to head to bed as we dropped off our boards grabbing them in the process then spreading our wings fully we flew down to the ground then walked into Gekko Go deciding we actually needed a bath we headed to that area.

"Hey Amarante I'm going to take a bath before heading to bed since I'm all sweaty." I said

"Okay I'll come in with you." Amarante said as I quite literally stopped in my tracks

"What?" Amarante asked

"Alright, I don't see a problem." I said as Amarante just smiled. 'I'll be keeping a towel wrapped around me for this bath time.' I thought it seemed like Amaranate had a similar idea. When we reached the undressing room, she removed everything then wrapped a towel around herself as did I.

"Had the same idea as me, eh?" I said chuckling a bit

"Very funny." Amarante teased back

"Amarante now has some spunk in her. Meow!" I said as she began laughing at me trying to do a sexy meow.

"Glad I make a good entertainer!" I said bowing gracefully then walked over to the shower area wetting myself down as Amarante sat behind me and did the same then soaping ourselves up and washing it off. After that I wrapped the towel around me again then dipped into the bathtub which was quite warm. Amarante did the same thing dipping in sitting next to me.

'You have no idea how much self control I have to use Amarante.' I thought but on the outside I was perfectly calm well except for one part that seemed to gradually grow in length.

'Thank god you can't see this Amarante. Explaining this would be kind of embarrassing.' I thought. It seems I spoke too soon as she did look down into the water and she started blushing a bit.

"Um, So your body wants to reproduce with me?" Amarante said as I instantly got red in the face.

"UHHHHHHH, basically I have a major attraction towards you but I don't think were ready for such things, yet." I said as Amarante actually began thinking.

"I agree but can you sleep in your boxers more often?" Amarante said as her cheeks were tinted a bit more red now. I honestly didn't know what to say or where that question even came from so I just nodded.

"Anyways looking forward to the party?" I asked trying to change the subject to a less awkward one.

"I am!" Amarante said excitedly causing me to chuckle a bit.

"Are you looking forward to it?" Amarante asked looking at me

"Of course anything I get to do with you I always look forward to." I said smiling as she blushed a bit again.

"Same here." She said smiling shyly causing her to look very cute.

"Wanna hop out so we can head to bed?" I asked

"Okay let's head to bed." Amarante said as she stood up climbing out of the tub wrapping the towel around herself.

"Coming?" Amarante asked as I grabbed my towel standing up and wrapping it around me in a fluid motion. Lucky for me my excited lower half had finally gone down. The moment I stepped out I ended up slipping and slamming into Amarante as we both went down. Somehow she managed to land on top of me while I was on the bottom. She remained there a bit stunned until she finally came to her senses and quickly climbed out.

"I'm sorry Shawn! Are you okay?" Amarante asked

"I should be sorry. Yep." I said chuckling a bit at how clumsy I had been.

We both got up then walked into the changing room as we dried ourselves off then I put my cloths on as Amarante did the same. As we were exiting the changing room we ran into Renton, Eureka, Dominic and Anemone as they all gave us this look.

"Don't even say it. Nothing happened." I stated as I gently grabbed Amarante's hand as she took this cue to begin walking quite fast before they could say anything else.

"HUE! HUE!" Anemone yelled down the hall which got both of us a bit red in the face.

We finally made it into my room as the door closed behind us, we both looked at each other then started laughing. We couldn't figure out why we were laughing but we were.

"I swear those four they just love to embarrass us. I'll have to get them back later and I know exactly how." I said as Amarante looked at me

"How?" She asked

"I heard them having some fun in their rooms and once in the bath area." I said with a wide mile grin as Amarante again started laughing.

"Anyways wanna undress and climb into bed?" I asked as Amarante nodded her head turning around as I stripped myself down to my boxers as she did the same. I climbed into bed and looked up at her noticing her undergarments were blue.

"You really like that color, don't you?" I asked as she turned around nodding her head happily.

"What about you?" She asked acting a bit shy.

"Yep I do. It suites you." I said smiling as she climbed into bed as she scooted herself again my chest and brought one of my arms around her stomach area as her hand intertwined with mine.

"Good night, love." I said

"Good night, my prince." She replied as we slowly drifted off to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: The Bath Scene was my favorite humor scene to write XD!


	37. Embarrassing Moments

**Chapter 37  
Embarrassing Moments**

As the morning came I slowly opened my eyes looking at the clock noticing it was 7AM I verbally groaned at my internal alarm clock to wake me up early. I looked at Amarante who I thought was sleeping peacefully but turned out she was watching me. She snuggled into me more as she continued looking at me with a peaceful smile placed on her heavenly face. I smiled in return giving her a good morning kiss.

"How long have you been up for?" I asked

"Since six thirty." She replied

"You've been watching me this entire time?" I asked

"Some of it, I was also enjoying your warmth with my eyes closed." She replied happily

"Must have been boring." I said chuckling a bit

"Nope! I enjoy watching you sleep and I always think about things, so it's never boring." She replied giving me her sweet smile

"Oh?" I said curiousness evident in my voice but I didn't ask what she would think about since it was private as Amarante just cocked her to the side like she usually does signifying she didn't understand why I said what I said.

"No worries. I'm glad you enjoy watching me." I said smiling kissing her forehead as she returned the gesture by capturing my lips while I adjusted us to where I was laying on my back with her laying on top of me. I was always amazed on how small she was to me but it was very nice. Our lips parted after a few minutes.

"So how long you want to stay like this?" I asked grinning a little

"Until they come bug us to get up." She said sounding content with our position.

"Works for me." I said as I closed my eyes slowly drifting back to sleep when Amarante poked my chest as I opened my eyes again looking at her she had this curious expression on her face then pointed down. It took me a moment to realize what she was pointing to then it hit me.

"Oh, is it uncomfortable? I can adjust us again if you'd like." I said

"No not really I wasn't sure if it was uncomfortable for you." She said blushing a bit as I just shrugged

"I'm comfortable as we are and don't worry it'll go down in a minute or two." I said closing my eyes while feeling a bit embarrassed about it, sure enough in about a minute it went away as Amarante closed her eyes again while the red tinge on her cheeks remained. We eventually dosed off again enjoying each others warmth.

Meanwhile in the kitchen everyone was up and eating breakfast.

"Those two really like to sleep in." Dominic stated

"Do you blame them? They just went through a lot since Amarante was unconscious." Anemone defended us

"I agree with Anemone, Dominic." Eureka said as Renton just remained silent

"You have a point." Dominic said being easily defeated by those two girls while everyone chuckled at how the girls would always do that to him.

"So what do we have left to do for the party and dance?" Renton asked

"We have to get some more food for it and then put some white table cloths over the tables then add some candles onto the tables. I believe we also need some plastic cups, plates and silverware." Anemone stated as the other three nodded

"Enjoying this you four?" Talho asked

"Yep!" The girls replied as Talho chuckled at their enthusiasm. 'It's nice to see them so enthusiastic about things.' Talho thought

"I look forward to the dance." Gidget said looking over at Moondoggie as he was eating being totally clueless like always while Gidget just shook her head thinking men in a sarcastic tone.

Back in my room, Amarante and I decided to finally get up, dressed and walked to the kitchen area. We walked in as everyone looked at us and started laughing at us. I couldn't understand why they were until they pointed to both of our hair. We walked over to the mirror that was in the kitchen and started laughing as well.

"That's the best fuck hair I've seen." I said while I continued laughing then everyone stared at us.

"WAIT WHAT!" Talho yelled

"Figure of speak Talho. No we didn't have sex yet." I stated as Talho calmed down

"Quite the bold statement saying yet." Anemone said as I just shook my head as Amarante remained silent with a little red tinge on her cheeks.

"It's a fact. It'll happen eventually, Anemone." I said as we walked over as we sat down on the last two open couch cushions. I noticed Amarante was ignoring the entire conversation that was going on but I could tell she was embarrassed due to her red cheeks.

"So how'd you two sleep?" Eureka asked

"We slept really good." Amarante said quietly sounding very happy while she was still blushing a little bit.

"How'd you all sleep?" Amarante asked

"We slept like we always do." Anemone said shrugging her shoulders

"I slept really good." Eureka said

"I bet you did." Anemone said winking at Eureka while she blushed and threw a small piece of toast at Anemone while Anemone dodged easily

"Very funny, Amemone." Eureka said sticking her tongue out at her while I started chuckling a bit.

"Yes it was funny." Anemone said grinning as Eureka just huffed then went back to eating.

"Hey guys I was thinking about the party. Let's setup the Nirvash, TheEnd and Michiko." I said

"Why?" Dominic asked

"Well those LFO's are like our friends and I know they would appreciate being included in our party. Even if they can't participate by moving around, I'm sure they would enjoy being with us." I explained as everyone looked at each other thinking for a moment then nodded their heads.

"That's a great idea shawn!" Anemone said

"I agree!" Eureka said sounding the most happiest about my suggestion since she can communicate with machines and the Nirvash meant a lot to her.

"Alright it's settled then." I said smiling as I grabbed some toast and eggs while grabbing Amarante a plate as well. Sitting back down handing the plate to her.

"Thank you shawn." Amarante said happily as her and I began eating.

"So anything new besides the party?" I asked

"The only thing is we're on standby till they find Dewey then we're to launch to intercept him once he is found." Talho said

"Oh okay, so basically we're on like a mini short vacation." I said as Talho nodded

"That works." I said

"Talho, can we have permission to take our LFO's into town to pick up some more food and essentials for the party?" Dominic asked as Talho thought for a moment then nodded her head

"Thank You. So when do you all want to go?" Dominic asked

"I suppose we could go right now once Amarante and I fix our hair and eat." I said as Dominic nodded

"I'm ready to go whenever." Renton said

"Same here." Eureka piped in.

"Talho one other thing. Do you mind if we bring Kamin and Rya with us?" I asked as Talho thought for a moment.

"You do realize you'll be responsible for those two, and only you." Talho stated as I nodded

"Very well, you may bring them with." Talho stated.

So after Amarante and I finished eating and washing our plates we headed to the wash room to fix our hair then we prepped the LFO's to head out to the nearest town which was only about a 10 minutes flight from the Tresor research base. It was the town of Tresor.

I climbed down and ran off to Kamin and Rya's room. When I arrived I noticed they were the only ones in there. Kamin was reading something while Rya was listening to music. As I was about to knock on the on the opened door their heads looked up. The moment they realize it was me, Rya stopped the music and Kamin put her book down.

"What brings you here, Shawn?" Rya asked curiously

"The gang and I are heading into town. Want to come along?" I asked

"Is it safe for us there?" Kamin asked

"Why do you ask? But yes it is safe." I stated

"Because some of your memories show people angry at you because you're a coralian." Kamin stated

"Ah you saw that. Well I will if anyone tries hurting either of you I'll take care of them." I stated sounding very confident.

"Okay let's hurry then." Kamin and Rya said sounding a little hyped about their trip away from the base.

We all walked quickly back to the LFO's. The two climbed into Michiko sitting in the section behind the cockpit where passengers could ride just like how the Nirvash has the spot in the back for their kids. Once they were all situated, everyone drove off the Gekko Go then launched into the air tranforming into their mech forms.

"Shawn can you put on some of that music?" Renton radioed over to me

"Dominic turn on your radio to the frequency that was deemed ours." Renton said as Dominic did what he was told.

"Sure thing." I said as I put on Owl City then cranked it up I could everyone was enjoying it due to how they were lifting and the way they moved was with the music's beat. I noticed Amarante was enjoying it greatly too as she closed her eyes tapping the beat while I was dancing in my seat. We reached the town landing in this restaurants parking lot that looked similar to where Talho got drunk that one time. A few people noticed us stopping in their tracks to see who we were. Our cockpits opened up as we climbed out landing the ground as Amarante and the two coralians were right behind me. We walked over to Renton's LFO as they climbed out and down to the ground. Dominic and Anemone did the same. I could hear a bit of commotion going on behind us so I glanced behind us noticed there was about 15 people gathered there looking at us, talking about something. They didn't seem to pose any threat and didn't seem to be muttering anything bad due to their facial expressions were quite pleasant.

"Seems like we got some fans gang." I said as the rest of them looked where I had looked.

"Oh great." Dominic said sounding dreadful that we might be bombarded with people

"We'll be fine everyone." Eureka said as Kamin and Rya tried their best hiding behind me. Despite their cold apperenaces at times they were quite skiddish when it came to humans they didn't know.

"Anyways want to walk around as a group since we have time to kill and don't worry you two I won't let anything happen. You can relax a little" I said as everyone thought for a few seconds then nodded agreeing that walking around together would be better.

"Alright lets get going then!" I said enthusiastically raising my fist up in their air as everyone just shook their head while Amarante giggled a bit.

We turned about and started walking towards the town as a few boys and girls ran up to us. I could tell they were all eyeing our wings. The parents walked up behind the kids. The kids looked to be ranging from 10 to 16 years old.

"Do you mind if our kids touch your wings?" The parents asked

"I don't mind." I said kneeling down then putting my back to them as they walked up and began feeling my wings.

"They feel warm and rubbery." One of the kids said

"Yep that's because they're attached to me. They're living just like how my skin is living." I said smiling

"Do all the wings feel similar?" Another kid asked

"I think the girl's wings feel different but that's just me." I said as the kids reached out their other hand feeling Amarante's wings.

"He's right! Hers feel softer then his." The boy said as Amarante just smiled after they were finished investigating our wings then they checked out Eureka's wings as well then they ran off with really big smiles.

"Thank you and good luck with this war. Everyone really appreciates what you're doing for the Coralians and humans." This woman looking about 50 said to me as she opened one of her eyes as I lightly gasped out of surprised as she continued on her way. So she was a coralian living amongst the people.

"What's wrong Shawn? I didn't see what she did." Anemone said but Amarante saw her eyes as well.

"It's nothing worth mentioning." I said shrugging it off as I started walking towards the shops as this earned everyone's interest. The woman waved at me as I smiled bowing my head a bit then continued on. The rest of the gang didn't pester me about the woman which surprised me.

"She was a coralian." Amarante whispered

"She was and she seemed to find a nice husband too." I whispered back

"Just like how I found you." Amarante whispered back gently tightening her grip on my hand then relaxing earning a smile from me.

"Yep and we're quite happy." I whispered.

Everyone finally caught up to us as we were walking side by side. The first store we headed to was the grocery store picking up some food, drinks, utensils, plastic plates and cups for the party. Eureka was nice enough to explain to the children what a grocery store is. We spent about an hour in there then coming out the Anemone and Eureka decided on checking out the clothing stores this is where things got very interesting.

"Let's go in there!" Anemone said dragging Eureka into this clothing store followed by Amarante then the guys followed as I was the last one.

"Amarante and Kamin we need to get you some more panties, bras and cloths." Anemone said instantly catching my attention. They walked towards the woman's section then to the undergarments as the guys got embarrassed I just stood there looking bored.

"Shawn how can you be act so normal?" Dominic asked

"Because I've gone into a lingerie store by myself to purchase something for my ex-girlfriend and ex-wire before. At different times in my life, of course." I stated earning glances from everyone

"Lingerie?" Dominic asked

"Sexy looking women's panties and night gowns." I stated sounding it was no big deal

"I underestimated you Shawn." Anemone yelled over from a few aisles.

"Most do besides it's nothing to get embarrassed about." I yelled back as everyone glanced over while I ignored them but Dominic and Renton eventually walked away as they brough Rya with them over into the guys section of clothes looking to get him some cloths he liked.

"Shawn come over here I want a guy's opinion." Anemone said as I just shook my head walking over to where the girls were.

"What do you think of these?" Anemone asked in all seriousness.

"Hm, The black color with the designs are something I think Dominic would enjoy seeing those on you, they're quite sexy. The cyan colored ones are you Eureka and Renton I know will go nuts over them. As for this pair…." I paused looking at Anemone like she was crazy

"You really want Amarante to wear something so fancy?" I asked as Anemone nodded while I just shook my head

"Do you not like those?" Amarante asked not understanding why I was acting how I was.

"I like those, a lot but you realize you're going to be enticing me to do sexual things." I said

"Well I won't undress until the lights are off then or I won't wear these until…." Amarante said trailing off as her face became quite flushed.

"Alright, you don't need to go into detail. Get what you like, you look beautiful in anything." I said smiling

"Smooth talker you." Anemone said nudging me with her elbow

"I swear Anemone. Anyways you girls enjoy your time. Oh and one last thing. Those lingerie gowns over there look very enticing and I know the guys will like them too." I said pointing over at the other clothing hanging rack. The girls flocked over to that and decided to try them on as I just chuckled. I noticed Kamin and Amarante were quite confused as to why Anemone and Eureka were acting like this. So the two experienced women explained to them why and after that a light clicked in Amarante's head and she quickly joined into picking out a nice night gown as well.

'We are lucky guys. Thank you Gonzy.' I thought as I put my head phones in hitting play on my ipod as I leaned myself against the wall tapping the beat against the wall while bobbing my head as I closed my eyes. A few songs later the girls came around the corner seeing me there they decided to push Amarante against me for fun. My eyes shot opened when I felt someone pressing against me to realize it was just Amarante as I removed my head phones.

"Hey love. All done?" I asked

"I think so." Amarante said looking back at the other girls

"Yes we're done with finding ourselves cloths but now it's time for you." Anemone said grinning evilly.

"I can shop for myself since I have a distinct style that I like." I said as Anemone looked a bit annoyed by my comment and huffed at me.

"Alright then let's head over to the guys section." I said we headed there to find Renton and Dominic pawing through the clothes in this area as Rya was standing there looking bored out of his mind. Eureka and Anemone ran over to their boyfriends to tease them about what they bought while I started browsing through the shirts and jeans. A good forty minutes later I decided on three clothing sets. One of the shirts said Lifter for Life on the back with a cool looking lifting board on the back and on the front it had a small board on the top right of the shirt it was colored brown. The next shirt was black that had some really cool looking blue wings on the back of the shirt that came to the top front of the shirt with two small pockets on the front and it was a button up shirt I bought a white shirt to wear underneath it so I can keep the black one unbuttoned. The last shirt was white, another button up with abstract designs in gray color along with a black colored plain shirt. As for the jeans I had bought one black & one blue jean shorts then long blue jeans. I decided on wearing the white shirt unbuttoned with the black one underneath and black jean shorts out the door after we paid.

"You do have good taste." Anemone said

"Told ya, I get it from my dad." I said chuckling a bit

"Cocky aren't we." Anemone teased

"As always but everyone loves it." I said winking as Anemone busted out laughing

"Glad, I'm a good entertainer." I said bowing a bit to the non-existent audience causing Anemone to continue laughing having to use a building to hold herself up.

"Phew. I needed that." Anemone said regaining her composure.

"Glad I could assist. Anyways I'm getting quite hungry and seeing as it 5 pm. I think we should eat at one of these restaurants." I said glancing around at the different places to eat. Something caught my eye. It looked to be similar to an Italian restaurant.

"Can I make a suggestion?" I asked

"Sure." Everyone said

"Can we eat at that place. Called Tresor's Finest." I said pointing to the restaurant

"That looks like a nice place. I don't mind." Eureka said as the rest agreed

"Awesome!" I said as we walked into the restaurant. A waiter seated us giving us menus and a glass of water.

"Let me know when you're ready to order." The waiter said then walked off

"This is a nice place. It reminds me of the restaurants in Hawaii." I said

"It must have been a very nice place." Amarante said

"It was but it was expensive to live or visit there but very relaxing and the temperature was just right. Since I'm sure the islands exist underneath this world if we ever get access to it again we can fly the LFO's to the islands since I have the GPS coordinates which I'm sure correlate to this world's coordinates too." I said

"That'd be a good vacation." Anemone said looking all dreamy as she began imagining the trip

"Well next time Gonzy brings me into his world I'll ask him if it's possible." I said

"Really!" Anemone said all excited

"Yep, just so you know it wouldn't be habited by anybody so we'd have to work for our food by hunting, fishing and setting up camp. Though the temperatures there we wouldn't freeze but it can get quite wet during certain seasons." I explained

"You know a lot about Hawaii." Amarante said

"Yep because I was thinking about moving there or traveling around being a dive instructor and a dive instructor is someone who teaches people scuba diving or does underwater tours in tropical places similar to Hawaii." I explained

"Is that what you wanted to do for the rest of your life?" Amarante asked

"Yep, I love water in general that if someone could give me gills to breath underwater I'd so take the offer." I said sounding quite happy about it.

"I see, well maybe we could live on these islands once we're done with the military." Amarante suggested as my eyes literally lit up.

"If you're serious then I'll take that offer!" I said happily

"We'd be coming too!" Anemone said looking over at Dominic

"I wouldn't mind." Dominic said who looked over at Renton

"We do have the kids and a house already." Renton stated

"We can always come back if we don't like it but if we do then we could sell everything off to get materials to build a new home there." Eureka said

"Hm… We could but we'll see how things go first." Renton said

"I'm ready to order." Anemone said interrupting us and signaling for the waiter. He arrived taking everyone's orders then left giving our orders to the cook.

"So Shawn if you were given the choice to go to your world now would you?" Dominic asked

"That's an odd question for our current situation." I stated as Dominic just shrugged

"Just curious is all." Dominic defended

"Well, if I could bring all of you to show you my world and still be able to come back to this one then yes. If I couldn't then I would stay here even if there were some things I would want to bring from my world to this one." I stated as this brought a smile to everyone's faces especially Amarante's as she leaned over quickly kissing my cheek then lead back. I sat there a bit shocked but then smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Dominic stated

"What were you expecting me to say? I would go regardless, kinda heartless ya think." I said shaking my head as Dominic felt a bit stupid now for asking the question. A few minutes later our food finally arrived.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked

"Nope. Thank you for the excellent service." I said as everyone else nodded their heads.

"My pleasure." He replied then walked off to help other customers as I started eating.

A good half an hour later we finished eating then paid for the bill leaving a tip for the waiter then started heading back to our LFO's when I noticed something in one of the shops.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." I said as I took off into the shop before anyone could say anything.

I found the item I was looking at and purchased it having the old man wrap it up for me as I thanked him then ran back out heading to the LFO's. I noticed they kept on walking when I went into shop.

"Hey everyone!" I hollered catching up to them as they had already made it back to the LFO's.

"So what did you get Shawn?" Eureka asked curiously

"Oh nothing just a little something I found interesting." I said shrugging like it was no big deal earning the interest of everyone.

"You'll all find out later. Let's hurry and head back to the Tresor facility for finishing the party!" I said excitedly as everyone agreed hoping into the LFO's and started heading back.

"So what did you two think?" I asked

"I really enjoyed it. The people are very interesting." Kamin said

"I didn't understand the clothing thing but other then that it was an interesting experience." Rya said

"Glad you all enjoyed it." I said happily

I started up some more Owl City as we continued our way back to the base. It seemed it was a real hit with them. Once we reached Tresor we unloaded everything setting it up then double checking everything. After everything was double checked we headed back to the Gekko Go to get changed for the party. I decided on still wearing what I was wearing and Amarante decided on wearing another dress to this dance. It was midnight blue with tiny white spots that were supposed to be stars patterned on the dress and the cut made her look really slender. I thought she looked really beautiful in it.

"You look beautiful Amarante!" I exclaimed mezmorized by her figure.

"Thank you." She said shyly blushing a bit at my praise. I extended my arm out as she took it. I radioed Dominic to see if anyone was showing up.

"Yeah Shawn! Now hurry up and get in here!" Dominic said rather loudly over the radio.

"Yeah. Yeah." I radioed back turning it off and leaving it behind.

"Shall we?" I asked

"Let's." Amarante said happily as we walked out of the Gekko Go across the run away and into the hanger the party was being held in.

"There's those two love birds! Everyone thank those two as well for preparing this spectacular party." Morita said over the mic as a spot light came onto Amarante and I while everyone clapped as I could tell we both were feeling embarrassed.

"You're welcome." I said waving at everyone as Amarante remained shy as she just smiled

"Let's get this party started!" Matthieu yelled as he started the music.

"They really know how to embarrass us." I said laughing a bit

"I don't see the big deal honestly." Amarante said as she shook her head still feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Anyways want to go join in the crowd of rampaging people!" I said being overly dramatic getting a good laugh from her.

"I'd love to!" She replied as we ran into the crowd dancing the night away. A few slow songs came on here and there as we danced to them. A good 5 hours went by as the party was coming to a close Matthieu borrowed my Ipod which I had already setup the next few slow songs. He went to the playlist hitting play then let the device do its thing. The songs cycled through as people slowly started leaving for the night leaving only Renton, Eureka, Dominic, Anemone, Talho, Holland, Amarante and I left slow dancing. The last song that came on was one of my personal favorites as I started singing along with the song into Amarante's ear as we danced slowly gently embraced in each other's arms.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do.

As Amarante's and Eureka's lit up the room while my wings added our own color to the walls and the surroundings causing some people to stop and watch the light show.

I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

As the song came to a close Amarante leaned up gently kissing me.

"Thank you shawn." Amarante whispered

"For what?" I whispered back

"Everything." Amarante replied as I just smiled I noticed everyone had came back and was standing there watching the 8 of us.

"Want to go flying so we get some more privacy." I said as Amarante nodded. I grabbed her hand then began running past everyone as they all looked at us curiously but Eureka knew exactly what I was doing. She grabbed Renton's board that was in the corner tossing it to him as she began running following by renton. Amarante and my wings caught the trapar causing us to lift off the ground and into the air. We gained altitude really fast right behind us Renton and Eureka caught up to us.

"Some night." I yelled

"Yeah! It's the best." Renton and Eureka yelled back

"It's the best." Amarante yelled

As we soared through the sky enjoying the moon and all the stars sparkling in the night sky. We remained up there for a good hour enjoying the wind whipping through our hair and wings. The feeling was the best in the world to feel this free. We eventually landed outside the Gekko Go still chatting about random things walking into the Gekko Go. We slowly made our way to our rooms.

"Shawn can we go swimming tomorrow?" Amarante asked out of the blue.

"Sure, any reason?" I asked

"Nope, I just want some time for just us." Amarante said showing me this really cute smile

"Alright, it's a date then! I'll go inform Holland now so we can just leave in the morning before everyone wakes up. Since it's supposed to be a nice temperature in the morning." I said happily

"Okay. I'll get ready for bed then." Amarante said as I nodded walking out of the room headed for the bridge while Amarante undressed hoping into bed. As I reached the bridge I noticed Holland was sitting in his usual seat reading a book.

"What brings you here?" Holland asked not bothering to look over

"Mind if Amarante and I go swimming tomorrow?" I asked as Holland began thinking then shrugged.

"I don't see why not. You've busted your ass plenty of times so enjoy." Holland stated as I bowed

"Thanks." I said as Holland just waved his hand as I headed back to my room. I walked in as Amarante opened her eyes.

"He said we can go." I said happily as Amarante smiled happily. I undressed myself leaving my boxers on climbing into bed. Amarante moved me onto my back climbing on top as she looked at me. I leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss, thinking that's what she wanted and I was right. She kissed me back full force as she parted her lip while my tongue gently went into her mouth massaging her tongue with mine earning a pleasurable moan. We continued for a little longer until we both had to stop before we took it too far.

"I love you Shawn." Amarante said sounding a bit out of breath

"I love you too." I said kissing her forehead as both of us slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: You don't get a lemon yet *snickers*. I bet I'm torturing all of you who've been wanting one but I won't disappoint when I give you one *wink*.


	38. Day at the Lake

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT  
(Some words I used to lessen the rating a bit.)  
READ ONLY IF YOU'RE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE SEXUAL SCENES**

**Chapter 38  
Day at the Lake**

In my dream I ended back in the 10th Dimension world. I looked around noticing many people had gathered but this time I was in a place where there were a lot of books. I realized after looking around from where I stood that this was place that Renton, Eureka and the kids were transported to that one time. I felt someone tap my side as I looked over I noticed it was Gonzy.

"Hey old man, how are you?" I asked

"I am fine. What brings you here?" Gonzy asked

"I thought you brought me here?" I asked

"No I did not." Gonzy replied

"Hm, I suppose it could have been that. I wanted to ask is it possible for you to open up the ground in certain spots so I can gain access to the world below this one?" I asked

"Yes I can and you don't need to worry about antibody coralians." Gonzy replied.

"Now can you have it remain open for us to come and go?" I asked

"Yes I can but I'm going to add a barrier so the undeserving cannot get through. If they come with you then they may pass through it otherwise it will destroy all mechanical devices and life that enter through it." Gonzy stated

"Fair enough, thanks again Gonzy. I'm glad I met all of you." I said extending my hand as Gonzy shook it

"Same to you traveler of worlds." Gonzy said as everything faded back to black shortly after I woke up to the 3rd dimension world opening my eyes I noticed Amarante was once again awake before me and staring at me.

"Morning beautiful." I said kissing her forehead earning a sweet smile from her.

"Morning handsome." She replied happily as I looked over noticing it was 6 in the morning.

"Wanna get ready to go?" I asked as she nodded her head sitting up stretching as she was still on top of me as I was now being straddled. I just arched my eyebrow as she climbed off of me.

"What?" she asked sounding completely oblivious to the position she was just in.

"Oh nothing." I said as she looked at me curiously then started getting dress.

'She really is beautiful.' I thought observing every curve her body had to offer, to her facial features, eyes and hair.

"Are you going to get up?" Amarante asked

"Yep!" I said happily sitting up and stretching then climbed out of bed throwing on my cloths as we headed to the kitchen. I noticed no one was up so we grabbed a quick something to eat and took care of all our bathroom needs then exited the Gekko Go as we both took off into the air gaining altitude. The sun was just getting ready to come up as we got to see a very beautiful sunrise. The clouds were turning red and orange in the sky as the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon. Soon after yellows were added into it as the sun finally came completely over the horizon lighting up the sky even more as we felt the warm sunrays hit us enjoying it to the fullest.

"Shawn that's beautiful." Amarante said

"I know, I only wish I had my camera." I said as we both continued gazing at the sunrise.

We finally reached the lake landing down gracefully as we laid out our towels while I blew up the two person float with the help of Amarante. After that we both hopped into the water, swimming and playing around enjoying the warm weather and sunshine. A bit later we brought out the float to the water and drifting out onto the lake enjoying each other's company.

"This is heaven." I said as inhaled and exhaled deeply enjoying the fresh air

"I never want this to end." Amarante said happily

"I agree. Well we'll be able to do this on those islands." I said

"Islands?" Amarante asked

"Those Hawaiian islands I talked about." I replied

"Oh! But how do we get there?" Amarante asked

"I visited Gonzy last night in my dreams. He says he can open up a hole in the ground for us and putting a barrier around it so no one else can get through unless they come with me." I said as Amarante was looking at me to see if I was joking or serious.

"Really?" Amarante asked sounding very happy about this.

"Yep!" I said sounding just as happy as Amarante rolled over onto me hugging me.

"Glad you're happy about this." I said as Amarante tried making a happy purring sound which sounded very cute coming from her.

We ended up relaxing out there in the sun for a good 2 hours just talking about anything that came to mind as we eventually dozed off. Another hour passed by as we both woke up deciding to swim back into shore we put the float back on shore as well. I plopped down on my towel first as Amarante came up pushing me on my back laying herself on top of me with a big smile on her face.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked grinning

"I am." She said sticking her tongue out causing me to chuckle a bit as I turned the tables rolling her onto her back with me laying on top of her now.

"No fair!" she protested

"All fairs in love and war." I said winking at her while she quickly leaned up smacking her lips against mine causing me to go wide eyed not expecting it as I gently closed my eyes as I deepened the kiss. We continued our intimate moment until we had to breathe for air.

"Shawn, I want you." Amarante said shyly while her cheeks were red. This caused me to snap back into reality.

"Are you sure? You can't go back once we do this." I said looking deeply into her lavender eyes as she nodded her head.

"You're not going to leave me so I want to give you my heart, body and soul." Amarante said as her eyes showed how serious she was as I smiled back at how beautiful she looked right then.

"As do I. I love you." I said

"I love you too." Amarante said as I leaned back down gently kissing her lips. She deepened the kiss this time as I began to gently rub her breasts through her swimsuit. A muffled moan escaped her lips as I broke the kiss moving to her earlobe gently sucking and nibbling on it causing her to arch her back a bit and grinding her pelvis against mine. I slowly slide my hand under the top part of her swimsuit as I stroked her nipple while I slowly began placing kisses along her neck down to her other unattended breast. I gently used my other hand untied the strap keeping the swimsuit top on as I removed it. I gently placed my lips around her other nipple earning a loud gasp as she began moaning with pleasure. Amarante then pushed me onto my back with the sexiest look in her eyes I've ever seen.

"You can't have all the fun." Amarante said grinning at me

"Enjoy." I said as then Amarante looked a bit lost as to where to start.

"Just follow your instincts love." I said as she nodded. She moved her lips to my nipple which was different but I went with it as she began playing with it with her tongue. It was quite enjoyable. As she moved her hand to my shorts gently rubbing my member until it got very hard. This made her very curious as she looked at me. I nodded my head as she then slowly undid the string that tied my shorts then slid them off as she verbally gasped. She was very curious at what she was seeing.

"Be very gentle with it." I said gently as she nodded concentrating at this thing that looked foreign to her. She gently grasped it then decided to lick the tip sending shivers down my spine in a really good way as she then took my member into her mouth going as far as she could go then going back up then down repeating this motion as I verbally groaned quite loudly as she understood that meant it felt good. This caused her to smile and was very happy with herself that she could please me this well. I gently touched her head as she stopped then looked at me.

"Bring your bottom half over to my face." I said as she looked curious at me but did as I said. She removed my member out of her mouth then moved her bottom half over to my face as then she went back to doing what she was doing. I undid the string keeping the bottom of the swimsuit on then removed them as Amarante immediately stopped then looked at me her face even redder then before.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it. I promise you." I said as she just nodded shyly then continued what she was doing driving me insane. I slowly brought my face close to her flower as I gently spread it then licked her clit causing her to gasp really loud then I enveloped it with my lips gently as I began lightly sucking then tracing figures on it with my tongue as she literally face planted into my leg gripping my other leg with her hand and letting out a very loud moan. This caused me to grin with satisfaction that I was causing her so much pleasure. As she then started teasing me again as I groaned again but then decided on putting my smaller finger inside of her as I continued licking her. She let out a really loud moan arching her back downwards and throwing her head up into the air.

'Wow she must be very sensitive.' I thought as she went back to pleasuring me. We continued like that for a good 10 minutes as I noticed she was just about to climax as was I. I sped up the speed of what I was doing within a few more seconds I came as Amarante threw her head up into air moaning my name loudly as I moaned hers. She collapsed onto me as she licked the mess I had made and actually enjoyed the taste of me, which was very surprising to me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that as much I did." I said smiling as she just nodded shyly again her face beat red. Just then we heard a noise up in the air of someone yelling about some sort of trick he just did again. It then hit both of us as we bolted into the woods as I cleaned myself up with the towel. Amarante put her swimsuit back on tying it as quickly as she could. Once we were sure everything looked good we stepped out of the woods as everyone landed down some 20 feet from us.

"Hey Shawn! Didn't know you were going to be here." Renton said in his usual happy tone

"Sup dude. I take it you all had the same idea of swimming as well?" I asked

"Yep we couldn't find ya so we decided on just coming over here." Renton answered

"Ah, well ya found us. We've been here since early morning enjoying the water and such." I said as I stared out at the lake.

"Well let's all go jump in for a swim then!" Renton said as he ran in.

"Did we interrupt something Shawn?" Eureka whispered into my ear

"No, why?" I asked playing stupid hiding the fact that Amarante and I did do something.

"Because Amarante is very beat red right now and it smells like…." Eureka whispered trailing off as I realize what she was implicating as I just sighed

"Alright we were in the middle of something, but it's okay. Don't worry about it there's always other times for her and I." I said but on the inside I was cursing all of them because the moment here on the lake sand with the sun shining on it like it was and the shade that was covering us was a perfect setting for our first time.

"Oh, okay. Still sorry we interrupted that moment." Eureka whispered as I just shrugged then she headed into the lake followed by Dominic, Anemone, Jan, Tory, Kamin and Rya.

"Amarante, Shawn, your slow hurry up!" Tory yelled waving her hand

"I so have to do this." I said as Amarante looked at me curiously as I started out in a full run heading for Renton the moment I reached the water I jumped and angled it just right that I glided right above the water then tackling Renton into the water as I hit the water hard as well. I popped my head out of the water laughing as did Renton laughing just as hard. Just then someone else smacked into me from above as I popped out my head out of the water coughing up water I looked around to see who did that. I looked on the shore to see if Amarante was still there and she wasn't. Just then she popped her head out of the water with a really big smile on her face.

"Playful are we." I said winking at her

"Why wouldn't I be." She replied winking back at me as both of us started laughing hard.

"Did something good happen?" Tory asked

"They're just being their usual selves." Eureka answered chuckling a bit but she knew the reason why and was glad things were progressing in their relationships as she smiled at us.

"Oh I forgot to tell you when you get back to the Gekko Go we need to go to HQ for something." Dominic said as this caught my attention.

"For what?" I asked

"I don't know. Holland just told me to inform you." Dominic replied as Anemone then tackled him into the water as everyone started laughing. After that we all played around in the water then headed back to the shore sitting on the sand basking in the sun.

"It really is relaxing." I said, more so to myself then to everyone else

"I agree. I wish we could always live like this." Anemone said happily flinging her arms up in the air then falling backwards onto the sand with a big smile on her face.

"I see someone is happy." I said chuckling a bit

"Of course I am! I'm with my handsome boyfriend, friends and family." Anemone stated in her usual matter of fact tone.

"Yes. Yes. Oh yeah, I asked Gonzy about allowing us access to the world below us called Earth." I said

"And!" Renton asked excitedly

"He said he can open up a hole in the earth for us but only those who come with me can go through the barrier he's going to create." I said as everyone got really excited

"Yahoo!" Renton yelled

"Glad ya'll are excited about this." I said, happy to see everyone so cheery over this.

"What about you, shawn? How do you feel about it?" Eureka asked

"I'm just as happy even though I'm calm right now. I'm just enjoying the weather and everyone's company is all." I said giving everyone a genuine smile. After that we continued talking and ate the food Eureka and Anemone had made and the sandwiches Amarante had brought along with us.

"Hey Dominic have they found anything about Dewey yet?" I asked glancing over at him.

"No they haven't but I'm sure once they do we'll be the first on the scene." He replied

"I see, would be nice if they can hurry and find him." I said

"Why?" Amarante asked

"Because then we can end this stupid pointless war. I'd much rather live on that island relaxing day after day then dealing with all these stressful things. Eventually raise a family too." I said smiling as I glanced over at Amarante while a tinge of red touched her cheeks as she smiled in return.

"I would like that too. When do you think we could do that?" Amarante asked as I started thinking.

"Suppose right after we release everyone that had been absorbed during the second summer of love that way everything can end peacefully and I'd bring the coralians with me." I said as everyone nodding in agreement

"We'd come with you too." Everyone said as I just smiled as I gazed over the water as it sparkled like a million diamonds were sitting on the water.

"Pretty." Amarante said as I glanced over at her to see what she was looking at.

"Yep, it looks like there's millions of diamonds in the water." I said as Amarante nodded her head. After another hour of chatting we all got up as some of the people grabbed their ref boards as the rest of us took to the skies with our wings heading back to the Gekko Go. We reached Tresor around 6 pm. I noticed Holland was relaxing in a chair outside the Gekko Go with Talho next to him as well. I walked up to him waving my hand a bit.

"So we need to head to head quarters I take it?" I asked

"Yes there's something important we need to do there but it'll be a surprise." Holland said as I became really curious but just nodded my head not questioning him further.

"When we leaving?" I asked

"Right now." Holland said as he stood up as did Talho folding their chairs then started heading onto the Gekko Go which was sitting outside the hanger.

"Catch ya guys later!" I said as the non-crew members waved back saying bye as well.

"Alright, so how long till we reach the destination?" I asked

"Hm, 7 Hours at most." Holland stated as I nodded my head again as we all boarded and a few minutes later we took off.

"I never asked him where HQ is!" I said groaning out-loud

"If you want to know where HQ is it's located underground due east of here. It doesn't have a city near it either but it does a lake near it. It's called Fort Alcatraz." Dominic said as this was quite a surprise to me since that name represents an island prison in my world.

"Oh, thanks Dominic." I said

"No problem." Dominic replied as he headed to his room with Anemone. Renton and Eureka followed suit as well as did Amarante and I.

"Shawn can we continue?" Amarante asked her cheeks turning a dark shade of red while she looked up at me with his very cute expression.

"Continue….? Oh! I would like that." I said as Amarante entwined her fingers with mine as we walked to my room. We reached inside as I turned the lights down but still had enough illumination to see what I was doing. We removed our clothing as Amarante laid down first while I laid on top of her as we began deeply kissing as the next few hours were spent with us making love.

"Thank you Shawn for loving someone like me." Amarante said as she looked deeply in my eyes

"I should be the one thanking you. Having someone like you to spend the rest of my life with is a gift." I said smiling as I stroked the side of her face with my hand as her smile radiated her face while her wings glowed a gentle green. She laid her head back on my chest as she slowly drifted off to sleep while I stayed awake watching her peacefully sleep. She looked like an angel. It was the most enjoyable and sensual intimate time I've had in a long time and I knew I wouldn't ever regret it as eventually sleep over took me slowly drifting off.

Meanwhile Dewey's plans were finally starting to take action. He was heading for where the new scub coral was. It was in the city of Ciudades del Cielo.

"Sir we will reach Ciudades del Cielo in five days." One of the rebels reported

"Very good. All is going according to plan it's only a matter of time until we remove these monsters from the face of the planet." Dewey said

"All hail the humans!" The rebel saluted then went back to his duties

"Soon my brother we shall meet again." Dewey said as he continued sitting in his captain's seat.

Back on the Gekko Go we finally reached Fort Alcatraz seven hours later. When the Gekko Go landed it woke me up. I rubbed my eyes as they focused on my surroundings. A few minutes later the door to my room opened as Renton and Eureka walked in. I heard Renton take one whiff and then looked at me. I shot him this look that he knew not to say anything added to the fact I wasn't happy about being disturbed especially after that blissful time between Amarante and I.

"Love, it's time to wake up. We've landed on the base." I said as I gently shook her as her eyes opened. She rubbed them then looked at me.

"I don't want to get up. I'm comfy sleeping with you like this." Amarante said looking very cute while she did.

"If we don't get up I know Holland will come in to get us instead of Renton and Eureka, who are actually standing right there now." I said pointing over to the door. She looked over as her face got extremely red taking the covers and pulling them over her face and burying it into my chest. This earned a slight chuckle. I felt her say something into my chest but all I could hear is muffles.

"What love?" I asked as she brought her head out of the covers

"Baka! It's not funny. Renton, Eureka could you leave us so we can get dressed." Amarante asked as they both nodded then left the room closing the door behind them with Renton having this amused smirk on his face.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Amarante said as I quickly switched positions with her being below me now with me on top.

"Am I now?" I said winking at her as my lips captured hers before she could retort with something smart. I could feel she was smiling. I broke the kiss looking down at her flushed face.

"Shall we?" I asked

"Let's." She replied as we got dressed into our military clothes. Walking out into the hallway Renton and Eureka were still waiting for us.

"You probably want to brush your hair Shawn and Amarante." Renton suggested as Both of us looked at our hair and began laughing at how messed up it was.

"You're hair deserves an award." I said between laughs

"Yours isn't bad either." Amarante retorted pointing at me while laughing even harder. After we calmed down we headed to the bathroom brushing our hair and teeth then headed off the Gekko Go. I noticed everyone else was already off the ship. The base itself was a decent sized one. I noticed a lot of aircrafts on the base as well as KLF's fully armed. They had automated guns on all the builders and the base had 4 lined fences with barbed wire on top of them with lasers placed every few feet with missile launchers as well. Just as Dominic had said there was a large lake behind us as well.

"Wow this is quite a base." I said

"That it is, most well guarded base on this planet." A deep sounding man said from behind us. I turned around to get a good look at him. I noticed he was in a military uniform. He looked to be about fifty five and in great shape still. He had black hair and brown eyes and stood about 6'1". I noticed on his uniform all the medals, stars and so on. I realized standing before me was a high ranking general! I quickly saluted him.

"Sorry sir I didn't recognize you." I said as he saluted as well.

"At ease Shawn. I did not expect you to recognize someone you didn't know." The general said

"Thank you sir! Do you mind if I ask your name?" I asked

"Not at all. My name is John Burbank and speak normally Shawn." John said

"Nice to meet you John. So how do you know my name?" I asked

"How could I not? Coming from a different world, all your heroic acts, destroying enemy bases single handily with the help of your allies on others, leadership qualities equal to someone with a much higher ranking and experience. Your this armies growing celebrity you could say. All the soldiers want to meet you." John said as I shocked by all the things he said. It was true but to have someone of such high ranking praise me that much wasn't something I was expecting.

"I see. Well thank you for the praise. So why am I here?" I asked

"Ah, yes. For all your hard work you're going to get promoted as is everyone else into a higher ranking and you'll be awarded medals too. Shawn you'll be getting the highest medal of all due to your bravery. The Medal of Honor due risking your life so much for your comrades and using your powers to heal them even at the cost of your life." John said as he extended his hand out. "For that it would be an honor to shakes hand with such a man that regards life so highly." I extended my hand out shaking it.

"I really don't know what to say." I said at a loss for words.

"You need not say anything. So who is this beautiful young woman the soldiers and I have heard about? I believe her name is Amarante." John said looking at the four of us.

"This is Amarante." I said motioning for her to come closer. She walked up next to me and greeted John.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said

"Very proper young lady. The pleasures all mine." John said

"So she's the one you used your powers on to heal her though it almost cost you your life." John said looking at me

"Yes she is, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." I stated proudly

"You're a very lucky woman Amarante. Never lose a man like that and Shawn never lose a unique girl like her." John said patting me on the back

"I won't sir." I said smiling as Amarante gently took my hand. Amarante stomached growled quite loudly as she blushed a bit.

"It seems like the young lady is hungry so let's go in and eat!" John said

"Would the Gekko Go crew please follow me, let us get something to eat before the ceremony!" John stated

"ALRIGHT FOOD!" I yelled as everyone laughed

John led us into the base leading us to the room where they hold ceremonies and so on. The table was already set and plates upon plates of food were already sitting there waiting for everyone to devour them. I noticed there quite a few other people already seated waiting for us. The general sat at the head of the table with me sitting next to him follow Amarante then the rest of the crew.

"As our guests have arrived let us begin the ceremony!" John said as everyone began eating.

"This is really good!" I said sounding extremely surprised

"I only feed the best to my soldiers and guests." John stated

"I can tell! You're cooks are really something to cook up something this good!" I said as John just chuckled. Once I had gotten my fill of food it was almost time for John to award the medals and increase our ranks.

"Would the Gekko Go crew please follow me onto the stage." John asked motioning for us to head over there so we all followed him. I noticed someone brought up a box then opened it revealing medals we were to be rewarded with. John went through the list awarding everyone medals and increasing their rank. Talho, Dominic, Matthieu, Hilda, Ken-goh, Anemone and Hap went to Lieutenant grade 3. Holland went to Major grade 1. Renton and Eureka went to Lieutenant Grade 1. Amarante went up to Private and he saved me for last.

"Shawn I present you with the Medal of Honor for bravery, going to the aid of your comrades and using your own life force to heal your comrades even when you were at risk of dying yourself." John said as he pinned the medal onto my uniform then he pinned a double horizontal bar onto my uniform signifying I was now a Captain Grade 1. I saluted him as he did me.

"It's an honor sir to be given such a medal and increase in rank. I won't let this nation or army down sir!" I said. After that all the soldiers clapped as then most things were cleared and the reception started with classical music playing and everyone mingling. A ton of soldiers, female and male, kept on approaching me to tell the tales of the fights I've been through till now. I noticed Amarante wasn't enjoying all the people bombarding us so we walked over to where the Gekko Go crew was sitting down.

"Jeez ya think they'd lay off a guy." I said sounding exhausted

"That's what it's like when you're an army hero or celebrity." Holland stated also sounding exhausted. The rest of the time we spent just chatting about random topics like usual and enjoying the wine we were given until I overheard a group of soldiers talking about how they slaughtered these rebels and enjoyed it. They kept going on and on about it till I finally glanced behind me, now in a very sour mood.

"Hey Holland I'm going to go get some air." I said in a somewhat emotionless tone. I glanced over at Amarante who was enjoying her talk with Anemone, Eureka, Hilda, Gidget and Talho.

"Alright you going to let Amarante know?" Holland asked

"Nah she's enjoying herself. If she asks tell her I stepped outside to where we landed." I said as Holland nodded. I could Holland knew those soldiers were getting to me so expected I was going to leave eventually. I walked out of the room as the coloration on my wings had dulled quite a bit that most people noticed this.

"Is something wrong with Shawn?" One of the high ranking officers asked

"Prob just overheard something he didn't like from one of the soldiers. He's not much of the killing type." Holland said glancing behind him at the other soldiers as well. The officer looked back at them too as he realized now why Shawn had left.

"You two there, take the conversation elsewhere there's ladies in your presence." The officer ordered as they bowed then walked elsewhere out of the Gekko Go's hearing range

"Thanks." Holland said

"Don't mention it." He replied as him and Holland then began discussing about guns and such.

Amarante finally noticed I was missing from the room. She walked over to Holland while still glancing around.

"Holland where's Shawn at?" she asked

"He went to get some air. I think he's around the Gekko Go." Holland said

"Thanks!" Amarante said as she headed outside to look for Shawn.

I finally reached the outside heading over to the where the lake was. I started up my ipod again picking Aerosmith fly away from here. I continued to stare out at the lake as the moon glistened across it with stars shining brightly in the sky. I turned around and started walking back towards the building when I noticed a nice looking spot of trapar. I started running catching the trapar then flapping hard I gained altitude as I flew through the skies. A few minutes later I felt something touch my hand looking over I saw Amarante had joined me up here. This earned a smile as the colors on my wings brightened up a lot as we flew through the night sky. We started playing a game of tag, diving, dipping and pulling hard turns as one would chase the other. It was a lot of fun. I noticed two others joined us. It was Eureka and Renton. I bowed my head a bit as they did the same as we headed to the lake as Amarante and I got low enough to run our hands on the water as the song switched to Beautiful Morning with You by The Pillows. This put me in an even better mood as I shot straight up heading higher than I've ever gone before then switching my angle downwards I spread out my arms and began free falling enjoying the feeling of falling. I noticed tried keeping up on the ascent but wasn't able to keep up she managed to meet me halfway as I was falling downwards with a big smile on my face.

'Nights like these always felt like a complete a dream' I thought as I reached out my hand taking Amarante's in my mind as we continued free falling then spread our wings when we were 10 miles above the ground. We slowed down our descent then headed back onto the base gently landing down with Renton and Eureka behind us as the song came to an end. I removed my head phones shutting off the ipod as well.

"I needed that!" I said happily

"Why did you come out here?" Amarante asked

"Some of the soldiers were talking about how they enjoyed killing and such. They were talking about the rebels and enemy soldiers they've killed in the past. It put me in a bad mood so I went to get some fresh air but I'm all good now though." I said giving them a genuine smile.

"I'm glad then." Amarante said as she gave me a quick kiss then grabbed my hand as we all started walking back to the party. The rest of the night went by rather quickly. I had a few enjoyable conversations with various different soldiers of different rankings. I also taught Amarante how to waltz as we danced to a few songs after that. A few more hours went by pushing on midnight as Amarante and I retired first into a private quarters that John had given permission for us to use. It was quite unexpected but I didn't complain in the least. Amarante and I undressed climbing into bed together slowly drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile back at the party everyone was still quite lively.

"So Holland how does that boy act normally?" John asked

"Like any other boy. I would call him more of a man now." Holland replied

"I see. Well I hope to fight alongside your crew one day in the battlefield." John said taking another sip of his wine.

"Same to you. It would be a fight to remember." Holland said

"I think I'm going to retire for the night. It's been fun." John said

"Same." Holland replied as John walked out of the room heading for bed.

The Gekko go crew all headed to their quarters a few hours later passing out for the night.


	39. The Awakening

During one of the scenes I start Tenth Planet – Ghost by Ministry of Sound. To those who like trance find this on youtube =3.

Let me know what you think about the song through the review you leave =3.  
Thanks and Enjoy!

########################################

Chapter 39  
The Awakening

As the morning sun rose there was death in the air. I opened my eyes as I had an unsettling feeling in my gut. I surveyed my surroundings noticing I was still in the bedroom with Amarante. As then the base shook violently, like an earthquake had just happened then things settled down. By now Amarante was wide awake sitting straight up.

"Shawn what's happening?" Amarante asked sounding very frightened.

"I don't know but I have a really bad feeling. Hurry and get dressed." I said as I climbed out of bed throwing on my clothes in record time as Amarante did the same. Just then the door slammed opened by Holland.

"Shawn outside now! We have a big problem." Holland yelled panic evident in his voice which was very rare.

"Right, lead the way Holland!" I said as Amarante, Holland and I ran outside the base to notice a hole in the lake as a Kute-class coralian had formed above the lake as many antibody coralians began forming heading straight for the base. Soldiers had already been scrambled to their KLF's meeting the coralians dead on. As the two species began fighting each other it was a total blood bath. Each time one of the coralians was killed Anemone, Eureka, Amarante and myself would keel over in pain. It feel like a million needles were being jabbed into our brains all at once. As more coralians fell more pain hit us till I couldn't take it anymore. Another change happened to my body except it didn't turn black and red like it normally does. A white aura formed around me then expanded enveloping the coralians and the KLF's.

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP KILLING NOW!" I bellowed as then the light subsided as the coralians had completely stopped and the KLF's were stripped of their armor leaving only the exoskeletons and the cockpits. Then all the coralians slowly floated over to me landing one by one around me.

"Good. Now what caused you all to form?" I asked as all of them shot an image into my head. It showed me a beam of light that was multicolored coming from a ship then they all looked in the direction of the ship. What I saw was a replica of Dewey's big ship but it was colored in black and red with many other KLF's around it. It seemed they were far enough away so the light didn't reach them. Just then all the coralian's lifeforce faded falling limp.

"Holland give me permission." I stated with this really pissed look in my eyes. Holland just nodded as the other pilots headed to the Gekko Go including myself. Once we boarded everyone launched their LFO's and followed the Gekko Go to the where Dewey's replicated ship float. It seemed all the KLF's were nothing special once we got closer.

"Shawn I don't want to kill these people anymore." Amarante stated as she looked over at me.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked sounding a bit more angry then I had intended to sound. I noticed Amarante visibly flinch.

"Let's use the power of the seveth swell and rain it down on all the KLF's." Amarante suggested

"Very well, love." I said "Renton, Dominic I need you to activate the seveth swell and let's rain it down on the KLF's disabling them." I suggested

"Nice thinking!" Everyone said as we all shot up from the other KLF's before they could reach us activating the seveth swell phenomenon as rainbow colored waves began falling from our boards as we flew around while the other Gekko Go pilots backed off letting us do our thing. In a matter of minutes we had the entire rebel fleet engulfed in the rainbow colored waves as the armor and weapons blew off of the exoskeletons of their KLF's disabling the units. I noticed the warship was preparing to fire that cannon again. TheEnd, Nirvash and I aimed our laser guns at the ship firing at it then using our boosters to rocket towards the ship with swords and boomerage blades drawn. We launched all of our laser missiles at the ship while we took apart the ship and the cannon before it fired. The Nirvash had managed to rip out the bridge on it's own. We ended up flying back down to the base after all was settled dropping what was left of the bridge on the ground as the enemy was escorted by the other pilots of the Gekko Go back down to the base. All the soldiers arrested the rebels placing them against the wall searching them for any additional weapons. I landed my LFO opening the cockpit and jumping down. I was quite enraged by the fact they rebuilt the cannon and made it mobile sized with just as much power too. I walked to the rebel that was dressed differently compared to the others as I outright punched him hard as he slammed back into the building then falling down. I picked him up again and stared straight into his eyes. I could tell he was very scared of me.

"Explain why the hell you attacked here." I stated in a very deadly voice but he just ignored my request.

"Not very wise, Human." I stated as the veins around my hand turned black as I concentrated while a black orb was created in my hand.

"I'm sure you know what this is but in case you don't know the moment this hit's your body you'll have extreme pains before it devours you completely leaving nothing left of you." I stated still looking at his eyes as this time I got a much better response.

"Dewey ordered us to attack that spot!" The rebel practically yelled

"WHY!" I ordered

"He's looking for the scub coral. He wants to eliminate it once and for all." The rebel said

"WHERE'S HE HEADING NEXT!" I ordered

"He's going to Ciudades del Cielo. He thinks that's where the new scub coral is at. Please don't kill me!" The rebel pleaded

I slammed him into the ground then stood up.

"HOLLAND!" I yelled as Holland walked up to me but didn't say anything.

"You heard him. Let's head to Ciudades del Cielo! I don't want those kind people involved in this war. I'll protect them no matter what and I have a hunch that's where we need to be to open that portal that leads from the 10th dimension to this world." I stated as everyone stood there gawking at me.

"What!" I said sounding very impatient

"How long have you known?" Holland asked

"I had this feeling when Tiptory showed me that round rock that didn't have a center in it and after the talk with Gonzy I knew then." I said "Now stop wasting time! Let's hurry the hell up!" I ordered

"You heard him Holland. I'll load all our new high tech missiles and ammo onto the Gekko Go and Shawn we'll equip your LFO with the newest sword we've designed. When activated it vibrates at such a high frequency no enemies armor can stand a chance. Give us 20 minutes." John said as he radioed someone then people started coming out of one of the hangers with vehicles pulling missiles and ammo then the giant sword. It took them exactly 20 minutes to finish the modifications of everything.

"Your all set. Go get them kid." John said giving us a thumbs up as we all ran on board starting up the Gekko Go then blasting off.

"Holland how long till we reach Ciudades del Cielo?" I asked

"2 days till we reach there." Holland stated

"Alright, You want any food?" I asked

"Yeah, bring me whatever you want." Holland stated

"Roger Major." I said as I noticed Holland eye twitch. I forgot that he doesn't like ranks and the like. Still the eye twitch was quite amusing to see. I headed to the kitchen as I noticed Renton and Eureka were already in there making some food. It was Salad, bread and some beef stew with carrots, potatoes, and beef with some spices thrown in too.

"That smells really good you guys." I said

"Thanks!" They both said happily

"How long till it's ready?" I asked

"About 20 more minutes." Renton replied

"Alright I'll sit and wait then." I said as I walked over to the couch sitting down

"This feels good to sit down after such a fight." I said more to myself as I brought out my ipod putting the head phones in my ears. I hit play and Tenth Planet Ghost by Ministry Sound started playing as I laid my head back on the couch and turned up the music as I tapped my finger to the music.

'I see your enjoying yourself.' Alucard said

'Very much.' I replied

'I see you can handle your power nicely now.' Alucard stated

'Yes I can. I will admit some of it is thanks to you.' I stated

'Giving thanks to little old me, aww I'm flattered.' Alucard stated sarcastically

'We discovered sarcasm now, now that's a miracle upon itself.' I retorted

'Your not to bad yourself boy.' Alucard said as my eyebrow visibly twitched

'What don't like being called a boy.' Alucard teased

'Very funny, so what do you want?' I asked

'Oh nothing just musing over the fact on how much you rely on my destructive powers' Alucard stated in a very taunting matter.

'I could easily do my missions and get info out of people without your powers.' I retorted in a matter of fact of tone which Alucard didn't like this one bit.

'Really now, fine then you'll regret that decision in this upcoming battle!' Alucard laughed manically as everything went silent

'Ugh. Must you always be so taunting.' I thought as I began to worry when I heard no reply.

'He wouldn't do that would he?' I thought as I began to worry about the upcoming battle now as I felt something lay on my lap. Opening up my eyes I noticed Amarante had laid on the couch resting her head on my lap. I removed one of the headphones giving it to her.

"Comfy?" I asked

"Quite." She replied happily with a big smile on her face as the Sato Naoki album began playing as a smile graced my face while Amarante looked at me curiously.

"Shawn why are you smiling?" Amarante asked as Renton and Eureka looked over at me as well

"The album my ipod is playing is off of Eureka Seven. The series about your lives Eureka and Renton." I explained as they became really curious now.

"Can you plug it into the speaker behind the couch?" Eureka asked as I looked behind the couch and sure enough Holland had another speaker placed here.

"Jeez, how many of these things does he have?" I thought out-loud.

"He has a lot." Renton replied as I just shook my head. After plugging in the ipod and started up the album again and turned the volume down to a pleasant listening volume. Just then the crew began piling into what I would call the living room. Everyone sat down then looked in my direction.

"That sounds very beautiful." Anemone said as she closed her eyes

"I agree. It's the album that gets played during the eureka seven the series. I listen to this music when I write, think or when I want something peaceful to listen to while I'm surrounded by beautiful scenery." I stated

"I can understand why." Anemone said

"You really are full of surprises." Hilda said as I chuckled a bit

"Suppose I am." I said as I closed my eyes letting the music overtake my ears and mind. Eureka and Renton finally finished lunch as they served everyone placing my bowl in front of me. I opened my eyes as Renton was about to take some food to the bridge.

"I'll do it Renton. I told Holland I'd bring him something to eat." I said as Renton nodded

"Okay." Renton said smiling in his usual goofy way. I got up taking the food from him.

"Be right back." I said as I walked to the bridge handing Holland his food.

"Thanks kid. Take a sit, it'll only take a few minutes." Holland said as I leaned against the railing.

"Alright. Before battle talk or something?" I asked

"More or less." Holland stated "This battle will be the worse one you've ever been in. My brother is ruthless and won't hesitate to kill you or any one of the crew members especially Anemone, Amarante, Renton or you due to being coralian." Holland stated

"I figured as much Holland. I'm already prepared to do what I have to in order to keep everyone alive. Just watch my back and I'll watch yours." I replied as Holland nodded

"You've really come far kid. Maturing a lot faster than I expected." Holland said

"We all have to grow up sometime. Some sooner than later is all." I said as Holland nodded

"Anyways was that all?" I asked as Holland nodded

"Go spend your time with your woman." Holland said

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said smiling as I waved heading back to the living room area to eat. Walking in I noticed everyone was very talkative like usual while the music was still playing. I sat back down next to Amarante picking up my bowl eating it in a matter of minutes.

"Hungry are we?" Gidget asked

"Starved." I replied

"Holland have anything to say?" Dominic asked

"The usual before battle talk is all." I said as I shrugged like it was no big deal

"I see." Dominic said as he went back to eating. The rest of the time I spent thinking about the battle to come so I wasn't very talkative and Amarante didn't ask what was wrong. After everyone had finished eating they all got up leaving the dishes in the sink as Eureka and Renton normally wash them. They all ended up leaving the room except Renton and Eureka as I expected. They began cleaning the dishes while Amarante gave me this look, like she wanted to ask something but she was too shy. I noticed she was blushing a bit so I figured I'd ask her.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Amarante. You can ask me anything." I said giving her a kind smile.

"Do you want to lay your head in my lap?" She asked softly but loud enough for me to catch what she asked.

"I'd enjoy that." I said smiling as she sat up and moved to the far end of the couch as I laid down placing my head in her lap as one of her hands rested on my hair as I brought my hand up intertwining my fingers with her free hand.

"It's comfortable and you smell really nice." I said as she blushed a bit more

"Thank you." She whispered quietly but I didn't hear her over the music as I slowly drifted off to sleep again.

I started looking around wondering where I was at. I could see a lot of rocky terrain with old looking stone buildings around. It reminded me of the city Tiptory lives in.

"I thought I was on the Gekko Go." I said as I started walking around the town looking for somebody. I got my wish when I found someone laying face down on the ground not moving. I ran over to them to see if they were okay.

"Are you ok…" I said stopping mid sentence once I saw blood on the ground beneath the woman. I rolled her to over to see bullet holes through her clothing and body. I backed away quickly looking around to see if I could spot the shooter. I couldn't find the culprit. I walked around the corner and was met with multiple corpses laying on the ground. I slowly began walking through the area careful not to step on any of the bodies. I realized I recognized most of the people and in the middle of all of this death was Tiptory's lifeless body laying there. I dropped to my knees as I stared up into the sky.

"What happened." I said to myself

"It's all your fault. You could have saved us but you didn't." Tiptory's corpse spoke as my eyes widened with fear. Her corpse began crawled closer to me and lifted her head to stare at me.

"What the fuck! This has to be a dream! There's no way a corpse can come back alive!" I yelled as I tried crawling away. Just then the scene changed as they were all alive now. I slowly climbed to my feet as the people passed by me like I didn't exist. Just then an explosion happened in the middle of the town as I felt like something was pulling me towards the outer part of the town. I followed this sensation, picking up speed as my pace turned to a full out run. I came to the round hollow rock Tiptory had shown me. Just then 6 figured appeared out of nowhere. It was Renton, Eureka, Myself, Amarante, Dominic and Anemone. It looked like they were all concentrating but nothing happened. They all released their hands as gun fire went out. I heard 3 gunshots as I looked behind me a bullet went through me as I turned to look at my dream self. The bullet continued to my dream self hitting him in the right of chest as the other bullets hit Amarante and Eureka dead center in the chest as they all collapsed. I noticed my dream self extended both his hands resting on the girls wounds as a white light emitted from his hands as the wounds healed up. As Dominic and Anemone had fired multiple shots hitting the three people who fired as multiple bullets hit them dead on as they fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Just then the portal opened up as Amarante had my head in her lap as she was crying while my body slowly disintegrated into an erray of blue lights. Just then I felt a knife in my back as it protruded out from my chest as I screamed in pain then waking up to Amarante shaking me.

"SHAWN WAKE UP!" Amarante was yelling with Renton and Eureka standing over me worried as well. I shot straight up almost hitting Amarante with my head.

"What happened?" Amarante asked worriedly

"A really bad nightmare." I said as I swung my feet over the edge of the couch wiping the sweat off of my face with my shirt.

"Are you okay, Shawn?" Renton asked

"Fine just a little shaken up is all." I replied a bit more coldly then I had intended but I was still freaked out on the inside due to that dream.

'It has to have some sort of meaning. I'll try seeing if I can get to the 10th dimension again while I sleep.' I thought

I noticed everyone was still looking at me as I was thinking. I stood up stretching letting my arms fall to my sides. I noticed it was only 6 pm.

"I'm fine everyone, seriously." I pleaded while I could tell they didn't believe me but didn't push the issue any further.

"You owe me later then." Amarante said winking at me as I just started laughing

"Yes, yes princess. You'll get your reward later this evening." I said winking back

"I didn't mean it like that!" Amarante defended as she was profusily blushing now. She hid her face in my chest as she lightly smacked my arm.

'Amarante looking extremely cute is such a torture to me!' I thought trying to keep my hormones in check.

"Enjoying being in your own little world." Renton said teasing a bit while now I was blushing from embarrassment.

"You two do it just as much." I retorted as both of them were now blushing.

"It's a blushing orgy." I said without realizing I should have kept the comment to myself as both the girls looked at me curiously while Renton was now extremely red.

"What does orgy mean, renton?" Eureka asked as Amarante nodded in agreement.

"Um…um…. Shawn damn it! Why'd you have to say something like that." Renton said as I just grinned.

"Shawn will you explain it?" Amarante asked curiously

"It relates to something sexual, you sure?" I asked again

"Yes, I'm sure. Tell me!" Amarante insisted

"Alright. It's basically when multiple people have sex in the same room while also switching partners and such. It usually involves 4 or more people." I explained as now all of them were very red while I remained normal.

"And why did you say that then?" Amarante asked still looking very embarrassed

"Just something that came to my mind in the moment." I said shrugging like it was no big deal

"How can you act like it's nothing?" Renton asked

"My maturity level on sexual things is far beyond my years. So explaining such things doesn't affect me at all." I said shrugging again as Renton got this curious look in his eyes as I chuckled.

"Can you give me some pointers?" Renton asked

"Yes." I said as he silently mouthed a thanks while both the girls looked at each other then at us.

"Don't ask as I'm sure you already know. Anyways onto a less embarrassing subjects now, I think I'm going to clean and wax Michiko. You all want to come with?" I asked as Renton nodded while the girls looked at each other shrugging deciding they would tag along too. Renton and I grabbed the supplies for cleaning up the hanger and the LFO's. We reached the hanger as Renton and I decided on helping each other clean the LFO's. I found another another speaker, plugging it in then hitting play and shuffle. The music came on as Renton and I started cleaning the Nirvash first. Renton and I conversed about random subjects like guys normally do while Eureka and Amarante sat back talking between the girl of them.

"Eureka I have something to ask you. I've been worrying about it for a while now." Amarante said very worried about this as Eureka scooted closer.

"Sure." Eureka said smiling kindly like she normally does cauing Amarante to relax quite a bit.

"Whenever I'm around Shawn, the smell of him seems to always cause me to get hot between my legs. I get the urge to jump on him for some reason and the thoughts that goes through my mind are indecent but they won't seem to stop. Is this normal?" Amarante asked as the look Eureka gave was a priceless one. As Eureka began thinking of how to explain this.

"Um, Yes that's normal. It's means your body wants to have sex with Shawn. It's due to your hormones and I'm sure Shawn is the same way even if he doesn't show it or express it due to his self control." Eureka explained blushing a bit remembering herself going through this same thing and having to ask Talho about it.

"Hey Shawn what are the girls talking about? They're really red in the face." Renton said as I glanced over there and just shrugged.

"Embarrassed about whatever they're talking about." I said

"How'd you know?" Renton asked

"The link between Amarante and I." I explain as I went back to finishing up the last few touches. I placed my hand on the Nirvash closing my eyes.

'Hello old one.' I thought

'Hello Shawn.' Nirvash replied

'I wanted to say the war should be over soon so you all can used for reffing and not killing.' I thought

'I know. I look forward to that day. What do you plan to do now?' Nirvash asked

'Going to clean Michiko then probably grab something eat and relax maybe go to sleep early or something' I thought

'I see. Try not to worry about things you have no control over.' Nirvash said as this perked my curiousness to what she meant by that but I never asked as I released my hand heading over to Michiko.

"Hey old girl let's get you cleaned up." I said in a cheery tone as a good song came on it was 'Why Don't You and I by Santana. I began singing along with the music as we continued waxing and cleaning up Michiko. As we were close to finishing I noticed two teenagers trying to sneak past. I picked up a wet sponge and threw it at the boy smacking him dead center in the back.

"Ya know Rya sneaking onto a ship isn't good manners and you too Kamin." I said as I slowly began walking over to the two teenagers. They both continued staring down at the ground. I noticed Eureka had stood up and started walking over here. I looked over at her putting my hand up as she stopped walking then turning my head back to the two teenagers.

"So explain why you came?" I asked as they continued being quiet while someone opened up the door on the bottom level and walked out. It was Tory and her mother Jan. To this my eyes visually twitched, showing I was quite irritated by this.

"Okay now I expect an explaination right now." I said raising my tone an octave showing I was serious.

"I told them to come with me because I know what's going to happen." Tory stated

"How do you know what's going to happen Tory?" I asked curiously

"Because whatever you dream those images go to the rest of us." Tory answered as I looked over at Amarante.

"Amarante and Eureka can you guys see the things I've seen or dreamed off?" I asked

"No and I don't know why." Amarante answered

"A few things but it seems like something is blocking the link." Eureka answered

"Hm, I see. Well I guess it's better that way." I said "Alright we're going to go see Holland and see what he wants to do with you four." I said as we all marched to the bridge.

"Don't worry about the dreams their nothing to be worried about, trust me." I said giving everyone a genuine smile or so they thought.

"Holland we have a little problem." I said as Holland glanced over.

"What is it?" Holland asked

"This." I said moving away from the children as Holland's eye visually twitched.

"I already scolded them so don't worry. What do you want me to do with them?" I asked

"The two coralians will be staying in your room shawn. Tory and Jan, you two get Amarante's old room." Holland stated as they all nodded

"Amarante could you show Rya and Kamin to our room, I need to talk Holland privately about something." I asked nicely giving her a gently smile so she wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Okay." Amarante said happily as she motioned for the two to follow her. They all left the bridge as I motioned Holland to come back into the lounge area behind the bridge. Holland followed me back there as we both sat down.

"What's the problem, Shawn." Holland said in a very serious manner

"This upcoming battle I believe I'm going to have to sacrifice myself to save Amarante and Eureka." I stated as Holland eyes went a little bit wide then returned to normal.

"How do you know?" Holland asked as he leaned forward setting his elbows on the table.

"This same dream I've been having. All I'm going to say is I think I need to sacrifice myself in order for that gate to open for all the people who died or got absorbed, for a better word, in the first and second summer of love to come back to the living world. So all I'm going to say is let things play out, even I don't like this but something inside me says everything will be alright as long as we don't change fate." I stated as Holland closed his eyes as if he was thinking.

"Very well, Shawn. What if things don't turn out well." Holland asked as he opened his eyes. I just shrugged not able to give an answer to that. I walked out of the lounge and headed to my room. Holland walked back to the bridge a few a minutes later.

"Leader what did Shawn talk to you about?" Gidget asked

"Nothing." Holland said in his monotone voice as everyone was quiet on the bridge now focusing on the task at hand but their thoughts still wondered on what could have changed the leaders attitude so much.

I reached my room finally able to calm all my nerves down. I walked into the room greeting everyone with a big smile. For the rest of the time all of us spent talking about whatever came to mind. Soon after we all fell asleep. The next day was the usual except prepping all the weapons and loading them into our LFO's. Going over all our LFO's weapon systems and making sure everything was in good working order. We finally arrived at Ciudades del Cielo around four in the afternoon. As we all offloaded from the Gekko Go we were greeted by Tiptory.

"My, My, what brings you all here?" Tiptory asked as Holland went about explaining the situation and what was about to happen.

"Another battle…..If this is will of Vodarac we shall assist you anyway possible." Tiptory said

"Thank you. Shawn, Renton and Dominic, I want you all to place the LFO's on the city outskirts. The other LFO's will be placed a little further in. The Gekko Go will give you as much backup as they can. I have a feeling this will be a very hard and long battle so be prepared for it. The emeny should be here by morning." Holland stated as we all nodded.

We got to work setting up the LFO's and certain traps that would set off when you come into proximity of them unless your LFO was emitting a signal that would allow you to pass freely. We also armed as many people as we could. After about 3 hours everything was setup and the Vodarac believers all had cooked up a big feast for all of us. Amarante and I were the last ones to finish up as we flew back to where the feast was going to happen. We landed and walked over to Holland reporting to him that was everything was ready to go.

"Good work you two. The food is all ready so go ahead and eat. Sleep early tonight as we'll all be getting up early." Holland said

"Will do." I said

"Okay." Amarante replied as we walked to the table. It seemed everyone had already began eating so we found a seat and started digging in as well.

"Your people's cooking always amazes me. The taste of everything is really good." I said

"We're all glad to hear it and it's the least we can do." Tiptory said happily

"It's really appreciated." I said smiling as I went back to eating. After we all finished up eating Amarante and I thanked everyone for the meal as we decided to walk around in silence as Amarante arm was linked with mine. We ended up at the one rock formation that round. I noticed a lot of energy was being emitted from it now as Amarante noticed this as well.

"Is this the portal, Shawn?" Amarante asked

"Yes this is where it'll happen." I said as Amarante nodded

"Shawn, I'm scared about tomorrow." Amarante said as she stopped looking up at me

"It's okay I'll protect you." I said

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried I'm going to loose you." Amarante said as I had to force myself to not tell her what was on my mind.

"It's okay. Nothing's bad going to happen." I said giving a geniune smile as she smiled as well.

The rest of the night we sat cuddled together staring up at the stars eventually retiring for the night as did everyone else. The morning came like usual as we all ate breakfast in silence. Once we were all done we headed out to our posts. We only had to wait till sunrise as the Dewey's ships were incoming from the Nirvash's was posted. This would be a battle we would never forget.


	40. The End to a Beginning

**A/N: To get the full impact of the upcoming event please go to youtube and buffer this song and play it when you see [Song Start] **

Final Fantasy X OST - Revealed Truth

**Chapter 40  
The End to a Beginning**

"Holland! Dewey's forces are incoming on my end. It looks like his entire fleet consists of twenty KLF's with one that looks like a dark purple color. There's one big ship." Renton reported

"Good work Renton. Shawn and Dominic head to where Renton is on the double! All other pilots give them support by using your long range rifles." Holland order

"Roger Leader!" They all said

"Ready Amarante!" I said as she just nodded focusing on the task at hand and mentally preparing herself for the worst as I turned Michiko around and headed full speed towards Renton's position as TheEnd followed suit.

Meanwhile Rya, Tory, Kamin and Jan were placed with some of the few children of the village. Holland had given the four guns with some backup ammo to boot. They were assigned to protect the children and elderly which they were ready to do at a moment's notice. They were holed up in one of the buildings for the time being as they watched outside the window from the second floor in the direction of where the Nirvash was positioned.

Hilda, Matthieu and Holland had taken up position aiming at a few KLF's in the distance ready to fire once they got closer as the laser orbs were exposed as well ready to fire all at the press of a button. TheEnd reached the Nirvash first landing some feet to the left of him. Just then all the KLF's boosters went off as they were heading straight for the Nirvash and TheEnd as the Dark Purple KLF was sitting back as all the KLF's passed by then it started it's booster heading towards the Nirvash. The three snipers fired their laser guns hitting three of KLF's dead on as then the guns had a cool down time. They waited taking aim on the next three as the Nirvash took off activating it's seventh swell taking out the first KLF with ease as then TheEnd took off firing it's claw into another one as TheEnd was dodging lasers and missles now. The Nirvash was now dodging as well taking out KLF's in the process until one sneak up behind them doing a kamikaze run as the machine wrapped its arms around it then exploded. Once the smoke cleared the Nirvash's arm was missing and the entire unit was banged up. TheEnd rushed over to the NIrvash's aid covering her escape route as she continued fighting. They had ten KLF's left not including the dark purple one that was fast approaching. TheEnd and the Nirvash let loose their laser missiles at the enemy as every single one of them began dodging giving them a chance to retreat. Once the Nirvash was safely behind the battle field I finally caught up to TheEnd. TheEnd turned around throttling her boosters to full following right beside me back onto the battlefield.

"Dominic let me handle the dark purple KLF. It'll give you a chance to spot an opening to attack." I stated over the com

"Very well. Don't go getting yourself killed now." Dominic retorted as I started laughing

"As if, Dude. I'm harder to kill and I'm sure some purple looking KLF can't take me down." I said while a wide grin was now placed on my face

Just then the three snipers on our team fired again taking out three more KLF's as then three shots from the purple KLF shot past us hitting their guns dead on exploding upon impact. Lucky for the three they had saw it coming and decarded the guns a split second before the shot hit their guns leaving their LFO's with minimal damage. Just then two more shots whizzed past TheEnd and I hitting Hilda and Matthieu LFO's in the neck severing some wires that left their LFO's limp. They quickly ejected out and began retreating back to where Rya was. Holland decided to hop into this fight taking out his boomerages activating the energy the surrounded around the blade then starting his boosters as he got into this wild mech brawl. I draw out my sword the moment I reached the battlefield activating as it gave a hum. Then I activated Michiko's seventh swell and charged in dodging bullets whizzing past me as I disabled two KLF's. While I took some damage from a few bullets the other's KLF's managed to get off. I noticed the dark purple KLF had stopped and seemed like it was waiting which I found very unsettling. The moment Holland entered the battlefield he went after another two KLF's that were close quarters then TheEnd took out another two with his laser missiles. Just then something from the ship had launched a beam straight at us. Taking out the other 6 KLF's while we barely managed to dodge. Holland took some heavy damage as the right of his LFO was fried to a crisp. TheEnd sustained less damage as they were further away from the blast area. I wasn't as lucky as my LFO was now missing it's left arm but that was it.

"Let's finish this everyone." I said to the other two.

I rushed at the purple LFO swinging my sword as it dodged easily at the last minute then it took out two swords while these floating devices were deployed from the back of the unit then twisted upwards as the points of the devices were aimmed directly at me. A moment later the 2 devices released a volley of lasers at me while the LFO charged me. I was busy avoiding and blocking the lasers with my sword to try and avoid his charge. Holland came to the rescue firing the cannon that was on his LFO barely missing me but causing the purple LFO to block with his swords as he was forced back. TheEnd had managed to get around as the LFO was now encircled by all of us. TheEnd let loose his laser missiles once again causing the purple LFO to boost forward and move to his right as Holland quickly closed off that escape root by firing his main laser then throwing both of his boomerages at him as he quickly dodged left then while I used my boosters as I rammed right into his LFO slicing off one of his arms while I released all my laser missiles as well. Hitting the LFO at multiple points. Just then the purple LFO used it's boosters in an escaping attempt as it collided with the ground a few fifty feet from us then the person who was piloting it escaped into the city below. We lost site of the man but he looked vaguely familiar but we couldn't deal with that right now. We turned outselves to the ship that was floating in the sky getting ready to fire again. We all rushed it but we were too late it released another laser but it wasn't aimed at us. It was aimed at the ground about 3 yards away smacking the ground hard causing a huge hole in it to form. We all tore apart the ship after that shot was fired. Just then a big orb formed above Ciudades del Cielo. I now knew what their goal was. We all flew as fast as we could towards the now forming horde of anti-body coralians. I landed the LFO quickly opening up the hatch I tried telepathically commanding them to stop. No response. I tried it again as again I got no response.

"Shawn whats wrong?" Amarante asked

"It's not working. I can't get them to submit to me." I said as panic started to set in. Just then the anti-body coralians started going after the civilians. Two children had ran out of their hiding place that was in front of us as the coralians flew down and were about ready to kill them.

"GOD DAMN IT. FINE I GIVE UP MY LIFE AS A HUMAN TO BECOME A CORALIAN. NOW GIVE ME THE POWER TO STOP THEM!" I yelled as just then all the coralians froze and turned to me as the rest of my skin including my face turned to that jelly substance that my wings were made out of. The coralians all slowly floated over as I jumped out of the LFO landing on the ground while they all gathered around me.

"There we go. That's much better you all don't need to kill these people." I said as I pet one of them on the head as it made this very odd purring sound.

"It's okay you kids. Go run back to your parents." I said as then I could hear the footsteps of rebels. A lot of rebels. I looked around then closed my eyes as all the coralians scattered into the sky. I could see what they were seeing. There was a good 200 rebels overtaking the city. They had already gotten a fourth way through the city heading towards that gate that was emanting energy. Just then one of the bombs went off as rebel painful screams could be heard.

"Seems like they hit one of the bombs." I said as Amarante nodded

"Shawn what can we do?" Amarante asked

"Let's head to the gate. My friends here can handle those humans." I said as Amarante and I climbed back on board Michiko. As I closed my eyes again concentrating on having the coralians attack those rebels. In a few seconds they all started moving towards those humans. I started up Michiko as we headed for the gate.

"Dominic, Anemone, Renton and Eureka meet me at the gate I'm heading to. You can track my signal on your radar." I said

"Roger!" They all said

We all reached the gate to see if was safely unharmed, landing the LFO's we jumped out of the cockpits landing on the ground with guns ready to fire in case the rebels got close. I noticed the coralians had disappeared and it seemed like they only got rid of a small number of the rebels. As everyone was now staring at me.

"Shawn what the hell happened to you?" Dominic asked

"It's the sacrifice I had to make in order to gain control of those coralians and to get my powers back. I gave up my humanity to become a full flegded coralian." I said giving a wide smile

"It doesn't bother you?" Dominic asked

"Not In the least. I have all of you and the one person who matters the most to me, Amarante." I said reaching my hand out gently taking hers into mine.

"You're really something." Dominic said shaking his head

"I did come from a different world." I said puffing my chest trying to look manly as everyone chuckled a bit. As my expression got serious.

"We'll have company soon." I said as they all looked at me weirdly.

"How do you know?" Renton asked

"It's what I could see from the coralians view point." I said as Renton gave a confused look.

"He can see what the coralians see." Eureka explained as Renton gave this revealation look understanding now what I meant.

Meanwhile over in the bulding where Tory and everyone was hiding out at it. It seemed like a few rebels had spotted them as they opened fire on them. They all four returned fire after a good twenty minutes of bantering back and forth with bullets they finally took out the rebels. They quickly fled downstairs then out the back of the building. They all began fleeing under the cover of the buildings heading to where they saw us go to. Another bomb went off and more screams were heard as another and another. Then they heard gunfire, it was the vodarac people fighting back with weapons of their own. Tory had finally reached the gate where we all headed to. She quickly lead all the people up to us.

"They've invaded the entire city! What do we do Shawn?" Tory asked with panic in her eyes.

"Take them and head that way. It should take you down into a valley. Stay put there and we'll come get you once this is all over." I said smiling as she nodded then led everyone in the direction I pointed. Once they were out of site rebels began pouring out of the city into this open area firing at us. We all hid behide our LFO's returning fire. We managed to get some but more kept on pouring out to replace them. As they got closer we all began to fear the most. Our Ammo had now run out and we were sitting ducks.

"It was an honor to fight alongside all of you and to be friends. I'm glad I got to meet the love of my life." I said as I enveloped Amarante into a tight hug gently kissing her as I closed my eyes.

Just then the Izumo came flying over as KLF's were dropped from the sky landing in the midst of the rebels. All the rebels began freaking and retreating the other way as the ally KLF's opened fire on all the rebels. It was a total blood bath as they killed all the rebels. Once everything was said and done there were many corpsed scattered about the city including the Vodarac people as well. The Izumo had managed to find a place to land as Jurgens came into view walking up to me.

"You really know how to do an entrace ya old cott." I said giving a relieved chuckle.

"I still have to have some class in my old age." Jurgens retorted as everyone laughed a bit.

"Well glad you came to the rescue though." I said as Jurgens helped me up while I helped Amarante up.

"Anytime, kid. For this I'll recommend you get another promotion as well as the rest of you too." Jurgens paused "But for now let's get you all cleaned up and back on the Gekko Go." He stated

"Wait we have some unfinished business here." I said as he gave us a curious look

"What might that be?" he asked

"Activating that gate behind us allowing all the people to come back to live from the command cluster." I said as Jurgens went wide eyed

We all turned around walking towards the gate. We lined up together Dominic, Anemone, Amarante, Myself, Eureka and Renton. We all stood there holding hands concentrating but nothing seemed to happen. We tried again but nothing. We all released our hands as everyone was looking confused but I knew what was going to come next.

**[Song Start]**

Just then three shots were fired. Eureka was hit through the chest first then Amarante then me. A sharp pain went through my chest where my lungs were. Eureka and Amarante both dropped almost instantly as their eyes were wide then I fell down onto my knees. Everyone stood there stunned by what had just happened. Once they all came to their senses they immediately found the culprit. It was Dewey and two of his subordinates. They quickly arrested them while Renton had dropped to his knees gently picking up Eureka craddling her in his arm.

"Eureka!" Renton yelled

"It's okay Renton, please don't cry." Eureka said giving Renton a weak smile as she placed her hand alongside his cheek as he grabbed her hand as tears began spilling down his cheeks as Eureka coughed up blood. Amarante was laying on her side having trouble breathing, wheezing and coughing up blood as well. I could hear Anemone crying as Dominic had a very sad pained expression on his face as tears threatened to flow. Just then the Gekko Go crew had came running in all cheery but stopped dead in their tracks once they saw me transformed into a full coralian then the condition we were all in their eyes widened as they all ran to our sides. While I remained on my knees using my pure will to speak the words that needed to be said.

"Dominic bring Amarante to me. Renton bring Eureka over here." I said coughing up a lot of blood. "Holland hold me up." I said. They all stared blankly at me. "NOW!" I nearly yelled as the sheer pain caused me to yell out in pain then cough up more blood. They finally did what I told them to do. I placed my hands on Amarante and Eureka's wound.

"Shawn…..Don't…You'll…..Die…" Amarante said as she coughed up more blood

"This must be done in order to open the portal." I stated as everyone then looked at me.

"You're a damn stubborn fool, kid." Holland said as I just smiled

"You knew Holland!" Talho nearly yelled through her sobs and tears.

"He told me not to say anything. It was his decision so I respected it." Holland said as tears were now rolling down his eyes as well.

"Idiot!" Talho said as she dropped to her eyes

"Don't…be…so…hard…on….him.." I said showing a weak smile. "It….was….nice….knowing…all…of…you.." I said as I began concentrating. My entire body was enveloped in a white light as white orbs formed in my palms as it began healing Eureka and Amarante. A few minutes had passed and they were healed looking like new. Once the light the orbs had faded and the white light faded from around me I collasped onto the ground loosing all strength in me. Amarante gently took me from Holland holding me in her arms as she continued to hold back her tears.

"! But I love you for it." Amarante said giving Shawn a small smile.

"Amarante….I…..Love…You…." I said as she brought my head up and her head down as her lips gently touched mine in a gentle kiss. I opened up my eyes and couldn't see anything but a white light.

"Amarante….where…are….you?...I…can't…see…you…anymore.." I said

"I'm right here Shawn!" As she held me tighter as my body relaxed and the color in my eyes faded. The colors in my wings dulled to nothing and the green tone in my skin dulled as well. The only impression that was left was me smiling to the very end.

"Shawn?...Shawn?...SHAWN!" Amarante yelled as she now couldn't hold herself back as she began sobbing into Shawn's chest. Everyone else now began crying even harder. Shawn's body slowly began distengrating into sparkled green dust flowing into the wind. Holland and Talho walked over to Amarante enveloping her in a tight hug as she continued crying. Moments later a blue light shown in the middle of the circle then expanded outwards. A few minutes later people began walking out of it, there wasn't anyone yet that they recognized. Just then Adrock and Diane walked out then Dewey, who was much different now. Norbou and Sakura then walked out after that Gonzy walked out as the portal remained.

"Amarante I'm sorry this had to be done." Gonzy said looking down at the ground with sadness in his eyes. Amarante stood up then outright slapped Gonzy as she ran off heading towards the Gekko Go as Gidget and James followed her.

Just then Tory and everyone came out from hiding. Tory looked around for Shawn but only noticed his clothes that were laying on the ground. As she glanced around in the midst of all the people as she became worried something terrible had happened. She walked up to Anemone tugging on her sleeve Anemone looked over toward Tory.

"Where's Shawn?" Tory asked fear evident in her voice.

"He's gone Tory." Anemone said holding back more tears as they threatened to fall

"What do you mean." Tory asked as now there were tears in her eyes

"Dewey shot them. Eureka, Amarante and Shawn. Shawn healed Eureka and Amarante using his life and…..died." Anemone couldn't handle it anymore as she buried her face in Dominic's chest.

"Who's Dewey?" Tory asked using her will to hold back her tears. She was going to get revenge for Shawn.

"He's Dewey." Dominic pointed to the man who was now hand cuffed standing close enough for Tory to shoot him. She knelt down in an instant taking aim then fired multiple shots hitting him in the chest as this surprised everyone. All eyes were now staring at Tory as she was now running knife out heading for Dewey as a few soldiers stopped her from reaching her target.

"YOU KILLED HIM. MY BEST FRIEND. HOW DARE YOU! LET ME GO!" Tory yelled as she struggled to get out of the soldiers hold.

"TORY STOP IT." Talho yelled

"NO I WON'T. NOT TILL I SLIT HIS GOD DAMN THROAT." Tory yelled back as Talho slapped her hard. She blinked a fear times as the tears that she was holding back were now let loose as she slumped to the ground dropping the knife in the process. Talho shooed the soldiers away as she enveloped her in a tight hug. Talho remained silent as Tory cried the hardest she's ever cried before. As the cloned Dewey fell back onto the ground coughing up blood. The bullets had pierced multiple spots in his lungs. He said nothing as the lights in his eyes slowly faded as he stared up in the sky. A few silent minutes had passed till everyone began looking around for their loved ones.

Meanwhile in the hordes of people that had come out of the portal many people found lost loved ones, parents, siblings and old friends.

"Father! Sister! I thought I'd never see you again." Renton said as tears streamed down his face. Adrock and Diane walked over to Renton giving him a hug.

"So did I. I'm sorry for leaving you and your sister all those years ago." Adrock said

"It's okay father. I understand why you did what you did. I'm proud of you for it." Renton said happily

"I'm sorry I left you behind Renton." Diane said tears swelling up in her eyes.

"You're here now and that's all that matters to me." Renton said as he smiled while tears of happiness ran down his face.

"Adrock, I'm happy you're alive." Eureka said as she ran into the family group hug.

"I'm glad you've found your destined one and helped Renton come this far. I'm proud of both of you. I wish I could say it was on happier terms." Adrock said as sadness showed in his eyes

"I know Shawn wouldn't want us to be sad. He did what he had to do and for that we can't thank him enough." Eureka said as Renton only nodded

"It would have been nice to chat with him once more." Diane said

"I agree. He was an interesting lad and even though his time was short I'll miss him." Adrock said

Just then Norb and Sakuya came walking up to the family. Eureka looked over as her gaze stopped on Sakuya then Renton followed where Eureka was looking as he mouth gapped open.

"Sakuya!" Eureka yelled as she ran to her tackling her into a hug.

"It's nice to see you Eureka. I really missed you." Sakura said tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"Norb, your back!" Renton said with much happiness

"It was the will of Vodarac that guided everyone to this moment." Norb replied smiling

The original Dewey was walking around searching for someone he knew. He found the person he wanted to see the most. He walked up to Holland as Holland stared up at his older brother frozen in place. So many emotions and memories coursed through Holland but no more words would come out.

"I'm sorry brother for all the things I've caused in the past and for what my clone as done. Being apart of the command cluster helped me realize I was wrong about everything and that I need to atone for my sins by living and helping the coralians." Dewey said as he extended his hand to Holland.

Holland sat there staring up at him not knowing what to think but he felt that Dewey was sincere about what he had said. Holland slowly reached his hand up taking it as Dewey helped him up.

"Don't think an apology can fix what happened but if you're serious about the coralians then you can help us." Holland stated

"It would be an honor brother." Dewey said bowing his head a bit

As everyone was having their conversations amongst each other Gonzy was slowly making his way to the three LFO's, Michiko, TheEnd and Nirvash. This didn't go unnoticed by Renton, Eureka, Dominic, Anemone and the other crew members.

"You all did well especially you Michiko. Even through you knew what was going to happen. It must have been hard on you." Gonzy said placing his hand on Michiko.

"Wait Gonzy she knew what was going to happen to Shawn?" Eureka asked

"Yes, they all had some hint of it but Michiko knew the entire truth as did I." Gonzy replied

"Why didn't you tell him!" Eureka asked enraged at how selfish they had been.

"Because changing the future may have some terrible outcomes." Gonzy stated

"But…." Eureka said as Renton placed his hand on hers

"I am truly sorry for your loss but now I can free these LFO's giving them human forms and disabling the other LFO's allow their souls to come with me back to the Scub Coral. Most of you humans abused the right to pilot these unique beings and now suffer the results of those actions." Gonzy said as Eureka was about to what ask what he meant a bright light enveloped all the LFO's around the world as they disappeared when the light subsided they were gone. Everyone stood there stunned not knowing what to think. A few seconds later a few human-formed coralians came walking out of the portal. Three of the coralians that came out caught Renton, Eureka, Dominic and Anemone's attention. The first one had long red hair, stood about 5'7" and lavender eyes with a red ring around the iris. She wore a white dress, like the one Eureka wore when she was in the tenth dimension. The second one had short black hair standing about 5'4" with the same eyes as the first one but the dress was black. The last one had green hair going to her mid back standing about 6' tall and had the same eyes as the other coralians. The dress was green as well. The red haired woman walked up to Eureka enveloping her in a hug.

"Nirvash?" Eureka asked sounding confused as the woman nodded her head. As Anemone looked at the black haired woman.

"TheEnd?" Anemone asked as the woman nodded her head as Anemone tackled her into a hug. The last one looked around not finding Amarante.

"Where is Amarante?" Michiko asked

"You must be Michiko." Renton said as Michiko nodded

"She ran back to the Gekko Go. Try Shawn's room." Renton said

"Thank you, young man." Michiko said as Renton bowed as she walked off.

"Can you believe this Renton?" Dominic said

"After everything I've seen, yes I can." Renton replied "Hey Gonzy. Thank you." Renton said

"No thank you. I must return now but I'm sure we'll all meet in the future." Gonzy said as he gave Eureka and Anemone a hug whispering something into their ear then walked to the portal turning around waving at everyone as they all waved back while he walked backwards into the portal disappearing as the portal did as well while the rock formation fell back landing on the ground shattering.

"What did he tell you?" Renton asked Eureka

"He said don't give up hope." Anemone and Eureka said sounding confused. None of them understood the words spoken.

Meanwhile back on the Gekko Go Amarante was indeed in Shawn's room. She under the covers that held his scent, tightly wrapped up in the sheets while James and Gidget comforted her. A few moments later Michiko walked into the room. James and Gidget both looked at her not recogzing her but getting a familiar vibe that they've seen her somewhere.

"Amarante, my dear, please come out." Michiko said with the kindness of an older woman. Amarante's quiet sobs stopped as she slowly poked her head out of the sheets looking at the one who spoke. Her mouth gapped open.

"Michiko?" Amarante asked not believeing who she was seeing.

"Yes." Michiko replied smiling kindly. "Come here child." Michiko said as Amarante slowly got up with the sheet dragging behind her letting Michiko envelope her in a gentle hug as Amarante continued crying. After a good twenty minutes she finally managed to ask something that went through her mind.

"How?" Amarante asked

"Gonzy did this for myself, TheEnd and Nirvash. The other LFO's due to misuse were taken back to the Scub Coral." Michiko explained

"Will we ever see Shawn again?" Amarante asked

"That I cannot say. It's possible we may see him in the future." Michiko said as Amarante felt a familiar sensation within her heart.

"I know we will." Amarante said now smiling thanks to that feeling.

Meanwhile in the tenth dimension. There stood a saddened full coralian in human form and Gonzy standing next to him as they all watched the events what was happening.

"You know I can send you back but the only problem is your memories would be sealed." Gonzy said

"I don't mind. What about my physical appearance." The coralian asked

"You will look like a regular human with full coralian blood. I'll seal all of your abilities until they're needed then they'll unseal, changing your body back to it's coralian form but your skin will stay that of a human." Gonzy said

"Very well. It'll be an interesting journey once again." The coralian said as Gonzy touched his forehead as everything then faded to black.

A/N: Enjoy the sequel to this story. Story Title: Eureka Seven: The Journey of a Hero.

A/N: One More Chapter to Come. Chapter 41: Linking of Everything


	41. Linking of Everything

**Chapter 41  
Linking of Everything**

**Shawn's Funeral (One Week Later)**

This was a sad day indeed. One week later the military had finally finished the preparations for Shawn's funeral which Amarante didn't like one bit but out of respect and love she decided on attending the funeral even though she knew in her heart he wasn't dead just lost somewhere.

Everyone was dress in black and walking towards the military burial grounds. Everyone that met Shawn was there. There was over eight hundred people and coralians presant that were touched by Shawn's actions he took during his life on the planet. The preacher that was standing at the head of Shawn's casket looked around then at his watch. It was time to begin his speech.

"Thank you coming everyone, I'm sure Shawn would be touched to see so many loved ones, people that he's touched and fellow comrades. Let us bow for a moment in silence to honor Shawn." The preacher paused for a moment bowing his head as a good thirty seconds passed as everyone prayed for Shawn except for one person who knew Shawn wasn't dead.

"You can shed tears that he/she is gone, Or you can smile because he/she lived, You can close your eyes and pray that he/she will come back, Or you can open your eyes and see all that he/she has left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see him/her Or you can be full of the love that you shared, You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, Or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember his/her and only that he/she is gone Or you can cherish his memory and let it live on, You can cry and close your mind be empty and turn your back, Or you can do what he/she would want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on." As the preacher finished many people were shedding tears including Amarante for this brave, caring, and gentle man that was brought from a different world.

"Would anyone like to say a few words before we end the ceremony?" The preacher asked as Holland stood and slowly but proudly walked up to where the preacher stood.

"Hello everyone. I am Major, Grade 3, Holland of the GekkoState. When Shawn first came aboard we didn't get along at first, we fought and bickered off and on but as time went on he grew from a boy to a proud man who served his country. I am proud and glad I was able to meet and fight alongside such a unique individual. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say he will be greatly missed and hopefully now he may rest in peace. I'm proud to say that due to Shawn's actions on the battlefield the military gave him another reward and upped his rank to Major for surperb performance and stratgey in his last battle." Holland said as he slowly walked back to Talho there were tears streaming down his face as Talho hugged him when he sat back down as too cried many tears of loss. Holland hung onto Shawn's rewards putting them into a plaque after the ceremony and hung them in Amarante's room.

After that everyone stood and approached Shawn's casket one at a time from both side dropping flowers onto it and whispering words of thanks for his actions as time progressed during the ceremony the last person who was left was Amarante. Even the preacher had left as well. She stood and approached where the casket now laid lowered into the ground.

"Damn it Shawn. How long do you plan on leaving me alone!" Amarante yelled as she broke down into tears collasping onto the ground as it began raining. Eureka had came back to see how Amarante was doing and with the help of Anemone brought her back to the base.

**Tresor's Base (One Month Later)**

It was just another day at the Tresor base except things had gotten much buiser once all the people came back from the 10th dimension and not to mention that the few LFO's that had turned into human born coralians. After Tresor did some tests they noticed those three coralians that were once LFO's, were far superior at combat unlike the normal human born coralians. Gonzy had said these coralians were considered Guardian Coralians. They were to protect the normal human born coralians with their lives. Since all exoskeletons seemed to vanish from the face of the earth the humans made machines similar to the LFO's but lacked the exoskeletons as the foundation for the unit. They weren't as powerful but still held some destructive powers. The Gekkostate had some of the finest R101 LFO's made. The models were all the same as were the weapons used by the LFO's. The R101's were similar looking to Holland's old unit but were more mobile and quicker in response time. It was Tresor's newest creation. Now all other military platoons had different models but they still say R101's were the best.

Jan, Tory, Rya & Kamin became even better friends and would help all the new human born coralians by teaching them about the world. The Tresor medical crew had almost finished the crew for Jan while there had been 4 more coralians born a few miles east of Tresor, all blank pages and ever since Shawn disappeared the link between everyone had been severed. Gonzy could not explain why either. Though secretly it was his doing. It was the cost of Shawn wishing to come back with his memories locked away.

Meanwhile Amarante had been with Michiko the entire time ever since that day since Shawn gave his life to her and his friends. Amarante had become a bit more distant with everyone. She got into this routine of just eating, doing lots of chores or zoning out for the day and she didn't really interact much with anyone. They would always try holding a conversation with her but eventually they would get frustrated with her saying things like "Shawn's dead you need to move on and find someone new." This never ended well. The only person who never did this was Michiko.

**Amarante's Story**

"Amarante, what are you doing out here?" Michiko asked as Amarante was sitting out in the grassy area where Shawn and her used to lay and watch the clouds.

"Enjoying the breeze and sunshine." Amarante replied as she stared up at the sky watching the clouds pass by thinking of Shawn and what he was doing right now.

"I see. You think he's still out there?" Michiko asked as Amarante brought her eyes to Michiko.

"I know he is. I can feel him. I can't explain how or why but I know he is alive somewhere." Amarante stated without any doubt in her voice.

"Then I'll believe in your intuition even if no one else does." Michiko said

"Thank you. I can see why Shawn really enjoyed your company." Amarante said

"He's one strange man but I will admit he was very pleasant to talk to even if his soul seemed to always be in torment and turmoil." Michiko explained

"What do you mean?" Amarante asked

"Well each time he uses those powers I'm sure it was extremely painful for him. It eats away his life force even if his life force regenerates itself the pain must have been unbearable for him but he always hid it from everyone. That's why he always went off on his own but I could tell each time he would talk with me." Michiko explained.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Amarante asked sounding a bit hurt

"He didn't want to worry anyone because he loved everyone especially you." Michiko said as a small smile formed on Amarante's face.

"I still wonder why the link between all of us Coralians was broken the moment Shawn disappeared." Michiko said more to herself.

"I wish I knew and to bad we can't ask Gonzy himself." Amarante sounding a bit irritated

"I agree. Anyways want to go visit our fellow kin?" Michiko asked as Amarante thought for a moment then nodded her head. Michiko helped Amarante up as they started walking to where the coralians all stayed. On their way they noticed Holland, Ruri and Summer talking. Thanks to Michiko excellent hearing she heard what was going on.

"Thanks Sumner and Ruri for all the hard work you've done. Here's your pay and a little extra for freeing Shawn that one time." Holland stated as he handed Sumner some cash.

"Anytime Holland. It was fun while it lasted and hope ya find your friend." Sumner said

"I look forward to working with your group again, seeing as you all changed for the better." Ruri said happily as they Sumner and her walked off.

"So they were working under cover this whole time." Amarante said sounding a bit surprised.

"Doesn't surprise me. I've noticed Holland and them talking quite frequently when I was a LFO." Michiko stated as Amarante just shook her head.

Meanwhile Tory, Jan, Rya and Kamin were all talking in the coralian housing buildining known as building number 30.

"Tory you should tell Amarante to move on. Never good comes from brooding on the past especially when it's about a lost loved one." Rya stated

"I know, I know. It's just so hard because she seriously believes he's still alive. Tell ya what, next time I see her I'll tell her." Tory replied

"Looks like here's your chance." Kamin said looking over at Amarante as she entered their room waving at them with a bright smile on her face.

'Why me.' Tory thought dreading how angry she's probably going to get. As they all waved back smiling as well. Amarate and Michiko came over sitting down next to them.

"So what's new you four?" Amarante asked curiously.

"Just the usual. The Tresor medical staff almost have the cure for Jan done so I'm looking forward to having my mom back." Tory said smiling at her mom as Jan purred patting her daughter on the head.

"Nothing new besides that." Rya said as Kamin nodded starring at picture that was on their wall of a field of purple & blue Orchids.

"Amarante I need to talk to you." Tory said completely changing the subject and the mood as well.

"Sure Tory, what is it?" Amarante asked in her usual happy tone.

"We were all talking and we think you should move on. Shawn isn't coming back or else he would have been back by now." Tory stated as this didn't please Amarante in the least.

"Not this again.." Amarante said in a very displeased tone as she slowly stood up. "Everyone needs to mind their own business." She said rather coldly towards everyone. Before anyone could pipe up to say something she was out the door in a matter of seconds.

She ended up running into the forest where the clearing was that Shawn and her laid down that one afternoon. She fell into the clearing, curling herself into a tiny ball and began crying.

"Shawn, where are you. Why haven't you come to rescue me yet like you always do." Amarante quietly said as she remained there for hours till she fell asleep.

As the months went by and still no Shawn was found. Amarante still never gave up hope. She eventually continued going up in rank till she was at Shawn's rank. She excelled the ranks quicker then any woman ever had in the federation army which was an accomplish upon itself. Till one day, a year later someone fell from the sky not too far from the Tresor town in a small village.

**Kamin & Rya's Story**

It was just another day with walking around the base and having small chit chats with the employees who worked there. Until they brought two new members on board that afternoon. The human girl named Jessica was 16, 5'3", Purple shoulder length hair, gentle teal colored eyes and was a very capable scienstist who studied the planet and coralians. She was here to finish her training with Dr. Bear and would also work with the Coralians that were on base. So she was to be trained in medical related tasks as well. Kevin who was her younger brother. He was 5'5" and recently turned 15. His hair color was white with blonde streaks through it with Blonde eyes. He was a very talkative and friendly boy. When they entered the base Dr. Bear and Morita greeted them. Kevin would be working under Morita in the LFO department while Jessica was to go with Dr. Bear but for now they got the grand tour of the place with Dr. Bear and Morita. About an hour had passed and they were only halfway done with the tour. It was time to check out the Coralian building which both siblings were excited about. As they were heading to building 30 they ran into Kamin and Rya. Kevin and Jessica both were stunned with how attractive the two coralians look. Dr. Bear and Morita stopped and decided to introduce the two.

"Kamin and Rya this is Kevin and Jessica. They will be working here starting today." Morita stated

"Hi there! I'm kevin it's a pleasure to meet cha!" Kevin said happily causing Kamin to react with a small smile as Rya just nodded his head as he was focused on Jessica.

"I'm jessica. I'll be working with you two regarding your health and such. Oh and all the other coralians too. I look forward to becoming friends with both of you." Jessica said as she showed a geniune smile while Rya cheeks became slightly flushed.

"It's a pleasure, Jessica and Kevin." Rya stated as he pilotely excused himself. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't take his eyes off of Jessica and it bugged him.

"I look forward to being friends with you Kevin and Jessica." Kamin said with more emotion behind her voice then usual as she hurried off to catch up with Rya. She also was having the same reaction to Kevin that Rya had to Jessica. She was worried something was wrong with her so they decided to find Eureka and ask her about this.

"He seemed a bit cold, Morita." Jessica stated but she didn't sound hurt only confused.

"Kamin and Rya rarely show any emotion towards anyone so I think it actually means something." Morita stated

"You sure?" Jessica asked

"Yes." Dr. Bear Interjected

"She sure is cute." Kevin said thinking to himself outloud as Jessica just shook her head.

**Dewey's Story**

After Dewey was brought back into the world it had been a bit awkward the first few weeks with some people being suspicious of him but most of that went away. He now conversed with coralians and humans alike. He turned out to be not such a bad guy after Gonzy educated him properly.

Today was the day Dewey had went into the Tresor town to get some food supplies and other feminane related items for the Gekkostate members. Dewey had reached into town that he's visited a few times now. He made some friends there that were always glad to see him. He would converse with them a bit then head off to get some the supplies but today fate had a different thing in store for him. After a few long hours he finally got everything he needed and as he was making his way back to his vehicle. He saw this blonde girl jet past him with paper bag in her hands at first Dewey didn't think anything about it until he heard a womanly scream as someone had fallen over. He quickly looked to his right seeing that woman that jet past had fallen down then the sound a vehicle fast approaching. Dewey dropped the supplies and quickly rushed to the woman's aid. Just as the man in the vehicle noticed he slammed on the breaks as Dewey quickly scooped her up then jumped out of the way of the oncoming vehicle nearly missing the both of them. A few minutes passed as Dewey's adreline finally settled down he looked down at the woman and noticed she was very beautiful, like an angel. It was love at first site for him. The woman looked up and also thought the same thing that he was extemely handsome and fell for him as well. The woman was 5'6", Shoulder length blond hair and dragon green eyes.

"Thank you, um…" She stumpled for the words.

"Dewey is my name." He said

"Thank you, Dewey for saving my life. My names Krystal." She said smiling

"Your welcome Krystal." He replied

"Want to get something to drink?" Krystal asked

"It would be my pleasure." He replied with a kind smile causing Krystal's heart to skip a beat.

"There's a nice place called Seltin's Tea Shop down the street from here but I think we should get up off the ground." Krystal said

"I agree." He said standing up then holding out his hand as she took it as he helped her up from the ground.

"Let me go grab my groceries and we can head to the tea shop." Dewey said as Krystal nodded with a slight blush present on her cheeks.

Dewey went and picked up his supplies then headed back to where Krystal stood. Krystal lead the way to the tea shop as they spent the time talking till dusk was approaching. They both said they wanted to meet again so Dewey told her that he would come back in tomorrow to visit. This followed for the year until they started dating and yet no one asked Dewey where he had been going. He seemed much happier and so they didn't question it. They figured he had gotten himself a good woman. They would see each other at least once a week in case things got too busy and they both exchanged numbers as well. He still didn't know she was the actual leader of the Hammer of God's faction. **  
**

**To Be Continued  
Eureka Seven: The Path To Reuniting a Lost Lover (Sequel)**

A/N: Now I'm sure your all wondering this. Doesn't she know that the clone's name was Dewey? She actually didn't. She informed the children to do what they saw fit regarding causing hell to the Gekkostate and the Coralians. So the children did the cloning process and such keeping things hushed from Krystal. Which worked quite well as once the children died she found out about the cloning process but still did not know the name of the clones and there wasn't any clones left. She had the labs disposed of as she was disgusted with human cloning. She believed it wasn't something human's should meddle with as humans aren't gods was her reasoning.


End file.
